Danny Phantom and Dawn Phantom
by storygirl99210
Summary: A new twist to the story! What if Danny Fenton has a twin sister named Dawn Fenton, and the both of them become heros, called the Phantom Twins? This is prequel to Rise of the Guardians/Danny Phantom story Frost Meets Ghosts. Cover image belongs to Maximus Potter on deviantART. I do not own the image. Please review!
1. Chapter 1 Mystery Meat

Hello, readers! Welcome to my story! This one is a prequel to my crossover story Danny Phantom / Rise of the Guardians called Frost Meets Ghosts. In this story, what if Danny wasn't the only teenage half-ghost? What if his twin sister was also a half-ghost? Because of some Itunes gift cards I have, I was able to purchase all Danny Phantom episodes and specials! Please review and tell me what you think! Also make sure to read the sequel of Frost Meets Ghosts called he Adventures of Jack Frost and The Phantom Twins!

Consider this a New Year's present for a brand new year! I'm going to try and bring up more chapters about once a week, but if it ends up being more than that, I apologise in advance!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is related with Danny Phantom. The only thing I own in this story is my OC Dawn Fenton aka Dawn Phantom.

* * *

Danny Phantom and Dawn Phantom

Chapter 1: Mystery Meat

Dawn's POV:

"So, Danny, Dawn. You and your little friends want to hunt ghosts." Our dad says. Danny speaks up and says, "Ah, ac-ac-actually, Dad? I…want to be an astronaut." I speak up and say, "Sorry, dad but I want to do what I want to do. This is my life and I decide what I want to do with it."

Sam says from her chair, "Sorry, Mr. Fenton. I was into ghosts, but they're so mainstream now. They're like cell phones." Then Tucker tells our dad, "Waste these looks and all this charisma hunting ghosts? Criminal."

"Well, if you do want to hunt ghosts, there are a few things you need to learn," Dad says as he turnsto a table behind him with lab equipment and beakers. But as he turned away, blue mist left mine and Danny's mouth. Danny quickly whispers, "Uh-oh." After that I then whispered, "This isn't good." As we said this the ghost portal opened up and out came two octopus ghosts grabbed Sam and Tuckeraround their mouths and lifted them out of the chairs.

Danny and I had no choice, so we quickly got away from dad transformed and got Sam and Tucker away from the ghosts as we finsihed them off. We finally got rid of them, transformed back to normal and got back to our seats.

Then Dad says, "And that? That is the Fenton Portal. It releases ghosts into our world whether I want it to or not. And someday, I'll figure out how that works too. Now, who wants to hunt some ghosts?"

Sam and Tucker are tembling while Dany and I were panting as Danny putt a hand on the back of Tucker's chair, and I put a hand on Sam's chair.

"You kids, look at cha! You're too excited to speak! So I'll just go on speaking. I was born many years ago in a log cabin in the woods," My dad starts talking about his life back in the 'old days.'

* * *

Dawn's Voice-Over:

But you don't want to know about that, do you? Yeah, I didn't think so. My name is Dawn Fenton, and I am a kid with ghost powers, same as my twin brother Danny. Danny and I have black hair and blue eyes. My hair reaches down to my waist, but today it is usually in a low ponytail. Other times it is either in a high ponytail or with pigtails (A/N: You know, like Sailor Moon's hair is).

It's been about a month since we gained our ghost powers. I remember when the accident happened:

Flashback:

My friend Sam Manson yelled out to me and my twin brother Danny as we were holding white jumpsuits, "SMILE!" The flash from the camera came out as Sam took our picture with her camera. Danny then told her and our friend Tucker Foley, "Okay, we showed you the portal, can we get out of here now. Our parents could be back here any minute. Besides it doesn't work any way."

Sam went out to the front of the portal and told us, "Come on, you two. A Ghost Zone? Aren't you the least bit curious? You gotta check it out." I spoke up and said, "Yeah, Danny let's. It sounds awesome. I mean who knows what's in there?"

Danny looked at me and then said with curiosity in his brain, "You know what? The both of you are right. Who knows what kind of awesome, super-cool things exist on the other side of that portal?" I then told him, "Now, you're talking!"

Danny and I put on the white jumpsuits with black accents. We zipped them up, as Sam told us to hang on. She came over and ripped our Dad's seal off of the jumpsuits. "You can't go walking around with these things on your chests," Sam told us, she was right. Danny and I went inside even though we were afraid, we were twins, and we practically do everything with each other…well, almost everything.

As we went in, Danny accidentally pressed an 'ON' button, inside the portal. The next thing I felt was pain as I heard my brother scream in pain, as did I. My last thought was, 'If I were to be brought back, I will do whatever it takes to protect the people I love.'

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed in pain, hoping that it would all be over.

Flashback Ends

You see, our parents are ghost hunters. If they find out about them, who knows what they could do?! They could either dissect us or rip us apart molecule by molecule. But until then we are keeping it a secret until the right opportuniy.

* * *

Danny's POV:

Our mother is busy working away at an invention while Jazz, Dawn and I were having breakfast. Jazz is reading a book called 'Surviving Adolescence Through Therapy.'

Dawn and I are eating cereal as my hand suddenly disappears as I was trying to take a bite out of my cereal. The same thing with Dawn as she was trying to take a piece of toast and eat it, her mouth and chin disappears. We got worried because of this so I hid my hand behind my back while Dawn covers her mouth with her hand.

"Okay, two more days, and it's done!" Our mom says as their new invention is almost done. "What did you say? It's done? The Fenton Finder is done! This baby uses satellites to lead you right to the ghosts," Our father says excitedly. I then say, "It uses what," then Dawn says, "to track what?"

All of a sudden, the Fenton Finder in a woman's voice says, "Welcome to the Fenton Finder. A ghost is near. Walk forward." Dawn and I got scared of this as we back-walked away from the invention as our parents got closer until we were backed into a wall. They are now in front of us, as the Fenton Finder then says, "Ghost located. Thank you for using the Fenton Finder.

"What? Gah, that can't be right." Dad says looking at our mom. Dawn and I are smiling weakly at this when all of a sudden our bodies became intangible. We looked down shocked and quickly managed to return to normal. That's when we knew we had no choice. So we thought it was time to tell them.

"Actually..." I start to say when Dawn says after me, "We need to tell you guys something."

Jazz then speaks up and comes over to us, "That's not all you need, you two. You need guidance. And parents who can provide it." Then my mother tells Jazz, "Sweetie, I know what we do doesn't make sense sometimes, but you're only—"

She interrupts Mom holding us close to her,"Sixteen. Biologically! But psychologically, I'm an adult! And I will not allow your insane obsession with ghosts to pollute the minds of these impressionable little children!" Then Dawn yells, "Little children?! We're not that young, Jazz!"

Then Jazz looks at us obviously ignoring what Dawn just said, hugged us and said, "Come, you abused, unwanted wretches. I'll drive you to school." She glares at our parents before walking off, her arms still around us. As Jazz drove us to school, I was thinking about Dawn and I having powers. Since we're twins, we protect each other, I would do anything to save Dawn, the rest of my family and friends, the same with Dawn as well with protecting me also.

We finally made it to school. We are now heading to another ckass as I tell Sam and Tucker, "We think we should tell them." Then Dawn speaks up and says, "Yeah, it might be best that they know."

Sam then speaks up and tells us and yells, "Why? Parents don't listen. Even worse, they don't understand! WHY CAN'T THEY ACCEPT ME FOR WHO I AM!?"

"Sam, W-We're talking about our powers," I say as my siser then says, "Our problems?"

Then Sam says embarassed, "Oh, right. Me too."

"It's been a month since the accident and we still have barely any control!" I say as Dawn then said, "If somebody catches us, we go from geek to freak around here!" We didn't notice we were sinking to the floor. Then Tucker says with a raised eyebrow, "Kinda like what you're doing right now?"

We then realized our lower halves became intangible causing us to sink and yelp before Sam and Tucker helping us out. Our feet and lowers halves returned to normal. "Gah, darnit! If our dad can invent something that accidentally made us half-ghost, why can't he invent something that turns us back to normal?" I say when Dawn speaks up and tells me, "Um, Danny. Dad is a nut, remember?"

"Oh, right. I forgot about that," I said to her. Dawn is the only person and family member I know that knows what's going on with us. We were so depressed, that Dawn and I became intangible and we walked through a snack machine without paying any attention. Our bodies returned to normal, as Sam then tells us, "Danny, your powers make you unique. Unique is good! That's why I'm an Ultra Recyclo-vegetarian."

Tucker then asks, "Which means, what?" So Dawn explains, "She doesn't eat anything with a face on it." So Tucker then tells us, "Ah, who cares about that stuff. Danny, Dawn, two words: meat connoisseur. (Tucker then sniffs the air) Last night, you both had Sloppy Joes." I tell him, "Impressive." But Dawn gave Tucker a hand and told him, "Bravo, Tucker!"

"Meat heightens the senses, and my all-meat streak is fourteen years strong," Tucker says being proud of himself.

But Sam then tells us sounding pleased with herself, "...And it's about to end. The schoolboard finally agreed to try a new cafeteria menu. I wore them down." Then Tucker asks sounding scared, "Wait...What did you do?"

* * *

Dawn's POV:

Sure enough, Sam has made the schoolboard change the menu; a big banner stated that this week is "Ultra Recyclo-vegetarian" week. The lunchlady then places what seems to be grass on bread to one of the students, and then to Danny. Danny asks, "What is this? Grass on a bun?" I speak up and said, "I guess it was a good thing I made my own luch and packed it."

Sam seemed happy with the changes, Tucker however... "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" Tucker yells alarmed. So Sam tells Tucker calmly as she holds a 'grass on a bun' in her hand, "Tucker, it's time for a change."

Back at home (Mom's POV):

"Maybe this is a bad idea." I tell my husband. But Jack then holds up one of our inventions called the Fenton Xtractor then says, "No, it's perfect. When Jazz gets home we suck the ghost out of her with the Fenton Xtractor."

So I ask him concerned, "But what if Jazz isn't a ghost? What if we accidentally *hurt* her?" But Jack then explains, "Maddie, the Fenton Extractor doesn't hurt humans...unless it gets in your hair..." When he turns it on, the suction rips most of his hair yells out in pain then calmly says, "...See?"

* * *

Dawn's POV:

Good thing I can cook and make my own lunch. Danny has some of the 'grass on a bun' on his spoon and I think he's debating whether to eat it or not. "Don't you think this is a little extreme, Sam?" Sam smiles before an adult puts a hand on her looked up and saw it was our teacher, Mr. Lancer. He's really hard on all of us, and he's a bit out of shape. And I use the bit part lightly.

"Ah, Miss Manson. The schoolboard wanted me to personally thank you for ushering in this welcome experiment to our cafeteria."Mr. Lancer says. I looked at Tucker as he becomes wide-eyed and alert. Does this mean his 'meat sense' is tingling?

Tucker then sniffs the air and he frantically says, "Meat. Near." Tucker looks up at Mr. Lancer and sniffs the air around him. Tucker glares at him while the he backs away. "No, no. The rumors about the new all-steak buffet in the teacher's lounge are completely untrue." He was lying so bad as he grabbed a toothpick and used it. He puts a hand on her shoulder again and told her just before leaving, "Thanks again."

Tucker glares at Sam telling her, "Yeah, thanks again for making us eat garbage, Sam."

But Sam tells themas she holds up a 'grass on a bun', "It's not garbage. It's recyclable organic Danny and Tucker say together, "It's garbage."

So I tell them, "I think what Sam is doing is great. I mean changes can be good, right?" Sam hugs me and tells me, "Thanks Dawn! I'm glad someone appreciates my vision." I smile at her as I thought that Sam is the greatest friend a girl can ask for.

As Danny was still holding the spoonful of "grass on a bun" and me just about to take a bite out of a carrot that I brought for my lunch, when we gasped as a blue mist escaped from our mouths as we realized a ghost is near. So Danny says alarmed, "Uh, guys? We've got a problem." All of a sudden a handful of mud suddenly lands on mine and Danny's heads. Danny groans, "UGH!" Then an all-too familiar voice rings out, "FEN-TONS!"

I turn around and grimaced and told him, "...Make that two problems, Danny." A jock storms over to Danny us, a plate of what seems to be mud in his hands. The jock is Dash Baxter, he's been a bully to us, since we were little. He always bullied my brother, but never me. Probably because his mother told him to never it girls.

So he tells us angrily, "I ordered three mud-pies. Do you know what they gave me? Three mud-pies. With MUD! FROM THE GROUND! All because of your girlfriend!" So Danny and Sam tell him back respectively, "She's/I'm not my/his girlfriend!"

So Dash grabs Danny by his shirt and lifts him a few inches off the ground, and tells him angrily, "These are the best years of my life! After high school, it's all downhill for me! How am I supposed to enjoy my glory days eating mud!?"

So Sam tells him irritated, "Actually, it's top-soil." He tosses Danny to the table, lands there and shove the plate of mud towards Danny's face and yells "Whatever! Danny at the table. "Eat it. All of it." I come up to Dash and told him, "Dash, leave him alone! This wasn't Danny's fault! So leave him out of it!" He towers over me and asks me, "Or what, FENTINA?!"

The blue mists comes out of mine and Danny's mouths again, when all of a sudden Danny grabs the plate prepares to throw it and yells out, "GARBAGE FIGHT!" Danny tosses the plate and it hits Dash's back. He was so scared from what happened he dropped me. Other teenagers begin throwing the food as well and chaos ensues.

Sam peeks out from behind a table, and yells out, "It's not *garbage*! It's-"

Danny's hand suddenly grabs Sam and pulls her back down towards the floor interrupting her. We began crawling away from the cafeteria. While crawling, Danny and I turn and look behind us. Dash is angry while the garbage fight continues behind him. Dash threatens us, "You're gonna pay for this, Fentons!" Then he gets hit with mud twice.

"Oh, great. We're still his favorites," Danny groans, as I then said, "I don't know if I should be proud or scared." We managed to crawl out the cafeteria door, as Danny and Tucker peek their heads around and see a ghost that looks like a Lunchlady. Tucker then exclaims as he sees the ghost holding a bowl of salad, "Hah. Shouldn't be so bad. She looks a little like my grandmother."

We're all in the room as Danny the says, "Shouldn't she be haunting a bingo hall?" I perked up and said, "Or maybe a nursing home?" We closed the door and she hears us so the ghost asks, "Hello, children. Can you help me? Today's lunch is meatloaf, but I don't see the meatloaf. Did someone change the menu?" She asks so politely, I don't think I can hurt her.

But Tucker being the big idiot that he is, tells her, "Yeah. (points his thumb at Sam) She did." The ghost nowbecomes EXTREMELY angry with green flames surround her and yells "YOU CHANGED THE MENU!? THE MENU HAS BEEN THE SAME FOR *FIFTY YEARS*!" We all gasped at this as I thought, 'Oh, yeah. Definitely going to kick her butt.' Green flames surround the ghost and appear circling above her head.

Danny then says alarmed, "Get behind us!"

Sam and Tucker jumoed behind us with Sam saying sarcastically, "Wow. I feel safe."

So then Danny and I yelled out, "We're going ghost!" We raise our arms in the air and a blue aura surrounds us. For Danny, the aura splits into two rings that travel vertically across his body. As the rings pass, his clothing changes drastically into a black jumpsuit where the hand and the feet parts become white. His hair becomes white and his eyes become green as well.

The aura spreads through me, where I have black fingerless gloves on my wrists first then changing my blue t-shirt into a long black crop shirt where up to the wrists to the elbows that part of the shirt is white, with a pair of black bell-bottom pants with white flames at the bottom replacing my denim jeans, and black tennis shoes with a white flame on each that replaced my white tennis shoes.

And a pair of earrings on me, where there was a white D on my left ear, and a white P on my right ear. My hair turned white the moment where it was all down and not up. And finally I opened up my eyes, and they became dark purple.

After transforming, we both leaped as Sam and Tucker watch wide-eyed. Danny then yells, "We command you to...go away!" I slapped my face with my hand as I told him, "Seriosly, that's what you yell out first in a battle?! Danny, you're going to need a lot of work!"

Lunchlady Ghost's hands begins to glow and many piles of dishes surrounding a sink began to get an eerie glow. The dishes suddenly float around and start flying. We flinched and managed to make our bodies become intangible, causing the dishes to pass right through us before hitting the wall behind us. We reverted back to normal and glance at ourselves, both of us amazed that we didn't get hit. We smiled as I yelled out, "Woo-hoo! I think we're getting better!"

A bunch of dishes are heading right for Sam. Luckily, Danny sees this and immediately flies to help her, and begins catching the dishes with his arms, the dishes neatly stacking up.

But the Lunchlady Ghost uses her ghost powers on even more dishes. And I saw that they are now on the path for Tucker. I flew over to help him and catches the dishes neatly, as well as catching a few in my mouth.

Tucker stoped wincing after realizing I stopped the dishes and smiles. Danny and I fly off to put the dishes back on the counter, leaving a few dishes still in my mouth. I got them out of my mouth as Danny then tells me, "Well, if this superhero thing doesn't work out I could have an exciting career as a busboy." So I told him correcting him, "Or busgirl."

Behind us, the stoves began moving around. The Lunchlady still angry yells out, "I control lunch! Lunch is sacred! Lunch has rules!" All of a sudden she asks politely, "Anybody want cake?" Sam and Tucker nods their heads yes in shock, but the ghost became angry again, and yells out, "Too bad! Children who change my menu do not get dessert!" Lunchlady Ghost suddenly phases up out through the ceiling while the three stoves begin to have green flames coming out of them.

The green flames fire out of the ovens towards Sam and Tucker who dodge out of the way. More evil flames are coming up and Sam and Tucker wince as Danny and I then fly up behind them and grabbed their shoulders. We caused our bodies to glow and made all of us intangible. I noticed Sam and Tucker looked at surprise.

Danny and I quickly hold on to them and quickly flew us all through the wall and out of the kitchen, the stoves hitting and cracking the wall. We return to normal as we all pahsed through the wall into a hallway. We all looked behind us in shock. Danny and I were so excited about this, we yelled, "HEY! It worked!"

* * *

Danny's POV:

Sam then exclaims irritated, "This is the thanks I get for thinking like an individual?"

A loud crash is suddenly heard as Tucker and I turn to look for the cause. The hallway begins shaking violently and the lights go out. Electricity sparks everywhere before finally going away.

I'm now officially worried as lockers opened up where a bunch of school supplies come flying out all around us. Two of the lockers open and a bunch of school supplies come flying out. The supplies fly to the Lunchlady Ghost, swirling through her and then behind her. She still looks peeved.

Tucker all of a sudden smells something as all of the school supplies were flying out. So he sniffs and sees meat piling out, and yells out, "Steak...! Ribeye...! Porthouse...! Medium-rare...!" The LunchLady Ghost has the meat stuck to her until she is completely covered and her eyes are still glowing. Tucker then wonders in shock, "But where did it come from? Lancer!" Then a piece of paper hits Tucker in the face.

* * *

Mr. Lancer's POV (In the Casper High's Teacher Lounge):

I tell my local teacher brethren who are eager to eat the meat, "Esteemed Casper High faculty, I present your all-steak buffet." I pull off a tablecloth covering the supposed buffet, but the meat is missing!

I slammed my hands on the table and yelled out, "PARADISE LOST!"

* * *

Dawn's POV:

Then the meat-covered LunchLady Ghost then yells outas she points to Sam, "Prepare to learn why meat is the most powerful of the five food groups!" She then loses her rage and goes back to "innocent lunchlady mode" and holds up a cookie. Then the Lunch;ady Ghoost asks politely, "Cookie?" Sam is worried and shakes her head no.

The ghost is a little surprised she was turned down for a split second before reverting back to "evil lunchlady mode". So she yells out in anger, "Then perish!" Danny suddenly slides backwards towards Sam to protect her. Sam looks surprised. These two should get together, already! So Danny yells out angrily while pointing at the ghost, "Forget it! The only thing that has an expiration date here is you!"

Danny moved his hand down a bit and it began glowing blue. Looking at his hand Danny realized that he accidentally caused himself to revert back to his usual self. The blue glow travels from his hand down his body and his clothes, hair, and eyes revert to their usual selves. "Whoops! I didn't mean to do that." Danny says scared.

The ghost yells and grabs Danny and I within her meaty grasp before sending us flying into Tucker. All three of us hit the lockers behind us and a pile of papers covers us up. The Lunchlady Ghost grabs Sam off the ground and suddenly flies off down the hallway, taking Sam with her.

The hit Danny, Tucker and I took caused me to turn back to normal human mode. "Come on, you two! Change back! We gotta go!" Tucker looks down at us. We were about to leave until Mr. Lancer got a hold of us and tells us irritated, "You three aren't going anywhere." Dash was with him as he tells us, "Told ya you'd pay Fentons!" I sighed as I thought, 'How did I know this would happen?'

We're now in Mr. Lancer's office, as he grabs the files on us. He puls out Tucker's and reads it, "Tucker Foley. Chronic tardiness, talking in class, repeated loitering by the girl's locker room." He gave a sly smile as I slapped him on the side of the head. He winced at that and gave me a look that said, 'I'll get you.' So I gave him a look back that said, 'Try me.'

Now, Mr. Lancer reads Danny's file, "Danny Fenton. Thirty-four dropped beakers in the last month, banned for lifefrom handling all fragile school property, but no severe mischief before today." After that he reads out my file, "Dawn Fenton. Straight A student, 4.0 grade average, but same as your brother no severe mischief before today."

"So...children, tell me: WHY DID THE THREE OF YOU, CONSPIRE TO DESTROY THE SCHOOL CAFETERIA!?" Mr. Lancer yells at us believing it's our fault. Danny tries to tell Dash, "Dash started it! He threw—" Mr. Lancer interrupts and tells us, "Four touchdown passes in the last game is thereby exempt from scorn. You three, however, are not. I'll map out your punishment when I return. Mr. Baxter. Watch the door." We looked at each other as Mr. Lancer and Dash left the room.

The three of us stand up as Tucker said, "We gotta find Sam. For some reason, I feel like I got her kidnapped." Danny then tells Tucker sarcastically, "Maybe because you told the ghost she changed the menu?" As I then tell him, "How about that?"

Tucker the sniffs the air and tells us determined. "That steak is still in the building. 200 yards, tops."

Danny and I glance over at a wall of TVs showing the different security camera views. The first view is of what seems to be a storage area with some boxes of meat. The second view is of an exit from the school. The next view is of an exit from a storage area that has boxes of meat, and the final view is only of a bunch of boxes with meat in them. A trail of juice from the meat leads off the screen.

Danny then tells us as he points at the last screen, "Check it out. Meat-trail."

Danny backs away from the cameras and we quickly transformed into our ghost selves, grabbed Tucker, made us intangible and going through the floor, as Tucker exclaims, "WHOA!" As we escaped I heard Mr. Lancer yell. He's really funny.

We're now in the storage room as Tucker exclaims happily as he latches himself onto the wall of boxes of meat, "Sweet mother of mutton! I'd dreamed of it but...I never thought I'd live to see it!" Then Danny speaks up saying, "How is it that we have the ghost powers," I finished it for him and said, "and you're the weird kid?"

We hear cackling peered around the corner of a stack of boxes and see the Lunchlady Ghost. She polietly asks Sam who is trapped underneath a large pile of meat. "My dear child...Meat is good for kids! It helps them grow and makes them smile! Why won't you eat it?" She offers Sam a chicken leg who is irritated and tries to escape.

So Sam tells her, "We don't need meat. That's fact! The Lunchlady Ghost suddenly reverts back to her evil lunchlady mode and a mysterious wind begins blowing from nowhere. So she points to Sam and yells out, "SILENCE! You need discipline! Manners! Respect! Ya know where that comes from? MEAT!" She then reverts back to nice mode and asks her, "Chicken? Or fish?"

Danny then tells Tucker, "We'll take care of the ghost." And then I told Tucker, "You just find a way to get Sam out of that pile of meat!" Tucker then pulls a fork and knife out of nowhere, and says, "Waaaay ahead of you." We flew forward and punched her, she never saw it coming as she crashed into a wall before collapsing and glares at us.

Tucker tells Sam enthusiastically, "I'll have you free in no time, Sam!" As Sam says with disbelief, "You gotta be kidding me."

Danny and I then somersaulted into the air preparing to kick her. Unfortunately she captures our feet and dangles us upside-down. She then yells at us, "Don't you two see!? This is why you both need meat! You're both skin and bones!" She throws us making us both intangible making us safe. She then summons shish kebobs, with their pinted ends heading straight for Danny and me.

We quickly made our bodies split in two, the meat passing through our stretched intangible areas of our bodies we created. Okay, now that was awesome! The Lunchlady Ghost yells as she bring out more boxes. The meat disappears from where Sam and Tucker were. She becomes another giant mear monster as she fires meat at Danny and I, which upon hitting us reverts back to being her fist and captures us in her grasp. Sam and Tucker run up to us.

Tucker then exclaims with a determined pose, "Help's on the way, buddies!" The Lunchlady Ghost suddenly sends us both flying. We both yell as this is happening, turning ourselves intangible causing us to pass through a wall. Lunchlady Ghost growls loudly as Sam and Tucker run away.

Sam and Tucker yell as they head for the door, but the ghost sends a pile of meat that blocks their exit, knocking both of them. Danny and I got our strength back as we came back into the room phasing through. Sam and Tucker continued yelling as they run past us.

Without another thought we quickly flew toward them. Danny and I grabbed them, and turned ourselves intangible and got us all through the wall. We all phased through it and continue floating through the air, the intangibility disappearing. I don't think I've ever been this tired. Danny was looking it as well.

"Gee, you two. Fighting meat monsters, flying through walls...The both of you must be exhausted." Danny tells them defensively and being tired "What? Of course not!" As I then told her, "What would give you that idea..." I trailed off as we fell to the ground, as Danny and I passed out from exhaustion. We returned back to normal. Last thing I saw before I was completely knocked out was Danny all knocked out.

* * *

Danny's POV:

I groaned and I then woke up with a yelp as I saw Sam and Tucker leaaning over me and Dawn just waking up on my bed, as I asked them, "Ah! W-W-what's going on!?" Tucker exclaims to us, "The both of you passed out. We took you home. The both of you have been asleep for four days!" Dawn and I then both sat up quickly, and exclaimed alarmed, "Four days"!?

But Tucker was just kidding and told us, "Nah. It's only been a couple hours." Dawn and I were still a little shaken about all of this. Then Sam gets mad at Tucker and tells him, "Knock it off, Tucker! This is the second time today your carelessness almost got him killed!" Then Tucker exclaims frustrated, "Me!? I almost got him killed? The only reason this happened is because you had to be unique. You had to take the meat away!"

We were about to interrupt them when Tucker storms off saying, "And I'm gonna get it back!" Then Sam yells back abgrily, "You want to change that menu back!? YOU'RE GONNA HAVE TO GO THROUGH ME TO DO IT!" Sam leaves, slamming the door closed behind her.

Then I said with a sigh, "Ah...Well, I'm sure everything will be back to normal by tomorrow." Then Dawn asks me, "Are you sure about that Danny? I have a bad feeling about this!" I looked at Dawn, a little sad. After all, she is the most emotional of the two of us. So I told her, "Dawn, listen to me. Nothing bad will happen, I promise. I couldn't protect you when we became ghosts, but I'll make sure to protect you now! Okay?"

Dawn looks shocked then happy as she said, Thanks, Danny! I can always count on you!" We heard footsteps, looked at the entrance and saw Jazz looking hurt. "Whoa! What happened to you?" Dawn asks her. Jazz answers, "Mom and Dad think I'm a ghost! I'm going to my room!"

I decided not to bother with it, after all, there is no way, Jazz would be a ghost, after all we would know. The next day came too soon as I then saw in the distance when I said exasperated, "Or not. Maybe it'll be worse." Dawn groans as she says, "Why can't Sam and Tucker just be normal?!"

There were two different protest rallies with Tucker protesting for meat, and Sam doing a protest for veggies. I'm starting to think Dawn was right. Sam and Tucker came up to us on opposite sides of us, as Dawn said with disbelief, "You guys put together two protests in one night?"

Tucker glares at Sam saying with determination, "Meat-eaters, Dawn. Always ready to fight. And our high-protein diets give us the energy we need to do it quickly." Sam then glares at Tucker and says withequal determination, "Ultra Recyclo-vegetarians are always ready to protest. And because we don't have waste time cooking our food, we can move even faster."

Because of this Dawn and I being in the middle, made us a bit uneasy as I asked them, "Don't you guys think this is a little extreme?" Tucker continuing to glare says to me, "No choice, buddy! You're either with me!" Then Sam continues to glare as she tells Danny, "Or you're against him!" Then Sam and Tucker both yell at us and asks us, "So whose side are you on!?"

* * *

Dawn's POV:

A wind suddenly starts blowing and the sky turns gray. Sam and Tucker's eyes widen at this. Cackling is heard as the wind continues to blow. Danny's and my ghost sense goes off. A voice yells angrily as a meat truck suddenly has its contents fly out of it in various directions. We all watch as the meat flies around before coming back towards the meat truck. The meat swirls around overhead.

The meat forms the meat monster the Lunchlady Ghost was the previous day. She then yells, "It's lunchtime!" Just like that, everyone runs away from both protests and Tucker yells out dismayed, "Meat! Why have you betrayed me!?"

Danny quickly tells them, "Guys, time to makeup!" I spoke up and yelled, "Now!"Sam and Tucker hug although they still look furious with one another as Danny and I transform behind their cover.

Sam and Tucker breakaway from eachother revealing Danny as Danny Phantom, and me as Dawn Phantom..

* * *

Jazz's POV:

I'm talking with Spike who is a goth trying to help him without knowing what was really going on behind me, "Spike, you have to open up to your parents! Be true to yourself and them! Tell them how you feel! I mean, it's not like they're gonna attack you or anything." But all of a sudden a greean net comes out of nowhere and I yell, but then I realized this was from my parents Fenton Grappler. I have had enough of this!

Mom looking skeptical says, "I don't understand. If Jazz is a ghost, why hasn't she just phased through the net?" So I yell at them irritated to my last nerve and throw the net off of me, "Because I am not a GHOST! You've ambushed me, suffocated me with smoke, and worse!? I was pulled away from Spike before he had his breakthrough! What do you have to say for yourselves!?"

But as usual, Dad is an idiot and aims the Fenton Thermos at me, and yells out, "Eat hot Fenton Thermos, ghost gal!" But of course it doesn't work. I mean, really! Theere is no such thing as ghosts!

* * *

Dawn's POV:

The ghost lets out a ferocious yell as she attempted to punch us, slapping us and then tries to give us an uppercut, but each time she fails as we dodged each attack. Danny and I both kicked her hard and knocked her over, thus having her hit the ground hard. I heard Tucker say to Sam, They really are getting better." Danny and I both smiled at this until the Lunchlady Ghost punches us as we heard Sam yell, "I sure hope they can take a punch!"

Danny and I phased through an airplane as Danny grabbed a cup of water, and I grabbed a piece of chicken as we yelled out, "THANKS!"

* * *

Jazz's POV:

I'm waiting to hear from Dad his obsession with ghosts being stopped. So my dad finally says seriously, "I, Jack Fenton, from this day forth do hereby turn my back on ghosts." I was now officially happy for my dad!

* * *

Danny's POV:

Dawn and I slam into the ghost sending meat flying everywhere. We got out of the crater that was made as te Lunchlady Ghost came up to us worrying about us and asks us with sincerity, "Oh, dear! What a mess! Are you okay?" I finally pulled nyself out of the crater and proceeded to grab Dawn out from the crater and rub my left arm a bit. And I told her, "Yeah. I think so." Dawn speaks up and says, "Yeah, we'll live."

But sadly she reverted back to evil mode and said, "TOUGH! BECAUSE YOU TWO BEING OKAY IS NOT PART OF MY BALANCED DIET OF DOOM!" Meat suddenly pours out of it forming five small piles in front of us at the crater. They suddenly form into little meat monsters. We fly away as they jump at us, and so I did a flying kick at three of them, while Dawn did a flying kick at the others that slice them like a blade.

But when we looked up they formed again into little meat monster selves. So I exclaimed, "Well, we weren't expecting that!" All of a sudden, two blue rings suddenly appear at both of our waists and traveled over our bodies reverting us back to normal. Dawn then yells out, "Or that!"

The meat monsters appeared and grabbed us. We tried getting out of their grip but their hold was strong, They were dangling us frpm the sky. If a miracle doesn't happen soon, we're in trouble!

* * *

Jazz's POV:

"Well, this Thermos can't trap ghosts because ghosts don't exist." Dad tosses the Thermos away from himas Mom and I looked at him in shock. I couldn't believe that he did it!

* * *

Dawn's POV:

We were still being dangled by the evil little monsters until something hits Danny' in the face, Danny grabs it and yells, "The Fenton Thermos!" I then spoke up and yelled, "But how are going to get it to work, Danny?" Danny panicked and so did I, when all of a sudden the monster dropped us from the sky.

We yell as we plummetted to the ground. Danny then yells determined, "Change back!" I then yell, "Change back! Finally we both yelled together, "CHANGE BACK!" Lights flashe and we became Danny Phantom and Dawn Phantom again. The little meat puppets are still after us! So we quickly dived down, phased through the ground and yelled out to the family, "Thanks for the Thermos!"

* * *

Jazz's POV:

WHAT?! But that's impossible! Ghosts shouldn't exist, right?! "HAH! Ghost Kid! I was right! ~You were wrong~ Ghosts exist!~ (laughs) I never doubted it for a second!" Dad is happy now that he saw a ghost, when out of nowhere, large amounts of meat hit us! I groaned and yelled out loud, "Why can't my life be normal?!"

* * *

Danny's POV:

Dawn and I phase out of the ground, with me holding the Fenton Thermos. Lunchlady Ghost yells out, "NO! Soup's not on today's menu!"

I then yelled determined, "We're changing the menu! Permanently!" Then Dawn says in a small voice, "Please work?" I knocked the top off of the Thermos and aim the Thermos towards the Lunchlady Ghost with Dawn holding onto it as well. I then exclaim, "I hope I'm right!" And then Dawn exclaims, "I hope you're right as well!"

A blue aura surrounds Dawn and I and then the Thermos is powered up before releasing a stream of energy from it, knocking us backwards a little energy forms a net that surrounds the surprised Lunchlady Ghost and traps her. She struggles as she yells out, "NOOOO!"

The energy swirls and sucks the Lunchlady Ghost into the Thermos and Dawn and I (which we reverted back to normal) close the lid back onto the Thermos. Dawn and I was just glad that it was over!

Dawn and I found Sam and Tucker. As I helped Sam up, she then said amazed, "What happened? Where's the ghost? We showed Sam the Thermos and told her, "My parents have their moments!"

We then heard a faint noise as we saw what it was and hid the Thermos behind my back. Our paents came up who were covered in meat holding the Fenton Finder, as the device said, "Ghosts directly ahead. You would have to be some sort of moron to not notice the ghosts directly ahead." They both looked at us and I told them, "Aw, sorry dad. You just missed them."

Dad then yells, "We got a runner!" Mom and Dad ran off as Jazz who wa irritated says as she walks off, "Great. Back to square one."

Tucker the asks us, "So, the both of you aren't gonna tell 'em?" So I answered Tuck, "Nah. I think we might've finally figured out what these powers are for. They make me feel special." When Dawn answers, "They make us feel powerful." All of a sudden, Mr. Lancer grabs us by the shoulders as he tells us furiously, "In a world of trouble."

* * *

Dawn's POV:

It is now nightime at the school as we were forced to pick up the mess from everything. Mr. Lancer yells out through a megaphone, "Manson! Pick up that T-bone!" Sam looks at it and says disgustedly, "With my hands?" Mr. lancer yells at it again and tells Tucker, "Foley! Pick up that Turfwich!" Tucker who is also equally disgusted asked him as he picked one up by the corner, "With my hands?"

Mr. Lancer takes a bite out of a chicken leg before turning around and walking away. Danny and I are sweeping up the meat as getting it to the dumpster where all the meat wasbeing dumped in. Dash was leaning on it, laughing at us. We have had enough! So with an evil plan in our heads, we go to the side of the garbage bin. We grabbed the side and our hands glow blue, turning the garbage bin intangible.

The intangible garbage bin dumps all of its contents onto Dash who falls over and is buried under a huge pile of meat. The garbage bin reverts back to normal. Now that was funny!

Dash pokes his head out from under the meat pile. Dash yells for assistance, "FENTONS! A little help!?" Danny and I laughed a little, as Danny told him, "Whatever you say, Dash!" And then I said, "Whatever you say." Danny's eyes glow green and mine glow purple, we both knew that with these powers we'll have great adventures! And I can't wait for more!

* * *

And that's it! Man, I never thought I'd ever get finished with this chapter! I spent all day working on it! Another chapter, another adventure! What will happen next? Find out next time on Danny Phantom and Dawn Phantom!


	2. Chapter 2 Parental Bonding

Hello, fellow readers! Thanks to an anonymous reviewer, I am scared to write. But that doesn't mean I'm going to stop. Just to let you all know, there are differences to Danny and Dawn. They will be known in this chapter and others. I know that creating an OC like this is like Dani Phantom. But this is what I wanted to do.

I knew about that, but that doesn't mean I'm going to let this reviewer get the best of me. This was what I wanted to do, and I'm not going to change it! So please have fun reading this story and reviewing it! Another chapter will come out next week!

Also, you know how Danny has a crush on Paulina? Well, starting in this chapter and future chapters and in my other story, Danny will no longer be falling for Paulina or having a crush on her period! After this chapter, well let's just say he has another girl on his mind.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is related with Danny Phantom. The only thing I own in this story is my OC Dawn Fenton aka Dawn Phantom.

* * *

Danny Phantom and Dawn Phantom

Chapter 2: Parental Bonding

Danny's POV:

It's been about a week since we defeated the LunchLady Ghost, and we were still getting used to our powers. We were just about to get to school when we went down to the lab, and saw our dad on a desk chair, drinking from a soda-drinking hat, has his fisherman's vest on him, along with a fishing pole…with glowing fishing reel?

So I asked him, "Hey dad, what are you doing?" Dad being ignorant tells us, "Danny, Dawn, keep it down! You'll scare away the ghosts. This is the Fenton Ghost Fisher. I'm fishing for ghosts. See the line?" Dad asks us showing us the glowing fishing line, "This line is coated with ectoplasmic resin that ghosts can't break."

Dawn speaks up and tell him, "Whoa, that's so cool, Dad! Have you caught any yet?" Dad tells her with a grin, "No, not yet, sweetie. But I hope I will! I'm going to keep on going until I catch one." But as Dad made another cast into the Ghost Zone, his stomach grumbled. That's when I remembered that Dad and soda don't mix. So he tells us he's going to the 'Fenton Urinal.' Dad has no originality with the weapons sometimes.

So he gives us the Ghost Fisher while he left. As soon as he left our Ghost Sense activated and we realized it was going to happen: A ghost coming out! So we reeled in the line, when all of a sudden a giant scaly foot comes out and more of it came out until we saw a big blue and green ghost dragon wearing a necklace with the line in it's mouth!

It roars as we ran away yelling, "I HAVE TO GO!" While we were running away, it grabs us and tells us, "I HAVE TO GO!" I then yell at it, saying, "You'll have to stand in line behind our dad."

Dawn perks up and says, "Yeah, that man has a weak bladder." Then Dawn and I tell it together, "But in the meantime…" We transformed in it's grip and slipped out of it, like blue mist. The dragon looked surprised we got out of it's grip, but it got back to angry mode and made slashes at us with it's claws. When we moved away, it blasted green fire from it's mouth toward us.

We quickly dodged it, I gave it a kick, and Dawn gave it a punch. The Dragon went flying until it landed on the floor. But then the dragon…turned into a girl? She was in a blue dress with a head band and her hair in a braid. She tells us, "All I wanted was to go to the Ball, and my horrid brother won't let me!"

"If that dragon suit is her idea of a costume, I'm on her brother's side," I said as Dawn also says, "I don't know Danny, I think her being a dragon was awesome!" I scoffed and said to her, "Of course, you would think that." We quickly turned back to normal, as our dad came up to us, he gave us to sodas and then says as he realizes as he forgot something, "Darn, I almost forgot."

Turned out, Dad forgot to flush, I sigh and thought, 'Why is it that Dad is an idiot?' Not that I would ever tell him that. We finally got to school and it went like normal, it was now lunch time. There was a big Dance coming up, and we didn't want to be late. If only I had noticed what was glowing in my backpack…

Today, I'm wearing my white t-shirt with red in it, blue jeans and red tennis shoes. Dawn is wearing a blue long-sleeved shirt with purple, blue jeans and white tennis shoes.

* * *

Dawn's POV:

It was lunch time finally, and during the whole day, I kept thinking about the dragon ghost. Something wasn't right about that battle…But I didn't want to think about it for too long. Tucker just came back from trying to ask girls to the Dance, Danny asks him as Tucker sits back down, "Strike three, Tuck?"

Then Tucker says annoyed, "Try strike three hundred." Sam perks up from the right of Danny says, "I don't see what the big deal is about going to some stupid dance. I don't need to be asked to some Dance to know I'm special."

I then tell her, "Good on ya, Sam! That's why I'm going to the Dance alone. Since no guy has asked me to it yet, I might as well go there for the fun of it." Sam feels bad for me and smiles and says, "Well, at least you'll be going. Who knows maybe someone will dance with you?"

I sighed and told her, "Sam, you know why no one will, all because of-" I was about to finish until Danny and Tucker say dreamily, "Paulina…" Sam and I look where they looked and sure enough, there was Paulina walking along to reach her favorite spot for eating lunch.

Usually, girls at our school are jealous of Paulina, but for Sam and I…WE HATE HER! She's a stuck up Bitch! It all started back in the eighth grade. I was drawing in my notebook during Lunch. This was before Danny and I became ghosts. You want to know what I was drawing: Myths. You see, I always believed in Santa Clause, the Tooth Fairy, Easter Bunny, Sandman, Cupid, Father Time, and Mother Nature. But my favorite myth to believe in was Jack Frost.

I know I'm too old to believe in them. But I still do. After all, the magic is in the mystery, once the mystery is gone, there is no magic. (A/N: If any of you have seen the Disney movie Hatching Pete, then I think you know where this quote came from, which I do not own.)

Anyway, I was just drawing minding my own business, when Paulina grabbed my notebook and looked into it. Then she told everyone, I still believed in them. As everyone laughed at me, I refused to let my tears show. I decided to not let the laughs bother me, so I tuned them out. Ever since then, my hatred to Paulina grows. Sam was actually the one who told me to believe in them.

When Sam found out, she began to hate Paulina more and more. Any way Danny and Tucker were still going gaga over her until Tucker asks Danny as Paulina made it to a tree to have her lunch, "Danny, go on ahead and ask her to the dance!" But Danny being the chicken in our family says, "I don't think so, guys. I get scared when I talk to cute girls."

Oh, boy! If my brother only knew! Sam being offended says to Danny, "Oh, and you absolutely have no problems talking to me?" Danny stutters as he has no idea what to say to that. For a while, I figured that maybe my brother has a crush on Sam. But I'll need to see it to believe it. So Sam pushes Danny over to Paulina, and as Danny tries to ask Paulina to the Dance, his pants fell down!

As this happened, everyone laughed at him including Paulina! She was howling with laughter as Sam, Tucker and I looked on in shock. I got so mad, I didn't know what to do, so Sam and I made our way to him, as Sam tells him, "Kudos, Danny. You just set an all-time speed record for drowning in the shallow end of a gene pool." I laughed at this knowing it was too true.

Paulina looking confused and then mad, asks Sam, "Oh, no! You did not just call me, shallow, did you?" Sam speaks up saying, "If you mean, do you think Dawn and I can stand in a puddle of you and not get our feet wet, then yeah!" So I speak up, "Yeah, Paulina you're so shallow, stuck-up and conceited, that you don't care about anyone, not even any of your popular friends. You only care about yourself."

Paulina, being mad tells us, "Shallow. I'm not shallow, fairy-tale girl!" We didn't care anymore at the moment, so we grabbed Danny and got out of there. When we got home after today, I couldn't stand it any more! So I went up to my room and cried. Just because I believe in fairy-tales, it doesn't mean everyone can treat me different.

* * *

Danny's POV:

Tomorrow came all too soon. I know what Paulina did to Dawn in the eighth grade was wrong, but I couldn't stay mad at her. I was still worried, Paulina would never talk to me again, after what happened, but then Paulina came up to me wanting to talk to me, I quickly told Tucker to leave. SO he tells me before he leaves, "I get it, I'm out, good luck!" Paulina was about to tell me something, until…Dash pushed me into my locker, closed it and talked to Paulina.

I used my ghost powers to get out and get back at him. But as soon as I touched him, something happened. The next thing I know, "I'm in Dash's body?" I realized that my voice was coming out of Dash's body and I was in control of him. So Paulina being confused, I decided to use this moment to humiliate him, so I told Paulina, "I'm also the President of the Casper High Geek Club and I have every single toenail I've ever clipped. Do you want to see them?"

Paulina says no, so I quickly told her, "Well then, you should get to know Danny Fenton. He doesn't scrub his mom's feet every night like I do." Paulina get disgusted, as I got out of Dash's body being invisible, and got back in my locker, so it won't look suspicious.

Dash walks away confused, as Paulina walks up to my locker, opens it as I come falling out with my backpack, kneels down to me, and tells me, "We have to stop meeting like this. (gasps) What is that?" I look where Pauilina is looking and she sees a gold amulet with a green stone. She picks it up, and even though I have no idea where it came from, I asked her, "Do you like it?"

She says it's beautiful, as I told her I got it for her if she said yes to the Dance. My pants were about to go down again, but I quickly stopped it. So Paulina says to me, "Well you're kind of cute, and you do have excellent taste in boxers. I love to go with you." She says as she puts it on. She leaves as I said to myself, "What was I thinking? That doesn't belong to me, that could be my mom's or one of my two sisters."

But as Paulina yells across the other side to see her later, I decided to worry about that later as I cheered in excitement, my pants fell down again. Mr. Lancer comes up behind me as I realized I'm in trouble. So he gives me a paper to a parent-teacher conference and to invite my dad.

I told Sam, Tucker and Dawn that Paulina said yes. Tucker couldn't believe it and congratulated me, Sam really couldn't believe it and said something was up but I ignored her, and Dawn, well let's just say that she said, "I'm happy for you, Danny really. But trust me when I say this, Paulina would never care about you."

So as Dawn and I got home, Dawn went up to her room, and I went to talk to Dad about the parent-teacher conference. But I chickened out, so instead I overshadowed Dad, and went to the Conference in his body. But because of my nervousness, I accidentally got my dad and my mom to chaperone the Dance.

* * *

Dawn's POV:

Danny, Sam, Tucker and I are all at the mall the next day having lunch. Danny and Tucker have burgers and fries, I have two slices of pizza and Sam has a salad. Danny then tells us this new power that he has and he thinks I could have, that he used to overshadow Dad and accidentally got him and Mom to chaperone the Dance. This was going to be a problem. But if I could also overshadow someone, I could so use it for revenge, but that would be wrong. But if done to Paulina, I wouldn't mind doing it.

Tucker speaks up and asks Danny figuring out this overshadow ability, "Let me get this, straight. You can just walk over into people and take over their bodies from the inside-out?" Danny then answers Tucker, "Yep."

So Tucker quickly asks Danny and I, "Hey, Danny, Dawn if one of you can just control a girl for two minutes…" Danny realizes what he means, and tells Tucker, "Forget it, Tuck. You can get your own date to the Dance like I did with Paulina."

"You mean bribing her with a piece of jewelry, little brother?" I growl at this toward Danny as I say this. Ever since we could speak, Danny and I have been trying to figure out which of us is the oldest. I always say I am, while Danny tries to say he is. We haven't been able to figure out since. "Besides Tucker, I don't even know if I have that ability."

But Sam speaks up and says, "Does Tucker have to take off his pants and act like a dweeb or will either one do?" So I answered her question, "More like, acting like a dweeb that has an obsession with tech and meat." Sam and I laugh at this.

* * *

Danny's POV:

"Honestly, guys, I'm glad I'm not going to the stupid dance. Saves me the embarrassment of wearing this lame dress my parents got for me," Sam says as we were still eating. Tucker speaks up and says, "No one's asked you to the dance, huh?"

Then Sam says trying to annoy me, "Maybe if I was pretty like Paulina!" Dawn tells Sam, "Sam, trust me when I say this, you're so much better than her, at least you're real. To me, everything about Paulina is fake."

Then I say to her, "Why are you so down on her? It's not a crime if she's pretty." Then Sam retorts back, "Danny, incase you haven't noticed, she's been bullying your sister for as long as we can remember. After all, never judge a book by it's cover."

So Dawn speaks up, "Trust me, Danny, when the time comes, you'll see how Paulina truly is." Dawn and I noticed our ghost senses as people were running off. Dawn and I got out of the table as we went "GOING GHOST!"

We got into the battle and we realized this was the exact same dragon from the other day. "Hey, haven't we met somewhere before?" I ask it as Dawn says, "Why, dear brother, I believe we have met this creature somewhere before!" The dragon got mad as it roared and spewed green fire from it's mouth.

We got out of the way, and we decided to introduce our selves. So I say to it, "Okay, intros are staring over. Hello, my name is Danny Phantom," Then Dawn says, "And I'm Dawn Phantom," then the both of us say together, "And you are?"

The dragon slaps us with it's tail and we landed at one of food places in the mall. As we were getting up Dawn says, "Something tells me it's a little testy, little brother."

It lets loose another fire as we flew towards it, ramming us to the ground as it grabbed a hold of us and yells at us, "MUST HAVE TEE!"

"Wait a minute, you want tea? Oh, well. At least it's better for you." Dawn asks it. So I told the dragon, "Yeah, coffee can make you a bit jittery." Dawn and I phased through the floor while we said, "How about, instead…" Seconds later we came out of the floor and said together as we punched the dragon together, "You can have some punch!"

The dragon creature suddenly disappeared, as if it was never there. Dawn and I landed back with Sam and Tucker, and transformed back to normal, as Sam asked us, "Are you two okay?!"

I told her, "But this is the second time, we've fought that dragon. We'll need to investigate." Sam and Tucker were okay, besides Tucker still not having a date for the dance. He said he asked every girl at school except for a girl named Valerie, one of the populars. She said she already had a date, but he dumped her for another girl, so Tucker got Valerie on the rebound. We all made our way back home after that.

* * *

Dawn's POV:

Danny and I are at home, where mom and dad are getting ready to chaperone the Dance. We just got ourselves drinks as Jazz tells Danny, "By the way, Danny, just so you know? I'm onto yours and Dawn's secret."

Danny and I get scared at this, so I ask her nervously, "What are you talking about, Jazz?" So Jazz answers with, "The clumsiness, the nervousness, I can't believe I didn't figure it out sooner, Danny has a girlfriend and you, Dawn have a boyfriend."

So Danny yells out nervously, "It's a lie and we're not ghosts!" He then figures out what she was saying, and then says, She's not really my girlfriend, she's only going to the Dance with me." Then I say, "And I don't have a boyfriend or a date to the Dance. But that's just fine by me."

Dad was excited for Danny, but right now though, Danny and I were worried about the Dragon ghost if it comes back again. Danny and I got ourselves ready. Earlier today, Sam was able to get me a dress thanks to her parents, I was going to head there and get it after we got information on the Dragon. We're all on webcam, with Sam watching from her computer, with Sam getting the info.

Danny put the Fenton Ghost Fisher tucked safely away in his tuxedo, while I kept a Fenton Thermos in my bag, just in case. Sam finally got us the information we needed, Danny reads the text, "Medieval ghostly legend held that the cursed amulet of Aragon could transform anyone who wears it into a dragon under extreme emotional distress or anger."

Danny looks closer and we all realized this was the same amulet Danny gave to Paulina. Then Danny says with disbelief, "It must've accidentally fell into my bag when we fought it the first time. Does this mean, I'm going on a date with a dragon?"

Then Sam tells us from the her home on the computer, "Like I said, never judge a book by it's cover. I'm sure you boys will have a wonderful evening. Dawn, you're dress is ready, so meet me at my place, and I'll get you ready." Sam signs off from the computer, as Danny then says and figures out, "She really wants to go to the Dance. We're her best friends, we should have known."

So I tell them sarcastically, "Oh, gee! You think?"

Tucker said that there was nothing we could do. But I had an idea, and my eyes immediately glowed dark purple, as Tucker looks at me like I'm going to do something bad and tells me, "No way, forget it! Absolutely not! NO!"

But it was too late for Tucker. Danny got control of Tucker before I could, but this would work too. Danny in Tucker's body got me over to Sam's house. Danny in Tucker told Sam, that Valerie canceled and asked her if she could go with him as friends. She said yes and practically dragged me inside to get our dresses on.

As we were on our way to the room where the dresses were, I heard Danny get out of Tucker. Sam and I got our dresses on quickly, along with makeup and hair. Sam knew Danny took control over Tucker, so she knew.

Sam opened the door and Tucker, who was back to normal, his jaw was low, he must not have suspected we'd be hot in our dresses. Sam was in a gothic black and purple dress, adding a few more spikes to her hair looking like pigtails. She's carrying a black and purple purse that has a purple cat head on it, and wearing purple heels.

As for me, I'm wearing a long light blue dress that has a bunch of snowflake designs on it, it looks a whole lot like snow on it, I'm also wearing light blue heels and a light blue purse big enough for the Fenton Thermos. And my hair is in a nice bun. I have light blush, light blue lipstick and light blue eyeshadow. Sam always knows what I like, she's my best friend any girl could have. I almost look like a queen of winter.

We practically dragged Tucker to the Dance. The Dance is now in full swing, and we were having fun, while waiting for Paulina to screw up. Everyone loved my dress! I even got stares from some guys, even Dash! Yeah, I know! Hard to believe, huh?

* * *

Danny's POV:

"Um, Pauilina? Listen about the amulet you're wearing?" I ask her as I was giving her some punch. Paulina answers me saying, "It's so beautiful! I haven't taken it off since you gave it to me!"

But I then told her, "Actually, Pauilna the thing is, it belongs to Sam!" I tell her, but then she gets mad due to the amulet and a dragon tongue comes out of her mouth, as it steals the lunch from out of the glass and breaks it by crushing it.

"But, I promise, I'm going to make it up to you. I'll get you something much better." I try to tell her, until I saw Mr. Lancer talking to my dad. I quickly came up with a lame excuse to Paulina, and I quickly got over to my dad and overshadowed him.

I distracted Mom and Mr. Lancer long enough to get us some punch, by going to the table, but the truth is I went over to Sam, Tucker and Dawn. So I quickly tell them in my Dad's body, "Tucker, Sam, Dawn. We have trouble."

Tucker started panicking, but I told them that I was in control. Dawn says, "Whoa, that's so cool! I can't wait to do that!" So I tell them giving them walkie-talkies, "Sam, Dawn you two try to find Paulina. Tucker, you need to keep an eye on our Dad. If he starts talking to someone contact me."

"This Dance is getting better and better with each passing second," Sam says then Dawn say, "More like every nanosecond." Sam and Dawn both laugh at this.

They ran off. A few minutes later, I got a call from Sam, where Paulina is. So I got out of my dad's body and took the phone from him. I'm now on my way to find Paulina.

* * *

Dawn's POV:

Sam and I found Paulina in the girl's bathroom, as we commented on her dress. I activated something in my bag, as it was doing it's thing. Then Paulina tells us, "Yes, and it goes nicely with your amulet, goth girl, don't you think?" Sam gets confused and tells her, "My amulet? That's not my-" But then she stops as she realizes what this means. Sam continues saying, "Right, listen my grandma gave me that necklace and-" But she gets interrupted again.

Paulina then tells her, "Forget it, gothie. I'm not giving up this priceless piece of work, or your little boyfriend, Danny." HUH?! Okay, I'm confused! Does this mean Danny and Sam were seeing each other behind my back?!

"My boyfriend?! HA HA! And they say pretty girls can't be funny! Danny is so not my boyfriend!" Sam tells her as she finally realizes it. Paulina questions this, so Sam answers, "He's my best friend. Same with Tucker and Dawn. Maybe that's why I was so hard on you. I didn't mean to call you shallow." Sam apologizing to Paulina? It must be the Apocalypse!

"What a bummer! I only agreed to go out with him was because I thought I was stealing him from you! So you can take this stupid trinket, take your very ugly friend," Paulina says as she takes it off and puts it on Sam. What I didn't notice was that Paulina had a glass of punch with her and dumped it all over my head and dress, messing everything up. I screamed as this happens. Then Paulina finishes as she was leaving, "And I'm going back inside to dump your dorky friend and stupid brother." And as she said that, I stopped the activated device in my bag.

I would have clocked her if Sam hadn't turned into a dragon before my very eyes! Sam in Dragon form yells out, "SHALLOW LITTLE WITCH!" I couldn't help but yell out as Sam grabbed Paulina in her claws and yelled out, "ALRIGHT, SAM!"

Next thing I know Danny came in the room and saw me looking at the big hole in the ceiling and we transformed to our ghost selves. We flew up to the Dragon and slammed it down, Danny not knowing that it was Sam. She landed on the football field with Paulina still in her claws.

We both landed and Danny starts talking to the Dragon, "Take it easy, Paulina! You don't want to hurt Sam!" So I tell him, "Um, Danny? The Dragon isn't Paulina! Sam is the Dragon now!" As I said that Dragon/Sam rose up and roared, "SHALLOW GIRL!" Then Danny says to himself, "Yep. That's Sam alright!" So I retort him saying, "What was your first clue the shallow part or the fact that she has Paulina in her grip?!"

Dragon/Sam let loose another spew of green flames. So we quickly turned intangible so we wouldn't get hurt. We quickly turned tangible again as Danny tells Sam, "Yo, Sam! Two Words: Breath mints." But I said, "Breath mints? Make it that and five giant liters of mouth wash!"

Danny quickly flew up and grabbed Paulina. Hey, I might be a hero, but I wouldn't save her! But the Dragon/Sam slapped Danny and Paulina away, toward the bleachers. Danny quickly turned intangible until they landed at a fence. I quickly flew over to them and checked on them.

As I got there, I saw Dash was with some girl. All of a sudden, Dragon/Sam pulled off the bleachers from the ground, and scared Dash and the girl away. We're in trouble! The walki-talkie then comes to life with Tucker telling us about Mr. Lancer getting close to our Dad. So I tell Danny, that I'll take care of it. So I quickly grabbed Dragon/Sam by the tail and hurled her far away from here, while Danny got Paulina back inside the Dance building.

I quickly fly over to my Dad, seeing that he was getting mad that Mr. Lancer was talking to Mom, since Dad had no idea what was going on. I touched Dad and concentrated on getting inside of him. Next thing I know I was staring at Mom and Mr. Lancer in my Dad's body.

So I say in my father's body with my voice, "Oh, yes! Sorry about that I forgot! For a moment, I thought he looked like George Clooney. Doesn't he look excellent, Maddie?" This was scary and freaky, but at least I figured out how to overshadow. So I grabbed Mom and danced with her in front of everyone still in my Dad's body. Everyone cheers for us, as I saw Danny in the audience letting me know about Dragon/Sam.

So I got out of Dad's body without a problem going invisible. Dragon/Sam came back and we tried to fight it. When a spew of green flames came I tried to shield myself, but something protected me. I looked up and saw…meat protect me? I looked around for the Lunchlady ghost, and she wasn't there. So I say out loud, "Hmmm, I wonder…"

I imagined meat circling around me as I closed my eyes, when I opened them, there was meat flying around me. I was confused, but I decided to go with it, and formed the meat into a giant mallet and hit Dragon/Sam with it. Danny looks up and yells to me, "How did you do that?" So I answer him back, "I don't know. We'll have to figure it out later. Right now we have to help Sam!" Danny agrees to this.

We come flying up as Danny says something you should never say to a girl, "Sorry to say this Sam, but you throw fire like a girl!" So I yelled out, "Yeah, you keep on missing! Work on your aim!"

Dragon/Sam gets mad as she growls, as Danny grabs a Fenton Fisher from out of nowhere and uses it to tie Dragon/Sam up until her wings were tied down as she lands on the football field. So with a tug from both me and my brother, we pulled the amulet off and saw Sam going back to normal. We quickly turned back to normal, and I saw Danny helping Sam off the ground.

Danny asks her if she's alright. Sam answers back with, "Wow, did I have fun at the Dance?" So my brother answers back with, "Well, let's just say you had a roaring time!"

I answer with, "Yeah, too much of a roaring time!" Sam gasps as she sees me with my ruined everything, and she says, "Oh, Dawn! I'm so sorry about the dress! I couldn't stop Paulina in time!" Danny finally takes a look at me and sees what Paulina did.

He them says, "Sorry, Dawn. Looks like you were right. Maybe there is no girl for me." Danny being upset, is something I never wanted to see. So I tell him, "Danny, for every guy, there is always a girl who will love that guy, you just need to wait for the right one." I grabbed the tape-recorder that was in my bag that was recording mine and Sam's talk with Paulina and gave it to him.

* * *

Danny's POV:

I listened to everything that they said, as I realized that Pailina would never like me. So I officially call off my crush on her for my sister's sake. So we got back to the gym where the Dance is.

Tucker comes up and tells me, "Dude, sorry, your date didn't pan out. Where is Paulina anyway?" Over by one of the walls, we see Dash talking to Paulina. After what she did to Dawn and said, my crush on Paulina disappeared. I decided that if I do find the girl for me, she has to be nice to my friends and family. If not, then that girl is not the one for me!

Sam then tells, me, "Look, the DJ is still playing. And I think there's time for one last Dance." I agreed to this and told Tucker to hold onto the Amulet as I danced with Sam. I was still nervous, but I told her I would do my best to keep my pants up.

* * *

Dawn's POV:

As I saw my brother dancing with Sam, I could tell he was nervous, maybe he does have a crush on Sam. If he does, there's going to be a lot of teasing involved! Danny told me, he no longer has any feelings for Paulina, so we're good! I saw Tucker being lonely, and realized even though, I might look a bit ugly, with my dress, hair and makeup ruined, but Tucker deserves a dance to.

"Hey, Tucker?" I ask him, as he looks back at me, "Do you want to dance? As friends?" Tucker looks shocked for a moment, and says with a small smile, "Sure." So we danced next to Danny and Sam. Tucker deserves a date and a dance and he got it. The next day, the four of us met up and discussed my new meat controlling powers. I was getting the stuff out of my purse, when all of a sudden I saw something glowing inside of it.

I pulled it out and gasped and saw, it was exactly like the amulet, except the chain is silver and the gem is purple. I couldn't believe it. That was when Sam said, "Quick, Dawn! What was the last thought you had while you and Danny were in that portal?"

I told her, " 'If I were to be brought back, I will do whatever it takes to protect the people I love.' Why?"

Sam answers with, "Maybe that's what happened! When you said, 'whatever it takes,' it must have meant any power, like controlling meat from the Lunchlady Ghost and now an amulet like the one from the Dragon. Whenever you look at a ghost for the first time, you get all of their powers and I guess their weapons!"

My eyes widen at this as I realized what it meant when Tucker exclaims, "So Dawn is like a major superhero! That's awesome!" Then Danny says, "Huh, then that means Dawn is much stronger than me. Wow! That's hard to believe, huh, little sis?"

I snap out of it as I yelled back at him, "It's not my fault that I have these new powers, little brother!" Danny and I continued fighting over the little brother/little sister argument!

With these new powers and future powers, I'll be far much stronger! I can't wait for the next ghost battle!

* * *

And that's it! What another long chapter! But seriously I won't let this one reviewer mess me up! Why is Danny getting bad grades all of a sudden? What's this about a gorilla? And who is the guy with all of the weapons? Find out next time on Danny Phantom and Dawn Phantom! Until next time, everyone!


	3. Chapter 3 Two of a Kind

Hello, everyone! Here's a new chapter! I have great news! I have a new idea for a Rise of The Guardians story! So as soon as this story is done, I will make that new story! That and this story along with my other Rise of The Guardians crossover with Danny Phantom story, will be updated quicker! So in the next four days, tune in for a new chapter for each story! Please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is related with Danny Phantom. The only thing I own in this story is my OC Dawn Fenton aka Dawn Phantom.

* * *

Danny Phantom and Dawn Phantom

Chapter 3: Two of a Kind

Danny's POV:

Dawn, Sam, Tucker and I are at the Docks, now fighting a new ghost, who calls himself the Box Ghost. We're inside one of the Warehouses, as the Box Ghost announces himself, "BEWARE! I am the Box Ghost! I have power of all containers, cardboard and square!"

Dawn then says, "Yeah, whatever, bub. Can we please move along?" I speak up after her and say, "Yeah, we have a test to study for!" Box ghost gets mad as questions, "Study? There will be no time to study when you find yourselves crushed of what's in these boxes!"

The Box Ghost throws the things that were inside the boxes, but Danny and I turned intangible completely bored, as the items hit the wall. Dawn brings a hand up to her mouth and yawns, showing how bored she is, as I yelled out to Tucker, "Tucker, come on, let's go!" Behind us, Sam and Tucker bust through the door, while Tucker holds a Thermos, and Sam holds a history book.

The box Ghost looks scared as Tucker sucked him up in a Thermos. "Perimeter secure." Tucker says. But Sam asks him annoyed, "What are you, some kind of NAVY Seal?" Then I answer to that saying, "Seals, aquatic animals that bark. They're canines, right?"

Sam tells me, "Wrong, that's zero for 21. Dawn?" So then Dawn answers what seals are, "Seals, a sea mammal with a torpedo-shaped body and four flippers. The NAVY Seals are specially trained humans for the government." Then Sam answers Dawn, "Correct. That's 21 for 21."

"I'm no teacher, but I guess that's an F for Danny, and A for Dawn?" Tucker tells me, so I tell them, "Come on, you guys! If you're going to be sidekicks to superheros, we'll all need to be a little more focused. Sam, you're supposed to be helping me study for the test tomorrow which I know Dawn is going to pass. And Tucker, you're supposed to be helping us catch ghosts so I have time to study!"

Then Tucker tells me, "Don't worry about a thing, you two. We have them all right here." But then Tucker drops it, which releases all of the ghosts we caught! They all leave the warehouse. Dawn and I looked mad at him as we didn't notice someone watching us.

* * *

Skulker's POV:

"Hmmm…Half-human, half-ghosts," I said as I watched them through my binoculars. "Two of a kind…They'll make fine additions, to my collection." Then the Box Ghost appears to set them free, but I then told him, without even looking at him, "Touch that cage, and your pelt will be held over my mantle." He gets scared as he ran off.

I'll capture these ghost kids, if it's the last thing I do!

* * *

Dawn's POV:

The next day, Jazz gets all excited about Genius magazine accepting our mother to be put on the cover. I was so happy for her, as I went up to Jazz and Mom and exclaimed, "Awesome!" Jazz and I squealed as this happened. I know I can't stand Jazz sometime, but hey, she's my older sister! What can you do?

Dad grabs the magazine and asks if it is the swimsuit issue. But Jazz tells dad, "Genius magazine is for women genius', by women genius', and about women genius'." Danny gets grossed out as he asks, "Gross! Mom's gonna be in the swimsuit issue?" I rolled my eyes as this happens. Sometimes I think only the women are normal in this family!...Well, almost.

Dad then shows us his new invention called, the Ghost Gabber. He brings it up to Danny's face and asks him to say something in it, so Danny says weakly, "Boo?" And the stupid invention says, "I am a ghost, fear me!" Danny and I freaked out, with our family looking at us weird, so I quickly grabbed Danny and said to everyone, "We better get to school!"

But The Ghost Gabber acts up again and it says, "We better get to school, fear us!" We quickly ran for it to school, with our things ready. The test was done, and we just got our grades back, I got an A as usual, and Danny got a D…as usual. We are all in the library now, in our school. Danny and I figured, because of our ghost hunting, we barely have time to study.

"Dawn, how the heck do you get A's?" Danny questions me. But I answer him, "I have no idea, Danny. Remember, my new power stealing power? I think the same thing happens when I study. Everything I learned in class, gets stuck in my head. So I can't forget anything."

Sam then tells us, "Not if you can get your grade up, by doing an extra credit biology assignment, Danny!" Sam then shows a picture of a purple back gorilla. Sam tells Danny, "This is the only thing that you can do. It's either face the wrath of your parents, or get that grade up."

Then Danny says, "I don't have time for that, Sam!" Then Tucker speaks up and tells Danny, "Actually, you do. You just have to learn how to manage it better. I decided to become your time manager, Danny. It's the least I could do after I accidentally set all the ghosts free. It'll be my job to keep your schedule alright, make sure you do your schoolwork, and catch all of the ghosts I let loose."

"Um, Tucker. Do you remember what happened, when we left you in charge of the Thermos?" I asked him, but Tucker then answers me, "And I already scheduled and to make a reminder not to let me handle the Thermos." Danny then says aggravatingly, that we can have a trial period. Tucker also scheduled some times, so we could all check out the gorilla. We all immediately left the library.

* * *

Danny's POV:

Later that day, we all got into the Zoo, so we can check up on the gorilla. The four of us were in an observation deck. Sam and Dawn were interested in it, Sam then says, "There he is, Sampson. So gifted, so majestic." But then the gorilla scratches his butt, as I tell Sam, "Sam, Dawn we've been watching the gorilla scratch his but for about, how long, Tucker?"

Tucker answers yawning, "Six hours…" But then Sam says, again, "But Danny, it's only a matter of time, until we find out something about this creature no one's ever dared to find out! You should go in there and try to communicate with him." But I was already asleep.

* * *

Dawn's POV:

Unbelieveable! Danny goes to sleep! "That's just great! Tucker can you wake him up?" I asled Tucker, but I saw that he was asleep. They both turned around and cuddled together, I then go, "AWW!" But then Sam goes, "I guess you and I will go in, Dawn. But first…" Sam and I grabbed cameras from our bags, and took pictures of them sleeping together. "Hello, blackmail!" I exclaim quietly as Sam and I high-fived.

We quickly got to Sampson's Dome. All of a sudden, Sampson, started grunting trying to let us know of something. We looked around and saw that Sampson was pointing to the outside, and Sam figured, "You want out?" So Sam got to the controls, and opened the cage door, with Sampson leaving the Dome. Next thing we know, we saw Sampson attacking a ghost!

Sampson was biting into the tech, punching it, kicking it! This gorilla is a beast! The ghost then blinds Sampson, and just as he blasted out a net, Samson caught it and twirled him around, until he was let go and was flung over to where Danny and Tucker were. Sam and I got back up to where they were and saw the Ghost. He then blasts ectoplasmic goop onto Sam's mouth to keep her quiet.

The Ghost then holds up a net gun at me, and says, "And now, for the ghost children…" Huh?! How did he know about us!? All of a sudden Sampson come in through the observation deck and attacks the Ghost, the ghost, now I realized he was like a ghost hunter, turned intangible and escaped. Danny and Tucker finally woke up and realized their arms were wrapped around each other, and they screamed.

And they screamed again as they realized Sampson was pounding on the wall. Tucker exclaims, "The gorilla is loose!" So Danny and I quickly went ghost, and grabbed the gorilla as he tried to run away, and quickly turned intangible, to get through the wall, and we went back to his cage, dropped Sampson off, turned tangible again, and locked the cage.

Sam and I were about to tell them about the Ghost that was here but then Danny questions, "I wonder who let the gorilla go?! Sam, Dawn?" Tucker then accuses us, "Yeah, wait until we tell everyone at school you two let the gorilla loose!"

"Um, for one thing, it was Sam who let him out. And two, I don't think you want this picture being seen." I said as I showed them the picture of the two sleeping together. They quickly backed out of it, as they knew us girls won this round.

* * *

Danny's POV:

We just got back home from another day of school and gorilla research. Our mom scolded us as I told her, "Chill, mom! We're just a bunch of kids in the zoo at night alone." So Dawn answers, "Yeah, mom. It's not like we're doing anything illegal." We all decided to go to my room, but just as we got to my room, Dawn's and my ghost sense activated.

I opened the door quietly, and saw there was a ghost wearing armor and a green Mohawk! It then tells us, "Hello, ghost children…" I got scared at this, as the ghost shoots out a net from his hand, as the net captures Dawn and I, and pulls us into my room, with our friends shouting behind us.

"The human ghost children in their natural habitats," the ghost says, and I question it, "Who are you?" So the ghost answers back, "I am Skulker, a collector of things rare and unique, and you ghost children, are all that and more!" His foot then crushes my model ship, as I yelled at him, "Hey, my rocket! I built that!" Then Dawn retorts, "Yeah, do you know how long it took that boy to build it?!"

"Pity, though. I thought that the both of you would put up more of a fight though." Skulker says as Dawn tells him, as we began to phase through the net, "Oh, you don't have to worry about that!" Then I yell as Dawn and I phased through the net and transformed, "We will!"

I punched him as he flew to my wall, and smiled like a predator trying to catch his prey. We were fighting the ghost, and I had to admit, Skulker was strong! We were fighting Skulker through out the house, and Skulker destroys a computer as Dawn yells out, "MY COMPUTER!" But I answer her, "Uh, wait Dawn, that's Jazz's!" Dawn then calms down as we keep fighting him more.

Skulker then throws us through the floor as we came crashing down on the kitchen table. Skulker then grabs Dawn and I and phases us through down to the lab. We landed in the lab. "What do you even want with us anyway?" Dawn questions Skulker. So Skulker tells us, "I'm taking you both back in my world, where I'll put you both on display!" Dawn and I get scared at this.

Skulker was about to go through the Ghost Zone with us in his fist, saying that he'll put us in cages. Dawn was shaking so bad, I couldn't help but get mad at Skulker for making her like that, but then Sam comes up and says, "No is right, Danny! Cages are wrong! How do you think Sampson feels being in a cage?! He's a beautiful animal, and deserves to roam free! You should be ashamed!"

I then quickly kicked Skulker out of our way and grabbed Dawn. Skulker nearly hits Tucker, but then he quickly grabs Tucker's PDA saying it was so advanced. He then adds the PDA to his armor, which powers him up even more and shoots out a blast of energy at us which forms hand cuffs on my sister and I on our hands and feet!

Then sam yells to Tucker, "Congrats, Tucker! You just made the bad guy more bad!" Then Tucker answers her, "How was I supposed to know my PDA was ghost compatible?" He was about to grab us again, but then the PDA on Skulker rings as he reads it out loud, "Fly to Library, Get Book on the eating habits of the purple back gorilla?"

His jet packs suddenly appear, as he then makes a forced exit, as he phases through the ceiling. The cuffs then disappeared, as Dawn and I were free. But then we heard mom wanting us to talk to someone, must have been that lady from Genius magazine earlier. Dawn and I quickly phased to my room, as my parents opened up the door, but I closed the door as I said to myself, "Jazz is so going to kill us for that!"

But Dawn and I didn't care at the moment. We had to figure out how to get rid of Skulker!

* * *

Dawn's POV:

Mm told us, that if the woman from Genius magazine could, she would put Danny or I, on the cover, but when she wanted to speak to me, I told her, if I was going to be put on the cover, I want my brother to be on the cover with me. So she left, and the next day came all too soon.

As we went inside, we asked Tucker if there was any sign of our mystery ghost. So Tucker tells us while looking at his PDA, "Nope, he hasn't bothered the two of you for about forty minutes. Who knows, maybe he's hunting someone else now instead." Sam then asks Tucker, "How many of those things do you have?"

Tucker answers her, "Just two. It was a god thing I sent all of your info in this one and backed it up." So I told him, "Good idea, Tucker. If you hadn't done that, the schedule would've went kaput!" Then Tucker pushes us inside telling us that we were running late for class. If only I had sensed what was waiting for us.

About an hour later, right after class, Danny and I opened up our lockers and the next thing we knew, green ghostly chains chained us up, as we tried t break free and our friends screamed for us. Skulker then appeared, and was about to blast us saying, "Your mine now, ghost children." When something beeped and saw Skulker reading, "Go to newstand and purchase magazine with article about purple back gorillas?"

His jetpacks came out by force, and was jettisoned away. The chains disappeared around Danny and I as Tucker then tells us, "Huh, that's strange. That's exactly what mine says." So Danny tells him, "We should probably skip that one."

Lunch then finally came, but Danny and I were too scared to eat. We were worried Skulker would come after us. We're out on the bleachers for lunch. Tucker picks up a pint of milk and tells us, "You know, this food was scheduled to be eaten." Tucker opens it up, when all of a sudden, two blue balls of energy came out of it and launched themselves at mine and Danny's faces!

Skulker reappeared again, and just as he was abut to catch us again, the same beep that was on the PDA on his wrist gauntlet, popped up and he read what was n it out loud, "Take photos of gorilla?" The same thing with his jetpack happened again and then he was gone. The things on our heads disappeared, as Danny then tells Sam and Tucker as he thinks he figured out, "It's almost like he's on a schedule."

"Tucker, what's the next thing we have scheduled?" Tucker then answers, "Gym, why?" Then I speak up saying, "That's where he'll plan his next attack. Whenever we're alone." Then Danny tells Sam, "Sam, we all have gym together, so I want yu to stay with Dawn at all times, while Tucker stays with me." We all agreed at this, and we made our way to gym.

* * *

Danny's POV:

Tucker and I were at our locker room side, but when I was about to pen my locker door, I realized Skulker might have done something to it. So holding back my all the willpower I had to bite my tongue, I asked Dash who was also in there with me and Tucker, "Hey, Dash? I'm too weak and defenseless to open my locker. Can you open it for me?"

He shoves me aside, as he opens it, a blue ray of energy or something comes out and makes Dash stick to the other lockers! This was probably the best one yet. Skulker realizes that he got the wrong target. He was about to attack us again, but he was called away again to visiting a gorilla display at the Museum of Natural History.

Tucker asked why he was heading there, until I answered him, "When he put your PDA in his technology, he was immediately tied down by my schedule. He has to go where I was going to go next. Which means, it's time for the hunter to become the hunted. But before we do anything, we wait for the girls."

* * *

Dawn's POV:

Sam and I just finished gym class, as we were still in our gym clothes. I was scared to open up my locker. And as I saw Paulina preening at the mirror, I elbowed Sam and told her, I have an idea. So I ask Paulina trying to hold back my laughter and disgust for the girl, "Hey, Paulina? I'm too ugly and fairy-tale loving to open my door. Can yu open it for me?"

Paulina shoves me aside as she says, "Sure thing, Fairy-Tale Girl. After all, someone like yourself deserves to be helped by someone who is far much better in the looks department." She opens the door, as weird blue stuff attacks Paulina and sticks her to the lockers. But since Skulker didn't come in, I assumed he has some decency, or he already disappeared. Sam and I laughed like hyenas at this as we got that all on camera.

Sam and I met up with Danny and Tucker, and Danny told us what he thought. We decided to give it a try. Danny and I went ahead of schedule to someplace while Tucker and Sam kept Skulker busy by wearing a gorilla costume.

A couple hours later, we got back at the zoo at night and as Sam and Tucker were about to be attacked, Tucker sent a command to Skulker through his own PDA. Tucker forced Skulker to do push-ups. Skulker begs for it to stop as Danny and I both yelled in our ghost forms, "We can help with that!" Danny punches Skulker while I kicked Skulker, the both of us together.

Together Danny and I punched Skulker like our lives depended on it. He tries to blast us again, but Tucker sends out another command through his PDA, which now has Skulker polishing his armor. Sam tells Tucker, "Tucker, will you stop fooling around?" Danny then tries to tell him, "Yeah, Tucker! Stop it now, we need to power him down!"

But an arrow shot out from Skulker and destroys Tucker PDA, as Tucker exclaims, "Ah, man! I had four more payments on this one!" Danny and I have had enough as Danny tells him, "Tucker, you're fired!" And I yelled out to him, "Fired? HA! He's more like incinerated from every other job he tries to get from us!"

Skulker then says to us, "Oh, well! I planned on capturing the both of you and having you two living the rest of your lives in a cage, but now, I will rest your pelts at the foot of my bed!" Then Sam says being too creeped out, "Okay, that's just gross!" So I yelled out, "Gross? HA! Talk about psychotic!"

Then Skulker asks us if we have any last words, so Danny and I said together, "Just this…" Danny and I stand together as we tapped both of our heads, do a hand motion with our hands and eyes, and beat our chests with our hands like a gorilla and as Skulker asks what we are doing, I told him, "Oh, nothing much!" Then Danny says, "We're just calling a friend."

Danny and I then scratched our butts, and out of nowhere Sampson, the gorilla, came out and hit Skulker as Sam asks us, "The both of you learned his language?" Then Danny says as he still scratches his butt, "Sure, all he does is this." But I spoke up, and said, "That and I promised him a bunch of bananas."

As Sampson keeps on hitting Skulker we kept cheering him on. But when Sampson hurt him real bad, we kept going, "OOH!" As Sampson was hitting him, a robotic arm came out of Skulker as Tucker questions, "What I don't get is why a ghost would have a high-tech battle suit?" The answer came to us, as Skulker's robotic head landed in Danny's hands.

There was something inside of it, Danny pulled him out, and we all looked on at shock as a tiny little ghost was actually Skulker. Who would have thought? Tiny Skulker then says to us, "I am the greatest hunter in all of the Ghost Zone! All of you shall fear me!" Tucker then uses the Thermos to capture him, but Tiny Skulker was still babbling, until he was finally gone!

Danny and I then turned back to normal, Danny told them it was about time to go home, but then Sam exclaims, "But Danny, you didn't get any info to use for your report! You'll still get a D!"

But then Danny tells Sam, "No worries, Sam. It's okay. We stopped the ghost, saved the gorilla, but as long as that's it then-" Sampson came behind Danny as Danny then exclaims, "OH, MY GOSH!"

* * *

Danny's POV:

The next day at school, I presented with Mr. Lancer, my extra credit assignment. Dawn, Mom, Dad, the gorilla and I were on the Genius magazine as Mr. Lancer reads out loud, "Brooding geniuses Daniel Fenton and Dawn Fenton, did what no other researchers dared to do. They got up close, to the purple back gorilla to realize that Sampson was actually a Delilah! Does this mean that nobody at the zoo ever bothered to figure out if it was a boy or girl?"

Danny and I nodded, as Mr. Lancer then said, "Well, Mr. Fenton, color me impressed. You wanted to get your grade up so badly, you risked getting mauled by a gorilla." He hands back my test and gave me…a C?! "I then asked him, "Why did you give me a C? I almost get killed by a gorilla? And all I get is a C?"

Mr. Lancer chuckles and said, "I'm kidding, Mr. Fenton. Even though your sister, Dawn got an A on the test, she didn't need the extra credit. She told me earlier before class to give you the full credit. So, as of now…" Mr. Lancer grabs a red marker, crosses out the C and instead gives me an…A! Class finally ended, as I couldn't believe it!

"Thanks, Dawn! You didn't have to do that, though!" I told her. So she says to me, "It's no problem, Danny you deserve an A! Now, come one! Let's get to class!" The four of us left, as I was glad to have my sister around. She always knew what to do! With Skulker out of the way, hopefully everything would be okay for a while. But then again, our lives are never normal.

* * *

And that's another chapter! Hope you like the new faster updates! Now, what's up with Danny getting coinage? What's with the stuff in the boxes? And what is the big secret of Sam? Find out next time on Danny Phantom and Dawn Phantom!


	4. Chapter4 Attack of the Killer Garage Sal

Hello, fellow readers to another chapter! My new Rise of the Guardians Story is now out, I hope you all like it! Please review this story! Remember in the next four days you'll get a new chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is related with Danny Phantom. The only thing I own in this story is my OC Dawn Fenton aka Dawn Phantom.

* * *

Danny Phantom and Dawn Phantom

Chapter 4: Attack of the Killer Garage Sale

Danny's POV:

Dawn and I just got back from school, and we were drinking our sodas, thinking about our days as we came up to the kitchen from downstairs, we tell Jazz, "Hey, Jazz!" But when we got there we saw…Dash being tutored by Jazz?! We got nervous at this as I ask him, "Um, hey Dash, what are you doing here?" I set my glass down, accidently using my powers, which made my arm and drink intangible, hit the table, and books and papers hit Dash.

Dash gets mad at this as he threatens us, "Watch it, Fentonowskis!" Dawn comes up to Dash and helps him get that stuff off of him, "Sorry, Dash. My brothers becoming more clumsy lately." She backs away from him as I start to, and I say to him, "Sorry, Dash! We were just passing through!" We quickly left going downstairs.

* * *

Jazz's POV:

Danny and Dawn leave being scared of Dash. I can't stand it when that happens, all of a sudden Dash gives me an invite to his party on Saturday. I told him sarcastically, "Not only that, but it will be great working on my new thesis on people being mean to my twin siblings and then asking me out!"

I look at the invite, and a plan formulated in my head. I smirked and tell Dash, "I'll go but on one condition…"

* * *

Dawn's POV:

Danny and I just got downstairs when Dad calls us and he shows us another new invention: called Ghost Weasel. It sucks out ghost energy and shoots it to the Ghost Zone, he says, so I ask him, "Cool, dad, but um does it work?" Then Dad tells us, "That's silly, Dawn, why wouldn't it work? But we're going to find out!" Dad turns it on, as it sucks papers and a Thermos is now lodged into it.

Dad tries to pull it out, but it's not working, so he goes to grab the Fenton Unlodger. But Danny and I noticed the Reverse button and Danny pressed it causing the Thermos be thrusted straight to the on button to the Ghost Portal. It then opens up and a ghost comes out! This ghost has a labcoat on with white hair and black sunglasses.

The ghost then speaks saying, "Children, you have freed me, Technus, the master of technology!" Danny and then both yelled as we transformed, "Oh, no you don't!" Danny then exclaims to the ghost, "You're not going to use any of the technology in this lab to take over the world!" I realized what he said, and yelled at him, "Danny!"

Technus looks around and sees the technology, and then tells Danny, "That's a great idea! Have you ever considered tutoring?" Danny and I both charged straight for him, as Technus, brings out a staff and shocks me and Danny as we were flown back. Then Danny says, "I've already been dumped on once in our own house, and that's enough for one day!"

Danny grabs the Ghost Weasel, turns it on, and the Weasel sucks up more papers and Technus. But as it suck up Tecnus, the Weasel blew up after sucking some lab equipment and green ectoplasmic goop landed on all tech in the lab! Then Dad yells from up stairs, "Dawn, Danny! I'm coming back down! I can't wait to see the lab looking great!"

We looked at each other and we didn't want to face the wrath of our dad, so we dropped the Weasel and flew and phased back into our rooms. But I phased through the basement ceiling and heard him say perfect. Huh, guess we're not in trouble after all!

The next day we're all hanging out at the Nasty Burger, one of the greatest fast-food restaurants for teens. Sam began asking us for plans this Saturday. "So, plans for Saturday night: I was thinking about this amusement park. I hear the Rollercoaster has a freefall so cool, it takes off three years of your life off." I tell her, "Really, that's so cool!"

But Tucker then says as we all sat at a booth, "No way, it costs $40 bucks to get in, including food and other things." Then Sam tells Tucker, "You know, I can just lend you guys the cash." But then Tucker tells her as he figures it out, "Lending money means repaying it. And repayment, I don't have right Danny?" Danny looks toward the crowd of teen as Dash hands out invites to his party.

"Ah, man! It's the greatest party of the whole school year, and we're not invited!" Danny tells us all, but then I say, "So, who cares? I don't need to go to a stupid party to know I'm special."

Sam speaks up and tells me, "Good on you, Dawn. We learned our lesson, especially from the Dance." Then Tucker speaks up questioning us, "That reminds me, how come we never get invited to these kinds of parties? We have style, charm, good looks…well, at least I do."

Then Sam retorts with, "Yeah, right. On a social circuit/food chain we're just as invisible as Dawn and Danny in their ghost modes. Not that it will matter five years from now, but at least we all have each other, right?" I smile at her knowing she was right. There was one thing I know about Sam, that the boys don't: Sam is rich! I found out about it, when she got the dress, shoes, hairstylist and makeup for the Dance for me. I told her I'd repay her, but she said the only repayment she need was my friendship.

Dash suddenly gives invites for the party to Danny and I. He then tells us, "Your sister made me invite you two. Just you two. So show up, shut it, go home, and nobody gets hurt!" I looked at my invite, and even though it would be awesome to go there, I handed it back to Dash and told him, "No thanks, Dash. I'm not going. I already have plans for Saturday. But Danny can go if he wants to. So next time, you see my older sister, just tell her, I'm not going even if she paid me."

Dash blinks as if he was shocked, that I wouldn't go to his party, then gets mad and tells me, "Fine, see if I care! I never wanted you to come anyway!" He leaves us and people started saying hi to Danny all because he got invited. Sam and Tucker get depressed at this as Tucker asks me, "Why did you tell him, no?"

So I told him, "Because I don't care about popularity, it's just stupid." Sam tells Danny, "Send us a postcard from Popularityville." Danny leaves Nasty Burger too excited to notice and hear us.

The next day, as we all got to school, my brother kept getting hellos from everyone, and now Dash tells Danny that he needs to wear specific clothes for the party. Clothes that are too much money for Danny to afford! I knew there was a catch! Sam was about to tell him he can have some money to buy the clothes, but one of the girls invites him over and he goes leaving the three of us in the dust!

Yeesh, it's like my brother is starting to disappear from my life! We finally got home, and see Mom trying to make hot dogs, but they turn evil with mouths. Danny asks Dad, "Hey, Dad? I have a favor to ask, can you spare me some cash? I need to buy some clothes for Saturday." But mom and dad tell him that he either needs to get a job or sell some things.

But right now, the junk from the Ghost Weasel explosion that covered with green goop has to be taken to the shed. But before I could help the guys, Jazz pulls me aside and asks me, "Dawn, why aren't you going to the party?"

So I tell her, "Because Jazz I have a couple of reasons: 1. I don't want to go; 2. Dash might have planned out a prank; 3. I have no date, because everyone doesn't like me because I still believe in fairy tale creatures; and 4. Dash only invited me because of you. If I ever get invited to a party, I want it to be when I'm invited like a normal person is."

"But I don't want you two to be social outcasts." Jazz tries to tell me, but I tell her, "Jazz look, Danny and I have our own lives, we can do whatever the heck we please. And just because I believe in Santa Claus, Easter Bunny, Tooth Fairy, Sandman, Jack Frost and others, it doesn't mean I'm a social outcast. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going up to my room and finish my homework." I leave her in the living room and head up to my room.

* * *

Danny's POV:

The next day, I planned to sell all of the junk that was covered in goop in a garage sale. I'll get money, and I'll be able to get to the party. I was selling things like crazy. But I still need about $20 to get the sweats. Then Sam tells me, "You're still welcome to hang out with us tonight. We're having a mega movie marathon at my place." I couldn't believe it, Sam was inviting us to her place.

"Whoa, you've never invited us to your place before!" I tell her, but Sam then speaks up again, "That's mostly because we're fighting ghosts with you two! That and I figured it was time-" Dash calls for me, and I go over to him, saying that his computer is overloaded due to extra homework my sister gave him, so I give him a new motherboard, a Portals XL Operating System along with an Upgrade Disk for $20.

He agrees and pays for them, which means now I get the awesome sweats for the awesome party! But I then turn sad again, because Dawn isn't going. Dawn then comes up to me and tells me, "Danny, I'm glad you got the money, but trust me when I say this: Once you get to the Party, I hope you realize who your real friends are." I leave with that thought in my head as I Had to head to the mall to get the sweats and asked the others to clean up.

But as I was leaving, I kept thinking, 'Could Dawn be right?'

* * *

Dawn's POV:

Tucker and I just got to Sam's place. As Sam opened the door, she was ordering pizza on the phone as moved on ahead inside, "That's right: Two medium, one pepperoni and one veggie. Put it on my tab." She hangs up the phone and greets us with Tucker telling her, "I hope they hurry up, I'm starved." I speak up and tell her, "Yeah, me too."

Then the doorbell rings, as Sam opens the door as the Pizza guy arrives quicker than expected. "Here's your pizza, Sam," the Pizza boy says as Sam gives him the money, "Thanks Nate." Nate grabs the money, and says, "Whoa, $10. Thanks Sam."

Sam closes the door as Nate leaves and Tucker asks Sam, "You tipped the guy a ten-spot?" Sam then tells Tucker while holding the pizza, "Whoops, I gave him a ten? Huh, I thought it was a one. Come on, we'll be watching movies downstairs."

Tucker and I made our way down to the basement where the movies were going to be watched. When we got down there we were shocked at what we saw: A huge screen like you see in movie theaters, the comfiest chairs ever that rich people laid on, popcorn and soda machines. Tucker then exclaims, "This is your downstairs?!" I had to admit, from what it looked, I didn't see it coming.

Sam asks Tucker, "What? Is it too much?" Then Tucker nods his head still in shock, as he and I both walk over to the center, as Sam tells him, "I know I should've told you and Danny about all of this a long time ago, but my family is kind of filthy rich. Weird, huh?"

Tucker loses his happy smile, as he asks Sam, "Whoa! Wait a minute you're loaded?!" So Sam explains, "My great-grandfather Izzy was an inventor. He invented the machine that twirls cellophane around deli toothpicks."

"You're the deli toothpick cellophane twirling heiress? Awesome!" But Sam tries to tell Tucker that we all could do something else. But then Tucker says as he notices me quiet, "How come you're silent about all of this? Unless…you knew! You knew this whole time, didn't you Dawn?"

So I tell him, "Yeah, I did know. When I got my blue dress for that dance when we had to worry about that Dragon Ghost, that was when Sam told me she was loaded. I was just as surprised as you, Tuck. Sam paid for everything that came with it. I'm sorry I didn't tell you and Danny, but Sam made me swear to not tell anyone."

"Whoa. Sorry, Dawn. Didn't mean to make you sad about that," Tucker tells me, as I tell him, "Don't worry about it, dude. We're cool." Then Sam says as she almost forgets, "Oh, I almost forgot!" Sam runs upstairs and in a matter of minutes she comes back holding the dress, the makeup, the accessories and shoes that were from the Dance.

Sam tells me as she hands them back to me in a bag, "I got the dress clean. That way, if we all go to another Dance, you can wear them again." I hugged Sam as I thanked her for that. Sometimes I swear, Sam is like my Fairy Godmother! So Tucker asks Sam some questions! I wonder if Danny is having fun?

* * *

Danny's POV:

I finally got my sweats from the mall as I was heading back home on my scooter to put them on. I was still thinking about what Dawn said. But as I was on my way home, my ghost sense appeared. I saw a green glowing shaver attack me. It then ties me up and tries to shave me, but I tried to trap it and dodge every time it tried to get me.

But then it turned into a humongous blade. But just before it hurt me I transformed and got out of the way. It turned back into a shaver and tried to get me, but I hit it back. Then it turned into a giant pair of scissors and as I grabbed a hold of it, it pulled me along. But I pulled it and spun it around and let it go until it was far away.

I looked down and saw my new clothes were about to be destroyed by an incoming car. Luckily I got them out of the way just in time. So I say to myself as I was getting back on my scooter, "I know I should be concerned about all of this. And I will be concerned right after the party."

I drove away on my scooter, and as I was, I wondered how Dawn was doing?

* * *

Dawn's POV:

Tucker began asking Sam a whole bunch of questions, which of course, we might not be able to have our movie night. So Tucker asks Sam, "Could you buy a plane, a yacht and um…a bowling alley?" Sam then says in order, "Yep, yes and nope."

Sam brings out a remote, presses a button and right behind us, walls moved out of the way and we saw a bowling alley, as she tells us, "There was no other place in the whole house to put in a second one."

"You never told me about that, Sam." I tell her as Sam says, "I know that, Dawn." The walls close up, as Tucker smells the air and tells Sam, "But you don't smell stinking rich."

So Sam says to us, "That's the whole reason why I didn't tell anybody!" But then Tucker says, "But I still don't get it. With all the money you have, why do you hang out with Danny, Dawn and I? If you show everyone a little bling-bling, you'd be Miss Popularity!"

"I don't need popularity, Tucker, especially if I have to buy it." Sam says as I scoffed at that and told her, "You should probably tell that to my brother Danny. It's like I don't even know him anymore!'

"Yeah, you're telling me! Could you believe that people actually spend good money on all of that old junk from your dad's shed?" Tucker tells us as Sam shows us a TV remote that she bought from the garage sale. But I noticed it looks green. Something's wrong here, I can feel it.

* * *

Danny's POV:

I got my new clothes on, Dad is worrying about all of the stuff I got rid of, but I'll worry about that after the party. I'm at Dashes house, and I just pressed the doorbell, and when the door opened, I saw…Dash dressing up like me? "Oh, I guess you didn't get the e-mail. After I bought that computer stuff I didn't have enough money to buy the sweats, so I changed the dress code to loser chic."

I looked around and saw everyone either dressed up as me, Sam, Tucker or even Dawn. (A/N: Almost forgot Dawn is wearing right now a purple shirt with blue stripes on it, denim pants and white tennis shoes.)

Paulina comes up to me dressed as Sam and tells me, "Do you like it? It's so horrible, it's hot! Your sister clothes were so ugly, I wouldn't even wear it! Yuck, who dressed you, your mom or your stupid Fairy-Tale sister?" Paulina walks away from me and I tried to talk to someone else they all ignored me just like at school.

* * *

Dawn's POV:

We were watching a kung fu flick when we saw a part kept replaying, the three of us looked up and saw the TV remote that Sam got glowing a freaky green. I knew something was wrong here! "The stuff that Danny sold must have been contaminated with ghost stuff!" The remote did crazy things to the popcorn machine and soda machine.

The three of us went outside and saw tech going all over the place to one direction. "This is a job for Danny Phantom and Dawn Phantom!" Tucker tells me, "I know, Tucker, but I can't fight without Danny."

Then Sam speaks up saying, "If I wasn't so mad at him, I'd probably care that this was going to ruin the big jock party! Shall we?" We all ran to follow where everything was going, I just hope Danny wasn't hurt.

* * *

Danny's POV:

I tried talking to somebody but they all left me alone and ignored. I went up the stairs as I said to myself, "What am I doing? These people aren't my friends, even if they all look like them. Man, I wish Tucker, Sam and Dawn were here. It's lonely being popular."

That's when I realized what Dawn meant earlier, 'Once you get to the Party, I hope you realize who your real friends are.' She was right, she's always right! I should have listened to her. As I was walking down the hallway, my ghost sense went off where Dash's room was.

I opened the door and saw a glowing green computer with a face and other technical devices coming to it, and I realized it was that ghost from earlier. All the tech combined him into one technical being, but then it looked like he was on the fritz. I looked at Dash's bed and realized that he never got the upgrade put into the computer.

So being the idiot as I am, I transformed and told Technus, "Oh, no! You are not taking that upgrade Disk to make yourself even more powerful than you already are!" But sadly he hits me with a green blast that came from a toaster just as I grabbed the disk. The blast hits me, making me drop the disk and I quickly turned intangible landing in Dash's closet.

I noticed a lot of letterman jackets and teddy bears? Okay, now I really don't want to know. So I got out of there and kept on hitting him, trying to get that upgrade disk away from him. He grabs me and puts me into a part of himself that was like a dryer, was put on spin cycle and was thrown out, until I hit Dash's dresser.

Technus grabs the disk, but I push him until he hit the wall, but sadly, now the disk is inside of him. So I keep on fighting him up to the point I'm not in Dash's room anymore.

* * *

Dawn's POV:

Sam and I followed the glowing green tech trail and see it heading towards Dash's house, while Tucker grabbed a Thermos. We heard a grunt and Danny came flying towards us screaming in his ghost form and crashes into a wall. Then Danny tells us before he falls to the ground, "Hi Sam, hi Tuck, hi Dawn. Glad you could make it!"

A giant techno monster appeared as I realized that it was Technus but more powerful. Danny charges back up to Technus, but he barely makes a dent. He tries and tries to hit him, but Technus just pushes him off. He asks for our help, but we won't. Not until he apologizes that is.

So Danny who kept on fighting Technus but still failing he tells the both of us, "Come one, guys! Guys, come on! Seriously?! I'm sorry I chose hanging with the popularsover you guys! Dawn, you were right! You're always right! It was stupid, shallow, selfish and I'll never do it again!"

Technus punches him down as the three of us finally forgave him and Sam asks Danny, "How can we be of assistance?"

Tucker then tells Danny he can think of way to beat him, but give him time. So I transformed and the both of us flew up to fight Technus. Technus then brings out a remote, presses a button and Danny turns into a cowboy! He presses two more times, and Danny becomes a show girl and a guy from Star Trek.

"Ooh! Let me try!" I grab the remote, and press a button which turns Danny into a ballerina! "DAWN!" Danny yells at me, as Technus, Sam, Tucker and I laughed as Technus tells me, "Not bad, kid! Not bad at all." But then I turn Danny back to normal. Technus pins us down as Tucker yells out to us, saying he can't get in, that we need the latest upgrade to the computer system. As Danny and I were still fighting him, I saw Sam and Tucker finally getting it.

Sam is distracting Technus long enough for Tucker to plug in to him and upgrading him with the new upgrade. Tucker hacked into the Security system, and Technus was shutting down, thanks to Tucker! Sometimes it pays having a hacker in our circle of friends. Technus shuts down as Tucker throws me a Thermos, and I used it to capture Technus in the Thermos, taking him away from the technology he controlled as the giant tech body came crashing down.

After that, Danny told us what happened at the party. I can't believe everyone dressed up like us and for what Paulina said about my clothes! One day, I'll get that shallow little wench! But what made it funnier was Paulina dressing up like Sam! Sam was so mad about that!

Monday finally came as Tucker then asked us when we were all at school, "So what's the damage control from you two this weekend? Did you get in trouble for taking your parents stuff, Danny?" Danny then tells Tucker, "Nope. Dawn and I hauled it all back to the shed yesterday while they were out."

I speak up and said, "Yeah, dad is checking everything right this minute for any government surveillance devices. We both got off pretty easily without them knowing." But Danny then says, "Right now, I have to return those stupid sweats so I can refund everyone's money. And I still feel terrible about the way I treated you guys, especially you, Dawn. Of all people, the both of us know what it's like to be invisible."

"Danny, I've forgiven you all weekend, so quit being like that, okay?" I tell Danny with a smile as Sam tells him, "So I'm guessing you've learned a very important lesson from all of this?"

Danny looks behind him and I do to seeing Dash wearing a 'Danny' outfit opening his locker and…teddy bears came falling out?! He immediately yells "FENTON!" As Danny then says, "I sure did, Sam. One person's trash is another person's revenge!" We all laughed at this as I realized that my brother has truly come back.

* * *

And that's another chapter! Danny understands the popularity isn't golden. Coming up on the next chapter…What's up with locker 724? Who is Sidney Poindexter? And is Danny suddenly becoming popular? WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?! Find out next time on Danny Phantom and Dawn Phantom!


	5. Chapter 5 Splitting Images

Hello, to another chapter, fellow reader! Please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is related with Danny Phantom. The only thing I own in this story is my OC Dawn Fenton aka Dawn Phantom.

* * *

Danny Phantom and Dawn Phantom

Chapter 5: Splitting Images

Danny's POV:

Today was like any other ordinary day, but it wasn't. Tucker, Sam, Dawn and I are carrying boxes, of which I have no idea what they contain. We were carrying them and walking down the hallway when I asked, "So why are we breaking our backs here, Sam?" Dawn speaks up and says, "Does this have anything to do with veggies again?"

Sam then tells us, "No, Dawn it has nothing to do with that. And for your answer Danny, two words: Frog's rights. I need your help to stop the school from dissecting frogs in school biology labs. And at today's assembly, I'm going to show them a human alternative." Tucker reads the flaps of the box, "I Can't Believe It's Not a Frog Cadaver!"

Sam opens it and shows us a mechanical frog, but just as she did, Dawn and my ghost sense went off. Green ecto energy came out from the box and we saw the Box Ghost coming out. Dawn and I can't stand him, it's because he's weak, and he doesn't put up a good fight.

Dawn and I quickly turned ghost, as Box Ghost used his ghostly energy to pick up the boxes. So I told Sam and Tucker, "You two get to the assembly." Then Dawn tells them, "We'll make sure this moron is sealed up tight!" Box Ghost opens up a box and send knives at us and Dawn and I quickly turned intangible.

We checked ourselves over after the knives hit the locker, as I then said, "Maybe Sam has a point." Dawn shivers and says, "Yeah, I never want to feel that ever again!" We're still intangible as the Box Ghost rams us at the lockers as Dawn and I go through walls until we got to the back of the stage at the auditorium. We both turned back to normal, as I said a quick, "Whoops!"

Then the Box Ghost comes through the wall, opens up a box and throws a bunch of costumes from it and they hit us. We heard Sam talking through a microphone and that meant her speech is happening. Dawn and I have to get out of there, but when the curtains moved away to the sides of the stage, we realized it was too late.

Every one laughs at us, as right now I have on a white and pink dress with white gloves, a wig with a bonnet, and Dawn now has on a guy's costume from my fair lady with a tux and everything. Dawn and I get mad at this as Tucker yells out, "Whoo-hoo! Take it off! No, seriously, they should take them off. That's weird." I agree with Tucker on this one.

We finally got out of there and got back into our clothes. Danny's in his usual clothes, while I'm wearing a blue shirt with denim jeans, and white tennis shoes.

* * *

Dawn's POV:

The next day, everyone was still laughing at us as Sam exclaims, "Thanks to your little dress-up parade, my Save the Frogs Presentation was a total bust!" If that wasn't bad enough, because of the Box Ghost, Dannu has to get a new locker. So Danny says, the number of it which is 724.

Sam and Tucker gasp, as they point at Danny's new locker, fearfully. We were confused as to why they were scared of it. So Tucker exclaims and explains to us, "Hello! Locker 724?! How do you not know the legend of Locker 724?!" So Danny opens the locker as we saw a mirror inside. Next thing I know, Danny gets stuffed in the locker by Dash. Tucker then tells us as we free Danny, "The locker is cursed, but I figured you'd find out anyway."

Danny falls out as Danny asks Sam and Tucker to cover him, Danny turns ghost as the three of us saw him enter Dash's body and causes him to repeatedly hit the lockers as he comes out and transforms back to normal without anyone noticing. Tucker approves of Danny doing this as Sam and I tell him, "Danny!"

Tucker tells us to relax and then tells Danny, "It's about time you use the Phantom advantage for some ghostly getback!" We walked away going through our day, but if only I had stopped as a ghostly voice saying from the locker, "Bullies. Bullies!"

We finally got back home as Dad asks Danny, "So, Danny…what's this I hear about you getting a new locker?" Danny and I told Dad there was nothing to worry about, but then Dad asks us, "Why… IS IT HAUNTED?!" So mom tells us, "Don't worry, dears! The both of you will barely notice us while we stake out that locker during normal school hours!"

Then Jazz who was reading a book, exclaims as she hugs us, "What?! NO! Danny and Dawn are at critical stages in the development of their peer groups! Danny is already considered a clumsy nerd! And Dawn is considered a fairy-Tale loving Freak! The last thing they need is you two confirming it!"

Danny tells Jazz sarcastically, "Gee, thanks Jazz, total confidence builder." But I yelled out, "Santa Clause and the others are real, Jazz! You're just acting like an adult, even though you're not even 18 yet!" Dad then grabs a pair of metal gloves mom was working on as he exclaims, "Thanks to the Ghost Gloves, when that ghost comes out of his locker, I can spar with it mano a ghosto!"

Dad punches something with a Ghost Glove on, and more things fall down, Jazz then tells us, "Don't worry, maybe girls/boys will talk to you both in college!" Jazz is a real party pooper, ain't she?

The next day, Danny and I are still steaming from what Jazz said, and we saw a jock bullying a helpless band nerd. Danny leaves as I try to go and help the band member, the jock that was bullying the nerd hoping to catch his hat goes past me and then I saw the Danny's locker opening by itself hitting the jock in the face!

I couldn't contain it and laughed at this! He deserved it! But why did the locker open by itself? I then saw Paulina talking to an AV member who was hauling something while Kwan was behind him, and tied the nerd's shoes together. I got mad at this and was going up to help him, but then a ghostly green glow appeared from nowhere, went into a trophy to hit Kwan, causing him to hit a fire extinguisher, causing it to go out of control, into Paulina's hair and the nerd's shoes were tied together as if nothing happened.

He leaves as I saw what happened, I couldn't take it and laughed so hard for what happened to Paulina, I was in joy! Just before I left for lunch, I quickly said to myself as I was by Danny's locker closing it, "Whoever did that, thanks! They all had it coming!" As I left, I didn't hear a voice coming from the locker saying, "Your welcome!"

* * *

Danny's POV:

Lunch finally came around as we heard what happened to the jocks and Paulina, Dawn told us what she saw when they were talking about it, so Sam accuses me, "Apparently someone's been busy." But Dawn tells her it wasn't me, but then I saw Dawn go invisible and took over Dash's body, Dawn in Dash holds a tray of food, and dumps it all over Paulina! I laughed quietly at this, as Dawn realized she got revenge.

Dawn came back by Tucker's side and became visible, and she tells Sam, "That was me! She had it coming! But no worries, I'll get more revenge sooner or later!" Sam was about to say something, but then saw Mr. Lancer as she told us that she would be back. Tucker then tells us about Sidney Poindexter, the original owner of locker 724.

It turned out Sidney Poindexter was the prime target for bullying in the '50s. He was bullied more than any of the other kids in Casper High history. Apparently, picking on him was a graduation requirement. It's said that since he was stuffed into his locker so many times, it's believed his spirit still inhabits it to this very day.

Sam comes back with a box of live frogs, I asked her why she's carrying it, and she says, "Nothing, definetly not trying to smuggle frogs away from the biolab while Mr. Lancer isn't looking!" Dash and the other jocks are picking on me as usual and I want to use my powers, but Sam stops me, but then Dash and his buddies make me into a sandwich and I realized I have had it!

So Coming up with a plan, I took the box of frogs and flew toward Dash's locker in my ghost form with Dawn's video camera videotaping it. I tunred invisible as I gave Dash a wedgie, that his underwear was over hid head, dumped the frogs in his pants, and Dash is in pain as his head bursts out through his underwear and runs away! I was laughing to myself as this was probably the best one ever!

But then a voice tells me, "You think that's funny, don't ya?" I looked in front of me and saw a gray-skinned kid with big glasses, a nerdy outfit as I asked him, "What? You can see me?" So the kid says threateningly, "That's right, bub! Now leave that poor kid alone!"

So I told him as I finally realized what he meant, "(laughs) That's good! Dude, you have it backwards!" So the ghost then says, "Don't hand me that jazz, Clyde! You're the bully from where I'm standing!" I corrected him, told him, that we're floating.

He figured it out, raised his hand as they glowed as stuff from lockers came piling out telling me, "Let's see how you like being bullied!" Everything piles around as I hear everyone screaming, so I try to tell him, "Will you just listen to me?! You don't understand!" So he then retorts to me, "I understand a bully when I see one!"

He then eye-blasts me as I turned intangible and realized I have to fight back! So I found Dawn helping Sam get the frogs back in a box, where the ghost nerd is. So the ghost nerd says, "Put an egg in your shoe and beat it, bully!" Sam and Dawn heard him and saw him as the ghost nerd introduces himself, "I'm Sidney Poindexter! And whenever there is a single nerd in need, I shall be there!"

Tucker who appears from nowhere says offended, "Hey, I'm not a nerd!" I tried to get him, but instead I got Tucker and missed. Then Tucker tells me, "That's the guy who used to have your locker!" Poindexter smirks at this, as he then uses a pen and makes ink splat in my face and hair. Poindexter and Dawn both laugh at this, Dawn tells him, "So it was you! You helped the bad nerd and the AV nerd! That was you!"

Then Poindexter tells Dawn, "Your welcome for that! I figured you wanted to help them, so that's why I didn't let you get hurt." So I quickly grabbed Poindexter and phased him down to the boiler room.

Sadly I was too weak, so I was forced back to normal, as Poindexter exclaims, "Holy socks! You're the halfa!" I'm confused by what he said, so he explains, "The halfa! Everybody in the Ghost Zone talks about you and a ghost girl! Half-human and half-ghost! You both have all our powers on the human plane! And you're using them for evil?!"

So I try to tell him, "No, you don't understand! I was trying to take over Dash's body and-" He interrupts me saying, "Wait, you can take over a person's bosdy? Jeepers Creepers, I would flip if I have your powers! Hmm, I wonder?" The next thing I know, I felt pain as I realized that Poindexter was taking over me!

All of a sudden, I was taken away from my body, and the next thing I know, I'm in black and white, and I'm in Poindexter's body!

* * *

Dawn's POV:

Mom, dad and Mr. Lancer appeared and mom asked us, "Is it true?! Did you kids just witness a ghost attack?!" Dad was hoping to use the gloves and Sam, Tucker and I saw Danny phasing through the floor, so Tucker acted and got in front of Danny who just turned tangible and told them, "No ghosts, here Mr. and Mrs. F."

Mom, dad and Mr. Lancer then left as Tucker tells him, "Watch it, Danny! Your parents almost caught your intangible act!" For a moment I looked at Danny and saw that he smirked I think? I don't know what, but something seems wrong about Danny.

* * *

Danny in Poindexter POV:

I'm walking down the black and white hallway as I asked myself, "Where am I? It's like I dropped into Grandpa Fenton's yearbook!" Then a big guy comes along and says, "Hey, Poindexter! You have a spot on your shirt." I looked down and fell for it, as he flicked his finger at my nose. He laughs as he walks away, and everyone laughs at me.

I was being bullied left and right, and when I tried to escape through the doors, there was an empty space, and I almost fell in! I knew then I had to get out of here! If I know Dawn, she'll know a fake when she sees one!

* * *

Dawn's POV:

Okay, this is weird! My brother is speaking weird, has a funny voice and now he's stealing soda for Dash and his friends by using his ghost powers?! He keeps saying things like, 'Spiff-diddly-dee,' and 'Right like Ike, Mike,' and other things like 'square, flying the coop.' I think something's gone screwy here. But then he says something really weird, "I'm sure that poor kid has lost more than his fair share of quarters to the vicious bullies of this school! It's time that somebody evens the score!"

WHAT?! Okay, now I know that's not my brother! Did Poindexter do something to him?! I quickly go up to him, and ask him, "Danny, are you okay? You're acting really weird!" So he then says, "Oh, I'm not weird, girly! I'm just trying to help this innocent kid!" I gaped at him, and told him, "Innocent kid?! Danny, Dash is a bully that's been bullying us for years! Did that fight do something to your head or something?!"

But before I could talk to him, he gets taken away by the populars. Sam, Tucker and I followed them and found Danny and the others playing touch football at the football field. I was worried because Dash and the other Jocks had a plan and that was Danny being dogpiled by everyone!

"Well, it was nice knowing him!" Sam says and Tucker asks her, "Think I could have his computer?" So I told Tucker, "Tuck, I would never let you have anything of ours until a Will has been made!"

When I looked down, I saw a message written in green ecto energy and it says, 'Tucker, Sam, Dawn Open Locker 724.' It was strange but when I looked up at where Danny was, and he used his powers to get free from the dogpile and ran over to the post in the football field.

Danny then does a funny dance, I think that might be a victory dance, but thinking back to that message, I wondered what that meant. But then I figured something out. Danny was talking really weird. In fact some of things 'Danny' said were mostly things you heard from the fifty's like that movie 'Grease.'

I gasped and I finally figured out what happened. When Danny phased Poindexter to the Boiler Room, something must have happened to Danny! Maybe Poindexter somehow took over Danny! If that's true, then "(gasps) Poindexter is in Danny's but Danny is in Poindexter's. The locker! I have to get to it!" I say to myself as I quickly ran inside to get in and find that locker.

I almost got to the Locker when Sam and Tucker came up and the locker opened up by itself! The three of us screamed as we heard a voice inside, "Sam, Tucker, Dawn in here!" Then Sam questions the boy in the mirror in the locker, "Poindexter?"

But I corrected her and told her, "No, Sam! That's Danny!" Danny then tells Sam, "Sam, she's telling the truth! It's me, Danny! Poindexter took over my body and set me into this bizarre spirit world!" I knew it!

But Sam and Tucker are unconvinced, as Sam asks him to prove it. So Danny reveals to Sam, "In second grade, Tucker threw up in your lunch box and told you Ricky Marsh did it." Sam gasps in disbelief, and says as she acuses Tucker, "What?! I kick him off the Monkey Bars for that! That was you?!"

Sam and Tucker then both gasp as the three of us came closer to the locker, "Danny?" Danny is trying to get through, "This mirror acts as a kind of portal, but I can't phase through it. (sighs) This serves me right! I'm only in here, because I acted like a bully, now that I'm in here, I'm going to be bullied for the rest of eternity!"

Sam coming up with an idea said, "Even if you can't get out, that doesn't mean that Poindexter can't get back in!" Then Tucker tells her, "Yeah, but I doubt he's in any big of a hurry to go back in."

I gasped as an idea came into my head, "Unless some poor defenseless nerd was in trouble!" Danny caught my idea and told us his plan, "Here's what you need to do…" I hope this works.

* * *

Sam's POV:

I just grabbed Poindexter in Danny's body and brought him over to the locker telling him, "Danny, come quick! A bully is shoving a poor defenseless nerd in his locker!" We got there and he transforms to Danny's ghost form, believing Tucker is in trouble. But when he sees no one in trouble, Tucker quickly grabs him with the Ghost Gloves on him and tells him, "There is now!" Poindexter in Danny screams as he is pushed in his locker and is thrown through the portal. I hope Danny gets back!

* * *

Danny in Poindexter's POV:

They did it! Poindexter is now pulled back into his world in my body! So I tell him, "You've had your fun! Now I want my body and my life back!" But Poindexter tells me, "Forget you , bully! You're not going anywhere!"

Poindexter charges to punch me, but he misses and his butt hits me instead as I go flying into a wall. He then tries to fly and laughs as he turns intangible, as he gleefully says, "Hah! I'm doing it!" But I moved out of the way as he phases through a wall. SO I exclaimed and said, "You may have my powers, but you sure don't know how to use them! Of course, I don't know to use them, but at least I know how not to use them better than you do!"

Poindexter phases through the wall and tries to hit me, but misses, so I say to him tauntingly, "You wouldn't hit a guy with glasses!" Poindexter throws a punch but misses again, and I said, "You couldn't hit a guy with glasses!" He throws another punch and I said, "In fact, you couldn't even hit the broad side of a barn!"

Poindexter yells out irritated, "Hold still, would ya?!" In no time at all, teens from the school surrounded us all watching how the fight would turn out. Poindexter tries to hit me, but he keeps missing. Some teens are cheering for Poindexter not knowing he made me take over his body. I got distracted and Poindexter shoves me in his locker closing it.

Outside of it, he then says, "I'm going to go live it up some more in your world in your body, and who knows! Maybe I can have that black wearing girl as my girlfriend." I got mad at this because there was no way, I was going to let him near anyone! So I grabbed the mirror and held it above my head as Poindexter exclaims, "WHAT?!"

So I told him, "One false move, and I'll smash this door back to my world!" Then Poindexter exclaims fearfully, "You wouldn't! Then the both of us will be stranded here!" So I told him, "I'd much rather keep you here, then let you take over my life, hang out with my friends, be with my family, and hurting my own sister! So just try and take it!"

So instead Poindexter decides that he can make me do whatever he wants since he has my powers. And as soon as gets in my body, the plan Dawn and I came up with worked!

* * *

Danny's POV:

I got back control of my body, and Poindexter is back in his. Poindexter yells out in anguish as he realizes his popularity is gone! So I quickly got to the mirror went in, and I knew I'm back!

I'm back in my locker, but as I got back in, I fell out of it, hitting Mr. Lancer who was carrying a box of frogs. The frogs fell out, as Sam, Tucker and Dawn watched. Sam tells me, "Good one, Danny!" Then Tucker asks me, "But how do we know if you're really Danny?"

So I told them guiltily, "Because I used my powers for the wrong reason and became exactly the kind of person we hate! It got me into a truckload of trouble, and I'm not going to do that again." I grabbed the mirror from my locker as Sam says, "Now that's the Danny I remember."

I was about to break it when, "Hold on, Danny!" Dawn grabs the mirror from me and says to me, "I'm going to have a little talk with Poindexter." I looked at her confused and shocked, "WHAT?! After everything he's done?!" She nods and tells me, "Danny, he went through a bunch of bullying, it's time someone set him straight!" Dawn leaves with the mirror, as I saw Mr. Lancer and the student body worth signs and badges that said, "Save the Frogs!"

He said he hold me responsible for the frogs, but because of the students forming a protest about the frogs, he'll over look them, but now he'll be assigning me a new locker. Oh, great! I hope the next new one isn't haunted!

* * *

Dawn's POV:

I'm now at the back of the school where nobody will see me. I'm holding the mirror as I sit down on the ground and asked it, "Poindexter? If you're in there, then can you please respond to me?" For a few minutes, there was nothing, but then green mist swirls around it and out came a voice from it, "Huh? You're that girl."

I smiled at him and then told him, "Yes, my name is Dawn Fenton, twin sister to my twin brother Danny Fenton: The halfa that you controlled. I wanted to let you know that I'm also a halfa." To prove my point I transformed in front of the mirror, and he let out a gasp, "So you're the ghost girl! But why are you talking to me?"

"Because I wanted to let you know, what you did was wrong. And I'm going to tell you what was really happening." So I told him how Danny and I were always bullied by Dash and other kids, and the both of us were just trying to get back at them. But only Danny wanted to do that. I only wanted revenge on Paulina and what happened today was good enough for me. As I told him all of this, I turned back to human.

Poindexter was shocked as he then said, "You mean, your brother isn't really a bully?" I nodded and he says, "Ah, gee! Now I feel really bad! I had no idea of any of this! I'm so sorry for what I did."

So I quickly told him trying to calm him down, "Hey, don't worry, okay? It wasn't really your fault. You were just trying to help out the nerds and you got confused. It's fine. I don't know if my brother forgives you or not, but I do! All you wanted was to be noticed and help them out."

I smiled and asked him, "By the way, how is your life in there now that my brother made you popular?" He smiles in the mirror and says, "It's swell! All these cool cats really like me now, and the best part of it is, I have a girlfriend!"

"Really? That's awesome! She must really like you!" I told him as he blushes and says, "Yeah, it really is swell." I smiled happy knowing that Poindexter is doing okay, so I tell him, "Poindexter? I want to make a deal with you. I'm going to put your mirror in my locker. Where it is, nerds get bullied there all the time. So when you can, you can use your powers to help them alright? But you can't bother Danny and I, like fighting us if we use our powers for that purpose!"

"And I know you deserve a friend. So if you ever want to talk to me, I can get to my locker, and you can talk to me about everything, okay?" I finished asking him, and he says, "Deal! Thanks for being my friend, Dawn!" I giggled and told him, "Your welcome! Now you better hurry up to your girlfriend! You don't want to be late!"

"Oh, right! Toodleoo, Dawn!" The mirror's magic disappears and I stand up heading back to my locker. The next day at school, Danny was assigned a locker where the band room is. Dash and Kwan have completely forgotten about Danny being cool, and will still bully him.

I told Danny, I had a talk with Poindexter. He was happy to know that Poindexter won't bother him or me anymore! So now Poindexter's mirror is hung in my locker. Danny then exclaims, "My fifteen minutes of popularity is up. And I wasn't even here for it!" Then Sam pops up saying, "I know, but at least this wasn't a total loss. These robotic frogs are gonna get some use after all!"

The Box Ghost then appears grabbing Sam's mechanical frog proclaiming, "I am no longer the Box Ghost. I am now the Mechanical Frog Ghost!" But the frog then overloads causing him to drop it then saying, "Uh, I change my mind! I will go back to being the Box Ghost! Beware!"

He phases away as I said, "Now, there's a guy who knows exactly who he is!" I was glad to have my brother back! This one is okay for me, as long as he doesn't become a '50's boy or turns evil, I'm good!

* * *

And that's another chapter! Now for those, who are reading this, let it be known that Poindexter does not have a crush on Dawn. You'll all know what Poindexter's girlfriend looks like in The Adventures of Jack Frost and the Phantom Twins. And now… Who's the ghost that looks like a Genie? Why is there a freaky Dream Catcher in the lab? And how is Tucker a ghost boy now?! Find out in the next chapter of Danny Phantom and Dawn Phantom!


	6. Chapter 6 What You Want

Welcome to another chapter! This one will mostly be in Tucker's POV. I want to let you all know, I'm going back to weekly updates, so please wait until Monday for the next update! Review and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is related with Danny Phantom. The only thing I own in this story is my OC Dawn Fenton aka Dawn Phantom.

* * *

Danny Phantom and Dawn Phantom

Chapter 6: What You Want

Tucker's Voice-Over:

Some people have a lot, and some people don't. But everybody's got something. Me? I've got charm, good looks, and modesty. My best friends Danny and Dawn? They have something else.

Tucker's Voice-Over End:

* * *

Tucker's POV:  
It all started with the three of us at the Amity Park Swap Meet. The three of us just grabbed an unopened pack of six purple skate board wheels. Danny then asks me, "Two for me, two for you and two for Dawn?" So I answer him, "Sounds fair." Dawn then answers with, "Sounds good to me." We just finished paying for it, and made our way to Madame Babazita's Mystical Oddities.

* * *

Tucker's Voice-Over:

Danny, Dawn and I have known each other since like, forever. And we share everything.

Tucker's Voice-End:

* * *

Tucker's POV:

When we got there, I grabbed a lamp that looked like a genie's lamp and said to the lady in charge incredulously, "A genie in a bottle? I don't think so. Thanks anyway." So I put it back and Danny, Dawn and I leave just passing a Snacks-N-Candy stand.

As the three of us were walking, Danny and Dawn's Ghost senses go off. They looked around and saw a green mist heading towards a cotton candy stand. The green mist formed into a genie like ghost and made the cotton candy shoot up into the sky, and she directs it to all over the crowd, practically drowning everyone in it.

* * *

Tucker's Voice-Over:  
We share everything, except *one* thing.  
Tucker's Voice-Over End:

* * *

Tucker's POV:

Danny and dawn shout out as they checked to make sure the coast is clear, "We're Going Ghost!" The both of them transformed with Danny in his black and white jumpsuit with snow white hair and green eye, while Dawn transforms where she has black fingerless gloves on her wrists, long black crop shirt where part of it is white, black bell-bottom pants that has white flames at the bottom, black tennis shoes with a white flame on each, and a pair of earrings, one has a D and the other has a P, and her hair becomes white and she now has purple eyes.

And a pair of earrings on me, where there was a white D on my left ear, and a white P on my right ear. My hair turned white the moment where it was all down and not up. And finally I opened up my eyes, and they became dark purple.

* * *

Tucker's Voice-Over:

Danny and Dawn both have super powers.

Tucker's Voice-Over End:

* * *

Danny's POV:

Dawn and I transformed as we made our way to the floating ghost, she introduces herself, "I am Desiree. What is your wish?" So I yelled to her, "None of your business, candy pants!" And also Dawn, yells out, "Yeah, we don't need anything!"

But then Desiree tries to ask us, "Surely there must be something…" She tries to touch but we fly away from her, we didn't even notice a glowing green ball forming in my hand and a glowing purple ball from Dawn's hand. We yell at her to get away as we shot our hands forward and released our new attacks as beams, as we Desiree flung away.

Dawn and I looked at our hands in confusion, as I exclaim, "What the heck?! What's going on? Is this…a new ghost power?" Dawn tells me, "I think so, little brother. But either way…that was awesome!" I smiled at her as we made our way back to Tucker.

Tucker then exclaims, "That was slammin'! Whatever that was, you've got another power?" Dawn speaks up and tells Tucker, "We think so." Then Tucker tells us, "Dudes, see that's the cool thing about you powers! There's no downside! Gimme ten!" Tucker holds both hands up for us to give him a high ten, but when we both raised a hand up Tucker is blasted with a green and purple energy beams. "Sorry, Tucker!" Dawn yells out.

Tucker yells back, "No worries, I'm okay!"

* * *

Tucker's Voice-Over:

Later that day, a football game is going on at the Casper High School Football Field. So, anyway, I guess the craziness really started at the game Saturday night.

Tucker's Voice-Over End:

* * *

Tucker's POV

Sam, Dawn and I are together in the Bleachers, but Sam is very sick, so Dawn had to sit on the other side of me. Sam sneezes as she tries to tell us in a nasally voice, "I'm sick as a dog and I hate sports. Why am I here?" Dawn tells Sam, "Sorry, Sam. Don't look at me, it was Tucker's idea!" So I tell Sam, "Because Danny's here, and he's got the best seat in the house!"

We see the mascot coming out, as our football team run over him and that was when we saw Danny being the new mascot. We overheard him saying sardonically as he was hurt, "Fill in for the mascot! It'll be fun! You'll meet cheerleaders!" Poor Danny! The game keeps going, but we're losing pretty quickly, as Dash, the quarterback keeps getting hit and tackled in a dog pile.

So I exclaim disappointed, "This is pathetic. Our team's fading fast." Sam is sneezing, as she then tells us as she leaves, "Me too. I'm out of here. Later." The next thing we know, Dash is turned into a monster that's green, his clothes are ripped and has red eyes!

Dash the monster scares off a teammate as I saw Danny and Dawn Ghost senses going off. Dash the monster throws the football and as it did, it caught on fire but catches it. The announcers think it has to do with high-protein breakfasts. Danny comes running over in his mascot costume as I told him, "Do you believe this, Danny? Dash is a beast!" Danny then answers as Dash the Monster does some damage, "And getting beastier!"

"Guys, we have to do something and quick!" Dawn exclaims as Danny tells me, "I think he's running on ghost power! Tucker, we need your help!" I told them I was ready! However, I didn't know that I would hate it until later.

* * *

Danny's POV:

Dawn and I are transformed and now we're intangible, as I take a sniff when we got to Dash the Monster, and I exclaim, "Whoa! Ghost Energy's pretty strong, but hopefully ripe for the picking!" Dawn then says, "Yeah, we better hurry!" Dawn and I put our hands through his head and we grabbed the ghostly imp from Dash's body and flew away as Dash was turned back to normal.

Dash gets crushed as Dawn and I were able to catch the ghost, while we were still intangible and invisible while the Ghost was sucked up in the thermos and we flew away, but why did we think we were forgetting something?

* * *

Tucker's Voice-Over:

Danny and Dawn had no problems getting that ghost out of Dash. But we lost the game.  
Which was bad news for the guy filling in for Danny who was filling in for the guy who usually wears the mascot suit. Me.

Tucker's Voice-Over End:

* * *

Tucker's POV

I'm in the mascot costume and I'm hung over a goal post upside down, as I exclaim, "Man, every time Danny and Dawn go ghost, I get the short end of the stick!" And what's worse, the jocks are going to hit me with bats!

* * *

Dawn's POV:  
Danny and I phase through the house and ended up at the portal where we released the ghost and out it into the Ghost Zone with no problems back to tangible. When we got there, we noticed some weird big Indian dream catcher that was teched out.

We flew backwards and we hit the dream catcher, but when we passed through it, something strange happened: Danny and I were separated from our ghost halves! Our human halves are on the ground and the ghost halves are floating. Our human halves looked up and saw our ghost halves looking down concerned. We were totally confused! So then our ghost halves go back into our human bodies, when we heard a sneeze.

Turned out, it was Dad and Mom in a wood and cloth hut. I hope they didn't do anything gross in there! So then Danny asks them, "Are we interrupting something? That I hope we're not?" So I told them, "Yeah, we don't need anymore kids in this house."

So Mom explains as we now notice that she looks really sick along with dad, "Your father and I are purifying ourselves of negative ghost energy." And then Dad explains the dream catcher as he sneezes, "We're trying to richly expel any viral ghosts in our systems with the Fenton Ghost Catcher. It's like an Indian dream catcher except it expunges ghosts and not dreams."

But Danny tells them, "You might just have a cold, you know. It doesn't have to be a ghost cold." I nodded knowing Danny was right, but of course, mom and dad don't believe him calling us naïve. Mom and dad left as we checked out the Ghost Catcher, we put our hands through it and see that a blue hand comes out of Danny's and white hand comes out of mine. We quickly brought them back to us as Danny exclaims, "Whoa! This one actually works! A little too well. We need to file this under 'must avoid.'"

"Yeah, we need to be very careful with it. Who knows what someone could do with it?!" I said as we made our way up to our rooms. As we were, I was thinking about seeing my ghost half out of me, it was so cool, but I wondered, why was it white instead of blue like Danny's?

* * *

Tucker's Voice-Over:  
Even during trying times, one has to remember a fallen comrade. Poor Sam was so sick, and all cooped up in her house. That's the worst.

Tucker's Voice-Over End:

* * *

Danny's POV:  
I'm talking with Sam on the phone as she tells me sneezing, "I feel like I'm gonna die. I hate being sick!" So I tell her, "Hang in there, Sam. Tucker, Dawn and I are gonna come visit you when we're done at the mall. You want us to bring you anything?" Sam sneezes again as she tells me, "No, no please, don't bother. My folks are taking pretty good care of me." Dawn grabs the phone and tells Sam, "Get better soon, Sammy!" She gives me back the phone as I hung up.

Dawn, Tucker and I are inside the movie theater, as I tell them putting away my phone, "She's gotta be sick if she's missing 'Dead Teacher IV'." Dawn and I came up to a trashcan and Dawn and I phased through it. And tunred back to normal, as Tucker says, "'This time it's personal.'" Tucker says since it's a quote from the movie. Dawn then says, as she comes up to us, "Even though Sam ain't here, this is going to be the best movie ever!"

All of a sudden, we hear, "Hi everybody! What do you think of me?" We looked and saw…Paulina in anime version that's tiny?! Everyone except for Tucker, Dawn and I cheered out, "We love you! We love you! We love you, Paulina!" I looked at Dawn and saw her drop her drink in shock and total horror.

She screams out and exclaims, "OH NO! MY NIGHTMARE HAS COME TRUE! SOMEONE MAKE IT STOP!" Then a person on the Intercom announces, "Attention moviegoers! Googleplex cinemas has officially declared it, Happy Fabulous Paulina Day!" Dawn screams and exclaims, "NO! SHE'S BECOMING EVEN MORE POPULAR!"

All of a sudden, she's become bigger, and this time, Dawn looks ready to faint. So I tell Tucker, "Tucker, we-" But Tucker interrupts giving us a Thermos saying, "Do what you two gotta do. I'll get seats." Just before Dawn and I rushed off to battle, I heard Dawn telling Tucker, "Sorry, Tuck."

Dawn and I transformed and grabbed the giant anime Paulina and pushed her away taking her somewhere where she can be captured in the Thermos.

* * *

Tucker's POV:  
When I tried to get the seats, which I'm sitting in a theater now, and I say to myself, "Man, I cover for Danny, my movie gets sold out, and I gotta watch this now. I'm tired of being left out all the time! Man, I wish I had ghost powers too!" But then Desiree the wishing ghost appears out of nowhere as she fulfills my wish saying, "Your heart's desire is my command!" Next thing I know, she was gone and I phased through my seat as my head pops out from the seat, as I exclaimed, "Suh-weet!"

* * *

Dawn's POV:

Danny and I phased the anime Paulina through a back room as big anime headed Paulina introduces herself, "Hi! I'm Paulina. I'm adorable and swell and full of big-headed anime goodness!" Then I say to her, "Yeah, right! You're annoying, you're hateful, and you're a stuck-up brat!" I brought my hand out and blasted Paulina which a tiny anime pussycat comes out of her, and Paulina returned to normal.

And it introduces herself, "Hi! Isn't everything in the world sweet and wonderful and-" But we interrupted her, by trapping her in the thermos. We couldn't believe it worked! Danny and I phased through the ceiling and went to the theater to find Tucker.

Danny and I made it to the theater room back in human form, and we searched for Tucker but he was nowhere to be found. So I said to myself. "Huh. No Tuck. He must've taken off.' So I say, "I hope he's okay!" We leave the theater hoping Tucker is okay.

Tucker's Voice-Over:  
Oh sure, that's what they probably thought… I decided to pull pranks on people now that I have ghost powers, to of which I'm now intangible. But why would they even suspect that I was having the time of my fourteen-year-old life!

* * *

Danny's POV:  
Next thing we know, Dawn and I see a car flying in the sky out of the theater, as we realised, that Desiree did this. So I asked her annoyed, "Geez, lady! Don't you ever take a break?!" Dawn exclaims and says, "Yeah, you're driving us up the wall!" Dawn and I quickly transformed behind the ticket booth, as we then took to the air.

We're next to the car in the air as I yell at him, "Hey! Slow down! You're going over the speed limit!" Then Dawn yells next to me, "And the height limit!" The surfer wails as somehow…Tucker is flying next to us!? HE tells us, "Don't sweat this one, you two. I'm on it!"

We smiled at this, but then we thought, 'WHAT?!' Dawn and I stopped flying for a moment and Saw Tucker flying after it, as we exclaimed, "Tucker?!"

Dawn and I just phased through the car and sat down on the seat, intangible, as Tucker introduces himself to the driver as the car is still flying, "Chill, dude! Tucker Phantom's on the case!" We the phase the rest of the way through as I questioned, "Tucker Phantom?" Then Dawn says, "Okay, that so doesn't work for you, dude!" So I ask Tucker, "Okay, ignoring the total originality of that, how the heck did you get ghost powers, anyway?"

So Tucker tells us not telling how he got his powers, "Who knows? And more importantly, who cares? And now if you'll excuse me, I have some heroic exploits to attend to!" Tucker grabs the wheel as Dawn, the driver and I get scared of this, as I yell st him, "Tucker! We're too young to drive! Let go of the wheel! This is serious!" Dawn then yells out, "Yeah, dude! You could kill us!"

Tucker and the Driver then scream as they realize we're about to hit a building, so Dawn and I phased the car through the building, until we got outside.

Tucker looks out the window and is angry when he tells us, "Oh sure. Phase the car through the building! You both just had to save the day, didn't you?" I yell to Tucker getting annoyed as well, "Uh, yeah, because a car smashing into the 28th floor of anything is BAD!" Dawn then yells at him saying, "What's up with you, Tucker?!"

Tucker yells to us, "The both of you are just jealous! Because there's somebody else around to grab the spotlight now!" We didn't hear the driver trying to warn us of something, as Dawn asks Tucker, "When have we ever grabbed the spotlight?" Then Tucker yells answering back, "How about right now, for instance?"

Next thing we know we crashed into a silo in the barn in the country, I try to tell Tucker, "Tucker, please. This is stupid. You're my best friend. I'm not jealous, I'm concerned!" Dawn speaks up from behind me and says to Tuck, "Yeah, buddy! Talk to us!" Tucker gets mad again and tells us, "Well, don't be! This town's big enough for more than two ghost kids!"

Tucker then flies of, but much cooler in a way, and we realize, 'Is Tucker getting more powerful?'

* * *

Tucker's POV:

I'm at a Mr. Meat Butcher Shop where my head is now on a plate scaring people and dogs, as I was talking to Sam through my PDA and the Tucker Cam on her laptop, Sam asks me, "So why didn't you guys see a movie today?" So I told her, "Uh, we got a little distracted. I'm just goofing off by myself now."

Sam asks me through the PDA, "What happened? Danny and Dawn have ghost trouble?" I answer her back with, "You might say that. So, how are you?" Sam answers back with, "Ugh, it's horrible, Tucker. But somehow I'll muddle through." She closes her laptop as I hung up on her.

* * *

Tucker's Voice-Over:

I didn't want to tell Sam about my new ghost powers yet. What if she got as jealous as Danny and Dawn did? And speaking of Danny and Dawn…I just hope Dawn forgives me for what happened.

Tucker's Voice-Over End:

* * *

Danny's POV:

I found Tucker pranking Mr. Lancer as I found him pounding the wall laughing with bags under my eyes. So I ask him getting mad, "Nice trick. Do you do kids' parties?" So he tells me, "Dude, relax. I'm just having fun. You okay?" So I answer him, "Dawn and I may be catching Sam's cold, but that's not important right now. Tucker, look-"

Tucker interrupts me saying, "No need. You two can keep that superhero jazz to yourselves, I'm in this for the kicks." So I tell him as I entered his body, "I was afraid of that. I hate to do this, pal, but I need to see what's going on inside of you and there's only one way to do that." I take control, trying to find what's wrong with Tucker, and the next thing I know, I came flying out of Tucker and landed in the Personnel Only closet.

He then threatens me saying, "Don't ever do that it?!" So I told him, I got it. Tucker walks away.

* * *

Tucker's Voice-Over:  
Okay, maybe I was a little rough on Danny. But to Dawn, well, I think I realized what it is that I have done with our friendships.

Tucker's Voice Over End:

* * *

Tucker's POV:

As I finished threatening Danny as I was heading upstairs, Dawn heads downstairs as she asks me sniffling a bit, "Hey, Tucker can we talk?" I snapped at her and said, "NO! You're brother already tried something, and you're going to do the same thing to me!"

Dawn says then, "No, I'm not. (sighs) Look, Tuck, I think I know what's going on. You're the one that's jealous of me and Danny!" I looked shocked at her but then angrily said, "No, I'm not! You and your brother are! You always have to be glory hounds!" Dawn gasps and tells me, as she was standing close to the edge of the stairs, "No, we're not Tucker! If you would just li-"

Dawn was then interrupted as she fell down the stairs when she moved back not knowing she was at the edge. I gasped and yelled, "DAWN, NO!" She landed at the bottom unmoving. I ran down to her and grabbed her and begged her, "Dawn, Dawn! Wake up! Wake up!" I then heard an angry yell, "TUCKER! WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

I looked up and saw Danny looking at me with anger in his eyes. But I quickly tell him, "Danny, please let me explain! Dawn didn't realize she backed away toward the edge of stairs before it was too late, and she fell! I didn't mean for that to happen! Help me get her to the nurse quick!"

Danny looks at me for a moment, and then he smiles saying, "Welcome back, dude." I smiled, and frown as I then tell him, "I think the genie ghost came from Madame Babazita's stand from the Swap Meet. Go to her, and maybe she knows something about Desiree. I'll get Dawn to the Nurse's office."

Danny nods and goes to leave.

* * *

Tucker's Voice-Over:

Even though I was afraid of the nurse's office, I had to get Dawn some help. The nurse just checked over Dawn, and she said that Dawn was going to be fine, just a small bump on her head and a sprained ankle. After that, I brought Dawn back to her home, so she could rest.

Danny on the other hand found Madame Babazita and asked her about the genie in the bottle. Danny came back home to Dawn and I. Dawn was finally awake, and she now has to use crutches to get around.

Danny then told us about what Madame Babazita told him about the genie. Apparently Desiree was a harem girl who had been promised her heart's desire. Her own kingdom. Only to be banished by the Sultan's jealous wife. She died of a broken heart. And old age.

After that her spirit roamed, granting people's deepest desires, but at a great personal cost.

Hey, who knew?

Tucker's Voice-Over End:

* * *

Tucker's POV:

Danny, Dawn and I are in Dawn's room now, as I tell Dawn, "Dawn, I'm so sorry what happened to you! If I hadn't yelled at you and Danny, you would never have gotten hurt! You were right, I am jealous of the both of you!" But Dawn tries to tell, "Tucker, you're forgiven. You didn't push me off the stairs and I'm okay. The ankle will be better in a couple of days."

But Danny corrects her, "Actually, with our healing due to our ghost powers, you should be better in about a day." Danny looks over at me and says, "Sorry, Tuck. Not only for what happened with the mascot, but also with you being jealous. If I had known, we would have figured something out." I sighed as I let out a smile and told him, "Don't worry, dude. I'll be better sticking with the sidelines and helping out, anytime."

And with that, Danny went out to find Desiree and catch her while trying to figure out how to undo what happened to me. I went home and Dawn stayed home thinking it would be better she stayed.

* * *

Danny's POV:

I hope this works. I got to a wishing well and I figured as I was sniffling getting the cold, "If you're trying to snag a wishing ghost whatbetter place than a wishing well?" I toss the coin in and made a wish, I waited and nothing happened. I got mad as I left trying to think of another way to bring her out. But then I heard, "So it is desired, so shall it be." I turned around and saw Desiree trying to make another wish come true, I transformed.

I quickly pull the guy that was about to have his wish granted out of the green mist. I shouted at her, "Oh no, you don't!" She comes forward and questions me, "Young intruder, you dare to interfere with my spellbinding?!" The guy I saved runs away, as I command Desiree, "Listen, Desiree. I want you to take away Tucker's ghost powers pronto!"

But she then tells me, "I cannot. By noon tomorrow, you're friend's fate will be sealed!

His jealousy will transform him forever into the most powerful ghost child in the world!Tomorrow his jealousy and frustration will cement into rage and rebellion. He will be complete." But I tell her, "Except for one problem, Desiree: Tucker's not jealous anymore! So you better change him back!"

I try to grab her but she tells me, "You dare lay a hand on me? No man may lay a hand on me unless I wish it! So I tried to punch her, but she dodges and turns her arm to a lasso and grabs me and throws me away with me hitting a bench. She charges as I throw an ecto-blast, and it hits Desiree, but she makes her hand bigger and grabs me.

I try to break out, but I can't get free, and I can't go intangible!** "**You can't do anything unless I wish it!" But then I had an idea, since she grants any wish, I tell her as I grab the Thermos that I brought with me, "I wish you would disappear inside this thermos!" She fulfills the wish as I finally captured her in the Thermos.

But then I mumble to myself, "If I weren't a C student, I would've thought of that five days ago." After that, I contacted Tuck and told him to meet me at my place. We both got there into my room and called Dawn in. It looked like she was doing better, but she still needed to have the crutches on her.

"Well, Danny?" Tucker asks me, so I tell him, "I caught Desiree, but she said that by noon tomorrow you'll become a full ghost and there's nothing we can do about it." Tucker looks upset as he says, "It's okay, Danny. Maybe it'll be fun with three ghost kids, even though I hate it now. You two are meant to be the big heros not me. If only there was a way to get the ghost part out of me!"

Dawn speaks as she hobbles over to us, "I have an idea. What about the Ghost Catcher? If it was able to separate Danny and I from our ghost halves, then maybe the same thing can be done for Tuck." I stared at her, smiled and said, "That's a great idea! All you have to do Tucker is fly through it, and your ghost part will be taken out with no harm." Tucker aggress and we make our way down to the basement.

Mom and dad were glad that Dawn was alright! And so was Jazz, but she thought that Dawn did it herself. But that wasn't true! We got to the basement and saw the Ghost Catcher, and just when Tucker was about to go in, I accidently sneezed, and ucker complains, "Hey! Cover your mouth!" I apologized and told him, "Sorry, Tuck!"

Tucker then flies through the Ghost Catcher, and then we saw the human Tucker separated from his Ghost Part. Tucker groans and he stutters as he sees the ghost part of him, that was inside of him for the past few days, "Is...Is that me?"

The big hulking monster that was once Tucker was finally sealed up into the Thermos, thanks to Dawn. Dawn then tells him, "No, it's not you, Tuck. Not anymore." She closes the Thermos. Tucker comes up to us and apologizes again, "Aw. Man, Danny. I'm sorry. I-I couldn't control myself."

Dawn and I are feeling even sicker now as I told Tuck, "Dude, don't worry about it." Dawn then speaks up and tells Tuck, "You were under the genie's spell, and you broke it when you saw me get hurt." Tucker then tells us, "Yeah, but, none of that would've happened if I wasn't jealous."

Then I tell him feeling bad, "Or if we had been a little less of a show-off around you." Dawn and I then ask him together, "Friends?" All three of us shake hands as Tucker says to us, "The best." We all went back upstairs as we were gad that everyone and everything was back to normal!

* * *

Tucker's Voice-Over:

Tucker Foley, digital journal. Saturday. They say 'be careful what you wish for'. To that I'd like to add a big fat 'DUH!' Especially when it comes to best friends. 'Cause I couldn't wish for better ones.

Tucker's Voice-Over End:

* * *

Tucker's POV:

It turned out Dawn, Danny and I got Sam's cold. So now, we're sick, resting and relaxing as all three of us sneezed at the same time. Sam's been helping to take care of us since she got better, as she asks us, "Geez, do you guys have to share everything?" Danny then tells her, "You don't know the half of it."

Later on, we told her everything. She scolded me for a while, but hey, I know I get jealous, but I would never let anything bad happen to my best friends.

* * *

And that's another chapter! I can't stand best friends fighting, so I changed the chapter up a bit. Back to questions you're going to get answers to…Who is Vlad Masters and what's his connection to Mr. Fenton? Who is this strange new ghost that appears? And why is Vlad flirting with Mrs. Fenton? Find out next time, on Danny Phantom and Dawn Phantom!


	7. Chapter 7 Bitter Reunions

Welcome to another chapter! Review and enjoy! Just wait another week, and you'll have a new chapter by Monday!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is related with Danny Phantom. The only thing I own in this story is my OC Dawn Fenton aka Dawn Phantom.

* * *

Danny Phantom and Dawn Phantom

Chapter 7: Bitter Reunions

Danny's POV:

Dawn and I just got finished with some late night ghost hunting. We're on our way home with me on my scooter and Dawn on her roller skates. I then say to Dawn, "Finally. One day where we get home on time without any ghost detours making us miss our ten o'clock curfew." Dawn appears beside me rolling by as she tells me, "Yeah, we only have about three minutes left."

Then our ghost senses go off. We stop as we see three old ghost vultures phasing through roofs scaring people, as Dawn then says, "Okay, maybe no minutes left." Then the both of us yell out, "Going ghost!" Dawn and I quickly hide behind a car and transform leaving my scooter and Dawn's roller skating equipment there, and flew up to the ghosts.

So I ask them, "You fellows look lost. Um, any chance of ya staying that way?" Then Dawn appears telling them, "Yeah, people are trying to sleep! Don't you have manners?!" The first Vulture ghost tells us, "Mind your own business, fancy pants ghost kids." We then chase after them as they phase into a bus and so do we.

The second vulture ghost then aggravatingly asks the first vulture ghost, "We've been circling this town for hours. We could've been halfway to Florida by now. Ask for directions." The first vulture ghost answers, "I know where I'm going!" Then the third of them asks Dawn and I, "You so do not! Ask them."

Dawn and I then say together, "Ask us what?" The first vulture ghost tells us showing a picture as we all leave the bus, "Ah. We're on a search-and-destroy mission. Can you help us find and peck to death, this guy here?" Dawn and I look at the torn picture and we see that it's a young version of our DAD! Okay, now we're mad! The second vulture ghost then tells his buddies, "Ah-hah, see? I told you they'd know where he is."

Dawn and I then attack with me firing an ecto ray, and Dawn firing a laser ray from Skulker's equipment that came from out of nowhere due to her powers, but we miss as the third Vulture ghost yells, "Nice try, kids. Get 'em, boys!" They then circle us, as I yell to them, "Give it your best shot, guys! We're wiz's at dodgeball!"

Dawn and I then fly up as they stopped and they fly onto each other as Dawn then tells me, "Um, Danny? Techinically it's 'dodgebeak', but who cares?" Dawn and I then look up at the clock tower as they were chasing us and we see it's almost ten. We have to finish this up and fast!

Dawn and I then circle the clock, phase through it and we sneak up behind two of the vultures and we each grab one by the legs. They both yell out, as Dawn then says, "You know that old saying about a bird in the hand?" Dawn and I then swing the vultures around and knock them into the other one and I yell out, "Well, neither do we!"

The vultures fly off as I yelled at them, "And don't go messing any windshields on your way out of town!" The torn picture of our Dad falls toward us as Dawn asks me as she catches it, "I wonder why those guys were trying to waste Dad?" I didn't have an answer to that, but then the clock chimes ten as we realize we're late.

Dawn and I tried to sneak in back home, but mom and dad caught us as Dad tells us, "You're late again, kids." Then Dawn and I mutter to ourselves, "Oh, poop." Dawn then moves out of the way for some reason, and I get hit with bird poop that came from the ghost vultures!

The next time we catch them, they're gonna get it!

* * *

Dawn's POV:

Danny and I are at home with mom and dad giving us a lecture in the living room with Jazz. As dad is working on something, Mom tells us, "Danny, Dawn, this is becoming a problem. You're both constantly late coming home..." Then Dad tells us, "You're both shirking from your chores..." Then Mom says to Danny, "Your grades are slipping..." Then Dad says the thing with the chores again.

That's when Danny tells him, "You already said chores." Then Dad tells us, "I know. But when you don't do 'em I get stuck with them." Danny sighs as he tells them, "Look, we're under a lot of pressure. You two have no idea what it's like to be a kid today!" Then I speak up saying, "Yeah, especially most of it comes from you two!"

Then Mom tells us, "Come on, kids. That's the oldest excuse in the book. There's nothing that you're both going through that your father and I didn't go through when we were your age." As she was talking Danny's elbow phases through the edge of the sofa we're sitting on. He brings it back up and turns it tangible before anyone else could see as he tells her, "Yeah? Well, we beg to differ."

Jazz then tells our parents, "The reason Danny and Dawn don't think you can relate to them is that you never take the time to tell them about your childhood!" Danny and I then try to tell her to shut up, but she continues saying, "Have you ever told him how you met? About your first date? Where you went to college?"

And that's when Dad excitably says, "You know, Jasmine, that's a great idea!" Jazz was confused about this as Dad explains, "You all can come with your mother and I to our college reunion." Danny and I then say, "We can...?" Then Jazz exclaims, "Wisconsin!?" But I exclaim, "AWESOME! ROAD TRIP!"

Then Dad explains even further about the invitation, "Sure! My old pal Vlad is throwing a huge shindig there. We'll take the RV so the whole family can go together. You all can learn more about your mother's and my college days, and while we drive, I can blather on about ghosts!"

The invention dad was working on earlier acts up and green goo lands on Jazz's head. I couldn't take it anymore and laughed as Dad exclaims, "Ha-hah! It works! I can't wait to blather on about that too!"

* * *

Danny's POV:

The next day we're all on the Road in the Family RV, which is like a really big monster truck type of thing, but filled with weapons, as Jazz tells Dawn and I, "How does this happen? You two goof up and I have to spend four days jammed in the Fenton Ghost RV?" Then Dawn tells her annoyed, "Don't be so negative, Jazz! I think this is awesome! We're all like on a road trip! Who knows what cool things we're about to see?!"

Dad then goes on and on about the Fenton Family Ghost Assault, which he says every button in it is a ghost's worst nightmare. Dawn and I needed to get some air so as I was about to press a button, Jazz warns us, "Don't press any buttons!" But it was too late as I pressed a button. First a laser hits a tree, another hits a bird freezing it, another hits a guy talking on his cell phone in a car, and finally green goop lands on Jazz again as Dawn laughs.

Jazz then tells us threateningly, "I'll get you two for this..." After that we're all at a truck stop at night staying there for the night so we leave in the morning, Dad then tells us, "Get some rest, everybody! I want the entire Fenton clan bright-eyed and bushy-tailed when we meet Masters tomorrow."

Jazz in shock then asks Dad hoping she heard him right, "Wait, wait, wait. Masters? As in, Vlad Masters? Who was named Affluence Magazine's 'Billionaire of the Year'?" Dad then explains, "That's the guy. In college he was my best friend. We were very popular guys. Roommates, lab partners, we did everything together. Until the thick fingers of fate stuck themselves right in Vlad's eyes.

We were about to activate prototype ghost portal, and just when I activated it, something went wrong, a blast of green ectoplasm hit Vlad, and thus, he was hospitalized with a horrible case of ecto-acne, and his hair turned white. It devastated him, and killed his social life. We haven't spoken since that day. But the good news is I think after all these years he's finally forgiven me."

Okay, now I'm scared. And I can tell Dawn feels the same way. Ever since we were born, Dawn and I have something called Twin Telepathy, like we know what the other is thinking

The next day we all got to Vlad Master's home. As we got to the front door, we saw the man, Vlad Master's. He meets with us as he says hello and ushers us on inside, "Jack. And Maddie! You've never looked lovelier, my dear. Please, please, come in." As we got in, Vlad closes the doors on Dad.

We all looked around and jazz complains, about the interior, "What's with all the green and gold? You're a billionaire! Surely you could afford an interior designer." But then I tell Jazz, "Jazz, hello? Football helmets, jerseys, cheeseheads; he's a Packers fanatic." Then Dawn speaks up saying, "Got to admit, I love your sports team love."

Then Vlad tells Dawn and I, "Oh, 'fanatic' is such a negative word. But, yes." Then Jazz tries to ask him, "I don't understand. You have billions of dollars. Instead of buying this stuff, why don't you just buy the team?" But then Vlad tells her irritated, "Because the Packers are owned by the city of Green Bay and they won't sell them to me!"

But then Vlad regains his cool as he says, "One of two things my wealth has not as of yet, been able to acquire." Dawn and I notice that he's flirting with our mom so Dawn whispers to Jazz, " ...Is he hitting on mom?" But then Jazz says bored, "As long as he's got working toilets and mom says no, who cares?"

Mom then lets Dad in, trying to get away from Vlad, as I found a signed football as Vlad tells me, "Indeed. This ball was autographed by the legendary Ray Nitschke himself. It's my prized possession." Dad then tackles Vlad grabbing the football as he tells Vlad, "Hah! I see you've still got the old moves."

Vlad then gets mad and has an outburst as he snatches the football and puts it back, "Give me that! I never HAD any 'old moves'! All those years in the hospital robbed me of that!" But then Vlad calms down and says, "Yes...Well, it gave me time to chart out a course for my life, didn't it? Make some decisions that helped to make me very wealthy, very quickly. And it never would've happened without you, Jack."

Mom then says nervously, "Uh, yeah...Maybe we should go?" As Vlad then tells us all, "No-no, you should stay with me! That's the whole reason I'm throwing the reunion here in my castle. Previously home to the legendary Wisconsin Dairy King. Just so I could, reconnect, with you, Jack. I insist you stay." Dad then tries to get out of here as Jasmine fakes a sneeze, "Let'sstayhere!" Dawn and I then told her silently, "...Smooth."

But then Vlad gets our Dad into it more, "You know, Jack, the Dairy King's ghost could haunt these very halls..." Then that's when Dad got excited and got our bags. For the rest of the day, Vlad is actually kind of cool, besides his temper. Dawn and I went to sleep in our separate rooms, hoping there would be no ghost fight in the night.

* * *

Dawn's POV:

What a day! I was just drawing in my notebook a fairy with flowing white hair and a light blue dress with wings when my ghost sense activated. I then say annoyed, "The one time we finally get a vacation, AND THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS?!" I quickly transformed and saw Danny who also transformed phasing Dad through the floor as the vultures were about to grab Dad Danny then comes back and I join him with him saying, "Hi guys, remember us?" With me saying, "Because we sure remember you."

But then they fly off and freak out as Danny says, "Okay. That was almost too easy." Then I said, "Way too easy." Then an unknown voice tells us, "Ah, bright children." We turn around and see a ghost that sort of looks like a vampire with blue skin, red eyes, black hair that looks like Wolverine fashion, and a white outfit with black boots, black gloves, a black belt, and a red-lined cape and high collar.

Then Danny says unimpressed, "Ah, whatever. I was aiming for the birds, but you'll do." Then I say, "Yeah, the vultures were boring me to tears anyway." Danny and I then try to punch him, but he stops the attacks and flings us into a wall. We realized that the kiddy gloves come off. So we launch ourselves into the air and try to attack him again, but he grabs us by the throats and toss us hard into the ground.

Then the mystery ghost tells us, "My vultures were supposed to bring the big idiot to me, but you two will do! Danny Phantom and Dawn Phantom, right?" The both of us are shocked at this as Danny asks him, "You...You know us?" So mystery ghost then says, "Of course I know you two!" Then I exclaim to him, "How the hell do you know us?!"

He then phases through the wall and so do we trying to follow him, as we wind up in Vlad's library. Mystery ghost then says, "You're the ghost twins who uses their powers for good. How quaint. Aren't you going to try to shove me into your ridiculous thermos?" Then Danny says nervously, "I...I don't want to fight you!" Then I tell him annoyed, "I do! This guy brings more of a challenge than anyone else!"

But then he fires an ectoplasmic ray at Danny and I sending us back into a shelf of books. We let out ghost rays of our own green and purple respectively, as Mystery ghost puts up a shield to protect him, he says, "(yawns) So...Year one. Tell me children, can you do this yet?" He then makes three copies of himself, as Danny exclaims to him, "No, I can't! How are you doing all this?"

So I quickly tell him, "Something tells me he's had a lot of time." Then Mystery Ghost tells me, "Ah, you're a smart one aren't you? But as she said, yes, I've had years of practice. Which the both of you unfortunately, have no time for." All four of himself attack us with ecto-rays as we fall to the ground. One of the ghosts then prepares an attack and attacked us, Danny and I were so weak as it is from earlier, as we phased through the door.

Danny and I were so tired, we accidently turned back to our human forms. Danny was knocked out, but just before I lost conciousness with my eyes barely open, I thought I saw the ghost turn to Vlad, but maybe me being tired, caused hallucinations, and I passed out.

* * *

Vlad's POV:

Hmmph. These two were easy prey. But then they turned back to their human forms, and I was shocked at what I saw as they were unconscious, as I say to myself, "The ghost twins are Jack's children?" I turn back to normal, saying to myself again, "Well, what do you know?"

I quickly took the children back into their rooms. As I was about to leave Dawn's room, I saw a notebook on her bed and looked through it. I saw fairy-tale creatures in it, and many of her drawings. "Hmm, such an overactive imagination." I looked through it a bit more and saw something called, 'Power Journal.'

I looked through it, and saw Dawn's and Danny's powers listed. Dawn's were very intriguing. It appears every time she sees a ghost, she gains it's powers, weapons or abilities. Incredible. I could use them both on my side. But that will wait until later. For now, I must wait for the right moment.

* * *

Danny's POV:

"No! Get away!" I gasped waking up back in my own bed, as I ask myself, "Huh? Where am I? What happened?" But then Vlad appears in the doorway and asks me, "I was going to ask you the same question, young man." I tell him nervously trying to not let him find out, "I...Must've been worn out from the long car trip. I-I'll be okay in the morning. I'm sorry for the scare."

So Vlad tells me just as he leaves, "Oh, what's a little scare between friends, son, hmm? Sleep tight, little badger." I went back to sleep as Vlad left hoping that he also found Dawn in human form and out her back to bed.

* * *

Dawn's POV:

"STOP IT! NO, NO, NO!" I gasped as I woke up in my bed sweating as my nightmare came back again. I've been having the same one ever since I got my powers, I never told Danny of this, because I didn't want to worry him. "Are you alright, child?" I gasped thinking my nightmare came to life until I saw Vlad in my doorway.

I sighed as I realized everything was okay, so I told him, "Sorry, Mr. Masters. I sometimes get nightmares during the night. I'm sorry if you got up here for nothing." Mr. Masters comes over and tells me, "It's alright, Dawn. I sometimes get those as well. Ever since I was pput into the hospital, I had nightmares about what happened to me as well, so don't feel bad. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to head back to bed."

I smiled as I then told him, "Good night, Mr. Masters!" Just as Vlad closes the door, he tells me, "Good night, little wolf." I question him, "Liitle wolf?" Vlad answers this with, "I gave you brother a nickname, 'little badger' and I gave you yours." I thanked him again as he left and I fell back to sleep.

The next night was the big reunion. Danny is wearing the tuxedo for the Dance, and I'm wearing my long light blue dress that I wore at the dance that Paulina ruined but was then fixed by Sam. I'm also wearing light blue heels, and my hair is in a nice bun. I have light blush, light blue lipstick and light blue eyeshadow.

Danny and I found Jazz in Vlad's screening room and she didn't want to be a part of the party, so we left her there and the two of us are now with mom and dad. Dad then spots an old classmate and introduces herself to us, "Danny, Dawn, meet Harriet Chin. She's a bigshot reporter for the Milwaukee Journal now, but back in my college days she was just Harry. Harry Chin! Haha! Get it?"

Mom and Harry talk for a bit, and then a techno kind of song comes on and dad drags mom to the Dance floor to dance. Danny then says, as he watches them, "Okay, I'm officially mortified." I scoffed and told him, "Mortified? I think the word is horrified." Then Harry asks us, "What took you two so long?"

Later Danny and I are sitting at a table bored out of our minds as Vlad comes up and asks us, "Well, kids, you're looking much better. I was wondering if you could do me a huge favor?" Then Danny tells him, "Oh, sure, Mr. Masters! But call me Danny and my sister Dawn. 'Kids' is what our dad calls us." So Vlad says, "Oh, yes, yes, of course."

So I ask Vlad getting up from my chair, "So what is this favor you want us to do?" Vlad tells us as Danny gets up, "Now, could you two go to my lab, second door on the right upstairs? There's a present in there for your father that I'd like you two to bring down." We went down to the lab to get whatever it is Vlad wanted us to get.

We got in the lab and we're trying to find the present. But we don't see it anywhere, except for a college photo of Vlad and Mom, but we see a corner was torn out. Danny grabs the picture of Dad younger, and we figured out it fits the corner, Danny then mutters, "Oh, no. No way." I gasped as I told him, "Uh, Danny. I have a bad feeling about this."

But then our ghost sense activated and we transformed as two ectopusses grabbed us. Danny kicks one and I slam the other to the floor as Danny realizes, "Those ghosts...They were two of the first ghosts we fought!" And another voice appears saying, "And they're not alone, pups!" We then get trapped in a green net and we see the voice came from Skulker.

We burst out of the net as Dawn questions him, "How in the name of all things good did you get back in your ectoskeleton? What are you doing here!?" Skulker then throes two cubes towards us that traps us in different boxes, Danny is trapped in one and I'm trapped in the other. We're trying to phase through it as Danny yells out, "Hey! I can't phase out of this! It's disrupting my powers!" So I yell at him, "Me too!"

But then Skulker presses a button, as the boxes shock us, causing us to yell in pain and transform back to our human selves. Skulker then holds a glowing blade, as he tells us, "Like it? I've had some upgrades. Now..." But then Vlad appears as he yells at Skulker, "ENOUGH! I didn't free you to kill the kids, Skulker! Your work is done."

But then Skulker is forced to leave because of Tucker's PDA still on him, as Danny questions him, "Skulker? The ectopusses? I don't understand!" Then I yell out, "Yeah, me too! How the heck do you have connections with ghosts Vlad?" Then Vlad yells at us, "Of course you don't understand! You're both, what, fourteen? Too young to drive and not in college yet! I sent those ghosts, and others, to test your father's skills. Imagine my surprise when I find you; the second and third ghost hybrids his foolishness created!"

Danny then questions, "Second?" AS I then questioned, "Third?" And that's when Vlad transforms into a ghost! The same one we fought the other night! So I wasn't hallucinating, I was right. Danny and I try to go ghost, but it's not working! So Danny questions, "Why can't we go ghost?"

Then Vlad tells us mockingly as he tells us about the boxes we're trapped in, "You two have battle cries, hilarious. I, on the other hand, have this! A spectral energy neutralizer. Designed by Skulker, paid for by me. And as long as you're both contained within those boxes you're both as human as your idiot father." Danny and I commanded him, "Let us out of here!

Vlad then tells us showing off his powers, "Why? So you two can go back to stumbling through your adolescence, desperately trying to get control of your powers? Powers, by the way, that I've had for twenty years. I have experience, my children. And the money and power attained through using those powers for personal gain, you see.I could train the both of you, teach you everything I know. And all you'd have to do, is renounce your idiot father."

Then after a few minutes Danny tells him, "...Dude, you are one seriously crazed-up fruit loop. That is never going to happen." Then I tell Vlad, "Yeah! True Dad can be an idiot, but he's also fun to hang around with, I would never abandon him, the rest of my family or my friends!"

So Vlad then tells us as he disappears, "Yes, well, once your father is out of the way, we'll see how you'll both feel." Oh, no! We have to get out of here and fast!

* * *

Danny's POV:

Dawn and I are still trying to break free when all of a sudden, a ghost that looks like the Dairy King appears and tells us, "Well, gosh and golly, it looks like you two could use a speck of help there, dontcha know?" I then say, "Hey, you're the Dairy King! ...Oh, great. What are you gonna do? Suffocate me with Limburger? Strangle me with Swiss!? Or—"

Dawn interrupt me saying, "Uh, Danny? I don't think he's gonna hurt us." The Dairy King ghost then hits the open buttons on the boxes setting us free. As I ask him, "You're letting us go?" Dawn then tells me, "Of course, he's letting us go Danny! Not every ghost is evil, you know!"

The Dairy King then proves Dawn's point, "Well, not all ghosts are evil, right? Some of us just want to be left alone there, dontcha know?" I asked him, "Hey, will you help us fight Plasmius?" But the Dairy King Ghost answers, "I'm the Dairy King, kiddos. Kings don't fight; they send other people to fight for 'em. That's Royalty 101 there, dontcha know?" Just as he flies off he tells us, "Try the Gouda! It's dairy fresh!"

We're glad to have gotten out, but then we hear mom calling for Dad as Dawn and I quickly transformed and flew off to fight. We see that Vlad possessed our dad, as he says, "If you live to tell the tale, remember that big, fat, Jack Fenton did this to you!" Then I yell out, "Guess again, cheesehead." Then Dawn yells out, "Yeah, you stupid fruit loop!"

Dawn and I became intangible and we fly through our father knocking Vlad out of his body. We just knocked him into the library, we try to punch him, but he dodges as he kicks us. Then Vlad tries to tell us, " Daniel, Dawn, stop! Think about the things I could show you. The doors I could open for you two. You, Danny Phantom, Dawn Phantom, and I, Vlad Plasmius. Together we could rule!"

But I tell him, "Forget it, pal. Your money can't buy our mom, it can't buy the Packer…" and Dawn says, "…and it most definetly can't buy us!" Dawn and I fire ectoplasmic blasts at VLad but he absorbs them and fires back at us, but we put up shields just in time, as I tell him, "We know who you are. We'll tell our father. We'll tell everyone."

Then Vlad tells us, "And so will I. Honestly, if you expose me, you'll both be exposing yourselves." All of a sudden the RV bursts into the library! Dawn and I got out of the way, but Vlad grabs Mom from the RV. Okay, now we're mad! Dawn and I got into the car intangible and invisible and I sadly say, "Oh, great. It's a stick." As Dawn says, "Dad needs to upgrade this!"

Harry then exclaims as she only sees the gear shift moving, "And I wasn't going to come to this thing! Hah!" I got the RV in front of Vlad and mom, as a laser cannon pops out from the top of the car, while I control the control panel. First I shoot the ecto beam, and the lightning, but nothing was working. Then Dawn suggests, "Danny! Try the goop!" I did and it worked, Mom fell and I quickly over shadowed Dad and I caught her.

I then tell mom in Dad's body, "You make sure Harry's okay while I finish this." Dawn then follows invisible with me as I lift Vlad off the ground and tell him, "How's it going, V-man?" Then Vlad says mockingly, "Ooo, you overshadowed Jack. Ooo, I'm so scared. Now what's next? A card trick?"

Then I tell him, "Listen to us. I swear I'll walk out of my dad right now and expose all three of us, unless you agree to a truce." Vlad then tells me, "...You're bluffing." As Dawn then tells Vlad, "No we're not! Our parents will accept us, no matter what. They would never harm their flesh and blood." But then I tell Vlad, "But if we expose you...Well, heh, what would our mom think of you?"

We could tell Vlad was shocked as I told him, "You'll be miserable and alone for the rest of your life. Unless you call a truce." Then Vlad says amused, "Using your opponents weaknesses against him. I am teaching you both something after all. Very well. Truce. Eventually you two will join me by choice. You two and your mother. But for now..."

Then Vlad makes a dramatic exit, "CURSE YOU, Jack Fenton! Your world-renowned expertise of all things ghost has defeated me! ...Until next time, kids."Dawn and I noticed Vlad whispered out the last part as he disappears. Dawn and I then get out of there while intangible, and we returned back to human form as soon as we found a place to hide and we came back out to the adults. As Harry exclaims, "World-renowned expertise! Outstanding!"

Mom then tells dad, "Jack! I have never seen you like this. You beat that ghost all the way to Kenosha!" Then dad says a he was confused, "I did? Aw, heck. I'm just doing my job." Mom hugs dad, as Harry tells dad, "And mine! Jack! For all the years I thought you were a crackpot, I sort of apologize. Ghosts! This story will make your career, and mine!"

Later that night it was time for us to go back home. Dad, Dawn and I are at the front and Jazz is in the back with our sleeping mother. I then say to the ones awake, "I can't believe they fired Harry." Then Jazz says being a snob, "Of course they fired her. She tried to file some crackpot story about ghosts. It's the Milwaukee Journal, not the National Enquirer." Then Dawn says, "But still, that would have made an awesome story, though!"

Then Jack says disbelieving, "I can't believe Harry blames me. And Vlad was so mad he didn't even say goodbye. (depressed) And we were all such great chums in college." So I said to him cheering him up, "Ah, whatever. Who cares what you were when you were younger? It's who you grew into that makes you who you are." Dad then asks us, "You think?"

Then Dawn tells him, "Hey, if you can cause that much damage in college and still turn out to be this cool ghost butt-kicking adult, well, maybe there's hope for us yet. After all, you're a pretty cool fun loving dad!" Dad smiles at this as he puts an arm around me and Dawn and says, "Thanks, kids. ...But your curfew's still ten." So Dawn and I exclaim together, "Aw, man!"

With that this adventure is done! I wonder what will happen next on our ghostly adventures?

* * *

And that's another chapter! I hope you liked it! And now for the questions!...Who is the Ghost named Walker? Are mom and dad getting a divorce? Why are our favorite twin hero's in prison?! And what's this special power for humans in the Ghost Zone?! Find out next time on Danny Phantom and Dawn Phantom!


	8. Chapter 8 Prisoners of Love

Welcome to another chapter! Review and enjoy! Just wait another week, and you'll have a new chapter by Monday!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is related with Danny Phantom. The only thing I own in this story is my OC Dawn Fenton aka Dawn Phantom.

* * *

Danny Phantom and Dawn Phantom

Chapter 8: Prisoners of Love

Danny's POV:

The day started out like normal. It was a good day at school, nothing bad happened, besides a ghost or two. We go downstairs to the lab reading a book, and Dawn was listening to her MP3 player, as I ask Dad, "Dad, can I ask you a question?" Then Dad tells us, "About the Specter Speeder? Sure!"

Dad then shoves us inside the Specter Speeder, with us landing in seats as Dawn hides her MP3 in her hoodie pocket. Dad then explains and tells us of the Specter Speeder, "This little baby has state of the art spirit-plane exploration technology. And it's got a super-size cup holder!"

Dad presses a button and out pops a cup holder as Dawn exclaims, "Awesome, dad! Do you think we can drive this thing?!" Then Dad answers, "Sorry, Dawn! But only until you turn sixteen." Then Dawn exclaims pouting, "Ah, man!"

Mom then comes down from upstairs and asks Dad, "Jack dear, it's getting awfully late. Is there something that you might've forgotten today?" Dad gets confused as Mom then tells him showing him a calendar, "Something significant? That would have to do with today's date of May ninth?"

Dad then mutters, "Ninth, ninth, ninth. Ninth! Ninth? Nope, still not catching your drift." In the Specter Speeder, Dawn mutters, "Uh-oh! He forgot again!" Then Mom tells him calmly but then gets angry, "Our anniversary, dear? Oh well, I guess it just slipped your mind… for the 18th year in a row!" Next thing Danny and I know, the Specter came to life and we're now in the Ghost Zone!

This is awesome! The Ghost Zone is scary, cool and screams creepy. Dawn exclaims, "Whoa! This is awesome! The Ghost Zone is so totally cool!" But I tell her still looking around scared, "More like creepy, if you ask me." Ghosts come spiraling all over the place while we're in the Specter Speeder.

Next thing we know, a giant ghost appears wearing a white detective's outfit. Black gloves, black hat and green eyes. Dawn and I scream in terror as I stopped the Specter Speeder. The ghost then tells us, "Trespassing in an unauthorized vehicle. That's against the rules."

I was hoping this was over soon, so I told him, "Uh, sorry. W-W-We didn't know, We're from… out of town." Then Dawn tells the mystery ghost, "Yeah, we just wanted to see the Ghost Zone. It's not like we're breaking anything!"

The white ghost narrows his eyes as he tells us, "Ignorance of the law is no excuse for breaking it, punks. I see your faces around here again, you two and I are gonna have a problem." I salute him and tell him nervously, "Y-Yes, sir." Dawn rolls her eyes and tells him, "Whatever." I quickly change the dear shift to reverse and quickly backed the Specter Speeder until we ended up back in the lab at home.

When we got back, mom tells Dad, "Now get this into your head, Jack Fenton; there are some things that are more important than hunting ghosts!" Mom hits the Specter Speeder and walks off as Dawn and I leave the Specter Speeder and Dad tells us, "I know, I know, I'm just as freaked out by your mother's reaction as you two are!"

So Dawn tells him, "Uh, Dad? It's yours and Mom's wedding anniversary." Dad then freaks out running to mom, "Maddie! Hold on, I forgot it was today!" Dawn sighs and she says, "He's in trouble." Then I ask her, "Dawn, aren't you freaked out With what happened in there?!" Dawn tells me, "Nope, we're not the bad ones, he is. He could tie me up in chains, and I'd still be rebelling." We went back upstairs as we didn't know that this would only get worse.

* * *

Dawn's POV:

About an hour later, Mom called a taxi as she now has a suitcase and is leaving when Dad begs her, "Maddie, please! Don't go! I just have a little more work to do on the Specter Speeder and then I'm done!" Mom then tells him, "We discussed this, Jack, remember? Visiting my sister? The divorce?"

Mom gets in the taxi as she tells Dad before it drives off, "There's a casserole in the freezer right next to the ectoplasmic residue samples!" Dad is now running after the cab yelling, "Wait, wait, wait! How will I know which is which?!" Danny, Jazz and I watch this as Danny questions, "Divorce? What?! Did you two just hear that?"

So I tell him, "I heard it loud and clear. Jazz?" Jazz answers sounding bored and as if she knew, "Hear what? Mom yelling at Dad? Relax, she'll get over it." I scoffed and told her, "Yeah, but I-I have never heard her so mad!" Then Jazz tells me, "Of course she's mad, and if I'm right, Dad will once again cluelessly do nothing to apologize to her."

Then Dawn tells Jazz, "I'm not sure about that Jazz. Dad might actually go and apologize." Dad then comes up with a luggage bag as a taxi come up and tells us, "You're right about that, Dawn. I have been a little preoccupied with ghosts lately, so I'm traveling to your Aunt Alicia's in Spittoon, Arkansas to apologize, and give your mother the greatest anniversary gift ever!"

Dad tosses his bag inside the taxi, gets in as it drives away, as he yells to us, "Wish me luck! Oh, and call me if you see a ghooooost!" I then ask Jazz, "Jazz? Are Mom and Dad gonna split up?" So I answer him, "Something tells me, no." Then Jazz speaks up saying, "I was… wrong?" Danny and I poke her asking what was wrong as Jazz says, "Wait. He's going to Arkansas? To apologize? I was wrong?!"

Then I exclaimed shocked, then happy, "I was right?! Whoo-hoo! Jazz is wrong and I was right!" I then do a little victory dance singing, "Jazz is wrong and I was right! Jazz is wrong and I was right!" About two hours later, Danny is cleaning the house, while I videotaped Jazz's mental breakdown! This was going to be good stuff that we would watch for decades.

Jazz is looking through her diaries, a book that says 'Jack Fenton: Observations, and a book of 'Psych' while she's drinking coffee and is shaking, as she says, "I don't understand. Every piece of evidence I have indicates that Dad would never be self-aware enough to realize he made a mistake! If I'm wrong about this, what else could I have been wrong about?"

I'm laughing at her torment, I love seeing her like this, realizing she was wrong. But then I hear noises along with Jazz as she yells out, "Danny, keep it down, would ya!"

* * *

Danny's POV:

I'm in the living room vacuuming everything including the walls as Jazz yells out, "Danny, keep it down, would ya!" So I yell up to her as Danny Phantom, "Hey, I'm trying to make this place spotless so mom will have a clean house to come home to!" Then Jazz comes in the living room and yells, "Yeah, well I need to concentrate!" But I flew quickly behind her, and turned human with the vacuum cleaner, as she tells me aggravated, "Urgh! I'll be at the library."

As she finally leaves the house, I turn to Dawn and asked her, "Did you get tape her breakdown?" She gives me the tape and tells me, "Oh, yeah!" I quickly put the tape in my room as Dawn and I quickly turned ghost and we phase through the living room floor down to the basement as I exclaim, "Oh my gosh. This place is a mess! If Mom comes back and sees the lab like this she'll be even angrier at Dad."

Then Dawn tells me, "Yeah, and trust me when I say this, little brother, we so don't want her getting any madder." I sighed as I let out a ghost ray, as t hits trash and it lands in a trashcan. I smiled at this and Dawn smirks as she lets out purple ghost rays that hit a bag and a cup with a straw in it into a cylindrical blue trash bin.

Dawn smirks as she tells me, "Whoever gets the least amount of trash in has to cook tonight!" Then I let out a smirk and tell her, "You're on!" And just like that, a contest began, with everything being put back where they should, and I was winning! As I let out a blast, it then hit a present that got sent to the Ghost Zone, and we gasped.

A note fell from it as I read it, "Let this gift repair the bridge to our love. Happy anniversary – Jack'!" We look at the portal and I say, "Oh no." Then Dawn says beside me, "This is bad."

* * *

Danny's POV:

School begins the next day as I tell Sam and Tucker as Dawn and I walk through the hallway with them, "You should've seen 'em fighting. Our folks never fight. Well, they fight ghosts, but that's different." Sam then tries to tell me, "Danny, relax. Nobody gets divorced over not getting a gift." Dawn then exclaims to her, "Thank you! That's what I've been trying to tell him!"

So I then say, "But it's the thing my dad's gonna use to apologize! They're right on the brink! I'm tellin' ya, anything could set them over the edge." Tucker then tells me, "Danny, you're fine. I mean, it's not like your mom actually said the word 'divorce.' I mean, if she actually said the word, then you'd have to worry."

I then thought about when Mom talked before she left, as I slowly figured it out, I said, "Said the word. Oh, man. She did! SHE SAID THE WORD!" As I'm freaking out, Dawn yells at Tucker, "Thanks a lot, Tuck! Now you scared my brother!" Then Sam tells him, "Tucker! Say something to calm him down!" So Tucker tries to make up for it as he asks me, "Well… uh… did she say it twice?" Then Dawn tells him, "No, I don't think she did."

So then I say to them, "That settles it, we're going into the Ghost Zone, and get that present back!" Then Dawn yells out, "Alright, road trip again!" I shake my head at this remembering Dawn loves trips. But we're going to get that present back even if it kills us.

* * *

Dawn's POV:

After school, we got home as Danny and I are now in ghost form with a headset for the each of us as Danny sas worriedly, "I so don't want to do this." But I tell him, "I do!" Sam, Danny and I are in front of the Ghost Portal as Sam tells Danny, "You get in, get the present, and get out. You'll both be fine."

Tucker then tells us showing his PDA, "Besides, with this mini-webcam, we'll be with you every step of the way. But first… " Tucker is playing a video game on it as I sigh aggravatingly, "Tucker!" Then Danny asks Sam, "You'll monitor the webcam?" She answers back with, "I'll monitor the webcam."

Danny and I are now in the Ghost Zone as Sam says through the headset, "Wow…This place is amazing!" But Danny tells her, "No it's not." But I tell him, "Oh will you just stop thinking of the bad stuff for once and see how cool and fun this place is?" Then Sam says through the headset, "Yeah, Danny listen to your sister." Danny growls as we search a little more.

We see doors all over the place as Danny says, "It's creepy. And it goes on forever! I don't even know where to start to look!" Then I had an idea as I tell Danny, "Why don't we open a door and see for ourselves?" Danny then opens a door as we see a little boy watching TV static as Danny lets out a weak chuckle and says, "Uh…Hi!"

So then Danny asks the boy, "Have-have you seen a present? Um, aboutabout yea big?" The kid then turns his head around like a 90 degree angle and tells us as he slowly turns into a monster, "Get out of my ROOM!" Danny gets scared, but I came up to the monster and started tickling him at his belly as I go, "Cootchie coo! Cootchie coothchie coo!" The monster laughs as he turns back to hi small kid form and as I stop he says to me, "Okay, you…you can come here anytime!"

I smiled and shook his hand and told him, "Thanks, little dude! But I have to go now. My brother and I are looking for a present. Have you seen one floating through here?" The boy thinks for a moment and says, "Now that you mention it, yeah! It was floating by here a while ago, it went left but that's all I know!" I nodded and told him, "Thanks, kid." Him and I waved goodbye as Danny and I are out of his lair.

Danny then says, "Oh, man. Every one of these doors goes into another ghost's lair?! And seriously how did you calm him down, Dawn?" I scoffed and told him, "Hello, I play with kids in the park all the time! I know what kids like Danny." Danny smiles at me as he then tells me, "Not bad, Dawn. I hope we find that present soon, if we don't we're in trouble!"

The door we were at floats to the ground and skeleton zombies pop up and we get out of there as Sam then tells us on the headsets, "Relax, you two. We all just have to stay focused." We agreed with her and go further.

* * *

Sam's POV:

I'm talking with Dawn and Danny as I then say, "Tucker? Tucker?" Tucker is in the Specter Speeder as he then says, "I can't believe they didn't want to take the Specter Speeder. This thing rocks!" Then I go up to the Specter Speeder and tell Tucker, "They can cover more ground on their own." Then Tucker opens up the cup holder, and when he presses a button, that it is actually a scanner for real world items: Like the present! We have to tell Danny and Dawn!

* * *

Danny's POV:

Dawn and I are still searching, when Tucker tells us through the headsets, "Danny, Dawn! I think we can guide you to the present." Then Sam tells us, "There's a doorway coming up on your left. Take it." We open the door and see a whole bunch of junk from our world just floating around. As we looked, I say, "So this is where all that stuff ends up." Dawn looks around and yells out, "Danny, I found it!"

I get excited and asked her, "The present?" But she tells me and shows me what she found, "No, my guitar! The wooden one I got from that store! I thought I lost it! I bet I can still play it!" I mad at her as she says, "I wonder who keeps all of this stuff here?" All of a sudden, the Box Ghost appears and tells us, "It all ends up in the possession of THE BOX GHOST!"

So I ask him annoyed, "Ugh, what are you doing here?" Then Box Ghost answers, "I am The Box Ghost! Where do you think we go when you release us from your round, cylindrical trap?" Then I answer him with what I think he means, "You mean the Fenton Thermos?"

And then he tells us some more about the Ghost Zone, "I am The Box Ghost! And beware! For I am merely ONE of your foes who reside in this realm! In fact, you might say, we're a package deal!" So then Dawn asks him, "I'm sorry Box Ghost, but we're in a bit of a hurry! Listen, we're looking for something important. We don't have time for your box puns."

All of a sudden sirens wails as Box Ghost tells us, " Flee! Lest you two be hermetically sealed and shipped to your dooooms!" Lasers are blasting as the Box Ghost then gets hit and handcuffs of ecto energy appear and cuff him as I say scared, "Hey, what's going on?"

More lasers appears as they then hit Dawn and I. We're now handcuffed in ecto energy to our hands and our feet. The same white ghost we saw earlier comes out, grabs our webcams and tells us, "Possession of unauthorized recording equipment. That's against the rules. Or at least it is now."

He then brings out a green book and I try to tell him, "Wait! This is all a big misunderstanding!" Then Dawn yells at him, "Yeah, you stupid idiot! We weren't doing anything wrong!" He crouches down to us and says, "I'd watch your mouth if I were you, Missy. And also, there may be chaos everywhere in this Ghost Zone, but there'll be order in my prison. You should've heeded my warning, punks. Now you two and I have a problem."

Then Dawn tells him annoyed, "Oh, yeah! Bite me, loser! You can't keep us here forever." He them smirks maliciously saying, "Oh, can't I?" Dawn and I are now in a police van with the Box Ghost still handcuffed as I say out loud, "Great. Our folks are splitting up, our sister's a basket case, and we're going to ghost jail. This may be the worst day of our lives."

So Dawn tells me, "Danny, trust me when I say this, they can't keep us here forever! Besides we're still teenagers! We can't even go to jail at our age! He's the big idiot! Besides this isn't the worst day of my life!" The doors are then opened and we see our ghostly enemies including Skulker, Desiree, and Technus wearing traditional prison wear as Skulker says, "Well, if it isn't the young whelps who helped us get locked up in this stinking place! Welcome home."

Then I say, "This is the worst day of my life." Dawn then tells me, "Not me! The worst day would be if everyone in our family and friends circles died." Box Ghost then yells out, "I am The Box Ghost!" But Dawn and I then yell at him together, "Will you stop that!" Skulker cracks his knuckles as we realize we're in trouble.

* * *

Sam's POV:

The last we saw of Danny and Dawn when they were handcuffed, Tucker is trying to contact them through his PDA exclaiming, "Danny? Dawn! Talk to me!" So I tell him, "It's no use. They can't hear us." So Tucker tells me, "Then we'll just have to go in after them!" Okay, now he's talking crazy Jazz talk! So I ask him, "What are you, nuts?"

Jazz then calls out from upstairs as Tucker and I are hiding, "Danny! Dawn! Are you down there? Sam! Hello? Anyone? I was hoping someone would go over every excruciating detail of my personal diaries to look for miniscule errors."

I quickly put on my seatbelt and tell Tucker to drive. Tucker and I are in the Specter Speeder as we decided we had to go in and save Danny and Dawn. So we got through the portal just before Jazz could find us.

* * *

Dawn's POV:

Danny and I are sitting in chairs, in prison attire in our ghost forms and our hands are in shackles. White ghost then tells us what we did 'wrong.' I can't stand him! So he tells us, "Trespassing. Loitering. Creating disturbances. And, possession of real-world contraband." As the present and my guitar floats by, Danny tries to grab the present, so he asks Skulker, "Excuse me, sir, but-but-!"

The ghost interrupts him introduces himself, "Name's Walker, son. Know it. Fear it. Obey it. I am your judge, executioner, jury, executioner, jailer, and, if necessary, your executioner." Danny then tell him nervously, "Uh, you said 'executioner' three times." So he tell us, "I like that part of the job."

But I'm getting even more annoyed, so I tell him, "Uh, Walker dude? Listen, we're not the bad guys here. You are! We're just trying to take away some things from the Ghost Zone that belong to the human world. So if you don't mind, let us go, or YOU'RE GOING TO GET IT!" Next thing I know I felt a punch to the gut that took the air out of me, I groaned in pain as I heard Danny yell out, "DAWN!"

Walker lifts up my chin and tells me, "Well, now Missy I told you to watch your mouth or you're going to get hurt!" He lets go as he tells us, "I'd like to let you go, kids, but I can't. That'd be against the rules. But seeing how this is a first offense for you both, I'm willing to be lenient. 1,000 years!"

I then shout out, "WHAT?! Are you out of your mind?! We both live in the human world and we have a family, you idiot!" I then felt another punch to the gut as Walker tells me, "Listen, punk! This is my prison, my rules! You will follow them, Missy, now is that clear?" I only looked at him, not even going to answer, and the next thing I know he slaps me and tells me, "The next time I expect you to answer me, Missy! Get these two to the Mess Hall!"

Danny and I are being dragged there and as we did, we were pushed in. w saw Technus, Skulker, Desiree and the Box Ghost together at one table. Danny lets out a weak chuckle as he says, "Wow, heh, pretty much everyone who hates us all at one table. Just like high school." I correct him saying, "More like people who want to kill us, Danny."

They try to come up to us but we backed away until we got to the food line, someone talked, we turned around and it was the Lunch Lady Ghost, as she tells us, "Can I get you anything, dearies? Coffee? Pudding? An extra helping of DOOM?!" Danny and I scream as we fly away with Lunch Lady Ghost following us Skulker caught us, as all of the ghost prisoners are circling us.

We were then pushed t one ghost, then pushed to Technus, then he slaps us away as Lunch Lady Ghost grabs us in a headlock. Skulker then tells us, as he's getting ready to pound us, "Payback time, ghost children!" Everyone looks ready to fight us as Danny tells them, "Wait! We're not the enemies here. I mean, yeah, we sent you all back to the Ghost Zone, but we didn't lock you up here, did we?"

Then I speak up saying, "Yeah, Walker is the big bad idiot here! We just came into the Ghost Zone to get some things that we lost! Walker is your true enemy here!" Then the Box Ghost yells out, "It is true! He did not package us in this box of iron! I am The B-!" The Box Ghost is then pushed away by Skulker as he says, "Go on."

So Danny tells him, "If we work together we could all bust out of here. And you could always kick our butts later." I speak up saying, "Yeah, what he said. After all, I want to get back at Walker for hitting me and taking my guitar!" Skulker smirks at this and he says, "The enemies of my enemy are my friends, for now." Lunch Lady Ghost lets us go, as Danny tells them, "Here's what we do…"

With that, our plan is made, and now we wait a few minutes, and we go for it!

* * *

Sam's POV:

Tucker and I are still driving around in the Specter Speeder, with a scope light on as I sigh and tell Tucker, "Face it, Tucker. We're lost." Tucker is driving and activating a device saying, "If I could just recalibrate the scanner-!" I interrupt him telling him, "You put way too much faith in technology. Let's just get out and ask that girl for directions." I see a ghost girl wearing a blue dress and begin to ask her, "Hello there!"

All of a sudden the ghost girl turns into the Dragon Ghost and yells, "I WANT TO GO TO THE BAAALL!" So I quickly yell to Tucker, "Drive, Tucker! Drive!" Tucker then begins driving as for us to get away from Dragon Ghost!

* * *

Danny's POV:

The plan is going perfectly, everyone is chanting 'Fight' and Dawn and I are thrown back until we hit a pot over where the food is, as I groan out, "Ohhh…My ghost leg!" And Dawn groans out, "Ohhh… My ghost arm!" Skulker steps toward us from the brpund and says, "My prey ceases to amuse me."

And as two guards come to take Dawn and I away, we punched the Guards, grabbed their weapons, threw them to Skulker and yelled out them, "NOW!" Skulker grabs the weapons and yells to the prisoners, "Attack!" All of the prisoners begin attacking the guards. Next thing I know, Dawn Skulker and I are back-to-back-to-back!

Then we started punching and kicking the Guards that surround us, it looked like we're winning until more guards came with shields and more of their sticks that when you get hit, you get tied up!

One by one all ghost prisoners were beating up the guards, and our enemies are defeating their own guards to beat. They each shoot a laser and hit six ghosts, they all look smug until Lunch Lady Ghost asks them holding up a tray of red apples, "Can I offer you gentlemen some apples?" Two of the Guards shook their heads no, as Lunch Lady Ghost gets angry and yells, "Then dine on my FURY!"

Lunch Lady Ghost then uses her powers to bring out a giant chicken drumstick and throws it at the Guards who run away as we all leave the Mess Hall. Skulker uses the pole weapon to capture two more Guards. We all charge forward and every ghost is at a steel doorway that seems to be an exit. Dawn and I are going the other way, as Skulker yells at us, "You're both going the wrong way!"

The Lunch Lady Ghost then tells us being sweet then angry, "Yes sweeties. You're supposed to riot with the guards here, And face your dooms out there! Pie?" I tell them, "No thanks, we have some unfinished business with the warden." Dawn tells them, "Yeah, he's going to regret messing with us!"

Lunch Lady Ghost then just says just before she leaves, "Okay." Then Skulker tells us, "Good luck, children. I look forward to hunting you two, on the other side." So we tell him, "Thanks. (We both get confused) I think?" Dawn and I make our way to the Warden's Office. After all, we still need to get some things.

* * *

Sam's POV:

We're still trying to get away from the Dragon Ghost as I yell at Tucker, "Can't this tub go any faster?" Tucker then tells me, "I'm trying! We're also looking for Danny and Dawn too, you know." Then the scanner within the Specter Speeder says, "Real-world item detected."

Tucker then makes a U-Turn as there are steel doors that looks like a prison, where Dawn and Danny might be but I call out to Tucker, "Tucker! Look out!" We screamed as we…phased through it? Tucker then says, "File that on under 'Would've been nice to know we could do that trick in the first place'." This means that humans are the ghosts here, which means Danny and Dawn are half human! We have to find them and let them know!

* * *

Dawn's POV:

Danny and I just found Walker's Office and we both barged in, as we're now back in our usual ghost attire when we transform as Danny tells him, "How about saying 'please'? Saying please is a rule." Then I speak up yelling at Walker, "So is not hitting a girl." Walker is thrown back by this and says, "They are?" And he goes through his rulebook, with Danny and I closing it by force as Danny and I tell Walker together, "They are now."

Danny and I look to our right and we see the present and my guitar still in one piece, we try to go get them, but Walker then pins Danny to the ground by his boot and Walker holds me by my throat, as Walker tells us, "Now let me acquaint you two with a few rules. Rule one: You cross me, you pay the consequences. Rule two: Just because you're ghosts doesn't mean I can't crush you two within an inch of your afterlives. Rule three."

As he was about to say it, the Specter Speeder somehow phases through a wall with Tucker driving it, and Sam being a passenger. We couldn't believe it! So Danny asks, "Tucker, Sam! How'd you get in here?" Tucker then answers, "Check it out! Real-World stuff just phases through everything in here." Sam adds in her two cents with, "In the Ghost Zone, we're the ghosts!"

Then Danny says still being pinned, "We're the ghosts? So…maybe it's time to stop fighting like a ghost…" Then I say finishing it, "And start fighting like humans!" Danny and I then transform to human as Walker's boot sinks into Danny's body, and my body slips out of his fist! It worked! Walker is shocked at what just happened, as Danny and I walk through him as Danny grabs the present and I grab my guitar with Danny saying, "We'll take these!"

As we're walking, Walker tries to grab us asking us, "Why can't I touch you two?!" But everytime, he tried to touch us, we just phase through. So Danny tells him, "Forget it, Walker. This is the Ghost Zone, we're not just ghosts, we're human. Your rules don't apply." I speak up saying, "Yeah, idiot! You can't hurt us now!"

We got in the Specter Speeder with Sam and Tucker and drove away, until we made it back to the lab at home. We told Jazz that dad had a gift for mom, so after with getting a helicopter Jazz, Danny and I got on with Mom's present from dad, we were pushed out as we saw that Dad forgot the present until Danny yells to him, as the three of us opened our parachutes, "No he didn't!"

The three of us landed on the ground as Danny tells them, "He kept it at home so the mosquitoes wouldn't get it?" Then I speak up saying, "Yeah, he didn't want anything bad happening to it!" Dad takes the gift whispering to us, "Good kids. You're both getting a raise in your allowance for this."

Then Danny question, "We have an allowance?" I get confused and say, "I thought we already had an allowance?" Dad gives mom the present telling her, "Happy anniversary, baby! And I'm sorry. I'll try to be better about things in the future."

The three of us come up to them with Danny asking them, "You guys aren't getting a divorce?" Mom gets confused and says, "Divorce? Who said anything about us getting a divorce?" I then tell Mom, "Uh, you did?" All of a sudden people in a red pick-up truck drive by all cheering and waving as Mom and Dad cheer for Alicia, "Surprise!"

With that, it turns out that the 'divorce' thing was really an anniversary for ten years of Alicia being divorced, Mom even convinced her ex-husband to come. Now it all makes sense! As the festivities happened, we all see Mom open the present and in it was, "I am The Box Ghost!" THE BOX GHOST?! Eh, better than Walker!

Jazz is reading a book as Danny tells her, "They weren't ever gonna get a divorce! It was all just a huge misunderstanding." I tell him, "See, I told you there was no way it would happen. They love each other too much!"

Then Jazz tries to tell us, "But, Dad doesn't apologize! Dad doesn't understand what a goof he can be! These are constants!" So I grab her, shake her and tell her, "Jazz snap out of it! Look, we're all wrong sometimes! Really what's the problem anyway, Jazz?! People change." Box Ghost appears as Mom and Dad chase him, as Jazz finally says, "Ah, sweet normalcy. I'll take being right and embarrassed over wrong every time. And you're right, Dawn. Thanks." So I tell her, "Don't mention it!"

The festivities went on with a lot of fun, and we all spent the nigh at Alicia's place, and went home the next day. When we got back, I played on my gutiar for a bit and realized it still played great! Danny and I hoped we would never see Walker again. Heck, I hoped nothing bad would happen for a while! If we only knew our next adventure someone new will know our ghost powers secret…

* * *

And that's the end of the chapter! I hope you all liked it, so please review! And now with the questions…Who is Penelope Spectra? Why is Jazz being pushier than usual? Why is everyone feeling depressed about themselves? And how come Dawn isn't affected? Find out next time on Danny Phantom and Dawn Phantom!


	9. Chapter 9 My Sibling's Keeper

Welcome to another chapter! Review and enjoy! Just wait another week, and you'll have a new chapter by Monday!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is related with Danny Phantom. The only thing I own in this story is my OC Dawn Fenton aka Dawn Phantom.

* * *

Danny Phantom and Dawn Phantom

Chapter 9: My Sibling's Keeper

Jazz's POV:

Today is Monday and only two days away from Spirit Week. Mr. Lancer just told me he was a male cheerleader. I find that pretty gross, but the reason why I came to him, was because I wanted to ask him something, so I ask him as we make our way to a room in the school, "Can I talk to you for a minute, Mr. Lancer? About my siblings, Danny and Dawn?"

I continue with, "They've been acting really strange lately, like they're not themselves anymore. I'd talk to them, but I'm they're older sister, they're just gonna think I'm being bossy. And if they don't get some help,if they don't talk to somebody… All that frustration I think they're repressing could come out the wrong way." We finally got to the room, but when we opened the door Danny and Dawn were in the middle of it, and it was destroyed!

I then hear Danny saying, "Good one, Fenton. You let him get awayyou idiot!" Then I hear Dawn say, "Told you, we should have left it alone!" They then get pulled away by Mr. Lancer as I went on to think, 'What happened in here that caused this?'

* * *

Dawn's POV:

Danny and I are walking to class as we neared a door that says, 'Penelope Spectra,' when all of a sudden, our ghost senses went off, and we decided with a nod of our heads to go ghost. We looked around and the both of us each hopped into a locker and transformed with no one noticing. We got out in ghost form and phased through the room intangible seeing a green blob like ghost.

We quickly turned tangible as the ghost snarls at us and it moves causing Danny and I to take flight. He now has legs as we try to punch him, but he blocks it, we try to hit him, but nothing is working. He tries to hit us but Danny and I sliced through him with our arms, as he looks in shock and is back together. He growls as he throws us a chair, as we get hit.

Danny and I charge up a green and purple ecto blasts and released them but they didn't hit him. Our hands are literally smoking, but then the ghost diappears, and we turn back to normal humans. But then the door opens and we see Mr. Lancer and Jazz at the door. That's when I knew we're in trouble."Good one, Fenton. You let him get awayyou idiot!" Danny says, then I say, "Told you, we should have left it alone!" Mr. Lancer then pulls us away.

A couple minutes later, we're in the same room that we destroyed where it urns out someone is occupying it, her name is Penelope Spectra. Danny is shivering like crazy! Thank God I'm wearing a hoodie! Jazz then asks Ms. Spectra, "Is it always so cold in here?" She turns the thermostat all the way to colder, as she answers Jazz, "Of course! I find that cold temperatures keep the mind icy sharp!" Ms. Spectra is wearing a coral suit purple earrings, green eyes, sunglasses and a red hairdo that looks like a devil's horns.

Danny and I are standing and Jazz is in a seat and Mr. Lancer is standing. Our breaths can also be seen in the cold room, as Ms. Spectra continues talking, "And don't you worry about this mess of an office, either. Stuff happens. No biggee. Right,Jasmine?" But Jazz annoyed tells her, "It's Jazz. My friends call me Jazz." Then Danny tells Jazz, "Yeah, well your brother calls youfink!"

I get mad as well as I answer with him, "And the twin sister of said brother calls you a snitch and a tattle-tale!" Jazz then tries to tell us, "Danny, Dawn, I'm just trying to help? Come on, we used to talk all the time!" Danny answers her mad and annoyed, "Yeah, when we were 8and you weren't a fink!" Then I say, "A snitch," Then Danny and I exclaim together, "And a tattle-tale!"

Mr. Lancer then gets mad and tells us, "That's more than enough out of you two, Fentons. Get to class while Ms. Spectra and I decide what your punishment is." Danny and I are so mad, we go on to class. I hate this school! I hope Jazz doesn't do something stupid!

* * *

Jazz's POV:

My twin siblings just left, as Mr. Lancer then tells MS. Spectra praising me, "Unlike her brother, Jazz and they're sister, Dawn are two of Casper's best and brightest. Jazz will be giving the keynote pep speech at our centennial Spirit-A-Thon on Wednesday." I really don't like to be praised like this, it makes me sound like a bitch. Don't tell anyone I said that!

Ms. Spectra then exclaims, "Right on! That's why I'm here. To pump up the pep, one student at a time!" I look at the pictures she's shown us, but there is no pep on the kids faces. Mr. Lancer then tells me, "Uh, Jazz Dr. Spectra is a highly-respected motivational speaker and teen therapist. She's agreed to help 'pump up the volume' on that old Casper High spirit this week."

Then a small man appears wearing a butler's outfir as Ms. Spectra introduces him, "And this is myassistant, Bertrand." I wave at him, but he looks bored so I stop. Ms. Spectra then shows us through pictures, "Jazz, we're gonna have a super week. Wait'll you see what we have planned for the Spirit-A-Thon. Right after your speech, show her, Bertrand, we'll set off this domino chain that says Casper Spirit. The dominoes represent how each person's spirit affects the next person theytouch! Slammin', huh?"

I'm now confused and weirded out as I say, "If by 'slammin' you mean weird, then yes." Mr. Lancer then asks Ms. Spectra, "And, the Spirit Sparklers go off afterwards, right?" Ms. Spectra then jumps on the desk twirling around sparkling sparklers and exclaims "Oh, you bet they will. After all, what's Spirit Week without Spirit Sparklers?"

I then have an idea, as I ask her, "You know, you're a little over-peppy. But, my brother and sister might benefit from talking to you. But they're so mad right now, they'd never listen to me." But Mr. Lancer then tells me, "Yes, well. They'll listen to me." I just hope Danny and Dawn won't get mad.

* * *

Danny's POV:

Dawn and I are mad! Our punishment thanks to Jazz is seeing Ms. Spectra to bring out the pep in us. I know Dawn is angry as heck. The door opens and out comes Paulina and Ms. Spectra, as a depressed Paulina asks Ms. Spectra, "So, you're saying my popularity is, like, completely dependent on my beauty?" Dawn then exclaims out loud, "DUH!" Ms. Spectra and Paulina look at me mad.

Ms. Spectra then tells Paulina, "I'm not saying it's fair, sweetie. But if you feel you need something, like, a lot of make-up, I say, go for it! You're the only 'you' you've got!" Paulina then leaves as Dawn tells me, "Wow, PAulina depressed? AWESOME! I like this woman already!"

Just before I went in, Dawn tells me, "Good luck! And don't get mad!" I nodded to her as Ms. Spectra then pulls me inside as I sit on a chair and I tell her, "I can't believe our stupid sister convinced Lancer to make this our punishment. And can we please turn up the heat in here? I can see my own breath!" She then tells me, "Wow, you do complain a lot. Well, your sister Jazz, did say you could be a bit of a baby."

I exclaim mad, "What?!" But then she tells me the one thing I'm afraid of being called, "Sweetie,it's not your fault she thinks you and your twin are lo-sers." No, it can't be! I look shocked at this as she tells me, "Hey, those are her issues. I'm not saying you're both losers, Danny. I think you're both great kids." She slaps her hands down on my shoulders as I say, "Then why do I feel so miserable?"

She then tells me, "You know whatI think? You might be a mess but 'mess' is just the beginning of 'message'! Now go out there and be a better you!" I leave bored and miserable, as the door closes. Dawn looks up at me and asks me, "Hey, Danny! How did it go?" So I tell her, "Horrible, she didn't help me! She made me more miserable and worse, she told me Jazz called us losers!"

Dawn is shocked as she says, "Okay, now I know that can't be true! Jazz would never call us that! As soon as she's ready, I'll talk to her and see if I can get the real truth!" I smile at her as she tells me, "Thanks, Dawn! I'm glad you can bring happiness to me." I hug her and went onto class. Dawn is always there for me. I need her more then she thinks. I hope she'll do alright.

* * *

Dawn's POV:

Now it's my turn! I'm going to find out what is going on here! Ms. Spectra then calls me in as I sit down on the chair with my arms crossed looking annoyed as she tells me, "Wow, you look mad as well. Just like your brother was when he was in here." I scoffed and said, "I can imagine why. You told him Jazz called us losers. I know my sister, she would never do that, no matter how mad we get at her."

She blinks and tells me, "Wow, you do defend your brother a lot! Jazz did tell me that you have no friends due to being with your brother. So that's why you defend your brother, because I think you're afraid of being alone!" I blink my eyes and couldn't believe she found out. I look down for a moment thinking about this, but then I remembered, even if I have Sam, Tucker, Danny and even Jazz, I'm not alone. She's wrong!

So I looked up at her and told her, "You're wrong." She looks at me confused and shocked as I say, "I'm not alone, and I do have friends. I have Sam and Tucker, Danny and even Jazz! I know Jazz doesn't call us losers. You're not helping anyone. You only try to bring everyone's fears out. I'm not afraid, and I'm not depressed." Ms. Spectra then looks at me and comes over to me saying, "Dawn, I can understand you are lonely, so stop hanging over your brother and get friends."

She slaps her hands down my shoulders, but then she does so a couple of times, almost like she's trying to get something, but I get out of the chair and head to the door as I tell her, "If you'll excuse me, I'm leaving early. By the way, turn up the heat in here." I slam the door pissed. No one finds out my fears!

I found Danny, Sam and Tucker in the hallway, as Tucker asks Danny and I, "Hey, you two okay?" Danny answers him, "I'm fine. I can't believe Jazz told that shrink I'ma loser!" I get mad and tell them, "I can't believe Jazz told her, that I have no friends because I hang out with you three all the time!" Danny looks shocked at me as Sam tells us, "Are you sure Jazz said that stuff? That doesn't sound like Jazz to me."

Jazz then pops out of nowhere, as she says, "Hey you guys. What doesn't sound like Jazz to you? Still mad?" Danny then tells her being sarcastic, "Wow. You are the smart one." Jazz then tells us, "Danny, Dawn, I know you're both angry, but I'm worried about you since the accident-!" Danny interrupts telling her, "Jazz, we know you think you're helping, and we're sure when we're older, we'll appreciate it. But right now, we don't."

I speak up and tell Jazz, "Yeah, we're doing just fine without your help. Ms. Spectra is a horrible shrink!" But Jazz being defiant tells us, "You have to talk to somebody, you two. You both barely have any these two. And you both have absolutely no extra-curricular activities." I hear Tucker whispering, "Unless you count the ghosts." Then Sam whispers telling him, "Shut it."

Danny gets even madder as he tells Jazz, "Well, maybe this is us now, huh? Not everybody's pumped up full of spirit all the time, you know?" Then I tells her, "Yeah, so stop trying to correct us!" All of a sudden our ghost senses go off, as we start shivering. Jazz points it out, as Danny and I get mad and run for it to find a place to transform as we yell, "Leave us alone!"

All of a sudden, a giant green hornet appears and scares people away, it sees me. I shriek s it comes over and grabs a hold of me. It's tongue licks me as all of a sudden two things appeared, a ghost boy with a black jumpsuit on him with white parts on it, white hair, and green eyes. And the other is a ghost girl with white hair purple eyes a long black shirt with white, black fingerless gloves, black pants with white flames at the bottom, and black tennis shoes with a white flame on each and white earrings, one that is a D, and the other a P.

They both hit the ghost as it let me go as they both yelled out, "Back off, ghost bug!" They disappear as I say to myself, "Ghost bug? Wait a minute, that was a ghost? That was three ghosts?!" They're real! I have to see more! I try to follow them hoping to see more action!

* * *

Danny's POV:

Dawn and I followed the ghost bug until we got it outside. I call out, "Somebody call for an exterminator?" Dawn then yells out, "Because we're here to exterminate ya!" The Ghost bug then speaks up saying_, "_My, you two are clever, aren't you? Swat this, you brats!" He flies toward us with his stinger out. I brace myself hoping to turn intangible, but instead the stinger hits me and I get hurt.

Dawn was able to turn intangible, so how come I didn't? I yell out in pain as Dawn gasps and floats toward me saying, "Danny, are you okay?" I answer her, "I should've gone intangible!I'm not getting better at this, I'm getting worse!" I can tell Dawn is worried and angry, the ghost bug then comes down with his stinger facing us, but then I quickly put up a shield around Dawn and I. The bug is thrown away as I exclaim, "All right, pal! Time for you to-!"

I grab the fenton Thermos, but the bug is gone! I get mad as I say, "Great. Another bad guy gets away." Dawn then tells me before we fly, "Don't worry, Danny. We'll get him again." But I ignored her as I stopped flying for a moment and said to myself, "Maybe Jazz was right. Maybe we are losers." We both fly away with Dawn chasing after me. If only we had noticed Jazz that watched us fly away.

* * *

Jazz's POV:

I look at the twin ghosts as they fly away as I say to myself, "Ghosts? Wait 'til I tell Danny and Dawn!" After school, I went home and told Danny and Dawn if they saw what happened, but they said they didn't so I ask them, "What do you mean you two didn't see a ghost?" We're in the kitchen as Danny answers me, "It didn't look like a ghost to us. It just looked like a big bug. So we ran. Like losers."

Dawn speaks up saying, "Yeesh, Jazz. Will you stop meddling with our lives?" I get annoyed and ask them, "I was right. The both of you are not going to listen to me, are you?" Dawn and Danny then say together, "Nope!" I guess it's time for plan B so I tell them, "Well, you two don't leave me any choice." So I yell out, "Mom! Dad! Can I talk to you about Danny and Dawn?"

Danny then exclaims in fear, "What? Jazz!" Then Dawn exclaims, "No! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Mom and dad appear as Mom asks, "Is there something wrong with Danny and Dawn?" Dad then says, "Is there a ghost involved?" Then mom asks another question, "Is there anything you two want to talk about?" Then Dad says, "That involves ghosts?"

Danny and Dawn look nervous, but then they straightened up as Danny tells them, "I- I- Actually, yes! Jazz thinks she saw a ghost today." WHAT?! Then Dawn tells them, "Yeah, she was just telling us she saw one, tell 'em, Jazz." Mom and dad freak out at this as mom exclaims, "What?! Why didn't you tell us?!"

Dad then shows us their new invention telling us, "It would've been a good chance to try out the portable Fenton Ghost Peeler. It peels ghosts apart atom by atom!" Dad presses a button and he's covered in armor, but he trips, falls over and breaks the table as Danny tells me, "Well, enjoy your chat!" Danny and Dawn leave as I groan miserably, but then I remembered Sam and Tucker, maybe they know what's happening with them.

It's now Tuesday, I'm in a hallway talking with Sam and Tucker, as I start out with_, "_Don't you think they've been acting weird?I mean, haven't you two noticed how gloomy and negative they've been lately?" Tucker then tells me, "Uh, Jazz? We're Danny's and Dawn's friends. That means we keep their secrets from you." I then grab a twenty from my purse, give it to Tucker as he starts to say, "Although…"

But Sam grabs it and gives it to me, saying, "We've all got our problems, Jazz. I know you're worried but they're both okay. They keep some things to themselves, but it's not like they're doing anything criminal." All of a sudden, the fire alarm goes off as the sprinklers are activated, next thing we know we're all outside. It turned out Danny was the one who pulled off the fire alarm. It turned out Dawn was in the restroom when it happened.

Danny then exclaims out loud, "A month's detention?! But I didn't do anything!" Dawn pops up saying, "Yeah, that's true! My brother would never do this kind of thing on purpose!" Then Ms. Spectra pops up telling Mr. Lancer, "Hey, Mr. Lancer, it was an we're gonna take that accident and make it an 'acci-don't!' And learn from it so it never happens again." I hope she can help Danny!

* * *

Danny's POV:

Worst day ever! I'm now wearing a giant top hat, a 'Spirit' sash, and a giant diaper, and tube socks with no shoes as Ms. Spectra tells me, "Now, we're going to help you overcome your fear of being called a baby." I get mad and sadly confessed, "I'm not afraid of being called a baby! I'm afraid of being called a loser." She then tries to cheer me up telling me, "Ah, and therein lies the problem. You care too much what other people think."

And just when I thought it couldn't get worse, Dash and his friends see me, and I get laughed at by everyone! I wish Dawn was here! After school, Sam, Tucker, Dawn and I went over to Elmer's Pharmacy as we see Valerie and Kwan. We overheard them as Valerie talked about MS. Spectra saying she worries too much about material possessions and that Kwan was going to grow up old, broke and alone.

The four of us are sitting together as Tucker tells me, "It was brutal making you wear that stupid baby suit. I could hardly watch! But I did get some good digital pics." He showed us the pictures on his PDA as I got mad exclaiming, "Hey! Whose side are you on, anyway?!" Sam then tells me, "Danny, come on, you know he's kidding." Dawn speaks up and says, "Yeah. But seriously, that baby suit, hideous!"

I then tell them, "Yeah…I know…I don't get it! Why am I so depressed and angry all the time? That shrink was supposed to be helping me! Ever since I started talking to her, I've been feeling worse." Dawn looks at me weird and tells me, "Really? I've only talked to her once and I haven't been depressed. I think I'm immune to her." Jazz then appears asking Dawn and I, "Hey Danny, Dawn. How's it going?"

I'm feeling worse and she comes and ruins it, as I say, "Like you care. Just go away, Jazz." All of a sudden our ghost senses go off. I look around, and see the same green blob ghost looking like it's going t attack Paulina as I quickly say, "Yeah, well if you're gonna take her side, then you hang with her too!Here, take my seat!You've already taken our friends!"

Dawn gets the hint and acts it up telling Jazz, "You've taken our free time, Jazz and now we're done with you!" Dawn and I quickly run off until we reach outside in the alley going through the 'Employees Only' room. We have to transform, quick!

* * *

Jazz's POV:

I followed Danny and Dawn until I get to an exit door and what I saw them do outside made my jaw drop in shock: Danny and Dawn turned into the two ghost kids I saw yesterday! But that means, they're ghosts?! I look on in shock as Sam, and Tucker came around the corner as I exclaim, "Danny?! Dawn?!" I can't believe it!

They both fly away, as I then see Sam and Tucker and ask them, "Did you see that?! Tell me I didn't see what I just saw!" Tucker then tells me nervously, "I-It's not what you think, Jazz." But he's interrupted by Sam as she tells me, "Of course it's not. Ghost's aren't real. Jazz, you sound like your father."

Hold on, they don't believe me?! Why wouldn't they tell me about…Unless…That's when I remembered what Sam and Tucker told me earlier, _"__They keep some things to themselves…We're Danny's and Dawn's friends. That means we keep their secrets from you?"_ They knew, they both knew about this, but nobody else does, which means I'm not supposed to know! I better come up with something fast!

I then tell them, "Oh, of course. My parents are such loons, it's rubbing off! Oh my gosh, is it that late? I've gotta work on my Spirit Week speech!" I run off, and Saw Tucker and Sam calm down. This is what's been happening to Dawn and Danny, they have ghost powers and they're heros! Dawn was right! They're doing just fine on their own. I'm outside the Pharmacy as I look inside seeing the battle. I hope they win!

* * *

Dawn's POV:

As soon as we transformed, Danny and I appeared in the Pharmacy, as we see Paulina and the employee scared as Danny and I flew forward, and plowed him down with our feet, and him hitting the stand. We land on the floor as the ghost growls and Danny tells him, "I know you need your makeup, but you're just gonna have to wait your turn!" Then I speak up saying, "But then again, you don't need it, because you're a ghost!"

He then smacks us away, as we hit the cash register. Then he fires an ecto blast as Danny and I quickly flew into the air and see the blast destroy the cash register. The ghost fires more ectoblasts but we dodge them, as everyone runs away in fear, but we see Sam and Tucker appear. The ghost then punches us as we land in a 'Backpack' stand. The ghost then asks us, "You're both not very good at this, are you?"

Danny and I both get up, as Danny tells him, "Yeah, well. Maybe we don't need to be to beat you!" All of a sudden the blob ghost then turns into a lion ghost. He growls and pounces us, we try to fly away but he bites a part of our outfits as we're backed into a wall. We're looking scared as Danny mutters, "Then again…" I don't understand! I'm feeling great, but Danny is feeling worse. What's happening to us?!

Then Sam and Tucker appear as Tucker exclaims in anger, "Hey! Get away from them!" The lion ghost then flies over to Tucker and Sam as he growls and Tucker says in a small voice, "Or, don't. Seriously, it's open for discussion." Danny and I then get up as Danny yells, "No!" And I yell, "You leave them alone!" We fly toward them and tackle the lion ghost. I was pushed out of the way by the ghost and he pins down Danny.

The ghost then tells Danny, "Oh, look! The little losers ghost have a few baby helpers!" Okay, now Danny and I are mad, Danny then yells at him, "Do not call us LOSERS!" I then yells out from behind the ghost, "And do not call them babies, and you're dead for calling us losers. My anger increased tenfold, I built up an ecto ray and blasted the ghost with it, but as I did, the ecto ray formed into a purple dragon, as it hit the lion ghost until it hits the refrigerator section that has soda.

Then Danny has the same anger I do, and creates his own green ecto-ray dragon as it hits but the lion ghost disappears, and it destroys the refrigerators. The lion ghost then tells us before leaving, "Well, that's enough damage for one afternoon! Ta!" He turns into a blob and then disappears. Danny and I landed as Tucker tells us, "I sure hope they're insured." Sam then tells us, "Did you see what you two did? Those ectoblasts turned into dragons! That was so cool!"

"It was? My anger increased every bit, and we still failed to catch him," I say as Danny then says sarcastic, "Yeah, great. Another ringing endorsement for the town screw-ups." Danny and I then fly away, not noticing Jazz seeing everything.

* * *

Jazz's POV:

I couldn't believe it! They both have that kind of power?! Unbelievable! But what did they mean by, 'screw-ups'? I know I should tell them, but they'll hate me or be scared. That's when I decided to not tell them. A few hours later as Danny and Dawn were having dinner in the kitchen, I went in and looked at them. Danny looked upset and Dawn was eating her food, looking at Danny with a sympathetic smile.

Danny and Dawn see me as I looked at them and they ask me, "What?" But I tell them, "Nothing." I keep going as I take a closer look at Danny and Dawn, and pinched them as they both exclaimed, "What?!" So I tell them sitting on the table, "Nothing. Uh, so, uh, Danny, Dawn? I know I've been kind of hard on you two lately. But you both know I think you're great, right?" Danny scoffs as he tells me, "Yeah, right. That's not what we hear."

Then Dawn tells me, "Yeah, especially since you told Ms. Spectra about you calling Danny a loser and telling her, the reason I have no friends is because I always hang out with Danny, Tucker and Sam, and that my biggest fear is being alone all my life." I look at her shocked as I realized it. That's why they've been mad lately!

So I tell them, "Then you've both heard wrong! I would never call you a loser, Danny. And I would never tell anyone your biggest fear, Dawn. Look, I know you both think I'm pushy, and I'm a know-it-all, I know you both think I can be a jerk sometimes…" They both then look smug, so I tell them, "You know, you two can stop me at any time." Then they both say together, "I know."

I sigh and tell them, "All I'm saying is I'm your sister,and I care about the both of you. And even though you two don't think I'll understand, the both of you can talk to me about anything." I look and see Danny and Dawn looking ashamed, and just when they're about to tell me, we hear a crash and go over to the counter to see what's going on, and mom and dad are talking about the Fenton Peeler.

Dad tells mom, "I'm just saying if we could find that ghost at Jazz's school we could've peeled that ghost like an onion!" Then mom asks him, "Well we can't completely vaporize it. Don't you want to at least examine the remains?" I hear a squeak of fear as I see Dawn is hiding behind Danny. Danny looks scared as well. Now I understood why they never told mom and dad!

Danny and Dawn move away as Danny tells me, "W-We don't feel like talking about it." Then Dawn says, "Yeah, same here." So I tell them, "Yeah, I'd imagine not." I kiss them on the backs of their heads and leave them, just before I was out of earshot, they both exclaim together, "Aw, gross!" I smile at this, glad to know that they should be alright.

* * *

Danny's POV:

Today is Wednesday when Spirit Week begins, but let's just say, no one has spirit! Sam proves my point as she says, "Um, is it me? Or is this the worst Spirit Week in the history of Casper High Spirit Weeks?" All around us everyone looks miserable, even Dash, Kwan, Paulina and Valeire. Kwan says he thinks he's going to be a hobo and freaks out. Paulina and Valerie freak out as well about wrinkles.

So I tell the others, "And to make it worse, we're all gonna have to sit through Jazz's idiotic speech when she tries to put the 'I' back in Spirit! Or some other nonsense. What the heck is she so happy about?" Dawn speaks up telling me, "Well, it could be two things. One: Because it's Spirit Week. Or Two: She's found out something really great."

Sam speaks up saying, "Yeah, I'm usually the sour one around here, but compared to everyone else right now, I'm the Goth bird of happiness." Then Tucker exclaims, "Me too! Except for the Goth bird of happiness part. And we're the only two people in this school who haven't had a session with Dr. Spectra."

Something Tucker said got me thinking, as I exclaim, "Wait a minute! Let us see something." I grab Tucker's Pda and looked at the picture of me in my baby suit as Tucker tells me, "Uh, I was gonna delete that." But I tell him showing everyone the picture that shows my breath, "Glad you didn' at that! I kept thinking I was seeing my breath, that it was cold. But what if that's my ghost sense? What if Spectra is somehow making people more miserable? What if…she's a ghost?"

Dawn speaks up saying, "That would make sense. That blob ghost mostly went to attack only the ones that went through Spectra's sessions." Sam speaks up telling us, "Either way, there's only one way to find out!" A couple minutes later, Sam and Tucker come out looking really depressed. Whatever she did, we're going to get her for this.

Dawn and I phased into the room being invisible. We see Spectra surrounded by green mist, with wrinkles, but she absorbs the mist now looking younger as she says, "Man, that's good! I'm gonna miss these kids. They're a waterfall of misery." Then that blob ghost appears, and Spectra says, "There you are! You hooked up the device?"

The blob ghost then tells her, "Of course. And when the Spirit Sparklers go off vaporizing the only chipper kid left in entire school there'll be enough misery and anguish in that room to keep us looking young forever!" Then Spectra tells him, "Except for that one girl! I don't get it! How come I wasn't able to feed off her misery?!" The blob ghost tells her, "Does it matter? A whole school full of miserable kids will be better!"

The bell rings as Spectra says, "Good point. Well, there's the bell! Shall we go hear a speech, and bum some more kids out?" They both disappeared as Dawn and I figured out that they're after Jazz. We have to stop them before it's too late!

* * *

Dawn's POV:

Spirit Week Pep Rally has started and we're waiting in the hallway for Spectra to come. She finally did along with her assistant. Danny and I let loose ectoblasts knocking Bertrand out of the way, as Danny tells her, "We figured it out, finally. You feed on misery, don't you?" Then Spectra asks us, "I'm sorry, can I help you two?"

But Danny tells her, "No, I'm sure you can't." I then tell Spectra, "You can't help anyone except yourself." Spectra then tries to grab us, but she misses. Danny then tells her, "You find that one thing that a kid's most afraid of." Then I say clarifying it, "Whether it's their futures, their looks, their confidence." Danny then says as he figures it out, "And you pick at it and pick at it while your snippy little ghost assistant feeds on it!"

Bertrand is offended as Spectra tells us as her eyes turn red, "Very good! But I fear you've missed a few details!" She then transforms into a shadow-like creature. She and Bertrand's lion ghost form attacks us, as Bertrand then attacks us and phases us outside the school. Bertrand then pins us to the tree and tells us, "You thought you two were going to stop us? You're both just frightened little kids!"

He tries to scratch us but through some miracle, Danny phased through the tree right when I did. He looks around but Danny and I punched him causing him to go flying, but Spectra in shadow form grabs us and drags us to the windows where Spirit Week Pep Rally was, as command her, "Let go of us!" The dominoes are only halfway done!

But Spectra tells us, "Why would I do that? Your doubt, your misery! It's delicious! And the best part is as soon as that silly speech is over and that last domino falls and the Sparklers vaporize the speaker, we'll leave you both here to take the blame! And by the time I'm done with you two, you'll be sure it was all your fault!"

Okay, I've had it! Danny then speaks up saying, "Man, I am so tired of you dumping on us! And I am so tired of dumping on myself!" Then I speak up saying, "Even though I wasn't affected by you Spectra, I had to admit, you did find out my biggest fear. But like I said, I'm not alone and neither is Danny." Then Danny speaks up saying, "Yeah, what she says. Jazz never did that even when we were mad at her, and neither did you, Dawn."

Then Danny and I in angry unison say together, "And we won't let her DOWN!" We push her back using power we didn't know we had. Spectra then orders Bertrand to sic us, as he turns into a ninja as we realize we're bored. He does a fancy ninja move as Danny says, "We so don't have time for this." Danny captures Bertrand with the Thermos, as he was taken care of.

Spectra then tells us as she dives for us, "You're through!" She misses as we grab her as Danny says, "And you're done telling us whatto do!" We both grab her and throw her into a dumpster as we remembered Jazz. Danny and I quickly went intangible and invisible, grabbed Jazz just as the Spirit Sparklers went off. We phased her where the storage room was, Danny and I were glad we saved her in time.

* * *

Jazz's POV:

First I was at the stage and next thing I know, I wound up near a storage room with Danny and Dawn in their ghost forms, I had no idea what happened, but something told me they saved me. They both smile at me, even though I looked shocked at him. But then they're grabbed by a shadow looking ghost takes them into a room and pins them to the wall.

I listen in as the ghost says, "Look at you! What are you? Ghosts trying to fit in with humans? Or some creepy little kids with creepy little powers?" Okay, now I'm mad! This ghost sounds like Ms. Spectra. It is her! Dawn was right about her! Danny then answers her with, "Both! Uh, neither! We don't know!" Dawn yells out, "You are going to so be captured, Bitch!"

Spectra then exclaims, "You're both freaks! Not ghosts, not human! Who cares for things like you?! And as for you, you little brat, I may not know how come I can't get your misery, but I'll get it out of you one way or another!" Okay, that was it! Luckily, I brought the Fenton Peeler with me, just in case.

So I hold it out and told her, "Excuse me. I don't know these kids, but I hope it's okay if they get second opinions." I then press a button on the Peeler, as it covers me in a suit of armor, and it covers in weird ways, but that doesn't matter, Dawn and Danny need my help!

It finishes, as I fire a laser that suddenly peels off the ghost of many layers until she's a frail bony old woman. Danny then says, "Talk about having nothing within!" Then Dawn then says, "It's like the saying goes, 'Never judge a book by its cover.'" Spectra then exclaims, "Noooo! I am nothing without my youth!" Dawn then captures her in a Fenton Thermos.

The armor disappears back in the Peeler as I exclaim, "Hey! It worked! But it's still weird." I go over to them and they look scared. Dawn hiding behind Danny, I figured it out. Dawn is dependent on Danny, and Danny is dependent on Dawn. If they knew I knew, it would freak them out and scare them even more.

But I smile at them and start faking my act of being scared as I fakely exclaimed, "Ahhhh! Ghoooosts!" I run off until I got to the doorway and told them, "You'd both better go." I take a peek at the door and see them phasing through the ceiling leaving as I then say to myself, "They can tell me when they're ready."

Mr. Lancer then appears telling me, "Miss Fenton? You're needed." That's when I remembered Spirit Week. He leads me back to the gym, as I see and hear everyone chanting my name. Everyone cheers as I see Sam and Tucker, with Danny and Dawn who waved at me as Mr. Lancer says, "Everybody's mood has lifted. As if some gloomy malevolence has been shooed away."

I wave back at my twin siblings smiling as Mr. Lancer keeps speaking, "Your disappearing act worked marvelously. They've got their spirit back." So I answer him, "They're not the only ones, Mr. Lancer. They're not the only ones." I was glad to know their secret. From now on, I decided to not let mom and dad know about their powers, and help them without them knowing it.

Later that day, night came and I see from my room, my twin siblings in ghost form having fun in the sky flying around, now being relaxed. I smile at this, glad to not only knowing my siblings are happy, but now knowing what was happening with them. I wonder if they'll have any more adventures?

I found a book in Dawn's room called 'The Battle Journal.' It has all of Dawn's and Danny's powers, and they're adventures since the accident. I read through the whole thing. It kind of looked like an autobiography. I smile at this thinking my sister might be an author. I returned it back into it's hiding place, and figure out, what will Dawn do with this book of adventures? I don't know, but either way, I'm just happy knowing my siblings can take care of themselves, and that's all I need.

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! Now to the questions! Who's the ghost puppy? What happens to Valerie and her dad? What is this ghost puppy looking for? Does Valerie have any true friends? Find out next time on Danny Phantom and Dawn Phantom!


	10. Chapter 10 Shades of Gray

Welcome to another chapter! There might be some grammar mistakes! Review and enjoy! Just wait another week, and you'll have a new chapter by Monday!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is related with Danny Phantom. The only thing I own in this story is my OC Dawn Fenton aka Dawn Phantom.

* * *

Danny Phantom and Dawn Phantom

Chapter 10: Shades of Gray

Danny's POV:

I'm running for my life! You see Dash got a bad grade on a test, and now he's going to pound me for it! I'm still running away from me as I say trying to run away, "Keep moving…Gotta keep moving…" Then Dash yells out, "That's it, Fenton! Run! But I'm taking this D I got on our spelling test out of you butt!" I keep on running muttering, "Every time he fails, he comes after me or Dawn!" Dash then roars out in anger, as he is still chasing me. Where is Dawn?!

* * *

Dawn's POV:

I just finished talking with Sidney in my locker about what's been going on with our adventures when I see Valerie in a new purple shirt talking with Kwan and Paulina, as Paulina says as she's drinking her coffee, "Hey, Valerie! I really like your new top!" Valerie then tells her, "Isn't it suh-weet? Five hundred and 79 dollars, and worth every one of my dad's pennies."

I come up to them, look at the shirt and said, "Huh, that really is a cool shirt. I have one just like it. I bought it at a thrift store, and it was only $10." Paulina looks at me, and laughs in my face saying, "(Laughs) Of course, you would go to one of those, Fairy-Tale Girl!" She and Kwan laugh at this as I say, "Yeah, well! It really is an awesome shirt. I was just trying to be friendly." Valerie looks at me a little sad.

All of a sudden, Danny comes running around the corner, and when he sees us he tries to stop, hitting Paulina, causing her to coffee to go flying, but I grab Valerie and push her out of the way as the coffee hit me. I look down at me and I'm grossed out by this. As this happens, Paulina and Kwan laugh at me as Valerie asks me, "Are you okay, Dawn?" So I grumble out, "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just glad your okay."

Kwan then goes after Danny and despite what happened, I went after Danny. But before I could run further, I over heard Valerie telling Paulina, "Why did you laugh at her for? She saved me and my top!" Paulina scoffs and tells her, "Whatever, Valerie. Dawn is a loser for believing in Fairy-Tales, an ugly Fairy-Tale loser." Valerie looks cross at her and says, "Maybe you need to get to know her better."

Valerie leaves, and I couldn't believe she stood up for me. I smile at this and went to find Danny. When I did he is outside, looking at a ghost puppy. He must have gotten away from Dash and Kwan with his powers. I went outside and asked him, "Hey, Danny! What's going on?" So he tells me, "My ghost sense went off, and there was this puppy."

I look at it and realized it was cute. I picked him up and hugged him as he made a little bark and licking me. I laughed at this and said, "Aw, your so cute! Aren't you?" Then Danny tells me, "Yeah, he's like Dash, but with better breath. Now this we can handle!" But of course, the puppy all of a sudden turned big and nasty like a guard dog, as Danny then mutters afraid, "Or not." Then I tell him annoyed, "What was your first clue?"

Next thing Danny and I know we transformed to ghost form and we're trying to catch the ghost dog all the way to Axion Labs. We're still trying to capture him, when we were flown back from a door, and we see Valerie, her dad, Damon, two guards, and an old man that might be his boss. Valerie then exclaims to us wanting to know, "What are you two?!" The giant ghost dog appears and shakes his head getting green slobber all over Valerie.

Danny tells her, "We'll tell you what we're not, coated in dog saliva." Then I say to her, "Yeah, that would be just plain nasty." Valerie then screams as the ghost dog charges and we push Valerie out of the way. Danny then tries to tell the dog to stop what it is doing, but we follow him phasing through a door and into a lab, as the three of us are destroying everything in site.

Danny and I grab a hold of the dog's collar, as it keeps running. Next thing we know, we're being hit with lasers from guns, but the lasers destroy things as well. Then new lasers appear from the ceiling as the ghost dog, Danny and I phased through them going intangible. A net appears but we phased through it, and we were finally out of the lab. I hope Valerie's dad doesn't lose his job!

* * *

Danny's POV:

We couldn't find the ghost dog after that, so we lost him. Dawn and I decided to name him Cujo from a movie. We got word that Valerie's dad lost his job and now they have to move. We decided to go and see them. Sam, Tucker and I are on motor scooters, and awn is on roller skates. We got to their house seeing their having a yard sale and a moving van is there as Sam says, "Whoa! Talk about rock bottom! They're selling everything they own in a yard sale!"

Then I say, "I feel bad. If we could've stopped that ghost dog, none of this would have happened." Then Dawn says, "I know what you mean." Mr. Gray came out and left a box of 'Family Photos' on the yard and he goes back inside. Tucker then says taking off his helmet, "She's been through a rough week. Which means I can catch her on the rebound! Sweet!"

Tucker runs over to her helping with the box she's holding, as he tells her, "Hey Val! Heard what happened." Then Valerie tells him annoyed, "Oh, great! Word's already oozed down to the bottom of the social grapevine." We all come over to her and I tell her, "Hey, come on! We know your upset, but he just wants to help, we all do!" But then Sam mutters, "I don't."

Then Dawn says, "Either way, we want to help you." Then Tucker tells Valerie, "See, most of us want to help you. More than three-fourths." Then Valerie tells him, "Thanks, but I'll pass." But then she tells Dawn, "But I will thank you, Dawn, you saved me and my shirt." And then mine and Dawn's ghost senses appeared, and I tell them, "I'm going to have to pass too." Then Dawn says, "Your welcome Valerie, and I need to go as well. If you need help, Valerie, let me know."

I quickly get on my scooter and Dawn follows me with her skates when we found a place to transform to our ghost forms. When we did went back to Valerie's and we see it's the ghost dog again. The dog sniffs around and I ask it, "How did you get out of the Ghost Zone?" He then growls at us, but then I scratched his chin, and he gets happy and turns into a puppy.

I then say to myself, "At least ghost dogs are more entertaining, than regular dogs." Then Dawn says, "You can say that again." We float down and I realized I stepped in invisible dog poop. Valerie then comes up to us and tells us, "Whatever you two are, get out of here! The both of you and your stupid dog have done enough!" Cujo then grabs onto my leg and drags me inside the moving van.

* * *

Dawn's POV:

I see Cujo grabbing my brother by his leg from his mouth and drags him into the moving van, which closes and they destroy everything inside of it. As this happens I tell Valerie, "Uh, technically he's not our dog, just to let you know." Danny finally gets out with Cujo, and I fly with him, hoping to not see Valerie get madder.

Danny and I got back home with Cujo and we put him into the Ghost Zone hopefully with no more problems. But as we left and turned human, we didn't notice an adorable green puppy escaping.

The next day at school, it was lunchtime, and I saw the popular kids having lunch and talking about the Dumpty Humpty concert in concert gear. I just came in with my lunch along with Valerie. Kwan asks Valerie, "Hey, Val! We're down for the concert, right?" Then Valerie answers them, "Sorry, guys! I had to sell my tickets online to help pay for the moving truck. Things are kind of tight now, you know?"

But her so called 'friends' all told her no. But when she was about to sit down, Dash pushed her out of the way and told her, "And speaking of tight…" He motions her to Sam, Danny and Tucker where the two boys, were eating in big gulps as Valerie then says grossed out and mad, "(gasps) I get it!" Then Paulina asks her, "Hey, Valerie! Did you at least sell your tickets to somebody cool? We don't want to sit with some losers at the concert!"

I look at Valerie upset at this, and I got mad. So I grabbed all three of their lunches and shoved them at their faces, telling them, "Okay, you know what? I've had enough of this. You three are supposed to be there for your friend when she's lost everything. Your all dumb, stupid and idiots!" I finished my rant as Dash, Kwan and Paulina look at me shocked, and Valerie was shocked and surprised that I defended her.

So I ask Valerie, "Val, if you want, you can sit with me, my brother and our friends." Valerie smiles and tells me, "Thanks, Dawn. But I'd rather eat alone today, okay?" I smile and tell her, "Sure thing. Whenever your ready." Valerie goes off to a table and as I got to where my brother and friends are, Tucker says, "Whoa, brutal!"

Then Danny says, "Unbelievable! Valerie just got scorched by her friends." Then Sam speaks up, "Maybe she needs better friends." Tucker then disappears, and we see him talk to Valerie. All of a sudden, Cujo appears in monster dog form, and destroys Valerie's lunch. Valerie screams as everyone runs away, except for Sam, Tucker, Danny, Valerie and I.

As Cujo runs around Sam asks us, "You're not much of dog catchers are you?" So Danny tells her, as a joke, "Yeah, no kidding. Who let the dogs in?" But she stares at him as Danny tells her, "See, the song is 'Who Let The Dogs Out,' but I said 'Who Let the Dogs In.'" I then go "Woof, woof." Sam still stares as Danny and I tell her, "We'll be right back." Then Sam yells out, "Bring back some new jokes!"

We got under the table and transformed as the Cujo grabs the lunch lady from his mouth, as Danny yells ot to it, "Nice pooch, easy. That lady isn't edible. And neither is anything she cooks!" Then I yell out, "Yeah, one time I puked in the food just by looking at it!" Cujo then drops her and looks at us happily, as Danny and I both yell out, "And neither are we!" The three of us go intangible as Cujo grabs us and we all phased through a wall.

* * *

Danny's POV:

Later that day, Dawn, Sam and I are in the park, where Dawn and I are in ghost form, as I tell Sam, "We're telling you, this is one bad dog! No matter how many times we toss him into the Ghost Zone, he digs his way out through the portal, and he comes back to us!" Dawn speaks up saying, "It's like he has our scents locked in, or something." So Sam tells us, "Well, you two are the only other ghosts in the area, so why don't you train him? Ghost dog or not, he's still a dog…I think? Good luck!"

She goes to leave as Dawn asks her, "Where are you going?" Sam answers with, "Hello? I can't be seen hanging out with ghost twins! Here, use this book and it should help you." She throws the book and I caught it. Reading the first page in chapter 1, 'A dog's hearing is much more acute than a human's.' Which means…" Dawn and I then let out whistles and saw Cujo coming towards us.

With Dawn reading another line, "'Hand signals, along with vocal commands, can be a powerful combination.'" Dawn holds out her hand and commands, "STOP." Cujo then stops skidding up to us, as I say, "That's weird. He's already trained." Cujo then ounces on us, and we're falling down and rolled off the hill, as Dawn and I laugh a bit as we both say, "Sort of."

* * *

Sam's POV:

I look at this through the binoculars as I then say to myself, "Aww! A pair of twins and their dog! Somehow, it's not supposed to be this freaky." All of a sudden, a missile passes by me me, and it's aiming for Dawn, Danny and the ghost dog!

* * *

Dawn's POV:

Danny, Cujo and I see a missile coming. We grabbed Cujo and got away. We fell down and Danny and I got to fight mode. We told Cujo to stay and we fly up trying to find the threat. We looked where the missile landed as Danny exclaims, "What was that?!" Then I told him, "I don't know, but something tells me the threat ain't over." We hear a noise and looked up as we saw a feminine figure in a full red garb and a mask covering up her face on a hoverboard with an ecto gun.

She almost falls down, but caught herself. She launches another missile but we got away. She's following us, and fires another missile. She then fires lasers but they miss. We then go intangible and phase through a tree. She falls off the hoverboard, but it comes back for her. We overhear her yelling, "Oh, yeah! That's what I'm talking about!" Now is it me, or did that just sound like Valerie?

We're at ground level now, and she throws something like disks on those kind of saws, but they miss their targets, as Danny asks her, "Wow, nice aim! First day with the new weapons?" Then I tell her, "Before you fight with us, girly, you need to toughen up!" But two of the disks hit our arms as we both yell out, "OW! That hurt!" Then with realization Danny says, "Wait a minute, that hurt!"

The Ghost Hunter then says, "Oh, don't worry, ghost kids! It won't hurt long! Because you both are going down!" She brings out an ecto gun to prove her charges right at us and shoots falling off her hoverboard, but Cujo in monster dog form saves Danny and I by grabbing us from his mouth. The hoverboard catches Valerie again, as Cujo still has a hold on us.

Valerie shoots some more until she gets hit by a tree. We finally stopped and Cujo got us to Sam. Then Sam asks us, "Who is that? That's an awesome outfit!" I get up and tell her, "I know, right?" Danny then tells Sam, "Don't know, don't care!" Danny and I let out ectoballs of green and purple energy seperately and throw them so Cujo can get away. He runs away, and we hear the hoverboard as I then say scared, "Guys, I'm going to hide in the tree!"

They nod as I got into a tree and turned human. What happened next shocks me to my core.

* * *

Danny's POV:

Dawn is now in a tree as I hurriedly tell Sam with the hoverboard getting closer,"Sam, hide!" Then Sam pushes me into the bushes telling me, "No time!" And then she kisses me?! With that and the shock of her kissing me, I turned back to human, as the ghost hunter appears aiming her gun exclaiming, "No escaping me now, ghost twins!"

She then sees and Sam lets go exclaiming, "Aaah! Do you mind?!" Then the ghost hunter says, "Ah, gross, loser love! I always knew you two geeks would end up together." The ghost hunter then flies off and Dawn comes out from the tree as she says,"Smooth."

Then Sam says, "That sounded like Valerie." Then I smile thinking it was an awesome kiss as Sam then asks me, "Uh, Danny? Danny? You didn't think it was a real kiss, did you?" I then look at her in realization as I nervously tell her, "No! Why? Did you?" Sam bites her lip and I can tell she's nervous and Dawn laughs saying, "Oh, I'm gonna get a ton of mileage for this one!" I knew what that meant, blackmail.

The next day, we tell Tucker what happened and the first thing he asks, "Wait! You guys kissed?" We're all in the hallway and Sam and I say together, "No! It was a fake-out make-out!" Then Tucker in a happy mood says, "But that still has the words 'make' and 'out' in it, right? Maybe I should try that on…Valerie!" As he says this, he accidently hits Valerie causing her to drop her things.

Tucker then 'politely' tells us to leave and we did and I tell Sam, "The worst part of it, is that Dawn has been teasing me all night about it!" Then Sam asks me, "Where is Dawn, anyway?" I tell her, "In the principal's office. She's an office helper for a period, remember?" Sam nods at this, as we make our way to class.

We overhear, Valerie and Tucker talking about ghosts. Tucker then tells Valerie, "Did you know Danny and Dawn's parents are professional ghost hunters?" Then Valerie looks shocked and then says in a flirty voice, "Hey, Tucker! Do you want to carry my books for me?" He agrees and does so as I tell Sam, "Great, my best friend has a crush on a ghost hunter!" Then Sam says, "That's life! Well, your lives anyway."

* * *

Dawn's POV:

We're all now at a basketball game as Sam and Danny told me what happened in the hallway, and knew our recent new ghost hunter is Valerie. Sam then tells Danny, "Danny, will you relax?" Then I tell him, "Yeah, you're starting to worry me." Then Danny says, "How can I relax? That ghost dog could be anywhere and not to mention, none of us have any idea how Valerie got that ghost hunting gear and became a ghost hunter!"

Then Tuker appears with Valerie and asks us, "Hey, guys! Can we join you?" Then Danny and Sam say together, "No!" Valerie looks sad as Tucker says, "Of course we can." Tucker and Valerie then sit down as Valerie asks Danny and I, "So Tucker tells me, your parents hunt ghosts!" I then get annoyed as I ask her, "Did he now?" Then Danny says, "What else did he tell you?"

All of a sudden Cujo appears again, and everyone runs away. Danny and I ran to find a place to transform. We did and we found Cujo who saw us and turned to puppy form. Then Danny asks him, "Are you looking for something? What are you looking for?" Then I tell him, "Danny, I think Sam is right. Ghost dog or not, he's still a dog. And he's looking for something."

A net appears and entagles Cujo in it. Valerie appears in her ghost gear and costume, and just as she thinks she's going to beat us, she has a Thermos that has red in it, she tries to open it, but can't. All of a sudden, Tucker appears from nowhere and lands on Valerie and Danny and I take flight, grab Valerie and put her in a basketball hoop and Danny tells her, "You should be safe here until help comes."

Valerie then commands us, "Get me down! Get me down so I can destroy you two!" We turn intangible and leave. A few hours later, its science class and Tucker is grumpy, as Danny tells him, "Tucker, you can't still like her." Then Tucker tells us, "Why not? For once, a girl I like, likes me back. Why can't you just roll with that? Not everybody has to like you two! Don't you guys trust me?"

Then Danny says, "You? Yes! It's your hormones we worry about." Valerie waves at Tucker and Tucker waves back as I then say, "This is going to scare me." The ghost senses then pop out and we hear barking from Cujo. Danny, Valerie and I then say together, "May I be excused?" Okay, that was freaky.

Danny and I are now in ghost form, along with Valerie in ghost hunter outfit. Valerie shoots at us and Cujo. Danny then says to himself, "Two-hundred eighty girls in our school, and he's gotta have a crush on the one with the weapons and the grudge." I groan and tell him, "Don't remind me!"

Danny and I let loose ectoblasts from our fingers and knocks her down as she lands on the ground. We got away as Danny figures, "Either way, all of this is our fault, sort of." Then I tell him, "We have to help her somehow. After we figure out what to do with Cujo." We then tell him to go fetch, and he's leading us back to Axion Labs.

* * *

Danny's POV:

Cujo leads us there as he barks and I say, "The lab? What you're looking for is in there?" We then hear a noise as Dawn tells me, "Somebody's coming!" We both grabbed Cujo, and turned invisible and stay by the wall, as we see that Valerie's dad has a job here and we realized we're going to need help.

About half an hour later, Sam and Tucker arrived and Dawn and I are back to human, as Sam asks us, "We're here! Where is 'Twin's best friend?'" Dawn and I called him by whistle and Cujo appears in monster form scaring Tucker and Sam. Tucker then says, "Relax, I'm on your side!" Then Sam mutters, "Or so he says."

Then Tucker tells us annoyed, "Hey, I'm the one that knocked out the security system, remember?" Now I tell them, "Okay, good news: There's only one guard." Then Dawn says, "Bad news: It's Valerie's Dad." Then Sam and Tucker say, "Ouch!"

After that I tell them, "Dawn and I think it'll be safer if we both go down there ourselves." Dawn and I then turned ghost as I brought out the Fenton Fisher, and say, "The Fenton Fisher should make a good leash. You guys watch Cujo." I ttied up Cujo's collar to a tree with the Fenotn Fisher line. As Sam says, "We will." And Tucker also says, "From way up here!"

Sam and Tucker are up in a tree so Cujo can't get to them and Dawn and I made it inside.

* * *

Valerie's POV:

I'm in the office with Dad, as he tells me, "I think I'll go pick us up a late night snack. Will you be okay, honey? You got stuff to do?" I'm being calm and I tell Dad, "I'm fine, Daddy! I got everything I need right here in my bag." I pat my backpack and accidently fired inside of it, Dad looks at me worried when he left, but I told him I was okay with a big grin.

He finally leaves, and I know those ghost twins will come back here. So I get dressed in my ghost hunter gear and waited.

* * *

Dawn's POV:

Danny and I phase inside the lab as Danny says, "I sure wish we knew what we were looking for?" I speak up and say, "Yeah, me too." Then I ask Dawn, "What do you think Cujo could be after?" So I answer him, "If I know dogs it would be one of three things: Food, hydrant or a squeaky toy."

We then got blasted by Valerie as she tells us like a cop, "Back to the scene of the crime, are you?" I then tell her as Danny and I prepare ectoblasts, "We rally hate to do this, but…"We shoot the ectoblasts and they hit Valerie's gun causing it to go flying off, as she yells, "Aw, yeah? Well, I don't!" An ectogun appeared from her shoulder, we fly out of the way phasing through the ceiling as she fires. But we get flown outside but we go back in.

* * *

Sam's POV:

We just saw Danny and Dawn being flown back outside as Tucker says, "What was that?" So I answer him annoyed as we're still in the tree, "10 to 1 says it's your girlfriend." All of a sudden Cujo still in his monster dog form barks and the next thing we knowCujo runs dragging the tree. As this happens, I tell Tucker, "(sighs) This is why I'm a cat person." I hope Danny and Dawn are okay!

* * *

Danny's POV:

We got back inside and Valerie shoots at us, but luckily, she missed. I let out an ecto blast and Dawn made a laser from Skulker's weapons appear and shoots. It hit part of the wall as Valerie mockingly tells us, "You're both pretty lousy shots!" So I tell her, "That's because we're not trying to hit you!" Then Dawn speaks up asking her, "Yeah, we don't hurt living things, that's what bullies do! Can't we talk about this?"

Then Valerie says with hate, "I'm done talking!" She then makes roller skates appear and charges for us. Dawn and I quickly turn intangible, as she goes to punch us, but luckily she misses us. She was about to hit the wall, until Cujo's head appears. Luckily, Dawn and I grabbed her before she was bit.

She commands us, "Let me go!" So I tell her, "Yeah, your welcome!" Then Dawn says annoyed, "Yeesh, don't you know how to thank your heros properly?!" But Valerie lets go as she lands and brings out an ectogun trying to shoot us, but instead shoots the alarm button. And the alarm goes off.

Valerie then yells out tearfully, "You two and your stupid dog ruined everything! And your both going to pay: You and every ghost like you two!" She says this as she gets a lock on us and shoots which hits Dawn and I until we hit the room that's a dog kennel. Then I say to myself helping Dawn up, "An old kennel? This must be where they kept all the guard dogs."

Then Dawn says, "Whoa! This room is totally uninhabitable!" We both touch the wall and heard a squeak. We reach in and found the squeak. We pulled it out and Dawn said, "Huh, I thought it was a squeaky toy!" So we made our way out and found Cujo and Valerie.

* * *

Dawn's POV:

Cujo is growling and Valerie is on the floor scared, as Danny then talks to Cujo, "Here boy! Is this what you've been looking for?" Danny and I show him the pink bear squeaky toy and Cujo looks at it happily with his tail wagging, and barks happily. But he goes back to Valerie and growls. I then go into baby talk, got Cujo's attention and tell him, "No, big guy! It's okay! Does you want your squeaky? Aw! Don't ya?" He looks happy as Danny throws it and tells him, "Here you go! Now please, just go home and stay there!"

Cujo grabs it and slowly turns back into a puppy and disappears hopefully for good! Danny and I help Valerie up as Danny tells her, "Listen, we both know your angry, but that's not our dog." Then I tell her, "Yeah, do you think our parents would seriously let us keep him. That, and we're sorry about whatever happened to you. Not every ghost is evil. Some of them are good, like me and my brother here. And there are others as well. We've just yet to meet them."

We give her our hands for a truce, but she grabs them and flips us saying, "Yeah? And not all humans are saps, huh?" She lets out a wrist blaster ready to shoot us as her father's voice is heard and Valerie freaks out saying, "(gasps) Oh, no! My dad! I can't let him see me like this!"

So Danny says, "We're sorry, but…" Then I finish for him, "We can't help you there." Danny and I go intangible, and phase through the ceiling. The next day we found out, Tucker saved Valerie from being found out as a ghost hunter by letting himself get captured after he turned the security online.

He got caught and him and Valerie are in trouble. At school, now that it's lunch time, Tucker asks us, "You two know where the dog went?" Danny and I said together, "Nope." Then Sam asks us, "You two going to play it a little safer now that Valerie the Ghost Slayer is around?" Then Danny and I say together, "Yep." Valerie walks away from us and her friends still don't want her around.

If only we had known that Valerie got the ghost equipment and costume from one ghost villain that we all know, who wants to kill our dad and marry our mom… But of course we didn't know that…yet.

Then Danny says, "I just wish we know where she got those weapons from?" Then Tucker says in awe, "Or that costume! A costume that stylish had to cost something, you know?"

Then Sam tells us, "Well, I don't know where she got the weapons, but I think I know where she got some extra three remember those concert tickets she sold on the Internet?" Danny and I look at her in shock as we asked her together, "You bought her tickets?"

I grin big, hug Sam and told her, "Sammy, I love you!" Sam laughs and tells me, "Thanks, Dawn. And now for the concert tonight!" Later that night we're at the Dumpty Humpty Concert, and it turns out we're sitting nest to Dash, Kwan and Paulins, and they all look glum that we're next to them. Sam, Tucker, Danny and I are rocking out to the music dancing.

Then Sam yells over the music, "I can't believe we're sitting next to those losers!" And I yell out, "Yeah, me too!" We're still dancing as I was thinking this is what I wanted to do: Fighting ghosts and rocking out on stage with my own band! If only I had known our next adventure, I get a chance to do so on a real stage!

* * *

And that's the end of the chapter! Now for the questions…Who's this Ember McLain? Why is Danny going gaga over Sam? Can Tucker ever stop singing?! And will Dawn have enough courage to sing on stage?! Find out next time on Danny Phantom and Dawn Phantom!

This whole chapter Dawn wears a black long sleeved shirt with a sequined cat on it, and denim pants, with white tennis shoes.


	11. Chapter 11 Fanning the Flames

Welcome to another chapter! There might be some grammar mistakes! Fellow readers, I have decided to update chapters every two weeks. Go on ahead and throw rotten food ate me. I need to time to sort out the chapters, and who knows I might update earlier than two weeks, it all depends. So PLease Review and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is related with Danny Phantom. The only thing I own in this story is my OC Dawn Fenton aka Dawn Phantom. I do not own She's So Gone By Lemonade Mouth sung by Naomi Scott.

* * *

Danny Phantom and Dawn Phantom

Chapter 11: Fanning the Flames

Sam's POV:

Today was like any other day, school, chores and everything. It's been about a couple of days since we found out Valerie became a ghost hunter. Right now Danny, Tucker and I are in the Ghost Zone to map it out. Dawn had to stay home and do her homework, while Danny procrastinates it.

Right now Danny is being attacked by a ghost in pajamas while Tucker and I are in the Specter Speeder watching it all. The ghost pins Danny down with Danny yelling at him, "Get off me, Klemper!" Then Klemper begs Danny, "But I just want to be your friend!" So Danny yells at us, "Will someone please remind me why this was a good idea? And why Dawn didn't come?" So I tell him through the Fenton Phones, "Hey, you're the one who wanted to map out the Ghost Zone."

Then Tucker from next to me tells Danny through the Fenton Phones, "You're also the only one that doesn't have to wear these stupid Fenton Phones." Tucker then plays a song on his PDA that also goes to my Fenton Phones, wich bothers me as Tucker then says, "Good thing they also work as wireless earphones, because these things are a fashion 'don't'. That and Dawn is busy with homework."

Then Danny tells us as Klemper hugs him with Danny trying to get away, "They're not supposed to look good. They're supposed to filter out spectral noise so we can communicate. Like when I say things like HELP GET THIS THING OFF ME!" I look into the side mirror and said admiring the Fenton Phones, "They're not stupid. I think they make great techno-goth earrings."

Then Danny tells me confused as Klemper is still trying to hug him, "Really? I thought so, they look cute on you. Um, I mean…" Klemper shoves a hand on Dany's mouth, as he says this, I was blusing really bad. I could tell Danny was too. Danny then gets out of Klemper's grip. Klemper charges after him, grabbing him by the wrist and lets out a blast ice breath.

Danny is then frozen, but breaks free with ecto-blasts. Danny then leads Klemper to a refridgerator door that leads Klemper to an arctic world, and closes it, destroys the handle with an ecto-blast and leaves to get back in the Specter Speeder. During all this time, Tucker has been listening to a song called Remember by Ember, as he sings it off-key. He loves it, and well, I don't. Dawn does, but not as much as Tucker.

Danny comes into theSpecter Speeder and turns back to human form, shivering and rubbing his hands together asking us, "Can a ghost get frostbite?" Since Tucker wasn't listening, I wrap my hands around Danny's telling him, "Oh, here. My hands are warm."We look at each other for a moment but then turned away, the both of us blushing, but then Tucker ruins it by chanting, "Ember! Go Ember!"

We released our hands nervously as Danny puts his hands over his ears telling me, "I think I'm gonna need my hands for this." I then drive us out of the Ghost Zone back to Danny's home. Ever since what happened with Valerie, I've been confused. Do I really like Danny?

* * *

Danny's POV:

We just got back home, and Tucker and Sam have already left. This song Remember, is a real big hit with teens. Why do they all like her so much? Anyway, as I was getting to my room, I hear Dawn sing in her room:

Insecure  
In her skin  
Like a puppet, a girl on a string

Broke away  
Learned to fly  
If you want her back, gotta let her shine

So it looks like the joke's on you  
'Cause the girl that you thought you knew

I open the door and scare her as Dawn screams as she yells, "Danny!" I let out a big grin and laugh as Dawn tells me, "Danny, why did you do that?!" So I answer her, "I just wanted to scare you. You have a great voice Dawn." Then Dawn tells me, "Thanks, Danny . But this the only place you'll hear me sing until I can conquer my Stage Fright."

I nodded with this and the day continued like normal. The next day we made our way to school, with the Ember music playing all over the school and posters hanging everywhere, and Sam still having the Fenton Phones and so has Dawn. Tucker is playing the music on his PDA, wearing a blackT-shirt with a blue flame reading 'EMBER' in purple letters and a purple beret with an 'e' inside a blue flame. Then I exclaim, "I don't get it! This Ember McLain comes outta nowhere and suddenly she's the biggest thing since MP3s! It's so-!"

Then Sam interrupts me saying, "Infuriating how mindless pre-packaged corporate bubble gum is preventing true musical artists from being heard?" I then tell Sam, "I was gonna say 'weird', but, uh, okay." Then Dawn tries to tell us, "Oh, come on, guys! Lighten up! The song is really good and catchy. I'm just not that big if a fan like Tucker is. Then Tucker tells us, "Ember's not just about music. She's an expression of my unique individuality."

When we got to the hallway, we all look on in shock as everyone is wearing Ember McLain merchandise as Sam tells Tucker sarcastically, "Oh yeah, you're one of a kind! Every single one of you!" Paulina then comes up to us and it takes all I have to keep Dawn away from her as Paulina asks Dawn and Samin a cruel and evil way, "Nice earrings. Sale at the 89 cent store?"

Then Sam tells Paulina, "For you information, Paulina, they're a gift. Danny gave them to me, and he gave a pair to Dawn." Then Paulina asks disbelievingly, "Really? He gave you earrings? I always knew you two losers would end up together." Dawn, Sam and I are shocked at this as Paulina leaves as Sam yells, "We're not losers!" Then Dawn and I respectively, "We're/They're not 'together'."

Tucker then chants Ember like he did in the Specter Speeder yesterday, as Sam, Dawn and I yell at him, "Will you keep it down?!" Dash and Kwan then tease me and Sam about being lovebirds, as Sam and I yell out together, "We're not lovebirds!" Then Dawn yells, "Yeah, besides their too naïve to reveal it!" Then Sam and I yell together, "Yeah-!" But then we stpped as realized what we said and yelled at Dawn, "Dawn!" She runs away not wanting to get hit as Class then begins.

* * *

Dawn's POV:

Mr. Lancer is preparing us all for the Northwestern Nine Standardized Testing in two days, and gave us all the Cramtastic Mark Five. Each of us wearing helmets, that will help us with studying. As we were about to begin, Ember and her song is playing all over the computers. Sam, Danny and I took our helmets off. Mr. Lancer takes the disk out, by turning off the computer. But the music is playing again as Mr. Lancer then tells Tucker, "Foley! Turn off that blasted PDA!"

Tucker tells Mr. Lancer it wasn't him, and that it was coming outside. Everyone goes to the windows and everyone sees a truck with a soundstage holding a banner that says, 'Ember'. Smoke appears and from it Ember with flaming blue hair, green eyes, rock and roll clothes with skulls and an awesome guitar. And then appears a skeleton band. Ember sings and everyone from the school comes out to the stage with Ember exclaiming to everyone, "Hell-o Casper High! Tell me who you love!"

Everyone chants her name and it looks like…she's stronger. As Ember then cheers out to everyone, "That's it, babies! Say my name! Are you ready for a little youth revolution?!" Eeryone cheers except for me, Sam and Danny. Tucker went with the others to cheer for her. As everyone cheers Ember exclaims, "That's because I fill a void in your empty lives!" They all keep cheering as mine and Danny's Ghost senses go off.

Mr. Lancer gets on a fire hydrant and asks Ember from his megaphone, "Attention, freakishly dressed teen idol! I order you to cease and desist!" Ember then plays a note, that is ghostly as everyone now has demoic red eyes with mr. Lancer scared with Danny and I coming to a realizationsaying together, "Ember's the ghost?" Then Danny mutters, "Uh-oh." Then I exclaim, "Ah, man! She's a ghost and I have to kick her butt. Oh, well. She was cool while she lasted!"

Danny and I then transform to ghost form as Danny then says, "We gotta save Lancer! Wow, this is bittersweet." Then I tell him, "I know! Do we really have to save him, though?" Then Danny gives me a glare as I then nervously say, "Actually, never mind. Let's go save him." Danny smiles as we fly through the air, and we grab Mr. Lancer phasing him through teens while he was bracing for himself. It was done and we got back to tangible form and Mr. Lancer was back to normal.

We both fly over to Ember with Danny saying, "Now to knock the pop princess off the charts?" Danny says this as we look down to the empty street. They're gone! Everyone is dazed and confused with Tucker just plain mad. But I say to myself, "At least she's a great singer, huh Danny?" Danny then looks at me sympathetically, he knows of my dream to be a famous singer. He smiles at me and tells me as we fly to the back of the school, "Hey, you'll make that dream come true. I know you will."

I smile at this, glad to know my brother is with me. The next day, every is still loving Ember coming yesterday. Mr. Lancer can't stand her and tried tearing all of the posters and magazines. But he can't stop music loving teens!

* * *

Danny's POV:

We found Tucker smiling with Ember eyeliner and now has a blue-flaming wig with an 'e' as I tell him, "Tucker, you're starting to scare Dawn and I. And we fight ghosts!" Then Dawn says, "Yeah, even I'm not that obsessed with Ember." So then Tucker tell us, "It's an Ember thing. You wouldn't understand it." Then Sam tries to tell Tucker, "Uh, you do realize she's an evil mind-controlling spirit from another dimension?"

But then Tucker tells Sam, "Yeah, but you said the same thing about Paulina." I smile at this and tell Sam, "You know, he has a point." And right on cue, Paulina comes out with the eyeliner and a flaming blue ponytail wig as she lets everyone know, "Ember's giving away free concert tickets at Bucky's Music Megastore!" She then compliments Tucker's wig as she and everyone else in the school except for me, Dawn and Sam leave for the Music Megastore. Luckily we grabbed Tucker as he tries to get to the store to grab tickets.

But then Sam tells us, "We're going to have to deprogram him!" Sam and I then remembered that we were holding each other and let go. Then Dawn tells us, "Hey, wait! I have an idea!" We take Tucker to the classroom, as Dawn puts the Cramtastic helmet on Tucker, and turned on the computer and many shapes and problems appear as Sam says, "This is where the healing starts."

We leave Tucker in there as Dawn tells us, "That should help him Tucker will probably back to his normal self." Then I tell her, "Good idea. But I still don't get why we're not affected by Ember's music." I then turn my hand intangible and put it in my locker to grab the Fenton Thermos, as Sam says, "Maybe because of both of your ghost powers and my-!" Then I interrupt her guessing, "Individuality or intelligence?" I got the Fenton Thermos as Sam then says, "I was gonna say 'utter disdain for anything popular,' but okay. You really think I'm smart?"

Then Dawn exclaims, "And the crushing begins…!" Sam and I glare at her as Mr. Lancer then comes up and grabs the three of us taking us to class. But I had an idea as Dawn and I turned the three of us intangible and we fly through the ceiling. We got out and Dawn and I turned ghost and we're now flying over to the Music Megastore. Dawn is flying by herself and I'm holding Sam.

I feel someone staring at me as I look at Sam and ask her, "Are you okay, Sam?" Then Sam looks nervous and tells me, "Oh! It's just really nice up here, that's all. Flying's nice." Okay, now I'm surprised. But this isn't all that bad. I blush at this as I then hear smooching sounds and saw it coming from Dawn as I growl at her and she laughs as the three of us then hit a giant Ember cutout with Sam then saying, "Falling stinks."

We get inside through intangibility and turned tangible as soon as we're inside. We look in the crowd and see that even Jazz is there. and Ember throws the tickets and gets everyone cheering for more. So then I tell Sam and Dawn, "Something tells me they're not gonna love seeing their idol sucked inside the Fenton Thermos." Then Dawn says, "Duh! No one would like that!"

Sam then has an idea as she tells us, "I think I can distract them." Everyone cheers for more as Dawn and I hide and we see what Sam did with everyone seeing it in shock, on a giant cutout was red markings of glasses, a mustache and a goatee have been drawn on Ember's cardboard face." Then Sam shouts to the crowd below, "Hey everybody! Look, it's Ember McLame!" Dawn and I are laughing at this. Ember is angry as she exclaims, "Oh great, a critic. Maybe you'll like my new song better!"

Ember turns a dial as Dawn and I shoot out ecto-blasts hitting Ember, as we stopped laughing, as I ask her, "Hey! Do you take requests? How about 'Beat It'?" Then Dawn says, "And 'leave it?'" Ember floats as she tells us, "How about I just lay down a few power chords instead, dipsticks!" She strums a note that has green skulls, as we try to open the Fenton Thermoses but the blasts hit us as Sam got them.

Ember then giggles evilly as she disappears and Dawn and I go to the roof and we find her there.

* * *

Dawn's POV:

We got to the roof as Danny then tells her, "'Dipsticks'? Ho ho. Funny." We fly off and wrestle her, since she's outnumbered two-to-one. Then Danny asks her, "Who writes your insults, the same hack who writes your songs?" Then I say, "I hope not! Your song is good, Ember!" Ember smiles at this and we hear everyone cheering for her from below and somehow is getting stronger. Danny and I finally figure it out in our heads, 'Chanting makes her stronger.'

Then Ember tells us, "You both hear that chanting? The more kids chanting, the stronger I get!" Ember throws us until we hit the giant cutout as it teeters over the edge of the roof, as Ember contines talking, "And if you think I'm strong now just wait until midnight! When my concert goes global. And the whole world's chanting my name! Then you'll all be my slaves!" Ember got closer to us and strums a powers cord knocking us back screaming.

Danny and I hit the near the cardboard as we hear Sam yells out, "Get away from them!" Sam has our Fenton Thermoses as Danny and I turn back to human. We get out as Sam is in front of Ember. She then says dreamily then mad, "Aw, teen love! They say it never lasts but nothing distracts teenagers more than hormones. And I need to keep you busy for the next eight hours…"

Ember then tells us just before she strums her guitar, "I have more than just music for you. Now that they're chanting my name, my music can affect you! How about a love song!" As Ember strums, a pink energy wave hits Sam and I and it knocks us over cutout's head. Danny looks back at us, and he looks like a big-eyed puppy with heart around him. Okay, Sam and I are cinfused! Before Ember disappears she tells us, "Well, I think I'll leave the new couple alone. Ciao, babies!"

Then Sam asks confused, "New couple? What the heck is she talking about?" I tell her, "I have no clue." Danny then starts to crawl over as Sam asks, "Uh, Danny? Now would be a real good time to go ghost and fly me out of here." Danny keeps crawling as the cutout teeters when Sam being scared, asks Danny, "Danny, wait! What are you doing?" Then Danny says dreamily, "Wow. I just never realized you're really pretty when you're about to fall off a building."

Danny then stops crawling as I exclaim, "WHAT?!" Then Sam yells out, scared, "Danny? Get back! Danny!" What the heck did Ember do to my brother?!

* * *

Sam's POV:

Dawn and I are on the cutout and I'm begging Danny, "Danny, stop! Don't come any closer! Or else we'll fall!" But then Danny tells me, "But you're over there and I'm over here. I wanna be over there!" Dawn groans in anger as she says, "Whatever Ember did to him, I'm going to hurt her!" Then I look at Danny and say, "Wait, we know that look. That's that same, longing puppy-dog stare you used to give Paulina!"

Then Danny crawls forward saying dreamily, "Who's Paulina?" Okay, now this I like as I say, "That's a pleasant side-effect." Then Dawn yells at me, "yeah, that's a good thing, especially when we're about to fall!" I remember that as Dany takes another step and Dawn and I fall screaming. All of a sudden we were grabbed and it was by the SWAT TEAM. Of course, saved by the government.

The SWAT TEAM is taking everyone home where they will await punishment from our parents. I hope Dawn, Danny and Jazz don't get into too much trouble.

* * *

Dawn's POV:

The SWAT TEAM just threw Danny, Jazz and I inside our home, where our parents are mad and confused with Dad asking us, "What is the matter with you kids?" Then Mom lectures us, "You need to be preparing for the Northwestern Nine testing tomorrow!" But then Danny dreamily says, "How can I study? All I can think about is Sam." Okay, I wanted my brother to fall in love with the right girl, but this is ridiculous! Then Jazz asks Danny confused, "What's wrong with you? Why aren't you thinking about Ember?"

Then I tell her, "Uh, maybe because he doesn't like Ember's music. And I don't like her like the way you do, Jazz." Then Dad tells us, "Well, I'm thinking about putting you three in the Fenton Stockades." But luckily Mom told Dad it wasn't a good idea. So they decided to ground us, with Jazz complaining that she was going to the midnight concert. But mom tells her no way, Dad mentions the Stockades and Mom locks him inside.

About a few hours later, I went to talk to Jazz but she's I saw her using a grappling hook to get outside. I go to the window and see everyone out of their houses running to the concert. This is bad. I got to Danny's room where he now has a shrine of Sam on his bed and is meditating. Yeah, Ember is going to pay for doing this to my brother, I sould be the one teasing him about love.

I then aks Danny, "Uh, Danny? You do realize Sam doesn't like you like that, right?" Then Danny tells me accusingly, "That's not true! Sam does like me! You have the problem! You're all alone because you don't have someone to love!" I look at him shocked and upset. Danny knows why I haven't found someone yet: Beacause of Paulina telling everyone I'm a Fairy-Tale loser.

I was about to cry and leave until I see Sam knocking on his window as Danny then excitedly says, "Sam! You snuck out to see me! Oh, this is just like Romeo and Juliet, except I'm the one on the balcony, and I can understand everything we're saying." I groan at this, knowing my brother is now a hopeless romantic. Danny lets Sam in, as Danny tlls Sam, "Um, one time, when Dawn and I were five, we really wanted a puppy, but our parents-!" Sam interrupts by saying, "Will you knock it off! We have to stop Ember's concert before she takes over the world!"

I then yell to Sam, "Sam, you have to help my brother! He's gone crazy!" Sam then sees the shrine, and she says freaked out, "Okay, even the part of me that's kind of liking the attention is really freaked out by this." But Danny tries to tell Sam as he holds her hands, "It doesn't matter! Just so long as we have each other." Then Sam yells at Danny, "Snap out of it! You don't feel that way about me and I don't feel that way about you."

Danny then smirks as he says, "So why are you still holding my hands?" Sam lets go as I tell her, "See what I mean? If we don't get him back to normal soon, I'm gonna lose it!" Then Danny asks Sam, "And why are you still wearing those Fenton Phones I gave you?" Then Sam tells Danny with realization, "Danny, they're not even real earrings! They're just some stupid communicators that…filter out ghost noise!" Then Danny asks sad, "Does this mean that we're breaking up?"

I gasped as I figured it out with a smile when Sam said, "Don't you get it, Danny? That's why Dawn and I haven't been affected by Ember's music! We've been wearing the Fenton Phones the whole time!" Then I tell her, "It all makes sense now! Danny didn't have them on when Ember blasted us!" Then Danny asks Sam happily, "So we're not breaking up?" Then Sam yells as we're dragging Danny, "How can we be breaking up? We were never together! We're gonna have to deprogram you like we did Tucker!"

Sam and I gasp as we then said together, "Uh-oh! We forgot Tucker!" We quickly got to the school and found Tucker still tied down in his seat as he says like a monlogue, "Twleve… hours… of… intensive standardized test prep." Sam gets the helmet off of Tucker's head as she then says guiltily, "Tucker, we're so sorry!" Then I speak up saying, "Yeah, we didn't mean to forget you." Tucker forgives as Danny says dreamily, "You're beautiful when you're wracked with guilt."

Sam and I freed Tucker as he says happy, "Man, it's about time! I always knew you two would end up together!" Then Dawn exclaims, "What?! You too?!" Tucker tells me, "yep, everyone knows it." I blink at this and sa, "Huh. Note to self: Listen more to people placing bets on future couples." Then Sam explains to Tucker, "We're not together! Ember put him under some kind of spell!" Then Tucker asks Sam confused, "So you don't want to end up together?"

Then Sam explains further, "I don't know! Maybe! But not like this! Tucker, please! We have to break the spell!" Then I say, "Yeah, I can't stand it anymore! He has a shrine to her on his bed! We have to get him back to normal!" Tucker thought the CramTastic would help but Sam tells him, "We don't have twelve hours. Ember's concert starts in fifteen minutes. She gets her power when people chant her name. And with a whole world-wide audience she'll be unstoppable!"

Tucker then pushes us out as he follows , as we have to get to the concert to stop Ember. All of a sudden, Tucker blurts out, "The volume of a sphere is equal to the square of the race of the base times pi times the height." He gets back to normal saying, "Wow, that thing really works! And I spent the first nine years of my school life actually reading?" I shrug my shoulders not caring at the moment. We have to get to the concert!

* * *

Sam's POV:

We finally got to the concert and Danny and Dawn phased us inside. We got to the Control Room as I tell Tucker, "Go kill the power. We'll stand watch." Tucker goes to the Control Terminal as Danny looks at me lovingly as I ask him politely, "Uh, can you watch something besides me?" Then Danny brings out a picture of me and looks at it wit Dawn saying, "If we don't get him back to normal, can I hurt him?" I nod to her as I knew I couldn't stand the obsessive love fest anymore.

Next thing we know, we got captured because Tucker blurted into the PA system. We're grabbed by Dash, Kwan and another jock student that are in security Guard uniforms. Just before the concert starts Ember tells us, "Later, dipsticks. I gotta go rock my world. And when I say my world I mean my world!" I try to tell Danny, "Danny, Dawn stop her now!" Then Danny tells me, "I won't leave you, Sam." Then Dawn says, "I can't fight without Danny!"

Danny isn't listening to what I say, and I can see Ember is getting stronger. I know what I'm about to do next will be bad, but it's probably the only way to get Danny back to normal, that and Dawn is so going to hurt me for this. So I tell Danny, "I hate to do this to you, Danny, but if I can't break Ember's spell, I'm going to have to break your heart!" And next thing I know, I kiss Dash as I hear Dawn scream, and let go as I hear Danny say, "Sam, how could you? How? Hey, get away from her!"

I get grossed out as Dash says, "Ugh! She tastes like geek!" And I yell out, "Ugh! He tastes like failure!" Dash and his pals leave in fear as I tell Danny, "Danny, I'm so sorry, I-!" Danny interrupts saying, "You and Dash? But we were-!" But then I look at Danny as he figures it out and frowns as he then says, "But… we weren't, were we?" I felt so bad for this so I tell him, "No, Ember did that. It's just, this is so hard because part of me… part of me really liked this and…"

Danny looks even more upset, even when Dawn comes up to Danny and puts her hand on his shoulder, as she tells him, "I'm sorry, Danny. Now you know how I feel, when you figure out that no one wants you." Danny looks upset and looks at Ember in anger as his eyes blaze green as he growls out, "Ember…" I try to ask Danny, "Danny? Are you okay?"

He looks at me mad, as he then tells me, "No. I feel like my heart's been ripped out. But I know who I can take it out on!" Danny and Dawn then transform in anger for what Ember did and fly off, with me smiling knowing that they weren't mad at me. I hope they win!

* * *

Danny's POV:

I really hated this! Ember put me under a spell making me love Sam! I do have feelings for her, but I worry she won't like me back. Ember is going to pay for this and I can tell Dawn is too. Dawn and I hit Ember as she hits the big screen with me yelling, "Hey, No-Hit wonder! Mind if we jam with the band?" Dawn yells out to her, "Yeah, you're song may be good, but its missing one thing, PASSION!"

Ember comes out mad and rides on her guitar down to the stage as she yells out, "Get this straight, dipsticks! I don't like to do a group number!" She lets loose a power chord that slams us to the audience. Luckily we're okay and phase through the ground and grab the mike as she's about to sing, as Danny tells her, "Sorry! No vocals in this number!" Then Dawn asks her, "Have you considered taking up mime?"

Dawn and I fight Ember with some of Dawn ghost powers and I use the mike stand while Ember fights with her guitar. Ember and I then both swing our weapons causing a mini explosion as Ember hits again and traps me in a swirling conical pink vortex. Ember then tells us as everyone still chants her name, "Hear that? They're chanting my name all over the world! The revolution will be televised!"

I then say to myself, "She's too strong. If we could just stop the crowd from chanting her name. Something different that will break the spell. Like… Sam kissing Dash!" I look around and see Dawn next to me, as I then mutter, "Or…someone that can sing better." So I yell to Dawn, "Dawn, you have to sing!" I give her the mike, as she tells me scared, "No, Danny! I can't do this!"

I yell to her, "You have to! You're the only one who can! Ember gets stronger when they chant her name, you can do the same thing! I trust you, Dawn." Dawn looks at me and nods with a smile as she runs with the mike, and begins to speak through it.

* * *

Dawn's POV:

I take a deep breath and turn the mike into a headset, and bring out a guitar like Ember's from out of nowhere. It's all black and white, and I speak into the mike, "Hello, Amity Park! My name is Dawn Phantom, and the dude in the pink vortex is my brother Danny Phantom. Ember is busy at the moment, so I'll be performing for you." Everyone starts to boo, as I begin my song, strumming my new guitar:

(Yeah, yeah, yeah)

Insecure  
In her skin  
Like a puppet, a girl on a string  
Broke away  
Learned to fly  
If you want her back, gotta let her shine  
So it looks like the joke's on you  
'Cause the girl that you thought you knew  
**I float up into the air strumming my guitar, and the music effects everyone in Amity Park and in the world.**

Chorus:  
She's so gone  
That's so over now  
She's so gone  
You won't find her around  
You can look but you won't see  
The girl I used to be  
'Cause she's  
She's so gone  
**Everyone cheers for me and I can see Ember losing power, and me gaining power with everyone calling me, Dawn Phantom.**

Here I am  
This is me  
And I'm stronger than you ever thought I'd be  
Are you shocked?  
Are you mad?  
That you're missing out on who I really am  
Now it looks like the joke's on you  
'Cause the girl that you thought you knew  
**I land on the stage as even Ember's skeleton band plays along with me.**

Chorus:  
She's so gone  
That's so over now  
She's so gone  
You won't find her around  
You can look but you won't see  
The girl I used to be  
'Cause she's  
She's so gone away  
Like history  
She's so gone  
Baby, this is me, yeah  
**I jump up and land on the ground with my head down as I then sing bringing my head up:**

Chorus:  
She's so gone  
That's so over now  
She's so gone  
You won't find her around  
You can look but you won't see  
The girl I used to be  
'Cause she's  
She's so gone  
(That's so over now)  
She's so gone  
(You won't find her around)  
**Danny is freed and comes up to dance with the both of us, still in ghost form.**

You can look but you won't see  
The girl I used to be  
'Cause she's  
She's so gone  
**Danny and I continue dancing as I stand still and sing:**

So long  
She's so gone, she's so gone... gone, gone, gone.  
**We stop dancing as Danny and I are now back to back and my right hand and Danny's left are entwined together in a vice-like grip.**

Everyone then cheers for me as Ember freaks out begging everyone, "No, stop! Tell me who you love! Come on, say it! Say my name. Say my name!" Danny and I capture Ember in the Fenton Thermos and her skeleton band disappears. Danny and I got to backstage and turned back to human as Sam and Danny hug each other wth Sam saying, "Danny, that was awesome!" But then they blush as Sam continues saying, "Uh, I guess Ember's spell hasn't quite worn off."

But then Tucker ruins it sayingm "You were never under Ember's spell." Sam clubs him in the stomach with her elbow as she comes up to me and says, "Dawn, that was awesome! Your song was totally better than what Ember wrote!" I grin and hug her saying, "Thanks Sam!"

* * *

Danny's POV:

When we got back home, I remembered everything I said to Dawn, and felt horrible. So I go up to her room and tells her, "Hey, Dawn? I want to apologize for what I said when I was in puppy love. You really like to sing, and trust me when I say this, but you always told me there's always someone for someone out there. And I think you'll find yours, I know it."

Dawn smiles, hugs me and tell me, "Thanks, Danny! I'm glad you're my brother." I hug her closer, glad to know my sister will be alright. The next day at school, practically everyone failed for the standardized tests, except for Dawn and Tucker. So they got excused from this afternoon's mandatory CramTastic session. And what's worse, Tucker now has two girls over him.

Sam asks us, "I don't suppose the both of you could release Ember and get us out of this?" No way we were going to let that happen, as I tellSam, "No way. Besides, she's a little busy right now." Dawn snorts next to me and makes it clearer saying, "Yeah, stuck in there with Klemper!" Dawn and I laugh at this, happy to know my sister is happy again. And who knows? Dawn might actually make her dream come true. Who knows?

* * *

And that's the end of the chapter! Now for the questions…What's this new game called 'Doomed'? Who is this person called Chaos in the game? What is Technus up to? And who is the ice ninja in the Doomed game? Find out next time on Danny Phantom and Dawn Phantom!


	12. Chapter 12 Teacher of the Year

Welcome to another chapter! There might be some grammar mistakes! The Halloween episode won't be on this story. It will be on The Adventures of Jack Frost and the Phantom Twins last chapter! In Frost Meets Ghosts, my crossover with Danny Phantom and Rise of the Guardians, North was there when it happened and the Guardians were a part of it. So you'll need to wait for that one.

Oh, and I'm going back to updating once a week. Sorry! I can handle this better like this. Until one story is done, that is. Review and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is related with Danny Phantom. The only thing I own in this story is my OC Dawn Fenton aka Dawn Phantom.

* * *

Danny Phantom and Dawn Phantom

Chapter 12: Teacher of the Year

Danny's POV:

Tucker and I are playing an online virtual reality game called Doomed. We're playing as our avatars. Another player gets beaten by a game players called Chaos and the Frost Ninja as Tucker's Avatar called FryerTuck tells my avatar, Ghost Boy, "That's the trouble with these online video games: Too many unqualified random players." I then tell Tucker through my headset, "I know what you mean. Nobody but us has a clue, except for Chaos and Frost Ninja. Their both unstoppable!"

Chaos looks like a gothic roman warrior and Frost Ninja has its whole face covered up and wears a light blue ninja suit with twin katana swords over its back, two nunchuks, two pairs of sai's, a bag of shuriken and a bo staff (A/N: Remind you of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles? Which I don't own.)

Then Tucker says through the headset, "Was unstoppable! Tucker makes his avatar hold a weapon as he says, "Watch this! Yo, Chaos and Ninja! Game over, nitwits!" Tucker fires the weapon but Chaos and Frost Ninja dodge it, as Chaos blasts from its gun and Frost Ninja throws shuriken. Tucker falls back next to me from our hiding place as I tell him, "Still not stopped!"

Tucker and I scream as Chaos and Frost Ninja blast us with some more blasts of Chaos's gun and Frost Ninja's shuriken. Tucker and I run away into an abandoned building in the game as Chaos throws a grenade in the house as Tucker tells me before we're obliterated, "Danny, I just want you to know... I accidentally killed yours and Dawn's gerbil in the 6th grade." I then exclaim just before the building explodes, "What?!"

The building explodes as Tucker and I both lose and on the screen shows Chaos and frost Ninja laughing as I say annoyed, "Darn it! I thought using the Fenton Helmet as my game controller would give me an edge, not helmet hair!" I took it off and threw it off of me as I now have helmet hair and the Helmet hits the button to the Ghost Portal and it opens bringing out Technus!

Technus appears as he laughs evily and says, "Once again, I Technus, Master of all things Electronic and beeping, am free once again to conquer this world!" He laughs some more and he flies over to the computer and sees Chaos in the game as he says, "Although, that world looks more entertaining. And the fashion sense is far superior. Perhaps it is there that I shall be king!"

I push Technus out of the way, not wanting him to get inside as I transform to Ghost form and say to myself looking at my hair, "Well, at least my hair is better." I charge at him, but he blocks me with a tech shield and it wraps me up destroying the computer electrocuting me and technus disappears setting me free. I fall to the floor as I then say to myself, "Oh, great! Constantly getting zapped and Doomed is bad enough, but now we have to track down that loser?!"

The Ghost Portal closes as I say to myself, "I'll have to deal with it tomorrow." And cringing uncomfortably, I look at the clock on the wall and it reads 5:30 AM?! I then exclaim in shock, "I-It is tomorrow! I've been up all night! (yawns) Oh, well! One sleepy day at school and one lame ghost freed , what's the worst that can happen?"

* * *

Dawn's POV:

I sigh in class, glad to have had a good night's sleep. But we were taking a huge test and Danny fell asleep in class! I groan to myself, knowing Danny was playing that Doomed Game. The more he played it, the more tired he became, and I think Mr. Lancer has had enough!

Mr. Lancer then yells at everyone, "Pecils down! All tests in!" Mr. Lancer then notices Danny sleeping and drooling as he grabs the test as he mutters to himself, "Ah, teaching! Always rewarding!" Good thing I finished mine! But I have a bad feeling about the next day. So later that day, Danny told me that echnus escaped from the Ghost Zone. So Danny, Sam, Tucer and I are outside trying to find him.

Danny and I are on sky level and Sam and Tucker are on ground level. Danny and I are in ghost form, with all of us wearing Fenton Phones as Danny then says through the Phones, "Last time Technus fused a monster from the junk in my dad's shed, be on the lookout for runaway appliances." Then I speak in the Phones, "Yeah, we don't want to lose him."

Tucker then tells us through the Phones, "Copy that! The objective of this mission is to defeat the big boss man and power him down to level zero!" Then Danny says through the Phones to Sam, as we're walking down a building on the wall, "Uh, Sam? Level zero is a no man's land. It's a glitch in the Doomed program. If you get knocked into it, your stuck there." Okay, why did he have to say that?

I leave Danny and find Sam on her scooter as she says into the Phones, "I cannot begin to tell you how interesting that is." Then I say, "Me neither!" Then Tucker says, "If you were game savvy, you'd know that!" Then Sam tries to tell Tuck annoyed, "Oh, really? Let me tell you something-!" But Sam stops the scooter and I stop flying as we see flying tech as Sam tells the others, "Guys, we've got something! Fast moving garage sale headed east toward the park!"

Technus gathered all of the appliances and transformed into Chaos from the Doomed game. Well, at least he didn't transform into Frost Ninja! Danny then asks us, "Look familiar? Tehnus saw me playing Doomed last night, now he's trying to look like Chaos!" Then Tucker tells Danny, "The way you played Doomed, he shouldn't be all that hard to beat!"

Danny tells him, "Ignoring that! Okay, Tuck. Here's what we'll do: Distract him with an with our favorite maneuver, and I'll power up and engage him in battle mode." Then Sam asks the boys, "What about us?" I speak up and say, "Yeah, what about us girls?" But Danny tells us, "You both stay here. You both probably don't know the moves we're talking about."

Tucker then tells us, "Yeah, you both will probably get in the way." Danny and Tucker to leave and fight Technus, as Sam and I get mad as I angrily tell Sam, "If they only knew, right Sam?" Then Sam tells me, "That's right, Dawn. If they only knew!"

* * *

Danny's POV:

Tucker revs up his cooter and charges exclaiming, "Time to show him what five bolts of manly battery power can really do!" Technus/Chaos nearly hits Tucker, but Tucker barely misses and circles around Technus telling me, "I have him distracted! Get him, Danny!"

I punch him straight in the head as he falls down and charge straight for him be slaps me away as I hit a tree and fall to the ground as Sam then tells me, "So much for battle mode, huh?" Then I Dawn asks, "Now can we help?" But Danny tells us, "NO, you can't. This calls for Advanced mode with an intangibility bonus!" I go intangible thrugh the ground and charge to Tucker phasing him through Technus's blast of ecto-energy.

* * *

Dawn's POV:

I look at Sam and ask her, "Dragon medallion?" Sam then says with a smile, "Dragon medallion." I grab my Dragon ghost Medallion from one of our earlier adventures from my backpack and put it on and I could feel the change happening.

* * *

Danny's POV:

I got Tucker through unscathed as Technus's blast of ecto-energy hits Tucker's tire, making us stop as Technus fires another blast as I bring up a ghost shield and it deflects to Technus knocking him down. I look at my hands in wonder and say to myself, "Cool! How did I do that?"

All of a sudden a roar appears as Tucker and I look up and we see it's a white dragon with purple eyes appear (A/N: Basically a white version of a Night Fury from How To Train Your Dragon movie, which I don't own). The dragon then blasts Technus with a fireball as it lands and tells us, "HI, Danny!" I look at the dragon in shock as I ask, "Dawn? How did you-?" She interrupts saying, "The dragon ghost medallion I got!" I nod knowing that made sense.

Then Technus exclaims as he's beaten, "NO! I, Technus, am tired of getting beaten by you brats!" Then I yell at him, "Oh, really? You, Technus, are going to have to learn some new video game moves if you want to beat us!" Then Dawn growls out, "Oh, so now you include me?!"

Then Technus yells out, "I see! I have all the style, but none of the substance. I must acquire these new skills! And I know exactly where I can do that!" Technus then presses a button where he has exploded into pieces and the giant head is alright. Tucker then tells me, "You won! Great job, Danny!"

Then Sam tells them annoyed as Dawn turns back to her ghost form as she takes off the medallion, "What the heck are you talking about? He selfdestructed!" Then Dawn speaks up saying, "Yeah, technically Danny didn't win!"

But I float up to the head turning back to normal saying, "Whatever. We're here, he's gone, and that means our work here is done!" I didn't notice green energy going to the Fenton Phones as Dawn and my ghost sense's appear as I look around not seeing anyone as Sam asks us, "Cool. So, what do you want to do?"

Tucker and I look at each other excited as we have one thought in our heads: DOOMED! Tucker and I got back to our homes as Tucker and I tries to do what we did in the park to beat Chaos and Frost Ninja on Doomed, but it didn't work! I get even anrier as I then say to Tucker through the headset, "Oh, man! It was like they were three steps ahead of us!" I look at the clock and see it is 5:30 AM again as I yawn and leave saying, "Huh, another all nighter again, oh well!"

I leave for bed as the next day begins and the grades from the test came back, and of course, the others get good grades and I get an F. The bell rings as everyone leaves including Dawn, Mr. Lancer then calls me to speak with him before I leave. I wave to Dawn knowing I'll see her in a bit. She waves back and leaves.

Mr. Lancer then tells me that I have to redo the test that is apparently worth one quarter of my final grade aka 25%. He tells me I have three days to prepare for the test. I knew I was in trouble and he also said I can't ask Dawn for help, or else he'll know. But when I got home, I didn't want to study right away, so I got to an internet café and I'm playing Doomed with Tucker.

* * *

Dawn's POV:

Sam and I got to the Internet Café where my brother and Tucker are at as we hear Danny telling Tucker, "I got it! If you crack the safe at MegaMart, you get an extra life!" We come up to them as Sam tells Danny, "That extra life will come in handy when Lancer kills you for flunking again!"

Then Tucker says, "What are you two doing here? You two can't be here to play!" Sam and I are miffed, as I then say, "Tucker, we were just here to warn Danny about his redo test." Then Sam tells him annoyed, "Just because we're girls, does that mean we're lacking in what? Opposable thumbs?" Then I say, "One track minds?" Then Sam and I both say together, "Stupid berets?" Tucker complains about his beret.

Then we hear Danny say, "As much as I hate to admit it, Sam and Dawn both have a point. I probably should be studying. Tuck?" Tucker tells us he's better off with goofing off and him needing all the ammo he can get for Danny and Tucker to take on Chaos and Frost Ninja. I scoff quietly and thought in my head, 'If they only knew.'

Danny then says as he laughs, "Chaos and Frost Ninja are nothing compared to Mr. Lancer. Imagine if he caught me in here!" All of a sudden, Mr. Lancer appears from nowhere as he tells Danny, "Yes, imagine that!" Great, nice work Danny!

* * *

Tucker's POV:

As the next day came and school was done, I gto to my computer at home and got on Doomed, knowing Danny would be AWOL until he passes the test. My avatar goes in and I see a weird tentacled mech like player with a brain in a jar where his head is. So I yell at him as an orc is about to attack him, "Hey, newbie! Look out!" I blast the orc with no problem as it disappears.

The new bie player then tells me, "You are quite the game player, bespectacled one!" So I tell him with a smile, "Thanks! I happen to know a few moves!" Then the newb tells me, "Perhaps you could teach me these new moves of which you speak, then I can become as hip and far out as you!" Okay I am now confused as I tell him, "Hip? Far out? Wow, you do need help! Fortunately, you came to the right place! Step into my office." We go through a portal where it leads us to the next level.

We're on level two now where everything is practically red and we're in front of a bridge as I tell the ewbie, "This is Level Two, the Bridge of Doom. To survive this level, you need stealth, cunning and lightning-fast reflexes." A honk appears as a giant monster semi truck appears as I throw one of my weapons on it, but it doesn't work as the newbie somehow grabs me and phases me through the truck like Danny and Dawn do when they go ghost!

We got back to normalas I exclaim excitedly, "Awesome! I've never seen that power in this game before!" I hear him say something but I couldn't hear him. We got all the way to Level Three where it's all purple and like China as I tell the newbie, "You're doing good so far. If you keep this up, you can help me defeat Chaos and Frost Ninja!"

All of a sudden ropes appear as I warn the newb, "Watch out! Those are Xiaolin Wushu Warlords!" They fight us and we defeat all three of them!

* * *

Danny's POV:

Mr. Lancer is driving Dawn and I somewhere. Mr. Lancer said that Dawn could ride along, anyway. So she did. Mr. Lancer then tells me that I have to stay in more in order to actually study for my redo test. I can't stand this guy! He finally stops as Dawn and I realized that Mr. Lancer drove us home where our parents were waiting angry and mad! I groan as I realize, I might not make it through this!

* * *

Tucker's POV:

The newbie than asks me as the Warlords are gone, "Now, what exactly is the purpose of this skill contest?" So I tell him, "To defeat all foes, reach Level 13, and retrieve seven Silver Keys to the Apocalypse. And once you do that, you gain power and access to the World Wide Web!"

Then the newbie tells me, "Very well. Then I, Technus, shall use my ghost powers and newfound gaming prowess to win the game and spread my intellect to every machine in the world! Wow, that was a long speech!" I look shcoked at him and mortified as I say scared, "What?! Technus?!"

Then Technus tells me, "Bingo, booby! Game over!" Technus then blasts me with a blue blast as I realized, "Oh no! Technus is in the game! And he's able to use his ghost powers! I've got to stop him before he gets to the Internet!" I better contact Danny, and maybe Dawn!

* * *

Danny's POV:

The whole family including mom, dad, Jazz, Dawn and I are hearing Mr. Lancer telling our parents what he sees me as, "Lazy, unfocused, ill-prepared, lethargic…need I go on?" I try to tell Dad something but he interrupts me saying, "That's enough of your sass talk, mister!" Then Mom asks Mr. lancer what he suggests for this.

So he tells her, "Danny will pass, I know he's capable. But I'd like him to spend his after school hours in my office, studying, until I administer the makeup exam." But then Jazz, Dawn and I say respectively, "But they/we have stuff to do after class!" Dawn and I are confused at what Jazz said with us and Dawn and I ask her together, "How do you know that?"

Jazz then looks sheepishly nervous as Mr. Lancer then tells me, "Maybe, but consider this. If you fail, you'll be held back a year! If it's boring once, imagine taking it again." Dawn and I gulp nervously at that as mom tells us, "Get this straight, Danny. You're a Fenton. Fentons get 'A's, or in your father's case, 'B' minuses." But then dad exclaims proudly, "Solid 'B' minuses!"

Then Mom tells me, "Until you retake that test and pass it with flying colors, we are forbidding access to all electronic devices including Dawn's and Jazz's stuff." My phone rings and I see it's Tucker who called but Dad destroys it as Dawn says to me quietly, "This is why I told you, Danny. Don't get hooked to something or bad things will happen."

I sigh as I realize she's right. I need to study and fast.

* * *

Tucker's POV:

I'm still on the computer with my avatar fighting Technus, and I'm failing. Technus hits my avatar and destroys it as he's now getting stronger. I then say to myself with Sam and Dawn on headset trying to contact Danny, "This is bad. He's figuring the game out! Dawn, why won't your brother answer?"

So Dawn tells me through her headset, "Sorry, Tuck. He's on computer lockdown." Then Sam asks me, "Could you use a hand?" But I tell her, "Fat chance, girls. It's every man for themselves." My avatar tries to find him and fails as Technus escapes and I hear Sam and Dawn say together, "Every man, huh?" Chaos and Frost Ninja appear on the screen and where there faces are, I see…Sam is Chaos and Dawn is Frost Ninja?!

I exclaim in shock, "WHAT?! You two are Chaos and Frost Ninja?!" Then Sam tells me, "If you were Game savvy, you'd know that." Then I hear Dawn tell me, "One rule about girls, Tuck: Never underestimate a girl." I slump in my seat knowing that two of my best friends are two of the most powerful players in the game.

The next day comes after school, as Sam mockingly tells us as the four of us are now in the gym getting hoops in basket ball, "I'm Ghost Boy! I'm FryerTuck! We don't need your help, because you're a girl!" Then Dawn tells us mockingly, "And girls don't belong in this game! So we'll just show the girls we are better!"

Dawn and Sam have evil smirks as I tell them, "Enough already, you two!" I try to shoot for a basket, but I missed. Danny then tells the girls, "I can't believe that it was you two dusting us this whole time! Why didn't you say something?!" Then Sam answers, "We tried to tell you two, but between the condescion and the cockiness, we barely had time for anything else!" Sam shoots the ball and makes a basket.

Then Dawn says, "Yeah, what she said. I had a program on my computer that I made thanks to Technus's powers. The program makes my avatar work and do things that I would do when I log in, when I go to sleep. So as soon as I get to bed, the computer does all of the work and gameplay for me. So I get a good night's sleep."

Seriously?! Man, we give the girls a hard time, don't we? So I tell Danny, "Either way, I can help Sam and Dawn fight Technus while you're out of comission." Then Danny tells me, "What a mess! It's my fault Technus is out there, and I'm stuck here studying the world's boring test subject!"

Then Sam tells Danny, "Just leave everything to us, Danny. Technus may have the power but we've got the moves." Sam makes another basket as she continues, "Dawn and I have lots of cheat codes and secret power-ups in our arsenal." Then Dawn says, "I also have a sepcial form for my Frost Ninja. But you two must know all about those, right?" Danny and I look at each other a liitle jealous.

Then Sam tells us, "Weird, the girls do. Maybe you two need to communicate better." Mr. Lancer appears and takes Danny to his classroom. Just before Danny left, Dawn tells him, "Good luck!" Danny smiles as he leaves and I think to myself, 'This is why I like Dawn. She's smart, fun and caring.' I may not like her like that, but she is one of the greatest friends I've ever had.

* * *

Danny's POV:

I'm trying to study as Mr. Lancer reads a book. But I fell asleep and almost went intangible, but luckily I turned back to normal. I then stand up to stretch my legs as Mr. Lancer tells me what I was doing so I tell him, as he's writing something, "I'm just stretching my legs. What are you doing?"

Mr. Lancer tells me, "Writing to my sister. I haven't seen her in ages and I can't afford the plane fare. Now's the best time to say, 'Gosh Mr. Lancer, I never realized being a teacher was so difficult.' After all, you have two sisters: One that looks out for you and the other who cares about you so much she's willing to give up everything."

I look confused and ask him, "How do you know about what Dawn and Jazz think?" So Mr. Lancer answers me, "Because Daniel, not only are they the brightest students I've ever had. But they're also the kindest people I've ever met. Especially your sister Dawn. Earlier today she told me, that she really wants her brother to pass with her, so that you can move on up ahead with her. She wants you to pass, Daniel. If I remember correctly, from a book I read, 'Twins feel each other's pain, emotions and most importantly, their fears.'"

I look shocked at him and bring my head down as I tell him, "Yeah, you're right about that. Dawn cares about me so much, I have no idea what she's going through every day. And Tucker and I have been in a way treating Sam and Dawn like dirt." I look at Mr. Lancer determined, "I want to pass this test, Mr. Lancer. Do you think you can help me?"

Now it's Mr. Lancer's turn to look shocked as he tells me with a small smile, "Yes, let's get started." I study the rest of the time today, and then tomorrow I study some more. Tucker, Sam and Dawn are keeping Technus in check while I'm studying for the test. But the others tell me, he's getting stronger. But the day comes for the test and I have to ace it.

I take the makeup test and work on it. As I do so , I realized some answers I practically knew due to all of the studying. Dawn would be proud. I finally finished and I give Mr. Lancer to grade. I was so nervous, until he finally told me my grade, "91." I then say excitedly, "91? 91?! I aced it?!" Then Mr. Lancer tells me, "Just barely. But yes, you aced it."

I then cheer excitedly, "Yes! I knew I could do it! Thanks!" Then Mr. Lancer tells me, "Well, don't think this means I won't be keeping an eye on you, Fenton." I then tell him just before I left, "Don't think this means you won't have to!" I run away to the house and tell mom and dad I aced it! I quickly got on the computer in the lab and out the helmet on, as I log on the game.

* * *

Dawn's POV:

Sam, Tucker and I are still fighting Technus on the game as our avatars until I hear, "Hey, guys! I'm here! And I aced the test!" I then realize it was Danny as I tell him through the headset, "Awesome, Danny! I knew you could do it! You just had to get rid of your obsession with the game in order to do it!"

Tucker asks me excitedly, "Dude, that's great! Did you get a hundred?" But I tell him, "No, I got an A-minus, a solid A minus." Tucker then tells me, "We're on Level 13. Technus has five of the seven silver keys! Two more and he's king of the World Wide Web!" I then hear Danny say, "It'll take me forever to reach Level 13!" Tucker then tells Danny and I through the headset, "We can't stop him! He's using his ghost powers!"

I then hear Danny say through the Helmet, "Ghost Powers? What am I, an idiot?! Technus used his ghost powers in the game, so why can't I, right?" I then realize this as I face palmed and muttered, "Why didn't I think of that?!" I immediately go ghost and go into the computer as my avatar has now fused with me. Now the ninja suit shows me my face with my purple eyes and some of my white hair, and my ninja suit is black with some white in it!

Technus just put in five of the keys into the lock and grabbed another silver key and shouted out his plan, "You three are no match for me! For I, Technus, Master of-!" But he's interrupted by Danny's new and improved Avatar with ghost powers as he tels Technus annoyed, "Master of long-winded introductions! Do you ever sop talking about yourself!?" I sigh next to him and tell him, "I don't think he ever will."

Sam tells Danny and I, "Do something, you two! We're one key away from a catastrophe! Oh, and congrats on the A, Danny!" Danny then lets loose a ecto-beam and I let loose a purple ecto-beam as Technus puts up a shield and they deflect at us Sam as Chaos fires at him and Technus falls and shrinks. We all decide to hit him with everything he got as he shrinks further.

But Technus flies away as we all get together as Sam guesses, "Do you think he gave up?" But Danny yells, "Negative! Get out of the way!" Technus falls down with a green rock as Sam then asks Tucker, "Tuck, remember that mega-cheat that Dawn and I told you about?" Tucker nods as he says, "Time to bust it out?" I tell him, "Time to bust it out! Hold Technus off til we get back!"

Sam and I make a run for it as Tucker runs for it and Danny is trapped by a plant. Sam grabs a small tiki head and throws it into a bigger tiki head and blue data come up as Sam jumps in while I eat an ice crystal from my avatar's weaponry as I get powered up as Sam is.

* * *

Danny's POV:

Technus just took out Tucker and I freed myself from the plant that got me. I fly and charge up to technus as he tells me, "The game is over! Victory is mine! Any last words, ghost child?" So I answer him with a smirk, "Oh, I have a few! Could you take out the trash Sam and Dawn?"

Then I hear Sam and Dawn exclaim, "With pleasure!" Technus is then slammed by a giant foot as I look up and see that Sam's Avatar is now a giant tiki warrior! I tell her, "Not bad for a girl!" Then Sam tells me annoyed, "Ignoring that!" Then Dawn appears to be now what looks like a Shogun as Sam lifts up her foot and Dawn freezes Technus and asks, "Care to lend a hand, little brother?"

I grab a part of the sky and open it up where it is nothing but black as Sam picks up technus and drops him in. I tell Technus just before closing it up, "Technus, this is Level 0. It's a glitch in the program. One way in, no way out!" I close it up as Tucker's avatar reappears, as he tells us, "Good thing I upgraded my anti-virus program! Did I miss anything?"

So I tell him, "Just the most awesomeness of gamesmenship ever!" Tucker grabs the last key and tells us just as he puts it in the lock, "Check it out! We've got the seven Silver Keys to the Apocalypse! All we have to do is open the door and we win the game!" Just as we were about to, Sam, Tucker, Dawn and I got defeated. I get pushed out of the computer as I say to myself, "Who on Earth could have done that?!"

I get back to the screen and see it's a new warrior, as he laughs and eclaims, "Yes! Once again, I have the seventh Silver Key! And I am victorious! Me, Mr. Lancer!" My mouth drops with shock as I realized, 'Mr. Lancer plays this game?! Great, I'm never going to play it again!'

But then Mr. Lancer's avatar is blasted by Dawn?! I get the helmet on and ask Dawn, "Dawn?! I thought your avatar was destroyed?!" So Dawn in the computer tells me, "I did, but I'm a ninja here, remember? He only took out a clone. Which means, I get the access and power of the World Wide Web!"

Dawn's avatar gets to the key, opens the door and wins the game! I couldn't believe it! Dawn actually won the game! Later on Sam, Tucker and I got to Dawn and congradulated her. Tucker and I apologized to Sam and Dawn and they forgave us. Dawn was just glad she won. I wonder what will happen on our next adventure?

* * *

And that's the end of the chapter! Hope you like my reasoning for Dawn getting a good night sleep as her computer plays for her. That and Mr. Lancer so did not deserve the access to the World Wide Web! And now for the questions! Where are all the ghosts coming from? Who is Johnny 13? Why is Tucker being called 'Bad Luck Tuck'? And why is a ghost after Dawn? Find out next time on Danny Phantom and Dawn Phantom!


	13. Chapter 13: 13

Welcome to another chapter! There might be some grammar mistakes! The Halloween episode won't be on this story. It will be on The Adventures of Jack Frost and the Phantom Twins! In Frost Meets Ghosts, my crossover with Danny Phantom and Rise of the Guardians, North was there when it happened and the Guardians were a part of it. So you'll need to wait. Review and enjoy!

Almost forgot, next Tuesday is my birthday! Guess how old I will be, and the first one to get it right will get a batch of virtual cookies, and a mention in the next chapter. Oh, and AngelHeart Obsession isn't allowed to guess because he/she already knows, I think.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is related with Danny Phantom. The only thing I own in this story is my OC Dawn Fenton aka Dawn Phantom.

* * *

Danny Phantom and Dawn Phantom

Chapter 13: 13

Danny's POV:

It's nighttime and now Sam, Tucker, Dawn and I are on ghost hunting patrol. There are lots of ghosts tonight! Right now I'm fighting a ghost squid as it roars and squirts Ghost Ink at me. I barely dodge the blasts as I complained, "Hey! Easy on the Ghost ink! I just had this suit cleaned!" I quickly capture the squid ghost with the Fenton Thermos when I got a call from Sam and Dawn on my cell phone.

Sam tells me panting, "Wolf thing…Big ghost wolf thing…down by the Nasty Burger!" I quickly fly there and see Sam and Dawn in her ghost form about to be attacked, but before I got there, I saw Dawn petting him and calming him down?! She tells him, "Don't hurt me and my friend, okay big guy? She's a vegetarian." The wolf ghost rolls around the floor like a puppy as Dawn gives me a wink.

I quickly capture it with the Thermos as I land on the ground and tell them, "What a night! Every time we turn around, there's another ghost!" Then Dawn says, "You're telling me! Whatever is causing this, is so killing my sleep!" Then Dawn's phone rings as Dawn answers it and it's from Tucker, as he tells us, "Danny, Dawn! Ghost snake by the park!"

We made it to the park seeing Tucker and the giant ghost snake as Dawn and I grabbed it as I then say, "Where the heck are all of these ghosts coming from?!" Dawn growls out and says, "I don't know, but whoever or whatever is doing this is probably an idiot!"

* * *

Jazz's POV:

Dad is showing mom and I a thumbprint scanner that can open and close the portal. He keeps on pressing it as we hear the portal open and close. If only we had noticed the ghosts coming out… Dad then tells us, "See? I told you this genetic was a great invention. It's a perfect way to prevent unauthorized access to the Ghost Zone!" Something tells me this wasn't a great idea…

* * *

Johnny 13's POV:

I'm on my motorcycle with my girlfriend Kitty and my buddy Shadow. We're riding over everyone else as Kitty asks me, "Are you sure we'll make it?" So I answer her, "Trust me, Kitty. We'll make it!" I then command my buddy Shadow to keep the portal open. He does so as Kitty tells me, "I don't know about this, Johnny! Your shadow is bad luck!"

But I knew we would make it as I rev up the cycle and speeded up as the portal closes, but just when we thought we made it through, "AAH!" I stop the cycle and see that Kitty didn't make it! Kitty tells me, "I knew it! I can't maintain my form! I'm stuck between here and the Ghost Zone!" I look at her worried and scared as she puts her energy into her scarf, jacket and ring.

She then tells me, "I spread my energy into my stuff. Get some girl to wear them so I can reform around her to make up for the body you fried! I've got to get back n the Ghost Zone before I completely fall apart! Don't forget me, Johnny! Don't forget me!" I grab her stuff as she disappears saying, "You got it, baby! I'll find you a new host, I promise!" What I didn't notice, was a red beeping where Kitty and I were. I drive away as it opens and I finally got out, and I appear to be in a lab.

I hide as I hear a fat man saying, "Suffering spooks! Where's Danny and Dawn? I bet they'd love this!" Then I hear and see an orange haired girl tell him, "I'm sure wherever they are, it has nothing to do with ghosts at all!" I look at her and thought she would do, but then I saw a picture of a pair of identical twins, one is a boy and the other is a girl. The girl in the photo actually looks a lot better than the other one as I say to myself, "Hello, new girlfriend!"

* * *

Tucker's POV:

As Danny and Dawn are fighting the ghost cobra, I found a girl I haven't tried to ask out. SO I go up to her and ask her, "I was hoping we could catch a movie or something?" I didn't hear her say 'yes' as I told her, "I'll have you know that I'm persistent-!" I stop talking as I realized she said yes as I tell her grabbing my tech gear from my bag, "You said okay? Do you want to beam me your phone number? We can share ring tones!"

She gets mad and then tells me before leaving, "No thanks, Techno Geek!" I get mad as I growl and yell out, "I'm not a Techno geek!" I throw my gear onto the ground and as I realized what I did, I gathered it all up and said, "AAH! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Where are Danny and Dawn?

* * *

Dawn's POV:

Danny and I are still fighting the snake ghost as it knocks us to the wall as Danny says, "Come on! We've been fighting ghosts for 24 hours! Can't one be easy?!" Then I tell him, "Danny? Ghost fighting for us is never easy." The snake slithers up and tries to bite us but luckily Danny and I phased through the ground and reappeared behind the snake as Danny captures it with the Fenton Thermos, saying, "So long, slinky!"

Our ghost senses appear again as aggravatingly say, "Really? What other kind of ghost do we have to fight?!" The answer came from a guy in a motorcycle as we follow him, as Danny tells him, "Uh, dude? I believe you're speeding?" I look at the guy and thought, 'Whoa, he's cute!' But then I remembered he's the enemy as I tell him, "Yeah, dude! You might want to slow down!"

The guy then yells, "I'll show you speeding! Shadow, attack!" Out of his bike came a shadow like ghost that punches us as the guy on the break makes a run for it. And Shadow slices a pole and Danny and I roll out of the way, only for the pole to hit the Fenton Thermos and release the ghosts we captured! Danny groans saying, "Of all the rotten luck!" The I tell Danny, "I think the Shadow is bad luck itself!"

They both escaped and I could tell Danny is really going to get him! The day after tomorrow came as Jazz, Sam, Tucker, Danny and I are at the Carnival. Jazz is by herself as Danny tells Sam and Tucker, "And because of some stupid Shadow, Dawn and I had to spend another night rounding up the same ghosts again!" Then I say, "I found out from Jazz that dad made a scanner for only the Fenton family can use to open the Portal. That explains how they all got out, and I was right about someone doing it because they're an idiot!"

Sam then asks Tucker as we're walking around, "Maybe you could do a web search on Shadow Ghosts on your PDA?" Tucker pulls it out, but it gets taken by Kwan who mocks Tucker saying, "Check me out! I'm Tucker Foley! Styling large with the latest in Techno Geek Fashion!" Then Dash tells him, "Dude, you do that a little too well."

Kwan looks confused as he hands it back to Tucker scared, as Kwan yells out, "AAH! Techno Geek is contagious!" Kwan runs away as Tucker madly exclaims to us, "Alright! That's it!" Tucker gives Sam his PDA saying, "Here, take it! I'm sick of being labeled! By the end of the day, nobody's going to call Tucker Foley a Techno Geek anymore!" He runs away mad as Sam, Danny and I run after him passing Jazz looking at Clown Art.

I stop though as I see Paulina and Star making fun of me behind my back with a dartboard game that has a picture of me on it that they begged the person who put it up to stay there for them. I growl angrily at this thinking, 'Why can't they just stop bullying me?!'

* * *

Johnny 13's POV:

I'm riding on the power lines and I found the girl from the picture as I show Kitty through my ring, "There! That black haired girl with the blue eyes! The kid of that big, fat idiot who fried your body!" Kitty sees through the ring as she tells me, "Young and cute? Eh, she'll do for now." I then have Shadow go to the truck hoping to have him push it down!

* * *

Danny's POV:

Sam and I followed Tucker to a truck as I realized Dawn I not with us, as Tucker tells us of new people he could be, "Maybe I could be the funny guy, maybe the smooth guy, maybe-!" As Tucker says this he walked under a ladder and his face met a fist by Dash as Kwan says, "Hey, check it out! He just walked under a ladder into your fist!" Then Dash says, "Hey, Kwan? We should call him, 'Bad Luck Tuck!'"

Tucker looks scared and shocked as he backs into the truck saying, "What?! NO! I'm not bad luck!" As he says this I saw that Shadow go into the truck Tucker backed into and say to myself, "No, but I think I know what is." Shadow then makes the truck go down a hill and causes destruction.

My eyes turn green as now know that the guy that was with that Shadow is here. It hits the roller coaster as I turned ghost and fly up there grabbing a guy who grabbed two kids to keep them safe. I heard a scream and saw it was a kid I missed as he falls down! But luckily he landed in a ball pit.

I sigh in relief at this as I hear a scream, and I know it from anywhere, it was Dawn! I can't get to her in time, and she can't use her ghost powers! The roller coaster cars almost hit her until the same guy on a motorcycle from the other night grabbed her and pulled Dawn out of the way.

I landed the riders on the ground, and left to turn human and when I did, I run over to Dawn who is on the ghost guy's cycle and ask her, "Dawn, are you alright?!" Dawn tells me, "Yeah, I'm alright. That was a close one and all thanks to…Uh, sorry…I don't know your name." The guy then tells her, "Johnny. The name is Johnny." She smiles at him almost like she's got a crush on him. A CRUSH ON HIM?!

Johnny then tells me annoyed, "Shouldn't you be somewhere else?" So I tell him annoyed, "No, shouldn't you?" We get in each others faces as Dawn then tells me, "Uh, little brother? Don't be rude!" Then she whispers to me, "Besides, Poindexter is a friend of ours. And if he can be a friend, then why can't Johnny?" I look at her miffed about this, as I thought, 'What is going on in her head?!'

Dawn then introduces herself to Johnny, "I'm Dawn Fenton. And this is my twin little brother, Danny." Then I yell to her still mad, "I am not the younger one!" So she tells me, "Maybe, but you're acting like one!" Dawn looks in the mirror and sees her hair messed up and complains, "Ah, man! I look like I almost got run over by a roller coaster!"

Johnny then tells her stuttering, "We—I mean I think you look perfect, Kitten." He then brings out a purple scarf and gives it to Dawn, saying, "I think you'll look great in this." Dawn smiles as I'm frowning as we both say respectively, "My/Her name's not Kitten." Dawn puts the scarf on her and next thing I know, she hits me! She never does that!

She tells Johnny, "But you can call me that if you want." Then Johnny asks her, "You want a ride home, Kitten?" All of a sudden, Dawn nods and squeals like a girl and gets on as she puts on a helmet and they drive off as she holds onto him. I look on in shock, as I was thinking, 'What happened with my sister?!'

* * *

Dawn's POV:

Johnny just got me home and we're sitting in the Living Room as I asked him, "Do you have a last name?" So he answers me, "Yeah, but everybody calls me Johnny 13. I've got this bad reputation for being unlucky." I smile and tell him, "Well, you were pretty lucky for me." Then Johnny gives me a red jacket saying, "Here, try this on." I put it on, and can't believe it's a perfect fit. But as it's on, I feel weird for some reason. And out of my control, I go to kiss Johnny.

But then Danny appears from the front door interrupting our kiss. I don't think I've been more thankful to see him. He looks at Johnny in anger and Johnny does with Danny until Danny leaves. Johnny then asks me, "Hey, Dawn? Do you have a place in here where we can you know, be alone? Like a basement?"

So I tell him before leading him downstairs, "Actually, I do. Come on." I have no idea what I'm doing, it's as if something was controlling me through…the clothes. He's using me! It has to do something with the clothes. I'll play him along until I find out. So I take him to the basement and opened the portal through the thumb scanner showing it to him as he says, "Cool."

I tell him, "Yeah, it is kind of cool. Luckily, my brother and sister can't bug us here." I have to find out what he's up to. Luckily for me, Dad yells out, "Dawn Fenton! You know you're not allowed to bring unauthorized personnel down here!" I breath a sigh of relief when I saw Danny smirking smugly as our parents and Jazz come some down. Mom tells me, "You know better!"

Then the weirdest thing happens when Danny and dad say together, "You were about to let some strange punk activate the Fenton Portal?!" They look at each other confused as Johnny then tells dad, "Hey, lay off! We weren't doing nothing, pops!" Then Danny and Mom yells together, "His name isn't Pops!"

They then look confused, as Johnny then tells mom, "Your daughter here can decide who she wants to date, you know?" Then Danny and Jazz say together, "You're too young for her, idiot!" They then look confused and Johnny then says before he leaves, "Whatever. This place is getting too cramped for my style anyway."

I tell Johnny then to Danny, "I'll walk you out, Johnny. I never believed that you could be like them Danny." I leave as I heard mom, dad and Danny say together, "I am not like him!" Then I heard Danny quietly say, "This is awkward." I laugh at this knowing it was true.

* * *

Danny's POV:

Johnny finally leaves as I go to Dawn's room and ask her, "What the heck is up with you?! You never like guys like him!" Dawn then turns around and tells me, "That's because I don't like him!" I look at her confused as she tells me, "What do you mean?" So she tells me, "Danny, the stuff he gave me was infused with some kind of ghostly energy. That's why I hit you at the Carnival and nearly kissed Johnny."

"So he was trying to control you?" But Dawn tells me, "Sort of. As soon as the stuff was on, I acted differently. Johnny is using me for something and I need help. When he gave me the scarf, I knew something was fishy. So I played along with the whole thing trying to figure it out. Besides, he's not my type." I breath a sigh of relief hugging and telling her, "Thank God! I was so worried you were gone from us!"

We let go of the hug as she says, "Me too. Remember what happened with Spectra and I wasn't sucked? I think it's the same thing. I was affected by the stuff, but after some time I wasn't. I think the stronger I get, the more immune to the ghost's powers I am. Danny, I'm scared. What if I go out of control?"

I tell her, "You won't get out of control, I promise. Just continue fake loving him, until you can find out what he's planning. Until then, be careful." Dawn nods telling me, "I will. And Danny? Thanks for the parents." I smile and tell her, "Your welcome."

The next day came as I tell Sam and Tucker on our way to a table for lunch where Dawn is sitting, "The weirdest part was that me, my parents and Jazz were actually on the same page! I'm not like them, am I?" Sam answers telling me, "Let's see…You're stubborn, overprotective of the people you love, your last name's Fenton, and you hunt ghosts." Then Tucker tells me as we sit down, "The only things missing are the hazmat suit, goggles and the wonder gut."

Two people that were at the table freaked out of 'Bad Luck Tuck' and left the table. But as Tucker said, "I am not bad luck!" His fork went up the air, hit a beehive and bees attacked the whole school. Everyone has gotten stings as we made our way down the stairs as Tucker says to himself, "Suddenly, Techno Geek sounds like a term of endearment and a better image."

* * *

Dawn's POV:

I walk out of school, luckily with no stings as I see Johnny parked out front. Time to act! I walk up to him and ask him, "Hey, Johnny. What are you doing here?" So he tells me, "What can I say, doll? No matter how hard I try, I can't stay away." I smile at this, not only because he was sweet, but I knew my plan went into action. Maybe now Danny and I will know what his real plan is. And if I know, Danny, he won't be too far behind.

* * *

Danny's POV:

Sam, Tucker and I are walking home as my ghost sense appears and I see Dawn on Johnny's motorcycle and realize Dawn's putting her plan into action. I told Sam and Tuker I'd catch up with them later as I turn ghost and fly off after Dawn and Johnny. I know Dawn can take care of herself, but sometimes she needs help.

Shadow then appears and I go off and attack him, I hope Dawn will be alright!

* * *

Dawn's POV:

Johnny and I made our way to the top of the highest mountain/hill in Amity Park as he tells me, "Dawn, I've been thinking and I know this is kind of quick, but…How would you like to be my girl?" He pulls out a ring that looks like his own. And I knew I had a feeling what was going on. But I still have to play it all out. This all has to do with the stuff he's giving me. What is he up to?

* * *

Danny's POV:

I let out an ecto-blast hitting Shadow as it makes a hole in him and it covers up as I say to myself, "Suffering spooks!" I then realize as I said in fear, "'Suffering spooks?' Oh, man! I am becoming my dad! AAH!" Shadow then swallows me up as I try to struggle my way out.

I got from my waist up out and Shadow still tries to get me stuck to him. I then mutter to myself, "I got to break away from this thing!" I then let out ecto-rays and it destroyed Shadow enough for me to be free. It worked but Shadow formed back into one as I realized to myself, "Light can weaken him, so I need to find a pace with bright light." I then see the movie theater as I start leading him to it.

* * *

Tucker's POV:

Sam and I are at the movie theater getting popcorn, when the dude working tells me nervously, "I know you. You're Bad Luck Tuck!" Then I tell him annoyed, "And you're Minimum Wage Stan! But you don't hear me broadcasting it!" Sam then tells me, "Hey, this is your fault for ditching the Techno Geek label. Maybe you need a new, new thing."

I question her, "A new, new thing?" Sam tells me, "Yeah! You should go goth!" She brings out a black beret, as I get a little annoyed as she acts it out, "Look, it says, 'I'm Tucker but I'm also edgy and dangerous!'" So I tell her, "Why the heck would I want to go goth? Isn't that your thing?" All of a sudden, the popcorn machine explodes as it all floods out of the theater into outside the theater.

Sam and I got out as I said, "You win. Goth me up." I couldn't stand it anymore as Sam put on a black beret as she took my old one off.

* * *

Danny's POV:

I'm in one of the theaters waiting for Shadow to find me. I didn't notice him behind me until the movie started and Shadow shrieking in pain. It worked as he disappeared. I quickly flew over to where Dawn and Johnny were still on the hill as he holds out a ring for her.

* * *

Dawn's POV:

Johnny and I are still on the hill, as I noticed from the corner of my eye Shadow came back. I guess Danny beat him. But that's not the only thing I saw. From the corner of my eye, I saw a face of a girl in the ring he's going to give me. Does all of this have something to do with her? Johnny asks me again about the ring as I said acting it up, "That's so romantic, Johnny!"

I saw from the corner of my eye Danny in his ghost form in the trees and winked at him as he turned human getting my message and jumped out of the tree yelling as he asked us smugly, "Hiya! Not interrupting anything, am I?" Johnny was about to confront him until I got to Danny and winked at him knowing he was here to stop the kiss before anything happened, and asked him, "Are you spying on us?"

We got back home with Johnny in toe as Mom, Jazz and Dad crowded him with mom asking, "Were you spying on them?" I pretended to be mad as I over hear Danny telling them he did. Without Johnny knowing, I listened to the parents telling him with dad telling him, good job and mom telling him, "Yeah, way to go, if you see Dawn with that hooligan again, you let us know."

Then Jazz tells Danny, "Yeah, we don't trust him." Johnny finally leaves as I pretend to be mad with mom and dad loudly telling Danny, "And don't do it again!" But dad freely tells him to do it again. An hour later Danny and I got to my room as I tell him, "I think I figured out his plan. When I saw the ring, I thought I saw a girl's face in it. I think it all has to do with her."

Danny is thinking it over until he has a surprised look on his face as he says, "Wait a minute…A scarf, a jacket and a ring? That must have been all of her stuff." I open my eyes wide as I say, "You're right! I wonder…" I grab my laptop and bring it over to Danny and show him a camera within the portal. "After our little run in with Walker, I built a mini camera thanks to Technus' powers. This is showing us what goes on in between the Portal and the Ghost Zone."

The video feed plays on the night we met Johnny, and we see what all happens. The ghost named Kitty getting trapped, the energy in her stuff and his plan. As it stops Danny stands up and says, "So that's his plan. He's trying to bring his girlfriend back…" Then I finish saying, "Through me. When the stuff is on me, it changes me for a bit until I'm back to normal. It all makes sense now!"

I sigh and say, "And here I thought, someone actually liked me for me and never wanted me to change. I guess I'm not girlfriend material after all." Danny grabs my hands and tells me, "Do not say that! You're plenty girlfriend material! You're smart, pretty, strong, brave, kind and you're not like Paulina! Dawn, if no one can see how special a person you are, then they'll have a talk with me!"

I smile with tears in my eyes as I hug Danny and tell him, "Thank you Danny." He hugs me back and tells me, "Hey, that's what big brothers are for. It's like you told me at the Dance when the Dragon Ghost happened, 'For every girl, there is always a guy who will love that girl, you just need to wait for the right one.'" I still smile as we finish hugging glad to know I have my brother on this.

Before we went to bed, we came up with a plan. Johnny wanted me, so we have to wait until he comes again. Our plan is all set up. Now we just have to get through school tomorrow.

* * *

Danny's POV:

School is over as Sam, Dawn and I walk out of school as I tell Sam, "I can't believe I'm turning into my family!" Then I tell Dawn, "After all this, I'm just glad you don't like Johnny anymore!" Dawn answers, "Me too! And you turning into our parents and Jazz? That's creepy!" Tucker come up to us and he's decked out…in goth gear?!

Dawn and I are in shock as I say, "What the heck are you turning into?!" Then Dawn says, "And when can we have Tucker back?"

Sam tells us, "We're changing his image." Sam walks up to Tucker as he says, "That's right! No more, 'Bad Luck Tuck'! I'm changing my image…again!" I laugh at this as I tell him, "Tuck, seriously?! You can't pull off Goth!" Then Dawn laughs saying, "Yeah, that's Sam's thing."

Sam tells us, "Sure he can. Tucker, show Danny and Dawn your disaffected scowl." Tucker does so but it doesn't work. Sam then tells us she'll be at Tucker's, 'To darken his outlook on the world.'" I wonder what that means? Either say, Johnny will come back, and this time Dawn and I are ready for him.

* * *

Tucker's POV:

Sam and I are at my place. It turned out, she having me put on makeup! I tell her in my bathroom, "I'm seriously not enjoying this!" She then tells me, "But the ladies love the funky black eyeliner and the Mega-Onix nail polish!" I tell her, "Yeah, on them! Not me!" I seriously hope Danny and Dawn are okay.

* * *

Dawn's POV:

It's now night time as I look out the window, and gasp seeing Johnny. I quickly activating my twin telepathy with Danny letting him know Johnny was here as I tell Johnny, "Hey, Johnny! Come on up! All of my family is asleep. Want to come up and listen to some CD's or something?" Johnny nods and comes up and sees me wearing the scarf and jacket as we make our way to the basement, with me sensing Danny around. All according to plan.

Johnny brings out the ring, and tells me, "What do you say, kiddo? Do you want to be my girl?" I smile sadly and was about to say something until Danny appears telling him, "She's not anybody's girl! You're not the one for her, Johnny! You never were and you never will be her guy! My sister only falls for the people who truly care about her and all of the people she knows. She only trusts her family and friends! She'll never love you!"

Danny and I then hear a voice, "What's taking so long?! Johnny, get me out of here!" Johnny then grabs Danny, and threatens him, "You know what, punk? We've had just about enough of you!" I then get furious as he balls up his fist and is about to punch him until I grab his fist telling him, "Hands off the little brother, Johnny! Of all the things I hate, it's someone hurting my brother!"

He then threatens me telling me, "He's ruining everything for us!" I then tell him, "No, you are! We know what happened with Kitty!" Johnny then stops and asks me, "How did you know?" So I answer him, "There was a secret camera in the Portal. We saw everything. You were using me to get your girl back. Although I think it's sweet, it was also wrong using me! I was going to tell you no. It was a good thing her clothes only affected me for a little while. But Danny and I can help you get Kitty out!"

He then asks me confused and wary, "How?" I answer him, "Simple, all I need is my brother." I winked at Danny as he understood my message and came over to me and grabbed the scarf and jacket and ran over to the machine where the portal machine with the scanner was at and I stand in front of it and nodded to Danny who opened up the portal with his thumb and it opened as I saw Kitty.

She looks at me weird and asks Johnny, "Johnny, why isn't she wearing my stuff?!" So I answer her, "One, your stuff is tacky and two, I'm bringing you in here!" I then turn ghost form and hear Johnny say, "You're the ghost girl?!" I nod as I grab Kitty and make my energy go straight into Kitty. Kitty looks at me scared as I grab her and pull her out of the portal into the lab as Danny lets go and the portal closes.

Johnny looks at me amazed as he picks up Kitty and they both look at me when Johnny says, "What did you do?" So I tell them both, "When Danny and I saw the footage of what happened in there, we saw that Kitty was destabilizing. So I figured, if Kitty was drained of energy, all she needed was a fix. So I gave Kitty my energy to have her get through. But don't worry though, the energy will disappear and you'll be back to your normal self before you got trapped."

Kitty then tells me with a smile, "Thanks. Sorry about the replacing you thing." I smile weakly saying, "It's cool." Next thing I know, I collapsed turning back to human as Danny closes the portal and asks me, "Dawn, are you okay?!" I take a deep breath and let it go, as I tell him, "Yeah, I think so…I think I used up all of my energy. I just need to sleep and I'll be okay."

Danny smiles glad to know I'm okay. But he then looks at the couple as Johnny says, "Dawn? I'm sorry about using you. It's just I really love Kitty and…" SO I tell him, "It's cool, dude. I understand. However, I really can't stand backstabbers like you. Danny?" Danny brings out the Fenton Thermos and sucks them in along with Shadow. But before I turn back to human, I tell Danny, "Now to make sure, the scanner can't be used for evil purposes again!"

I used Shadow's powers to phase through the Portal Scanner and destroyed it with Shadow's bad luck powers. The machine is destroyed, and all of a sudden, mom, dad and Jazz come running downstairs with dad asking me, "Was that hooligan here?!" I tell dad with a smile, "He was here, but Danny took care of him." I smile at Danny with mom, dad and Jazz glad to know he was gone. Jazz looked at me with a smile, as I thought, 'What's up with her?'

Jazz, mom and dad went back to bed as I went to Danny's room where Danny is contacting Tucker and Sam.

* * *

Tucker's POV:

I'm trying to wash away the makeup when Sam tells me, "Tucker, I thought you wanted to wash away the 'Bad Luck Tuck' label." I tell her coming up, "The only thing I'm washing away is this stupid makeup!" Sam then holds out a ring as I figured it was going on my ear when I told her, "I am not getting my ear pierced!" But she then tells me, "Who said anything about your ear?"

I then get creeped out telling her, "Okay, that's it!" Then Sam tells me, "So the first thing for you was your best thing?" I tell her yes as I realized something and told her, "Hey, you never really wanted me to go goth, did you?" So Sam tells me, "Duh, goth's my thing! And I believe this is yours!" She gives me my PDA as I grab it as I kissed it and said, "Oh, my sweet Tech! I missed you!"

Then Danny and Dawn's faces popped up saying hi as Danny asks me, "Whoa! Nice hair. Lose a bet?" So I tell them, "Long story. It ended with me realizing that for me, goth bad, geek good. So why did you call?" Danny and Dawn told us about what happened by capturing Johnny 13, Shadow and Kitty, his girlfriend. We're glad that they're okay. Then Dawn asks me a question, "Tucker? I'm glad you're back. I'd better be friends with one goth and one geek then two Goths."

I smile at this glad to know I have my friends with me. Dawn is a good person. I really do hope she finds someone who will love her for her.

* * *

Dawn's POV:

Danny and I finally got to sleep as I see the moon shining down one me. The next day, because of Danny's selflessness to protect me, Dad gave Danny an orange jumpsuit for him to wear. So the next day at school, Danny was forced to wear it. Now Dash and Kwan are going to continue picking on Danny instead of Tuck. I'm glad they're not picking on me.

Danny wanted a new image, but Tucker ain't letting him have it. If only I knew our next adventure, would be our biggest one yet…

* * *

And that's the end of the chapter! If you've read The Adventures of Jack Frost and the Phantom Twins, Dawn is unaffected from the clothes due to Man in The Moon's power. And now for the questions! Who is Wulf? Why is Walker back? What is Esperanto? And what will happen when Danny sees Walker hurting Dawn? Find out next time on Danny Phantom and Dawn Phantom!


	14. Chapter 14 Public Enemies

Welcome to another chapter! There might be some grammar mistakes! The Halloween episode won't be on this story. It will be on The Adventures of Jack Frost and the Phantom Twins! In Frost Meets Ghosts, my crossover with Danny Phantom and Rise of the Guardians, North was there when it happened and the Guardians were a part of it. So you'll need to wait. Review and enjoy!

Okay, when I asked you all if you could figure out how old I am. And sadly, you all og tit wrong! I am actually 22 on Tuesday March 19, 2013. But either way, everyone will still get virtual cookies! So enjoy and review! (::) x 50. This means I have this many virtual cookies.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is related with Danny Phantom. The only thing I own in this story is my OC Dawn Fenton aka Dawn Phantom.

* * *

Danny Phantom and Dawn Phantom

Chapter 14: Public Enemies

Walker's POV:

I just got the message from my guards saying they captured all the ghosts, but I tell him, "All but two..." I hang up and turn to a cell saying just before one of my guards released him, "Which brings us to you, Wulf." Wulf, a wolf ghost comes snarling out of his cell and tries to escape as he slashes his claws through the human world. But I press a button on my wrist which shocks Wulf before he can escape.

The portal disappears as I tell Wulf, "That's quite a power you have there, Wulf. The ability to claw into the human world at will. It's one of the reasons I need you. You want that collar off, don't you?" Wulf tries to pull the collar off as I tell him showing the mug shots of Danny Phantom and Dawn Phantom, "I have two more perps to catch. Half kid, half ghost."

He sniffs the picture as Wulf then says in Esperanto, "Vi deziri detrui?" I answer telling him, "Destroy them? No. I want revenge. And I need them alive for that. And since both Danny Phantom and Dawn Phantom set all of my prisoners free, I want to turn their world into the prison they escaped. Take my crew. Cause as much havoc as you can and sniff these kids out for me. And you'll be free of me forever. Do we have a deal?" Wulf smiles at this and agrees, and now the plan can begin.

* * *

Dawn's POV:

Today was supposed to be a great day. Then all of a sudden, the whole town is being invaded by ghosts. But they're not just any ghosts, their ghost guards from Walker's prison! They're all over the place causing havoc to everyone! Something tells me Walker, will try and come after us again.

Sam, Danny, Tucker and I see all of this as Sam says, "Oh man! I've never seen this many ghosts attacking at once!" Danny tells us all, "We're going to need a bigger thermos!" All of a sudden, Danny and I got tackled by ghosts as I hear Tucker saying, "And a paramedic!"

Later on, we're all at school, in the auditorium where the mayor is having us all watch the newscast with the news lady saying, "This was the scene at Amity Park last night as ghosts - that's right, ghosts - caused hundreds of thousands in damage. I'm Shelli Rakimata, and this is Ghost Watch. Day 2."

The TV is turned off as the mayor tells us all, "Now, I know you kids are scared because ghosts are scary, scary things, but I came to your school, not because this is a great photo opportunity, but because you children are our future... voters. And now, I'd like to turn this over to Principal Ishiyama, who's here to inform you of some exciting rules and restrictions."

The principal comes up to the stage as Danny and I say together, "This is going to end very badly. " Then Principal Ishiyama tells everyone through the microphone, "Due to the continuing and escalating ghost threat, here's the way we're going to limit your freedom: One, students are to have no contact with these spirits. Two, all students will be escorted directly to their homes after school. And three, by order of the Mayor's new security advisor, a nine o'clock curfew."

Sam gets mad as she exclaims, "A curfew!?" Then Tucker exclaims mad, "An escort!?" Then Danny says annoyed and confused, "OK, who's the idiot security advisor that came up with those lame ideas?" All of a sudden the doors open and in comes mom and dad as dad says through the megaphone, "Fear not, young ones. We're here to make sure this school is prepared for any ghost emergency."

Then mom says through a megaphone, "You must be cautious. At any time one of these ectoplasmic malefactors-!" Then mom sees us telling us, "Hi, Dawn and Danny!" Mom then continues telling everyone, "…could appear out of nowhere." So I tell Danny annoyed, "You had to ask!"

So then Danny asks us, "Time to sit in the back where nobody can notice us?" Then Sam tells us all, "Time to sit in the back where nobody can notice us." We all move back to the back and we didn't notice Jazz watching us. All of a sudden our ghost senses go off as I mutter quietly, "Oh no. You have got to be kidding us. Here? Now?" Danny then says, "Can't we get a break from all of this?!"

All of a sudden a big wolf ghost appears onstage growling and snarling in a green hoodie and pants, and scares everyone. Danny and I are still in there waiting for everyone to leave so we can go ghost. The ghost senses keep going off as Danny says, "There's so many ghosts in here, our ghost senses are going crazy."

All of a sudden the wolf ghost pins us down as he tells us, "Servi!" I have no idea what that means, but then Mom blasts the ghost away as Dad asks her whining, "Hey, I wanted to do that! When did you learn to shoot that good?" Then we hear mom telling him, "What, you think I sit home and invent new cookies all day?" Then dad tells her, "Speaking of which, can I have another one of those butterscotch caramel hipple doodles?"

All of a sudden the ghost disappears. I have a bad feeling about all of this, but something tells me the wolf ghost wasn't trying to hurt us. I know I recognize the word 'servi' from somewhere. If only I had noticed that ghosts have overshadowed three students and the principal.

* * *

Danny's POV:

Dawn and I look outside the auditorium to see Wulf disappear, but before we could leave, Mr. Lancer blocks our way with him telling us, "Bridget Jones' diary, Fentons! Stop your screaming, and get over there into the safe area!" We get pushed into the room and have no choice. If only we saw Mr. Lancer get possessed.

After school, Dawn, Jazz and I are on our way home as Jazz tells us as our ghost senses go off, "All I'm saying is mom and dad are gonna be very busy, and I have a lot of homework to do, so I'm not gonna be able to keep an eye on the both pf you all night. I'm going to have to trust you two to stay in your rooms and be so quiet, it's like your not even there."

So I tell her, "What are you getting at?" Then Dawn tells Jazz, "Yeah! It's not like we have anything to hide!" We all get inside and we look on in shock seeing Dash, Kwan _and _Paulina in our living room! Dad tells us all, "The first official after school meeting of the Amity Park Ghostkateers is now in session." Oh, this is bad! And Dawn looks even more scared.

Dash kneels in front of my and is dubbed, "I dub thee Ghostkateer number one." As this happens, Dash looks at us with an evil smile, but smiles even more evilly at Dawn. I look at Dawn and knew something was wrong, so I tell mom, dad and Jazz, "Um if you need me, I'll be in my room being so quiet, it's like I'm not even there." Then Dawn says, "Ditto."

But mom tries to tell us, "Come on, you two. Join us in singing our Ghost-kateer battle song." Then Dawn and I questioned, "Ghost-kateer battle song?" Dad started singing as Dawn and I run upstairs to Dawn's room. I look at Dawn who still looks scared and asked her, "Dawn, what's wrong?" She then tells me shaking, "The way Dash looked at me. Something was wrong, very wrong."

I look at her hardly believeing my sister who could never be afraid and now she is. I tell her, "Dawn listen to me. Everything is going to be okay. Whatever is going on, I won't let anyone hurt you, I promise!" Dawn smiles at this and tells me, "Thanks, Danny." We all do our homework, and we didn't realize that the same wolf ghost was watching this all happened.

* * *

Dawn's POV:

The next day comes all too soon. It's now lunch time at school, as mom tells everyone through a megaphone, "Alright, kids. Hurry up and eat your nutritious meals." Then mom sees us, handing us bagged lunches and tells us, "Hi sweeties! Here are your nutritious bagged lunches."

Mom then signals to dad who activates the ghost shield in the Fenton RV that surrounds the whole lunch area while dad tells everyone, "This portable ghost shield only has enough power for fifteen minutes, so chew! Chew like the wind!" Sam then asks us, "Danny? Dawn, are you both okay?

So Danny tells Sam sarcastically, "Why would we not be? Just because the town's on high alert and our parents are at our school?" Danny chews his food too fast, he accidentally swallows his spork, saying, "And I'm chewing so fast I think I just swallowed my spork."

I quickly turned my arm intangible and grabbed the spork through his stomach and give it to him saying, "There we go. All we know is as soon as we get five free minutes, we're gonna toss that hairball that started this back into the ghost zone!" Dad then yells at us to keep chewing and we do, but as soon as he leaves, Tucker tells us, "I don't think it was blabbering. I think it was Esperanto."

Sam then tells him confused, "Esper-wha-wha?" So Tucker tells us, "Esperanto. An artificial language from the 1800s. Now its only purpose is to give geeks a secret language to talk to other geeks." A geek appears behind Tucker telling him, "Hey Tuck. Kiel estas gi iri?" Tucker tells the geek something, so as soon as the geeks diappears, Tucker tells us, "I couldn't tell what that ghost was screaming, but he looked scared. Like he wanted help."

So I tell him, "Maybe that's what 'servi' meant. It must mean 'help.'" All of a sudden, mine and Danny's ghost senses went off with Danny muttering, "Oh no. Here? Again?" Then Tusker says, "But we're chewing like the wind inside an anti ghost zone. Where could the ghost be?" The RV then blows up causing the shield to vanish and Sam to say, "Survey says, behind us."

Dad cries at the sight of this as the wolf ghost appears and is then shocked by it. It has something to do with the collar. The wolf ghost tries to make a run for it, with other ghosts chasing it. Danny tells Sam and Tucker, "If anybody asks where we are, lie." Then I tell them, "Yeah, lie like the wind!" Danny and I quickly run to a tree and just when we were to go ghost, we saw Jazz there who sees us and she says, "Danny. Dawn. Hi. Are you both hiding here? I'll go hide over there."

* * *

Danny's POV:

Okay, that was weird. But Dawn and I turn ghost and we fly off after them. Little did we know, Dad was aiming at us. Dad fires but he misses Dawn and I. The shot lands but instead of destroying the ghosts, the blast opens up a portal and takes the two ghosts out of our world with me saying, "Whoa! Portable ghost portal? Oh great."

We see one of the ghosts use a laser gun on the wolf ghost's tail as it screams in pain as Dawn then says, "Okay, this guy may be big, hairy, and a ghost. But if Walker's goons are after him, he can't be all bad." We hit the ghost attacking the wolf one and sever the laser that hit him. Dawn and I each grab one end and we yell out, "Go ghost stinger!" Dawn and I send our energies through the laser, where the ghost vanishes in pain.

Dawn and I land on the ground with the wolf ghost as I ask him holding my hand with Dawn, "Uh friend?" He sniffs them and then licks us, when Dad appears as he pulls out the Fenton Fisher which is tangled, as dad exclaims, "Alright nobody move! As soon as I get this thing untangled, you two beasties are going down."

Dawn then tells the wolf ghost, "Don't worry. He's not much of a threat. Now if our mom were here, then we'd all be in trouble." A targeting laser then appears on the ghost's head as we noticed mom's blast from the gun, but the three of us flew away with me saying, "Oh, man. You are so not getting anything for Mother's Day. Come on." Dawn tells him, "Don't worry, big guy. You'll be safe with us."

We made it to Tucker's house with Tucker saying, "I think this is a really bad idea." Sam tells Tucker, "Well he can't stay at Danny's and Dawn's place. Not with it being Ghostkateer central."

Then I tell Tucker, "Besides your the only one of us who sort of understands him, and we need to get that collar off." Sam tries to tough the collar but Wulf roars and tries to bite her causing Sam to fall in a chair. Dawn decided to call him Wulf. I then tell Sam and Tucker, "We gotta get our Fenton Thermoses out of our lockers." Then Dawn tells them, "In the meantime, see if you guys can find out what Walker's up to."

* * *

Sam's POV:

Danny and Dawn leave through the ceiling in the attic we're in as Tucker asks Wulf, "So, what's Walker up to? Kiel estas Walker?" Wulf then tells Tucker and I something but Tucker starts to laugh, as I ask him, "You have no idea what he just said, do you?" Then Tucker tells me, "Not a clue whatsoever." I sigh at this hoping Danny and Dawn can get here, soon. Maybe Dawn can help him.

* * *

Danny's POV:

Dawn and I made it to school ad got to our lockers and grabbed our Thermoses while Dawn says hi to Poindexter. We hear Dash's voice from another room saying, "Okay, listen up!" Dawn and Float our way to the room seeing, Dash, Mr. Lancer, Principal Ishiyama, Paulina, and several other students and faculty. Dash then tells everyone, "Is everybody clear with the plan?"

Then Paulina tells him, "Yes, yes, it should all go down tomorrow after the town meeting." Dawn and I are confused as we turned back to human form, with me saying when we walk into the room, "Meeting? What town meeting?" Then Dawn says, "Yeah, what's going on in here?"

They look at us as the door closes thanks to Kwan as Dash grabs us in each hand and holds us up to the blackboard. Dash then passes out as Walker phases out of him and Dawn and I in shock say, "Walker!" Then he tells us laughing evilly, "Gotcha, punks." Dawn then tells me scared, "See? I told you something was wrong with Dash!"

Dwn ad I struggle to get out when Walker tells us, "How does it feel? No place to run. No place to hide. I'm gonna turn your whole world against you two, and by the time I'm done, you're BOTH gonna BEG for the safety of my prison in the Ghost Zone, where you belong." He leans closer to Dawn, saying, "And this time, missy, you'll learn some manners."

Dawn then yells at him, "Yeah, right ugly!" Then I say, "What she says! Besides the oly thing we're begging for…" Dawn and I transform to ghost form, and I continue telling Walker as I blast him, "Is for you to try some mouthwash!" Dawn and I then fly off and out of the school until our ghost senses activate and all the possessed people are now floating thanks to the ghosts inhabiting them.

First I tackle Dash as we crash into a car just outside of the Nasty Burger. Dawn flies down next to me until Mr. Lancer slams into us, we then get up as Dawn fires a purple ecto-blast before we fly off. However the ghost possessing the Principal shoots an electrified grappling gun at me which hits and shocks me. Dawn grabs the grapple to toss her into a water tower.

Then Paulina grabs me saying as Dawn follows, "You can't get away from me!" Then I say to myself, "Wow. I waited all puberty for a girl to say that to me and now it's a complete bummer." Dawn appears saying, "You're telling me, and you don't even like her anymore." Dawn grabs Paulina away from me and throws her into a billboard while Dawn says, "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that to her."

Dawn and I land as we see the possessed Kwan do showy moves with a ghost baton, until Dawn and I blast him being bored. We stomped him until we realized as we're flying away, we can't keep this up. So Dawn and I fly off for home and activated the Ghost Shield to protect the house and our pursuers pushed back.

As Walker possessing Dash looks at us, I put the blinds down, and once I knew we were safe, I looked at Dawn, and she was looking even worse. She may put on a brave façade when she's around him, but she's still scared of him. I grab Dawn and I asked her, "Dawn? Do you want to stay in my room tonight?" Dawn looks at me and nods scared of what would happen if Walker somehow gets in. So we got dressed for bed and went to sleep in my room.

We have to stop Walker tomorrow!

* * *

Tucker's POV:

We got Wulf to calm down as he's looking through a photo album, and a picture of me, Dawn, Danny and Sam. All of a sudden, his collar activates, causing Wulf to scream in pain, as I say, "That collar! It's hurting him!" Then Sam tells me hoping for me to help, "What'd you think it was, a fashion accessory? We have to get it off before he hurts someone!"

I bring out my PDA and plug it into the collar to override it, however it shocks me and sends me back, but also releases the collar, with Wulf smiling with joy and relief saying, "Mi libera!" I tell him, happily, "Of course your free. You're welcome!" Wulf escapes through the window as Sam tells me, "We should call Danny and Dawn." However my parents walk in.

My dad tells us, "It's 9 o'clock and it's curfew time. Which means lights out, phones off, technology down, computers off." Then mom tells Sam, "It's too dangerous to take you home, Sam. You'll have to stay here." Then dad tells us, "And so we know you kids are safe, your mom and I'll stay in the room with you." They roll out sleeping bags to prove their point as I know this is going to be a long night.

Then Sam tells me, "Alright, next time we take the extra-dimensional fugitive to my place.' I nod with her agreeing. I hope Danny and Dawn are okay.

* * *

Dawn's POV:

I wake up from my sleep and notice Danny next to me also asleep. I smile at this knowing my brother is overprotective. Ever since we were kids, when I got scared of the thunderstorms or afraid that the Boogeyman would come out of my closet or from under my bed, I always slept with Danny in his room. Over time, I didn't become afraid of the storms anymore, and I definitely wasn't afraid of the Boogeyman anymore.

Danny finally wakes up and asks me, "Hey, Dawn, you okay?" I tell Danny, "Mm-hmm! I'm great, actually, no nightmares." I look at the time and sit up scared, "Uh, Danny? It's 10:18!?" At least the Ghost Shield is still up, Sam and Tucker appear at our doorway with Sam telling us, "Morning, Sleeping Beauties."

We figured they got in because they weren't ghosts. That would explain how they're here. Danny tells them, "Walker's overshadowing everybody around us. We think he's trying to turn everyone in town against us." Then Tucker turns on the TV Telling us, "Well, that would explain this."

The Mayor on the TV is telling everyone, "We only have one piece of business today: Defeating the ghosts that infest our town. And to do that, I'm calling for a vote to seed all ghost policing and security decisions to Maddie Fenton." But then his eyes turn red all of a sudden and then changes his mind saying, "I mean Jack. Jack Fenton. The completely competent Jack Fenton."

The mayor continues talking as he shows a picture of Danny and I in ghost form, "And we've located the ghosts responsible for all the terror inflicted on our town. These two!"

Danny turns off the TV in shock with Tucker saying, "You know, I have to say. As far as evil master plans go, this one's pretty thorough."

I tell him annoyed and angry, "It's not funny, Tuck. We're getting our butts kicked all over the place. At school, at home, and now this? We'll be public ghost enemies number one and two!" I start to hyperventilate as Danny tells me, "Dawn, calm down! Everything will be alright! You need to calm down!" I take deep breaths and let them go as I finally calmed down.

Tucker gives us our Fenton Thermoses, as I tell him, "Are you nuts? If we leave this house, we're dead." Then Sam tells us, "You both have to do something. If you don't, who will?" I tell Danny, "She's right, Danny. We have to stop this, not just for us, but for everyone. We're the hero's, if everyone thinks we're villains, so be it. We'll just slowly let everyone know we're not evil. Danny, you know I'm right."

Danny looks at me and then smiles and nods at me showing me he's in on it. Now all we have to do is get there and stop it.

* * *

Danny's POV:

We got to City Hall there in ghost form when the possessed mayor asks everyone, "Order! Order! All in favor of declaring martial law, and allowing the completely competent Jack Fenton to mobilize a massive ghost hunt, please say-!" But I interrupt him telling him, "We... might be too young to vote, but we're casting one anyway!" Everyone goes into a panic as they see Dawn and I as Dawn tells them, "You people have to listen to us. We're on your side."

Then Dad yells at us grabbing the tangled Fenton Fisher, "You're not fooling anybody, ghost kids! The both of you are going down! As soon as I untangle this thing!" Dawn and I look at them as I say to myself, "Our parents might be overshadowed, but this should harmlessly push the ghosts out of them."

We blast the ground near them, knocking them back as everyone panics as Dawn says, "Or they could not be overshadowed, and we could have totally ticked them off. This just isn't our day." Mom then fires at us as we dodged it and hide behind a bench for cover. All of a sudden, we got pulled under the floor by the possessed mayor and we didn't see a certain wolf ghost watching it all very angrily.

Dawn and I are now under City Hall as we're surrounded by Kwan, Mr. Lancer, Paulina, Dash, Principal Ishiyama, and the mayor, all of which are possessed. I look up at the possessed mayor and figure out who it is, "Walker! We should've guessed you'd end up in the guy that makes the rules!" Walker then asks us, "Shouldn't you be running?" Dawn and I hold up our Thermoses, with Dawn telling him, "Shouldn't you?"

Everyone scatters except for the possessed Paulina who grabs me, but I blast the guard right out of her, as Paulina looks up scared seeing the ghost and screams until Dawn and I captured it. Paulina then tell us, "You two saved me. So, you're like friendly ghosts?" So I tell Paulina, "Yeah, we sure are. Even with some friendly advice: RUN!"

Paulina runs as the possessed Kwan hits us and knock our Thermoses away, until we're surrounded by him and the possessed Mr. Lancer until Dawn uses her powers to blast away, the ghosts out of them. They look at each other and screamed, then when they see Dawn and I they screamed louder and they run away.

We search around looking for the Thermos until the two ghost guards are sucked away into a portal. We were happy for a moment until we saw it was mom who did it. Mom then aims and fires it but the possessed Principal pulls us out of they way and on the ground holding both Thermoses, but somehow Wulf comes out of nowhere and saves us with the possessed Dash asking Wulf, "What are you doing?"

Wulf says something in Esperanto, but then we hear the word, 'Friends.' Wulf uses his claws to pull the ghosts out of them as mom blasts a portal that takes them both. All of a sudden Walker in the mayor's body snatches Dawn and I with me demanding from him, "What are you doing?" Then he tells us, "There's all types of prisons, kids..."

We landed at the doors on the floor level, and positions Dawn and I that makes it look like we took the Mayor hostage with Walker in the mayor saying to us, "I'm making sure your prison is the town you live." He then tells everyone in the Mayor's voice, "Help! Help me! Help!" We fall back into the building, with the doors closed and Walker telling us, "Now they'll never trust you two. But first…" Walker throws me away to a wall, but before I could black out, I heard a scream.

I open my eyes and see Dawn being beaten by Walker, with blows to the stomach and kick to the back with him yelling to her, "This is what happens when someone doesn't follow the rules!" When I hear the scream from her, I felt the anger that I had back when Spectra was around. I gathered up all of my energy and let it all go in one blast where it turned into a dragon and knocked Walker back. I got to Dawn as Wulf appears who digs his claws into the mayor and separated him from Walker.

The mayor lands in my hands as mom appears aiming the gun at me and demands me, "Get your hands off of our duly elected leader, you odd manifestations of ectoplasmic energy and post-human consciousness!" She fires at us, but Wulf pushes Dawn and I aside, as Dawn then wakes up and Wulf and Walker got hit with me yelling to Wulf, "Wulf! No!" Then Dawn yells, "Oh, man! And I was starting to like you, too!"

Wulf then tells us, "Friends! We'll meet again!" Walker then tells us before he gets sucked in, "So will we, punks! Feared on Earth and wanted in the Ghost Zone? You've lost, ghost kids! LOST!" They both got sucked in.

Out of nowhere mom then aims her gun at us at our heads telling us, "By the authority invested in me by the city of Amity Park, I sentence you both back from once you came!" I then speak deadpanned, "Oh man, we have got to start paying more attention in these fights." Then Dawn deadpans saying, "Oh, gee! You think?!"

Mom then finds a note and reads it saying, "Honey, forgot to fully charge Fenton Bazooka. - Jack. P.S.: Can I have a cookie?" Then I tell her as I pick up Dawn, "With that, we both bid you a fond farewell." I fly away with Dawn in my arms with mom ranting, "You haven't seen the last of me!" As soon as we're out of earshot, Dawn says, "Oh, you'll see us, alright. At dinner." Dawn tries to laugh but she holds her stomach in pain making me realize she was still hurt.

I fixed up Dawn the best I could thanks to Sam's help. Luckily because of our ghost powers, Dawn and I heal faster. So she'll be okay.

* * *

Dawn's POV:

The next day came, and I feel a bit better than what happened yesterday. It's now lunch time outside as we over hear Dash telling Paulina and Kwan, "I can't believe I was controlled by a ghost! I can't remember anything for the last few days." Kwan tells Dash jokingly, "I told you to wear your helmet during practice." So Dash in anger dumps his food all over Kwan as Dash tells him something and walks away.

Tucker then says "Man! If you thought it was hard enough to find a place to go ghost during school hours before…" As Sam looks at the newspaper she asks us, "So, even with everyone thinking you're bad ghosts, you're both still going to try and be the hero's?"

Danny tells her, "Yeah, we have to. Like Dawn said, not just for us, but for everyone." Then I tell her, "Besides, it's not like we can ignore a scream for help." All of a sudden, Mr. Lancer is being chased by my parents believeing him to be a ghost, but he isn't. Dawn and I then say together, "Except that one." We all laugh at this as I hoped and prayed, no more pain would come for a while. If only I knew that there will be pain of a different variety…

* * *

And that's the end of the chapter! Now to the questions! Why is Johnny 13's Shadow here? Why is Kwan hanging out with Sam and Star with Tucker? Why is Johnny 13 here? And why is Danny dating Paulina?! Find out next time on Danny Phantom and Dawn Phantom!


	15. Chapter 15 Lucky in Love

Welcome to another chapter! There might be some grammar mistakes! The Halloween episode won't be on this story. It will be on The Adventures of Jack Frost and the Phantom Twins last chapter! Review and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is related with Danny Phantom. The only thing I own in this story is my OC Dawn Fenton aka Dawn Phantom.

* * *

Danny Phantom and Dawn Phantom

Chapter 15: Lucky in Love

Danny's POV:

Dawn, Sam, Tucker and I are at Floody Waters, one of the greatest water parks in history! The four of us are together, as Tucker is wearing red swim trunks, water wings and a raft. I'm wearing a white tank top, blue swim trunks. Sam is wearing a robe like thing you'd wear at a funeral with a hat, a veil to cover her face, black sunglasses and a purple swimsuit underneath. And Dawn is wearing a light blue swimsuit.

Tucker then tells us as we're waiting in line for Terror Mountain, "Man, I love the water, girls, bathing suits, and the occasional opportunity to administer mouth-to-mouth resuscitation." He sprites breath freshener in his mouth as Dawn says, "I just love to get in the water and get wet."

I ask Sam, "Geez, it's hot. Aren't you sweating at all, Sam?" Sam answers, "Regular people sweat. Goths, we simmer." I smell her and tell her, "I think you're overcooked." Dawn smells her and exclaims, "Whoo-wee! You reek!" Tucker sprites breath freshener on Sam as she tells us as she leaves, "Yet another reason to get out of the sun."

Dash and Kwan come out of nowhere with squirt guns as Dash asks us, "Watch our places in line, will you?" I get annoyed and ask him, "How can we when we're in front of you?" Dash blasts the three of us into the fountain saying, "Not anymore!"

We're in the fountain as I tell Tucker and Dawn, "Well, this is humiliating." But Tucker thinks its refreshing as Dawn says, "Eh…It's not so bad." All of a sudden, our ghost senses go off, I tell Tucker, "Well, this isn't. We've got company guys!" All of a sudden, Shadow comes out of nowhere and terrorizes everyone scaring them as I say, "It's Johnny 13's Shadow!" Then Dawn tells me, "We have to find a place to go ghost and fast!"

Dawn and I ran to the restrooms, but before Dawn could warn me, I accidentally ran into the girls' restroom. Star and Paulina pushed me out as Paulina tells me, "I'd tell you to go to the men's room, but I don't think you qualify." Then Paulina tells Dawn, "Go to the ugly girls' restroom, Fairy-Tale Girl!" They both laugh at us as I can't stand them calling her that! Why did I have a crush on Paulina at all?! Good thing I still don't.

Dawn and I ran to a map sign of the park and ran behind it transforming to our ghost forms. We fly up to Shadow as Dawn asks him, "Hey! Tall, dark and formless!" Then I tell him, "Remember us?" Shadow then punches us in the guts and throws us at the Terror Mountain, punches us through it and other parts of it. He then roars at us as I nervously tell him, "I guess we can take that as a 'yes?'"

I then have an idea as we see a pool of water, and I nudge Dawn on this and make her look and she does so and smirks as I ask Shadow, "Come on, Slick! Let's see if you mix with water!" Dawn and I fly straight into it, and Shadow definetly did not mix with it. Dawn quickly activates the drain to the pool as the water drains taking Shadow with it as I yell to it, "Enjoy your trip to the sewers! Oh, and if you see Monday's meatloaf, say 'Hi' for us."

Dawn and I then turned back to human, hoping no one saw us, but… "Danny? Dawn? You're the ghost twins?" Okay, now we're scared! What are we going to do?!

* * *

Dawn's POV:

I can't believe it! Paulina saw us turn back to human! What are we going to do?! As Danny and I are running away, we hear a news reporter telling everyone live, "Amity Park wrought today by another random attack from the pasty-faced ghost twins known as 'Inviso-Bill and Inviso-Jane.'"

We saw this as we found Sam and Tucker and Danny tells them, "Guys, we've got a problem." Sam answers with, "I'll say. Inviso-Bill?" Then Tucker says, "And Inviso-Jane? You need a publicist, dudes." But I tell them, "It's worse than that! Paulina saw! She knows we're half-ghost! I finally get to see her in a bathing suit, even when I don't like her anymore, and I can't even enjoy it!"

I then tell Sam and Tucker, "I really didn't want her or anyone else to find out, and things go from bad to worse!" Sam then tells us, " (scowls) Paulina! I just had a nasty run-in with her in the bathroom! She's the rudest, little-!" But Sam is interrupted when Paulina runs over and yells to us, "Danny! Dawn! Sam! Whatever your name is! HI!"

Danny and I are scared now as Sam comes up and shields us from her and tells Paulina, "Back off! I don't know what you think you saw, but if you do or say anything to hurt Danny and Dawn-!" But Paulina tells Sam, "Don't get your bat wings in a bundle!" Then she tells me and Danny sweetly, "Danny, Dawn! Why'd you run? I know I freaked you two out with me knowing your secret, but I won't tell anybody."

Danny questions her, "You won't?" Then Tucker questions Paulina, "Oh, come on! How can we trust you?" Paulina answers with, "You can trust me, because now it's my secret, too! Which makes it our secret." She touches Danny's nose and my anger is now off the charts as I yell at her, "Oh, really?! You told the whole school I still believe in fairy-tales! How can I trust you with this one?!"

Paulina then tells me, "I'm sorry about that, Dawn. I didn't know how much that kind of stuff meant to you. Why don't we start over again as friends?" I feel my anger decreasing as I ask her. "Really?" Paulina nods as I think it over and I tell her, "Well…okay. But you get this one chance." Paulina squeals and hugs me telling me, "Thank you, Dawn! I promise you won't regret it!"

I then hear Sam quietly say to herself as I'm trying so hard to not beat Paulina, "Excuse me while I find a nice, dark place to throw up in." Sam leaves as Paulina lets me out of the hug as Danny asks Paulina, "So you think its cool that we've got these powers?" Paulina answers, "Cool? No. I think it's hot! And for you, Dawn, I think you're cool with them as well. Bye, you guys!"

Then Danny says as his excitement grows, "I'm hot? I'm hot?! I'm HOT!" Dash gets blasted by Dash with the water gun yet again and said something aabout what was inside it, that wasn't water. EWW! I wonder what will happen tomorrow?

* * *

Danny's POV:

The next day comes too soon, as Sam, Tucker, Dawn and I are at school as we're walking in the hallway as I ask Sam and Tucker, "Is anybody looking at us funny?" Dawn is hiding behind Sam as Tucker tells me, "Yeah, but that's because it looks like you're trying to eat your way out of your shirt. So lighten up." I tell Tucker, "How can we lighten up?! Paulina knows our secret! She says, she's gonna keep it,but how can we trust her? She hates us! And she's a girl! Girls can't keep secrets!"

But then I realized what I said and turn to Dawn and Sam, "Except for you two. Your both different." Then Dawn speaks, "Besides that comment, I really am scared now. I just gave Paulina a chance to be a friend!" Then Sam tells us, "The good news is, Paulina's kind of dim. As long as nothing else weird happens, maybe she'll forget all about it."

I sure hope so, but of course, mine and Dawn's ghost senses go off as Tucker takes a drink of water from a fountain, but out from it comes Shadow! We all get scared of this as Sam says, "So that's where the town sewage goes! I knew it!" Shadow flies past us as we realized we have to fight him. Dawn and I quickly transformed and we find Shadow as I tell him, "You're making it real hard for us to keep a low profile!"

Shadow splits himself in two and slams us both as we fly into the science room, grab two magnifiying glasses, and go outside where Shadow follows, as Dawn asks him, "Looking for us?" We use our ecto-blasts through the magnifiying glasses to blast them through getting rid of Shadow as we phase into our lockers inside, turn human and get out. …But sadly Paulina saw and tells us, "Great job, you two!"

We were about to ask her where did she come from, but Mr. Lancer tells us, "Mr. and Ms. Fenton, you two were due to smack the erasers five minutes ago. Where were you two?" But then Paulina tells him and everyone within hearing range, "They wer with me! Danny and I are dating and Dawn is my new BFF!" Everyone is scared and creeped out by this as I smile at this and Dawn is shocked but smiles nonetheless. Tucker now has to clap the erasers.

Paulina and I leave as Dawn tells us that there is something she has to get.

* * *

Dawn's POV:

I went over to Sam and Tucker as Tucker asks Sam, "You okay?" But Sam tells him angrily, "Of course I am! Why would I not be okay?! LOOK how HAPPY he is!" Sam got so mad she punches a hole in a locker. I go up to her and tell her, "Sam, I know how you feel, believe me. The thing is, I think something's wrong with Paulina. Why do you think I agreed to try and be a friend with her?"

Sam nods at this and tells me, "Good idea. Try and get to know her, bit by bit and figure out what she's up to!" I nod as we all head to lunch. Paulina called me over to the table where she and Danny are sitting as I said sorry to Tucker and Sam and sat there with my bagged lunch. Paulina is looking at Danny dreamily, as Danny tells her, "We'r really happy that you're cool with us, Paulina, but everyone's staring at us." Then I tell her, "Yeah, it's starting to creep me out."

Paulina then tells us, "That's because you're with me Danny and you're my new BFF, Dawn." Paulina then tells Danny, "Speaking of that, how'd you two like to come with me to a boating party on Friday night?" Danny says excitedly, "Like a date?!" Then Paulina answers, "Not like a date, a date!"

All of a sudden Dash comes over to us, telling us, "Well, as much as it pains me to say this, Fentons... now that Paulina likes you guys, you're officially cool kids." Danny then asks him, "Officially? Like a club?" Dash answers with, "Not like a club... a club!" Then I hear Dash say to Paulina, "Kind of dim, ain't he?" Dash then gives Danny and I, "Here are your membership packets, and this is Mikey. He will be doing your homework from now on. And here's your hall pass cards, after the hall monitor stamps them ten times, you get a free frozen yogurt. Welcome to the A-List jerks—I mean pals."

And just like that Kwan was kicked out and now has to sit with Sam and Tucker. Poor guys! I hope they'll be okay!

After that, things got better for us. Danny and Paulina hang out more, they go on dates together and Danny saves her from ghosts. As this happens, Paulina and I hang out together, and I have to say, maybe it might not be so bad having Paulina for a friend. We go shopping and have a great time. Maybe I'll let Paulina be my friend after all. However for Sam and Tucker, I don't think they like Kwan hanging around them. I hope they're doing okay.

* * *

Sam's POV:

Tucker and I are looking to see if Kwan's around as Tucker tells me, "It's official. We're Kwan free! Which means I can finally focus on the satellite!" HE looks at Star as he tells me since I'm confused about this, "She used to be Paulina's satellite." I finally get it as I say, "Ah, the marginally attractive girl who always orbits around the popular girl." Then Tucker tells me, "But now that Paulina is dating Danny and Dawn is her new satellite, she's like us! Weak, unpopular, and right for the picking!"

He runs over to her and I immediately think, 'He's gone nuts!' Apparently it worked when I overheard he'll be doing things for her when she asks. I walk over to him and tell him, "If that's your relationship by default, count me out." Then Kwan appears as Tucker leaves, and I really don't want to be with Kwan. So Kwan tells me, "You and Tucker don't like me very much, do you?"

I tell him, "(sighs) Sorry, Kwan. It's just, Tucker and I are so used to hanging out with Danny and Dawn, we don't need any other friends." So Kwan tells me, "It's okay. I know I don't fit in with you guys. And I don't fit in with the popular kids anymore. I guess it's chess club for me." As Kwan leaves, I run up to him telling him, "Kwan, wait! I can't believe I'm asking this…I'm going to a Goth Poetry Slam tonight, it might not be your kind of thing, but…"

Kwan then asks me, "Is this like a pity date?" So I answer him, "Not a date, but plenty of pity." Kwan excitedly agrees as I hope that he doesn't do anything to ruin it for me.

* * *

Danny's POV:

Paulina, Dawn and I are at the bowling alley having some fun and we see Tucker hanging out with Star. Now why is he doing that? Dawn goes to get some food as Paulina tries to bowl but accidentlly drops the bowling ball as it rolls in the gutter to the endwith some jocks laughing at her. Paulina then begs me, "Danny! I'm so embarassing myself! Could you be an angel and give me some invisible help?"

I was about to tell her no, but she kisses me on the cheek as I perk up and tell her, "Or creative point scoring! I'll be right back after you strike!" I found a place to transform and I turn ghost as I got down the lane as Paulina dropped the ball as I grabbed it and carried it to the end thus causing a strike. Paulina cheers as I reappear in human form as Paulina tells me, "You're the best, Danny!" It's good to be the best!

* * *

Dawn's POV:

As I was getting food, I just got a call from Sam saying that she and Kwan got kicked out of the Skulk and Lurk Bookstore because Kwan was about to read his own poem titled, 'The Fluffy Clouds All Look Like Footballs.' Poor girl! After that, Danny told me Paulina got a strike thanks to his ghost powers, I get mad and tell him, "But Danny, that's cheating!"

He tells me, "I know it is, but I'm really starting to like her again. This could be my only chance to have a girlfriend, and your chance to become friends with Paulina." I sigh and tell him with a small smile, "Oh, okay. But I still don't trust Paulina."

After our night of fun, I was spying on Danny and Paulina at the back of the building as Paulina asks him, "If you like me Danny, kiss me." Paulina closes her eyes and puckers up as I hear Danny say, "I'm the luckiest guy in the world!" Somehow something's not right with this. Just as they were about to kiss, Danny's and my ghost senses went off as I run to Danny and Paulina and Johnny 13 appears on his motorcycle?! What is he doing here?!

He then tells Danny, "Listen up, punk. You stay away from my girlfriend, dig?" All of a sudden…Kitty comes out of Paulina?! I knew something was wrong with all of this! Kitty tells Johnny, "Beat it, Johnny! I'm Danny's girlfriend now!" Danny catches Paulina's body as Danny questions, "Kitty? Johnny? Paulina?! Oh, great! I'm in the middle of a love rectangle!"

But then I tell him, "Uh, Danny? It's a love triangle only. Paulina never liked you, remember?" As Kitty and Johnny stare down at each other Paulina wakes up, and when Kitty sees this, she jumps back into Paulina's body taking control and asks Danny, "Now, where we?" That shallow little wench! Danny nervously says, trying to back away, "Uh, this is all a big mistake!"

Johnny tells him, "Yep. Your very last one." Johnny looks over at me and tells me with a small smile, "Hey, Dawn. What's up?" I tell him, "Eh, nothing much." Johnny then calls for Shadow who appears ready to attack us, as Danny and I transform to ghost grbas us and throws us away with the use of his ghost tail. Shadow chases us as we head to a radio antennae and Shadow tries to get us, but we got him entangled into it trapping him.

We fly away, but sadly Shadow escapes and throws the antennae at us which passed through us and hits a car, as Shadow gets mad and tries to slash us but we dodged it. Shadow was about to grab us when a bright light appears causing Shadow to disappear. We look to where the light came from and we saw that it was Tucker who helped us. He cheers for us as we Johnny grabbing the posessed Paulina and rides away with her into the sky.

But Danny and I quickly grab her and fly her over to the park when she tells Danny, "Oh, Danny! I knew you'd come back for me!" Then she…kisses him on the cheek?! Okay, now I'm really mad! Johnny appears and sees this thinking she kissed him on the lips as he tells Danny and I, "Alright! That's it!" He presses a button on one of the handlebars as a portal appears telling us, "You want her?! You can keep her! I'm gone!"

Johnny rides into a portal as it closes and Danny asks her, "He can ride in and out of the Ghost Zone when he wants now?!" Then I ask her angrily, "How can he do that?!" Kitty in Paulina tells us, "He stole some gadget from your dad's lab last time he was here, and then he wired it to his bike." She then goes over to Danny and asks him, "Is that really what you want to talk about right now?"

Danny finally back to being serious tells her, "No, we should probably talk about something that's a little more important." Danny and I fly with Paulina back to our home where our interrogation can begin.

* * *

Danny's POV:

We're now in the lab as Kitty tells us, "Danny, Dawn, I didn't want to cause you any trouble." But I tell her, "Your about eight Shadow attacks too late." Then Dawn tells her, "Yeah, I still have bruises thanks to him!" I then ask Paulina, "What's the story?"

So Kitty tells us, "(sighs) Ever since Johnny modified his bike so it could come here, I begged him to take me back. The city sights were so great, but unfortunately, he was taking in the sights, too. …And by sights, I mean, every single pretty girl in the whole town!" Dawn winces at this and tells her, "Ooh! Now that was just plain stupid!" Then Kitty tells her, "I know, right? I'm his girlfriend! He should pay attention to me!" Then Dawn says, "I feel you girl."

I clear my throat as Kitty continues, "Next thing I know, I had enough of it and flew away. I remembered how Johnny couldn't stand you, Danny, so you were the perfect person to make him jealous. I was gonna overshadow your friend, your spooky chick friend in black…You like her though, don't you?" I stutter at this not knowing what to tell her, but Dawn being my sister decided to.

So Dawn tells Kitty, "Big time! You know the ghost Ember McLain, right? Well, she put Danny here under a love spell, and he fell in love with Sam. A couple hours later Danny was chanting on his bed with a shrine of her." Kitty laughs at this and sayd, "Really? Maybe I should have possessed her instead."

I can't believe Dawn told her that! I look at Kitty letting her know if she does posess Sam, I'll get her. So Kitty continues, "Paulina bullied the goth chick, but when she left, I decided to posess Paulina instead. But the good new is, you like her too, Danny. Johnny's furious, I'm pretty, your both popular, everyone wins." But I tell her, "Everyone except Paulina. I didn't even like Paulina like that anymore. You do realize you have to stop this, right?"

And Dawn tells her, "Yeah, you can't keep on doing this forever, you know?" But then Kitty tells us, "Maybe. Or maybe, Paulina, might slip up and tell the whole town that Danny and Dawn Fenton are the ghost twins!" Then I tell her nervously, "Uh, that Inviso-Bill." Then Dawn nervously says, "And Inviso-Jane." Kitty leaves telling us, "See you tomorrow, boyfriend and BFF." This is bad! We need Sam and Tucker!

* * *

Sam's POV:

The next day, I'm at the Nasty Burger with Kwan still fuming with what happened last night. He asks me, "Sam? Are you sure your not miffed about the Poetry thing last night? Because you seem pretty miffed." I tell him as I'm watching Danny and Dawn with Paulina, "Why would I be miffed? Just because I can never sit in my regualar table anymore, and I can't go to my regular bookstore anymore!" I got so mad seeing this, I crushed the metal box where all the napkins are in.

Kwan asks me, "So we're cool then, right?" But I can't take this anymore as I go to the counter and see Tucker as I said hello to him and he tells me, "Hi, Sam! How are you getting along with Kwan?" I answer him, "Um, just great. What about you and Star?" He answers, "Couldn't be better." …But we both snapped and let out our frustrations telling each olther how bad they are.

When we realized what we said, we laughed at this as Tucker tells me, "Seriously, Sam, Kwan and Star are stuck to us like gum at the bottom of the desk! We have to lose them." So I tell him, "I don't see how. I have a feeling we're tied to these losers until who knows what happens!"

Star and Kwan show up out of nowhere hlding hands with Kwan telling us, "Star and I were just talkingand we decided that even though we're less cool than Danny and Paulina, but we're way more cooler than you two!" As soon as they said that, Tucker and I ran like chickens with our heads cut off out of there. We're thankful we no longer have to hang out with them anymore!

We're outside the Nasty Burger now as Tucker tells me, "That was easy. Now everything's back to normal, right?" But I tell him, "Almost. We still don't have Danny and Dawn. They're having a wonderful time with Paulina, I'm sure!" The next day comes too soon as we're now with Danny and Dawn during lunch and Danny and Dawn explain what has happened the past couple of days.

Danny tells us, "We're losing our minds! Paulina is barely high maintenance!" Then Dawn says, "You're telling me. I hate to say this, and I really mean I hate to say this, but I miss the old Paulina!" We gasped at this as we all know just how much Dawn hates Paulina. I then tell her, "Now that is scary." Tucker then says, "Yeah, very scary. And what's worse, is that she being controlled by a ghost with a crush on Danny and befriended Dawn!"

I then tell him, "Tucker, Kitty doesn't have a crush on Danny and she doesn't like Dawn. She's using them to make Johnny jealous." I then tell Danny and Dawn, "I think I've got a plan on how you can get rid of her, but its kind of radical." All of a sudden Paulina's voice rings out seeing Danny and Dawn scared as they both turn invisible as dawn tells us, "Radica's good. Let's hear it." Then Danny says, "Hurry, before she finds us.!"

* * *

Danny's POV:

Dawn and I turned ghost and we went throught the Portal when we got home and sam told us the plan, found Johnny and I start begging him, "You have got to take Kitty back! She is suffocating us! We need our space! You gotta help us!" Then Dawn starts begging, "PLEASE! We can't take it anymore! Although she is a good ghost to talk to, but please take her back!"

Johnny then tells us having enough of the begging, "Okay, okay. But you know you both might have wanted to play it a little closer to the vest." Dawn tells him, "Sorry, Johnny. We just really can't stand it anymore." So then I tell Johnny our plan and he agrees. A little later, I'm on a date with Kitty for a picnic, all part of the plan. Dawn is watching from a safe distance.

Kitty tells me as we're on the ground, "Oh, Danny! This is so romantic!" I smile at this giving Dawn the signal as I tell Kitty, "Anything for you. You were worth fighting Johnny for." Kitty then tells me, "Aww! That's sweet!" I then tell her loudly, "And you know what? I'd kick his butt a hundred times more and a hundred times harder, if he ever showed his sorry face ever again!"

Johnny then appears getting the hint to appear as he asks me, "Oh, is that right?" Johnny appears as Kitty is excited johnny is back and he tells her, "Hey, doll! I came to get you back… by force if necessary." All part of the plan, I tell him, "Bring it on, punk!" I transform to ghost form and Johnny goes to fake punch me, but I keep dodging and then actually hitting him in the nose and he asks me quietly, "I thought this was a pretend fight fight!" So I tell him quietly, "Then pretend that didn't hurt!"

I punch him again as he goes to stomp me and tries to hit me, but he misses as I go through the ground and reappear behind him and hit him in the head. I then hear Kitty yelling out, "Be careful, Danny! Don't hurt Johnny too bad!" The plan is working! Get her more upset, and she'll get out of Paulina!

I then kick Johnny in the chest causing him to fall to the ground, and I pin him down with my foot, as Johnny tells me, "Looks like you beat me again, dude." Johnny winks at me knowing what I'll do next will finish up the plan, as I tell him, "That I did. And now, I'll finish you off for good!" I prepare an ecto-blast telling him, "See you in oblivion, Johnny!"

Johnny then tells Kitty, "So long, Kitty. I'll miss you." Johnny prepares for the pretend hit, until Kitty finally comes out and hits me saving Johnny. Kitty then yells at me, "Don't you dare harm one greasy hair on Johnny's head!"Johnny is shocked with the greasy part as Kitty continues asking Johnny, "I love him! You know that, right? I love you!"

Then Johnny tells her, "I love you, too, Baby Cakes!" Johnny and Kitty finally make up and I hear squeals behind me, I smile knowing it was Dawn. Kitty then gets angry and tells me, "And anybody who tries to hurt my Johnny, has to deal with me!" I then tell her afraid, "Hey! I don't want to get between you two! Kitty, you're a great girl, but I am nowhere near as cool as Johnny. And, you two are obviously made for each other!"

Kitty smiles and Johnny gives me a thumbs up. If only johnny wasn't a bad ghost, he'd actually be a good friend. Kitty tells Johnny, "He's right. We were made for each other." Johnny then asks her, "You want to finish this conversation back home?" They both smile ans they get on the motorcycle and left through a portal, but then I followed inside and say, "Just to make sure you can't ever come back…"

I blast the gadget on his bike that allows him to make a portal, destroying it as Johnny gets mad and yells at me, "WHAT?! Hey, man! That wasn't part of the deal!" But Kitty heard it all, and questions, "DEAL?! What deal?!" Johnny mutters something as I tell him, "Should've played that a little closer to the vest." Dawn appears through a portal and waves to Kitty, "Bye, Kitty!"

We both escaped as went to Paulina as she wakes up and I ask her, "Do you know who we are, by any chance?" Paulina tells us, "Yeah. You're those ghost twins who saved me. Twice, apparently. Inviso-Bill and Inviso-Jane, right?" Dawn and I scowl at this as we say together, "We need a publicist." We both fly away leaving Paulina there. I wonder what will happen to us, tomorrow?

* * *

Dawn's POV:

Everything is back to normal for us, as Paulina kisses a picture of Danny Phantom in her locker and sighs dreamily as she leaves and Danny and I ask her, "Hey, Paulina!" Paulina answers, "Why are you talking to me, loser and Fairy-Tale Girl?" I tell Sam and Tucker in shock, "Guys, can you believe that? Paulina's still in love, but with the wrong me!" Then I say, "I'm just glad I'm not her friend anymore."

Sam tells me, "Welcome back to the fold, fellow losers!" Kwan, Star and Dash appear as Kwan tells Danny, "Hey, Fenton! I'll be needing that cool kid membership packet back!" But Dash tells him, "Better yet, we'll beat it out of you, after school, Fenturd!" I get annoyed and hand all the cool kid membership packet to Dash and tell him, "Here, take it. I never wanted to be a cool kid."

They leave as Danny says, "Oh, well. I've got to say, it's good to be back among friends. The popularity was sure nice while it lasted." Then I tell him, "You can say that again!" Then Tucker tells us, "I'll bet! But you know what the really rotten thing is?" Tucker grabs our stamped Hall Passes telling us, "You both were only one Hall Pass punch away from the frozen yogurts!"

Tucker said 'hi' to Mikey, but he ignored him. Well, at least this is all over. I wonder what villain we'll be fighting next time?"

* * *

And that's the end of the chapter! Now for the questions! Why is Danny and Dawn's mom so sad? What will she do to bond with her youngest children? Why is Vlad all the way out in a forest? And does Jazz have ghost-fighting genes in her? Find out next time on Danny Phantom and Dawn Phantom!


	16. Chapter 16 Maternal Instincts

Welcome to another chapter! There might be some grammar mistakes! The Halloween episode won't be on this story. It will be on The Adventures of Jack Frost and the Phantom Twins! In Frost Meets Ghosts, my crossover with Danny Phantom and Rise of the Guardians, North was there when it happened and the Guardians were a part of it. So you'll need to wait. Review and enjoy!

Maximus Potter, one of my favoriters, has done fanart for this story and The Adventures of Jack Frost and the Phantom Twins! *SQUEALS* I give full credit to her/him! And I don't own the pics!

Just go to the Deviantart website, type in 'Dawn Phantom' then click on Newest on the left side of the screen. Search until you find the recent newest titled 'Dawn Phantom 2'. Click onto Maximus Potter's Gallery and you'll see the first Dawn Phantom Pic! Maximus Potter is also making a pic of human Dawn, so be on the lookout!

So for those who have a deviantart account, please look at the pics and give your opinions to Maximus Potter!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is related with Danny Phantom. The only thing I own in this story is my OC Dawn Fenton aka Dawn Phantom.

* * *

Danny Phantom and Dawn Phantom

Chapter 16: Maternal Instincts

Danny's POV:

Today, Dawn and I are doing some practice time with our powers. Sam and Tucker are helping us out. The four of us are in the lab of our house. Dawn and I have big grins and we start flying in our ghost forms. Tucker has a speed meter, while Sam has a checklist of our powers so far. First I go flying past Tucker as he tells me, "Hundred and twelve miles per."

Then Dawn passes Tucker telling her score, "Hundred and twenty miles per. You beat Danny by about eight miles per." I get angry at this, as Dawn cheers, "Whoo-hoo! I win!" The next part of our test is intangibility, as I calm down as Dawn and I go through a wall and reappear with Sam telling us, "Intangibility, for both ghostly twins, check!"

Then Dawn and I go invisible as Sam and Tucker are trying to find us as Tucker says, "Invisibility, check!" For some fun, I phase into Tucker's body and control him by saying, "Hi! I'm Tucker! Don't let the PDA, glasses and lack of muscles fool ya, I'm a stud!" I get out of Tucker as he tells me annoyed, "I hate when you do that." Then Dawn goes into Sam making her say, "Yo! I'm Sam Manson! I'm a total goth, lover of nature, and the one thing I hate more than anything is Paulina!"

Dawn phases out and tells Dawn with a smile, "Not bad, Dawn!" Sam then presses a button telling us, "Okay, hotshots! Time to ramp it up!" Hoops appear from the ceiling, and ecto-gun missiles appear from the walls. We both made it through the hoops, and the ecto-gun missiles. Then pop-ups appear as Dawn and I shoot ecto-blasts at the ghost ones, but when Jazz's pop-up appears we don't hit it…at least not until we do after another pop-up appears.

Then metal walls appear at the floor, Dawn and I turn intangible and we go through the walls no problem…until we turned back tangible and actually hit a wall. We both fall down dizzy and hurt as Tucker and Sam came over and Tucker acts as Dawn and I, "Hi! We're the Fenton Twins! Don't let the concussions and bruises fool ya, we need more practice!"

Dawn and I get annoyed and we touch a part of the floor and brought our ghostly energy over to Tucker making him sink into the floor as he yelps in surprise with Sam saying, "Wow! It's quiet in here!" That's what Tucker gets, after all!

* * *

Mrs. Fenton's POV:

I talk to my husband of how much I loved to be with Dawn and Danny. Back then, they were so happy and full of life. Now that they're teenagers, I'm worried. I tell Jack, "Danny, Dawn and I used to be so close…" But of course Jack is playing with toys, like his own action figure, cheering for himself when he sees me sad and asks me, "Fenton Jerky?"

I accept it and tell him, "Gracias. The three of us shared everything. Secrets, Bunsen burners, soda!" Then Jack tells me, "Ah, yes. Nothing says bonding like backwash." I look at the lecture I had with them and me as say to myself, "Danny and Dawn are just shooting up so fast! Those special times seem to be slipping away. Ah, I miss them." So Jack tells me, "Maddie, they all have to grow up sometime."

But Jack doesn't prove this by playing with his toys and the doorbell rings, I didn't bother looking up and see who it is, as I'm still thinking about Danny and Dawn. Those two have been so close lately, even when they were born. Sometimes I feel like they're keeping some things for me. Jack reappears with a letter and tells me, "Hey, Maddie! Some kind of invite for you. I can tell because it has the word 'invite' on it."

I grab the letter as I open and read it. When I finished I cheered with a smile, "Yes! Just what the doctor ordered! This will help me get closer to Danny and Dawn!" I have to find the kids and tell them!

* * *

Dawn's POV:

Danny and I got Tucker back into the lab and now it was time for the duplicate test: Where Danny and I make copies of ourselves. Danny and I are struggling to do this and when we thought we did: Danny and I now have two heads. Tucker tells us with a smile, "Wow! You both could eat a Nasty Burger and fries at the same time!" Danny Head 1 tells Tucker, "Yeah, the only problem is we can only split ourselves this far!"

Danny Head 2 says, "Vlad Plasmius can turn into like, four different Vlad's at once!" Then Head 1 for me says, "That's what this whole weekend is about." Then Head 2 for me says, "Non-stop drills, no homework, no family, and most importantly, no interruptions."

But then mom yells for us and Danny and I turn back to normal in the nick of time with no abnormalities except one eye for each of us, but Tucker hit us in the head causing us to have two eyes for each of us as Mom comes down and tells us holding a letter, "Hey Danny, Dawn! Pack your bags, we're going to a mother-twin children science symposium in Florida! Doesn't that sound fun?!"

I yell out excited, "FLORIDA?!" I then ask mom, "When do we leave?!" Danny of course, is disappointed. Oh, well! More fun for me! The next day comes with Danny and I all packed and at the front door when Jazz tells us, "At least you two are going somewhere. I'm doomed to 'special family alone time' with Dad..." Jazz looks at the letter mom was given as he says, "'The DALV group'. Never heard of 'em. Are they legitimate?"

Then Danny and I say together, "Legitimately boring, maybe." But then dad gives mom a belt telling her, "Now just to make sure you're protected from any rogue ghost attacks on the road, sweetcakes, I made you this. It's the Fenton Specter Deflector. Guaranteed to repel and weaken any ghost who comes in direct contact with you." Mom loves it, but Danny and I don't. That means we have to be super careful around mom.

Mom then tells Dad, "Oh, and Jack…Pleasetry not to trash the house while I'm gone." We knew what that meant…Dad accidentally sucked the house into a parallel dimension by accident. I hope Jazz can make it through some time with him.

* * *

Danny's POV:

Dawn, Mom and I are on the plane as it flies and we're sitting and I'm mad as heck knowing that we're stuck with mom, but apparently Dawn doesn't mind leaving home. Mom notices me mad telling me, "Come on, Mr. Pouty Pants. This weekend is supposed to be about the three of us! Those DALV people even sent this private jet just for us. How perfect is that?"

But I tell her bored, "Do you want the truth, or one of those little white lies that doesn't hurt your feelings?" Dawn gasps and tells me angrily, "Danny! That's rude! I always wanted to visit Florida: The beach, the surf, they boys! (sighs) I would probably move there when I get older hanging out with my own girl rock band!"

Mom laughs and tells Dawn, "It's nice of you to have dreams, Dawn." Then she tells me, "And Danny, relax. I just want you kids to be happy. Just look out the window at that warm, sunny Florida coastline." But then the captain in the pilot's area tells us through the intercom, "Folks, this is your captain speaking. If you look out the window on your left you'll see the cold, bleak Colorado Rockies."

I then say realizing, "The Rockies? That's nowhere near Florida! What gives?" But then the pilot tells us through the intercom, "And if you look out the window on your right side, you'll see me! Bailing out of the plane before it careens out of control and crashes." We look through a window in shock and it turns out the pilot did jump out. We hve to do something and fast!

We got to the cockpit and Mom tells us as she's stuggling with the controls as the plane begins to fall, "The controls are jammed, kids! How do we get out of this?!" But Dawn and I look at each knowing there is one way. We both nod as we crouched down and go ghost. As soon as we did we grabbed mom and tried to phase her, but thanks to the Spector Deflector, it shocked us both making us move back like we were sick and we turned back to normal.

Mom heard us groaning, and gasped coming over to us asking us worriedly, "Danny? Dawn? Are you two okay?" So we tell her, "Yeah, we're fine." Mom then told us to grab Parachutes and when we did, we jumped out and opened them as the Pilot appears and tells us, "Folks, at this time I'd like to inform you that you've been the victims of a cruel hoax!" Then the pilot is actually a ghost and leaves us telling us, "Thank you for flying air Evil Plot!"

The ghost goes back into the plane and flies it away, as I get even madder with mom trying to cheer me up, saying, "Oh, come on, Danny! Don't be so glum! Look at the view!" Then Dawn says, "Yeah! At least we're on an adventure!"

* * *

Dawn's POV:

Honestly, I'm just plain mad! I've had a bad feeling about this. I mean, 'Mom-twin children science symposium.' No way, that could have been a coincidence! The three of us landed on the ground as Mom hack away with a machete to bushes. Mom tells us, "Good thing I had my Fenton Machete tucked away in my boot, eh, kids?"

Danny tells her, "You carry a lot of stuff, Mom. How about a Fenton Cell Phone so we can call for help?" Mom answers with a scoff, "A cell phone? You can't fight ghosts with a cell phone, you silly! Not that we're likely to find any ghosts around here. Besides, who needs help? I'm perfectly comfortable with us roughing it in the woods."

Then I ask mom, "Are you sure about that, mom? Who knows? Somebody might live out here and they can help us." Mom keeps hacking away and we see a larege hunting cottage, as I say, "Huh. What do you know? I was right." Then Mom says, "Or… We could just stay at this ritzy mountain chalet." A horn beeps as a golf cart appears and Vlad appears?! Vlad tells us, "Why, Maddie, Danny and Dawn Fenton."

Mom, Danny and I say together, "Vlad Masters?" I growl at him remembering what happened the last time we met him, as Vlad tells us ecstatic, "Oh, what an amazing, unexpected and totally unplanned surprise." He then hands us three baskets asking us, "Personalized gift baskets?" Danny and I tell Vlad quietly, "You're up to something." Vlad then tells us quietly, "Oh, you think?"

Mom gets in the cart as Vlad mutters something to his watch, but we couldn't hear him. But we have no choice but to make sure mom never dates the fruitloop. So we got in and hoped mom would not get in the fight.

* * *

Jazz's POV:

I just got off the phone call with a friend when dad comes and show and tells me his latest invention, "Hey Jazzerrincess! Check this out! It's my Jack-O-Ninetails! How's about a quick tutorial?" So I tell him, "No thanks, dad! I'm not interested in ghost fighting, Dad. In fact, I'm going out." I only said that, because I would never want to fight my now ghost siblings.

Dad tells me, "Hey, rope it in, Little Miss! Be careful! Teenage boys are like wild animals." When I opened the door, I saw ghost animals as I scream, and it almost bit me when dad saves me and yells to the creature, "Back off, she's a minor!" Dad activates the Jack O' Ninetails and captures the ghost creature and it explodes. I tell him, happily, "Dad! You saved me from that monster!" So dad tells me bring the invention back in, "Yeah. It's what I do, princess. That, and needlepoint, which is artsy and relaxing. Now come on! I'm putting this house under ghost lockdown!"

Dad can actually be cool when he can be. I wonder how Danny, Dawn and mom are doing?

* * *

Danny's POV:

Mom, Dawn and I are in Vlad's house as we see the corpses of animals stuffed all over the place, even on the floor was a bear! Dawn looked sad at all of them. I know how she feels: She loves animals. I looked where Vlad was and saw something strange. I elbowed Dawn and made her look to Vlad's direction. She gasps knowing what I saw. 'VLAD' is 'DALV' spelled backwards! He caused this all to happen!

Dawn and I growled at this as Vlad asks mom, oh so fakely, "So, what brings you two to these parts?" Mom answers him, "You'll never believe it. We were on our way to the symposium and our pilot forced us out of the plane right over your house!" Then I tell them, hoping mom won't get it, "Yeah, it's almost like it's some sort of villainous plot! What an incredibly well-planned coincidence."

Then Dawn says hatefully, "A huge coincidence." Vlad tells us, "That would be an oxymoron, dear children. Oh, and speaking of morons… How's your old man?" Dawn and I growl at this causing our eyes to turn colors due to our ghost powers with Vlad saying, "Ooh, the scary eyes." He then blasts us with his eye beams, but luckily we dodged them and fell from our chairs.

Mom looks over at us worried, as Vlad tells her, "Maddie… I'm so glad you're here. It gives me the chance to apologize for Jack's behavior at our college reunion." But I tell him hoping for some payback, "Um, correct us if we're wrong, but wasn't Dad possessed by some filthy, putrid, lonely single ghost?" Then Dawn says, "A ghost so filthy, putrid, lonely and single that he doesn't deserve a woman, period?"

When mom wasn't looking, Vlad blasted us good this time as we hit the wall, with mom realizing something was wrong as Vlad tells her, "Well, if he hadn't been so weak, perhaps that never would've happened, hmm?" Mom then tells him going over to the bookcase, "Now, Vlad. Jack may be a bumbler but he means well."

Vlad tells mom, "I know, Maddie. And I've forgiven him for many things: Causing the accident that ruined my life, (Looks mad) stealing you, 'The Backwash Incident'…" But then mom gets weirded out, asking Vlad to backtrack, "Whoa, back up. What was that?" Vlad answers, "Causing the accident that ruined my life? Then mom says, "No, after that." Vlad answers, "'The…Backwash Incident?'" Then Mom answers annoyed, "No! In the middle!"

Vlad then answers truthfully, "Oh, the 'stealing you' part? Ah, you always could see right through me. Oh, Maddie. I'm just going to come right out with it. Please, dump Jack and stay here! You, Danny and Dawn can stay here. What do you say?" Dawn asks me with a smirk, "Blew it big time?" Then I answer her with a smirk, "Blew it major big!" We both high five until minutes later, the three of us leave Vlad with mom really mad.

I yell to Vlad cheerfully, "Bye, Vlad! And as a lonely single man in your forties, might I suggest Internet dating? Or a cat!" Then Dawn yells to him, "Just pick the trashy ones, they'll like you!" Dawn and I both laugh at this as we left, as Vlad yells something, but we couldn't hear him except for the words, 'Not get a cat.'

* * *

Jazz's POV:

Dad and I are defending the house, and two ghost vultures just knocked Dad away. I grab the Jack O' Nine Tails and decide to use it. As dad hits the wall, I use the Jack O' Nine Tails to grab the birds and slamming them down doing a battle cry. And with that, I just might be a great ghost hunter after all. As long as I use it for self defense of course.

* * *

Dawn's POV:

Mom just made a tent of logs and three sleeping bags appear that were in pills with just a drop of water. Man, mom's prepared! Mom comes over to us by the fire, and asks us, "Fenton Jerky?" We told her no, as she tells us disheartened, "Danny, Dawn, this weekend certainly isn't turning out like I planned, but we're spending it together, and that just means the world to me."

Mom touches mine and Danny's hands, but thanks to the belt, it shocked us. Danny lets out a yelp, exclaiming, "Ow! Okay, I get it! Stop touching me!" But I didn't exclaim in pain as I gasp and tell Danny, "Danny! That was rude!" I then tell mom, "Mom, none of this is your fault! There's no way any of us could have known any of this would happen! But someone needs to calm down, and start being nice to the mother that gives us shelter, food and love!"

Danny looks at me shocked and then gets a little sad at my last sentence and tells mom, "Sorry, mom, we're really tired from what happened today. How about we go to sleep? Dawn and I will sleep out here, and you can take the tent, okay?" Mom smiles a little and agrees getting in her sleeping bad and into the tent telling us as we're getting in our sleeping bags, "Well, good night, Danny. Good night, Dawn. I love you two." Then Danny and I answer with small smiles, "We love you, too. Good night."

Just when Danny and I went to sleep, we were woken up by a stomp as Danny says scared, "Either Mom needs to shave her legs," Then I say, "Or Walker got a new hairy guard," Then Danny says, "Or this is realllly bad news." We looked up and see a ghost bear with six arms as it snarls and roars at us and it takes us both away to Vlad's lodge. When we look up, all of the animals that were corpses in the lodge are all now ghosts!

Vlad Plasmius appears as Danny says, "Nice petting zoo, Plasmius. Where's your lonely-guy cat?" Then I say, "They're so ugly, even I wouldn't want them." Danny and I go ghost with me and my hair being in pigtails (A/N: Pigtails as in Sailor Moon). Then Vlad tells us holding a strange device, "Ah, there's that teen wit again you two have." Vlad then shcks us with the device that now caused us to go human!

Danny and I look at each other confused as Vlad tells us holding the device, "I call it the Plasmius Maximus. It has just short-circuited both of your powers for the next three hours. That's midnight. I tell you this, Daniel, because I've seen your grades and I know you're bad at math. Unlike both of your sisters who get great grades." Vlad then shows us the ghost animals telling us, "These are my latest experiments. What do you think? Oh, that's right. Who cares what you two think?"

Okay, I'm scared now Vlad tells us, "I'll give you two five minutes before I send my minions to destroy you both. The clock's ticking, Danny and Dawn. On you two, and your father. Run." Danny and I start running and it isn't even five minutes yet as the ghost animals run out and chase us! Vlad's a big cheater! Hope we get out of this!

* * *

Danny's POV:

Dawn and I are running for our lives, trying to get away from the animals ghosts. Without our powers, we can't defend ourselves! We keep on running just getting through a river. We ad to stop and catch our breath, but when we saw the animals coming, we run until we hit a tree root and fall down. Dawn and I saw a tree branch and we g to grab it until a muddy hand grabs us and pulls us up…it was mom camouflaged in mud!

She then tells us, "Remind me later how much trouble you're both in for leaving the campsite!" I then say to myself, as mom held our hands, "Wow. That doesn't hurt!" Mom then lasso's the ghost bear and ties it up and mom fights the creatures as Dawn tells me, "When Vlad short-circuited our powers, we can no longer get hurt by the belt. At least until midnight." I nod at this as mom's mud suit is gone and she's still in her jumpsuit.

Mom then brings out a staff like thing as I say, "How could she not have a phone in there?" Dawn shrugs her shoulders as mom charges to the animals and hits them with the staff causing them to disappear. Mom then scares three of the ghost animals with her mad skills! Dawn and I know have the same thought, 'Whoa! Mom is cool!'

As Dawn and I get down mom tells us, "Now, kids do you mind telling me what you were doing?" Dawn and I hug mom at her arm telling her, together, "You…are…awesome!" Then Dawn tell mom, "Mom, that was so cool!" Mom gasps and smiles telling us, "Oh, kids! Thank you!" We heard a scream, but it was silenced as mom tells us, "But we better start moving in case those ghosts come back."

Mom runs as Dawn and I catch up with her yelling, "Wait for us!" Mom got us through with about maybe two hours passed as I tell mom, "I think we gave those ghost animals the slip." Then Dawn asks mom, "Uh, shouldn't we figure out a way to call Dad before something worse happens?"

Then Mom tells us a little disgusted, "As much as I hate to say this, I think we should go back to Vlad's." But then I tell her by accident, "But he's our arch enemy!" Dawn then elbows me telling mom trying to cover it up, "What Danny means, is Vlad said all those horrible things about Dad!" But mom tells us annoyed then gleeful, "All three of us know he's a creep. But he's a creep with a phone and transportation. And pancakes!"

Mom then takes off her belt, and puts it on me, locking it in place with a key, and she tells Dawn, "Sorry, Dawn there's only one. Stick with your brother okay?" Dawn tells her, "Got it, mom." Then Dawn tells me, "And we're in trouble." Mom tells me, "I know it's girly, but it's for your own protection."

As mom leaves I tell Dawn, "Great. At midnight we get our powers back. At 12:01 the belt zaps us." Then Dawn says, "And at 12:02 Vlad tries to make out with our mom!" Then I say, "Those are gonna be the worst two minutes of our lives." Then Dawn says, "Then let's hope we don't get any more." We follow mom hoping we get somewhere safe, even if it means Vlad's place.

* * *

Jazz's POV:

I just tried on a blue jumpsuit ready for ghost hunting, and I have to admit, the jumpsuit isn't so bad. Dad comes into the room and tells me mistaking me for mom, "Maddie! You're home!" But I tell him I'm Jazz as he tells me, "Jazz? Why look at ya, you're the spitting image of your mother! I knew this day would come. And that's why years ago, I had this made for you." He grabs out a huge orange jumpsuit and I tell him a little embarrassed, "Nice."

He then tells me embarrassed, "Um, sorry about the size, I'd thought you'd be swimming in my end of the gene pool. The end that's filled with ranch dressing, melted cheese and fudge. Lots of fudge." But I tell him keeping Danny and Dawn's secret safe, "Look, this is just a sociological experiment. I figure I owe it to myself to experience all this ghost stuff one time so I can hate it in a more informed context."

Then Dad tells me confused, "I don't know what you're saying, sweetheart, but I do know that ghost fighting is in your blood." But I tell him mad, "Heck no! I am not like you and Mom! I am a brilliant, reasonable sophisticated girl. NO more talk of ghost hunting, okay?" The ghost animals then suddenly appear as Dad and I fight the ghosts as I got the Fenton Bazooka and shoot at the ghosts. I got to admit, this is fun!

* * *

Dawn's POV:

This is so not fun. Danny, Mom and I are walking the path to Vlad's house when Danny and I look at our watches as they say 11:50, as Danny says, "Oh great, ten to twelve!" Then Danny asks mom, "Are you sure you wanna do this?" Mom tells us, "Kids, if we're going to get out of here, we need Vlad's help!" I look at the key for the belt on mom's hip as I elbow Danny and motion him to it, with him getting my message.

Danny and I run in front of our mom with Danny telling her, "But before you go in there and flirt our way out of here, we just want to say…" Danny and I then hug mom telling her, "We love you!" I then grab the key as mom tells us as she hugs back, "I love you both as well…" Then we let go as mom knocks on the door and Vlad appears as he tells us, "Maddie! Daniel! Dawn! You've returned to me!"

But then Vlad leans to Danny and I, and tells us evily looking at his watch, "Ooh, and not a moment too soon!" Okay, I'm scared now! Mom then tells us looking a bit sultry at Vlad, "Danny? Dawn? Go somewhere else while the adults talk." Vlad then looks surprised as Danny tells her cheerful then disgusted, "Oh, sure. You and Vlad get cozy. If you need us, we'll be over there. Barfing." Then I tell mom, "And hopefully, Danny won't barf on me."

We're now in the living room, with mom and Vlad on the sofa as Vlad tells mom, "Maddie, you must be exhausted. Carrying the weight of that mistake you made years ago." Mom is acting up being sultry and tells Vlad, "We all make mistakes, Vlad. Maybe I'll make one now." Then Vlad uses a breath spray for his mouth excited, to try and kiss her but mom tells him, "I couldn't possibly! I've been in the woods all night. I have to freshen up."

Mom leaves with Vlad telling her, "I shall await! With bated breath!" Mom then tells us already annoyed with Vlad, "Keep old bait-breath entertained until I can find a phone!" Danny and I sigh with relief as Dann says, "Mom is gone. Which means…" Danny unlocks the belt with the key I gave him with it finally off when I then say, "Time to spend a little quality time with Uncle Vlad."

But before we did anything Danny changed the grandfather clock, it was at five 'til midnight, but thanks to Danny changing it, it's now fifteen 'til midnight. Then Danny asks Vlad, "Hey, Uncle Vlad?" Then I ask Vlad, "Can we talk to you?" But Vlad tells us, "Oh, please, you two. Don't try to butter me up. Especially with both of your powers shorted out for another fifteen minutes. You're both barely a threat to me with them. Without them…Well I wouldn't need fifteen seconds, would I?"

But acting it up, Danny tells him, "How can you say that? You think our mom made the decision to come back on her own?" Then I tell Vlad, acting it up, "Yeah, we asked mom to come back here!" Then Danny says, "We're a family! The three of us talked about it last night and we want to stay here with you, too."

Vlad then tears up asking us, "Really? You don't…mean-!" Danny interrupts Vlad telling him, "Yes. We do. Now come on!" Then I tell Vlad with mine and Danny;s arms wide, "Give us a big hug, new Dad!" Vlad comes up to us with his eyes closed, but Danny and I put the Specter Deflector around Vlad's waist as he screams in pain as it shocks him.

Vlad then yells at us, "You little rats! You both tricked me! You two know what this will mean for you both, don't you?" Danny and I then say together, "Oh yeah." Danny and I look at our watches that now say midnight. Danny and I then go ghost in our ghost forms, and tell Vlad together, "A much fairer fight!"

Vlad transforms to his ghost form, and thanks to the Specter Deflector, it shocks him, and Danny and I charge right for him and headbutt him near the fireplace.

* * *

Danny's POV:

When Vlad phases through a wall, Dawn and I charge right at him, but we phased through him and the wall going intangible. We then find Vlad as we then become tangible again only for him to blast us and hit the ceiling and we land near the fireplace as Vlad tells us, "Foolish children! Even with diminished strength, I'm still more powerful than the both of you combined!"

Vlad then tries to duplicate himself, but thanks to the belt, he now becomes what Dawn and I were the last time we tried to duplicate ourselves: With two heads! Both Vlad heads say together, "What?! I can't duplicate my form!" Dawn and I look at each other confused and back to Vlad as I then say, "Geez, I don't know which head to hit. So! We'll just have to hit 'em both!" Dawn smirks and says, "I am so going to enjoy this."

Dawn and I then fly as I yell at Vlad, "At a hundred and twelve miles per hour plus another eight, I bet this hurts!" Dawn and I then punch both Vlad's heads! Yeah, we feel much better now. Dawn and I keep on punching, blasting and kicking Vlad, while Dawn hits him with a ray gun from Skulker that appeared and turns into her dragon form from the pendant of the Dragon Ghost.

Vlad can now barely stand, and then Dawn and I blew air toward Vlad causing him to fall and Dawn and I smirking triumphantly, as Vlad tells us, "Fine, Danny and Dawn! You've both defeated me, but you've forgotten my pets!" Vlad then whistles causing the animal ghosts to appear and he tells them to finish us, but I tell the animal ghosts, "Finish us? Why are you mad at us? We're not the ones who turned your pelts into wall art." The animal ghosts see the proof on the walls as they now turn their attention to Vlad and they growl at him.

Vlad then tells them trying to sound brave, "Don't even think about it, you spectral freaks! I'm still more powerful than you!" But Dawn and I use the Plasmius Maximus on him as Vlad screams in pain as it turns him back to normal with me saying, "And now, you're not! We'll give you a five minute head start, Plasmius."

Vlad hoped so but Dawn tells him, "Minutes, seconds. You know how bad my brother can be at math." Then Dawn and I yell to the animals together, "Get him!" Vlad runs out screaming with the ghost animals chasing him, as Dawn and I turn back to human form and mom appeared asking us, "What happened to Vlad?"

So Dawn tells her, "He ran out for a bite to eat." Kind of. Then I ask mom, "So how are we getting out of here?" Mom then tells us, "I honestly don't know. I can't find a phone, and there wasn't one in the cars, or the ATVs, or in the helicopter!" Mom then realized what she said and facepalms herself as Dawn and I then say together, "Maybe we could just take the copter?" Mom smiles at this and three of us find the helicopter as Mom flies us out of there.

* * *

Dawn's POV:

Mom is flying the helicopter while Danny and I are drinking soda as she tells us, "Now sweeties, we're not gonna mention any of this to your father, right? He'd be insanely jealous if he found out, so, mum's the word." So Danny tells her, "Actually, we think Mom's the word. Sorry I was such a jerk. I really had a good time! I just have to let go when I can." Then I tell mom, "Yeah, this really was a great trip, besides finding out about Vlad."

Mom tells us, "Well, I'm glad you kids had fun. I just never knew that Vlad could be such a…well, you know what I mean." Mom landed the helicopter near the house and the three of us went inside finding Dad doing a cross-stitch as he tells us, "Hey, hey, look who's back! How was your weekend?" So mom tells him without telling him of Vlad, "Boring. Ho Hum. Snore." Then Danny tells him, "Duh. Dry. Totally dull." Then I tell Dad, "Stupid. Dumb. Complete waste of time." All three of us said this all together.

Danny then tells them, "We gotta go call Tucker and Sam. But, um…You know." Danny kisses mom on the cheek and I did as well, telling mom, "Same here." Mom smiles at this and leaves with me asking Dad, "How was your weekend, dad?" Dad told us not much happened, as Danny says, "Well, I guess everything's back to normal, then." Then I tell him, "Well, our version of normal, anyway."

All of a sudden, Jazz comes down the stairs riding on a three-headed ghost beaver and she's in a blue jumpsuit yelling at the creature as she's lead outside, "Get out of my house you freak!" Jazz then gleefully greets us, "Hi, Danny! Hi, Dawn!" Jazz then disappears and Dad goes in to join the fight. Okay, what really happened while we were away?

We still don't know to this day, but at least we're all back home safe and sound and away from Vlad.

* * *

And that's the end of the chapter! Now to the questions! Why is Skulker watching Danny, Dawn and Valerie? What's with the flour sack? What's Tucker's newest scam? And who the heck is 'Nasty Gnat'? Find out next time on Danny Phantom and Dawn Phantom!


	17. Chapter 17 Life Lessons

Welcome to another chapter! There might be some grammar mistakes! The Halloween episode won't be on this story. It will be on The Adventures of Jack Frost and the Phantom Twins! In Frost Meets Ghosts, my crossover with Danny Phantom and Rise of the Guardians, North was there when it happened and the Guardians were a part of it. So you'll need to wait. Review and enjoy!

I've got news! Maximus Potter just finished making a fanart for the human Dawn Fenton on the deviantart website! So go to Maximus Potter and go to see the fanart! Just type in Dawn Fenton, click newest on the left side of the screen, and find the one Maximus Potter made! Oh, and today you have two new chapters!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is related with Danny Phantom. The only thing I own in this story is my OC Dawn Fenton aka Dawn Phantom.

* * *

Danny Phantom and Dawn Phantom

Chapter 17: Life Lessons

Danny's POV:

Today is another boring day of school. I'm flying above the school bus which is crowded and full. …That's why I prefer the aerial route. Dawn went on ahead, and I slept in by accident. So she should be at school now. I look at the bus once more saying, "One good thing about ghost powers? No fighting the school bus crowds!"

But then I get blasted with an ecto-blast and hit a water tower. As I'm getting wet, now I know who shot at me. It was Valerie, also nicknamed by Dawn, The Red Huntress in her garb. Valerie prepares to fire as she tells me, "Thought I'd forgot about you ghost?" Valerie fires as I get out of the way and the blast hits the water tower as I tell her, "Nope. Bet you forgot about that!" The water towers tips over falling, but Valerie gets away on her hover board.

She then chases me as I try to fly away from her, as she keeps on blasting me. But then I blast her, and she blasts me back. I then blast at her again knocking away her ecto-gun as I try to tell her, "Look, I don't want to hurt you." But she then tells me, "Oh, really? What makes you think you can?!" She then shoots at me with a new ecto-gun and I dodged by making my body into a hole where it goes through and I fire another blast at her.

We're already beaten through the battle but before I could let out another blast, the school bell rings as Valerie tells me, "Later, punk!" I yell back at her, "Later, creep!" We go our separate ways as I made my way to the boy's restroom and transform back to human and run t my Health Science class, but I knocked Valerie down as we were running, she tells me, "Watch it, punk!" Then I tell her, "Watch it, creep!"

The door opens as Mrs. Tetslaff appears giving us a sack of flour saying, "Fenton, Gray! Congratulations! You two stragglers are paired up for a special week-long Health Science project. I announce you man, wife and child." I then say annoyed, "I am so not kissing the bride." Then Valerie tells me annoyed, "What makes you think you can?" This will be bad. If only I had known that during my whole fight with Valerie outside of the school as Danny Phantom, a certain hunter was watching it all and formulating a plan…

* * *

Dawn's POV:

Today starts our Health Science week-long project of caring for a sack of flour. Sam and Tucker got partnered up, Dash and Kwan got partnered up and Valerie and Danny are partnered up. But me? I'm doing it alone. There wasn't a single guy left. That and no one wanted to be my partner. Mrs. Tetslaff told me that she wanted to see what would happen if there was only one parent that can take care of it. So I'm doing it all alone.

Sam and Tucker are carrying their sack of flour and I'm carrying mine and we just passed Danny and Valerie holding theirs…but Danny leaves Valerie and talks to us asking, without Valerie hearing, "So let me get this straight? We have to take care of a flour sack and pretend it's our baby?"

Tucker explains to Danny, "It's supposed to teach us something about shared responsibility." Dash then appears and is playing keep away with the flour sack and playing with Kwan. They leave as Tucker then says, "Well, some of us anyway." Then Sam says holding the sack, "The only thing its teaching me is how pointless this assignment is."

Then Danny says, "Not to mention dangerous. Now I got to spend a week playing 'House' with an ecto-hating 'ghost-a-phob'." But I tell Danny, "Be thankful it won't be a month, and be thankful you have a partner. I don't have anyone to help me!" Then Sam tells us, "Don't worry about this, you guys! Valerie doesn't know your secrets. And as far as she knows, you don't know hers."

Then Tucker says, "Besides, she can't be gunning for you two if she's gonna take care of your little floury sack of family love!" Okay, he's waaaay into this! Tucker then sings out, "Danny, Val and Baby, Sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-!" But Tucker is interrupted as Valerie comes over and stuffs his beret in his mouth.

He gets it out as him and Sam leave with Tucker saying, "Come on, Sam! Our child doesn't need to be a part of this negativity!" Sam follows him yelling, "WHAT?! Tucker, its just a flour sack!" I shake my head in annoyance at this as Valerie gives Danny their sack of flour saying, "I'll make this quick, punk! I don't like you, you don't like me. So I took the time to chart out our responsibilities."

Valerie brings out a lie chart where most of it goes to Danny and the other to Valerie. Danny tells her annoyed, "And by 'our', you mean mine?" She then tells us, "Look, unlike you, I'm busy! So busy, my grades are in the toilet, and I really need to pass this class!" Their flour baby starts to cry as their weirded out.

So I tell them grabbing while holding my own, "Since you two didn't make it to class, I'll tell you. The teacher put in a speaker like thing to make it realistic, so now, it's crying. And it has a gauge-like thing for 'cranky' and 'calm'. It needs constant motion. Hold the head and bottom part, and your good to go!" I give it to Danny as he does what I did, and Valerie asks me, "How do you know how to do that?"

I answer her, "Eh, its not that hard to figure it out, really." Then Valerie tells Danny as she's walking away, "See? With help from your sister, I'll be getting a good grade or else!" I then go to Valerie and ask her as the two of us are walking while I'm carrying my 'child,' "So why are you so busy, anyway?"

Valerie sighs and tells me, "I have two jobs. One is easy enough and the other is tough." I question this, "Tough, how?" She whispers into my ear, about her second job as I gasp, and say, "Really, your serious? But that job is so hard to do, and no fun!" She sighs and says, "Yeah, it is. But I need the extra cash."

I nod my head and told her, "I understand. I won't tell anyone. But if you need someone to help you with that particular one, I can help you." Valerie smiles and tells me, "Thanks, Dawn. I know I can count on you!" I smile at this glad to know, that even though Valerie may be a ghost hunter, but she's a really good friend.

* * *

Danny's POV:

Later that day, I'm still with the sack of flour as I'm now with Sam, Tucker and Dawn at the Nasty Burger. And the sack of flour is still crying, as I try to rock it back and forth, as I tell them whining, "I've been a parent all of one day and I'm probably already down to a C-Minus!" But Dawn tells me, "Danny, it's not that hard! You just need to learn how to control your temper."

Sam then tells me, "Yeah! At least it could be worse. You could be that guy." Sam motions over to 'Nasty Gnat.' Nasty Gnat is the mascot of the Nasty Burger. And he always gets beaten up by the kids. Tucker then decides that he, Sam and their flour child should have a picture with Nasty Gnat. So he grabs all of us for a family photo, as I realize, he's lost it. Sam tells him, "Your taking this way too seriously!"

But Dawn tells her, "Well, sometimes you have to take things seriously in order to reap the benefits when you do a good job." Sadly, we didn't notice Skulker planning… Tucker wants me to take a picture of him, Sam and their flour child with Nasty Gnat. And I do so as Tucker asks Dawn and I, "You want me to take pictures for both of you? Family Photos help boost your grade."

But I tell him as I get madder and the flour baby still cries, "But that would require having the whole family. But 'mommy' is too busy with her job to pull her own weight and keeps this kid quiet!" Then Dawn, Sam and Tucker yell at me, "DANNY! Your scaring the babies!" But Sam says quietly, "Which it's not. Just a flour sack."

But then the baby farts, which I guess means diaper change. Sam tells me, "Be thankful it's just flour." Then I deadpan saying, "Then why does it smell like beans?" Then Tucker makes a show of a crib like device appear from his backpack as he sets his flour baby down as Dawn asks him impressed, "Whoa. Where'd you get all of this stuff?"

Tucker answers saying, "I announced the birth of our ten pound sack of joy on the Internnet. The online geek community can be very generous." All of a sudden, mine and Dawn's ghost senses activated as we see the Box Ghost. I then tell Tucker, "Tuck, can you watch the kid for me? And then I tell Dawn, "Dawn, you stay here. I'll take care of Box Ghost." Tucker then asks me annoyed, "What do I look like?! A babysitting service?!" I then give Tucker money, as he takes it and says with a grin, "Come to Uncle Tucker and his babysitting service!"

I run to the back of the building and accidently hit the guy in the Nasty Gnat costume and fall on the ground as the guy tells me, "Watch it!" I yell at him as he runs away, "Sorry! Accident!" Then I say to myself annoyed, "Is everyone a jerk this week?" I then go ghost and turn to Danny Phantom as I fly in the sky to find the Box Ghost as Valerie in her ghost hunter clothes appear as she tells me, "Hey, ghost boy! Where's you ghost sister?!" I tell her, "Busy! That's all you need to know."

She then fires at me with an ecto-missile at it hits me and I land at the drive through robot thing you use to tell someone what you order and destroyed it as Valerie flies as I say to myself, "She's too busy to watch the kid, but when it comes to kick mine or Dawn's butt, she's front and center?!" I fly toward her in the air and yell at her, "Don't you have anything better to do?"

I then blast her with ecto-blasts as she dodges and yells at me, "This is what I do!" She fires again at me as I land on the ground. I get back in the sky as I fire more ecto-blasts at her as they miss and she fires more ecto-missiles as I go intangible and the missiles hit the ground below and hit the Nasty Burger sign, and its about to hit Tucker!

I gasp seeing this about to go to Tucker, but luckily Dawn transforms to her ghost form without anyone noticing and makes Tucker and herself intangible so they miss the sign. The sign got destroyed, and I was just thankful she got to him when I couldn't. I then say to myself, "I have to stop this fight before it gets any worse!" I quickly fly down to the ground and transform back to human at a car and come out human. Valerie then flies away as I head to the others.

* * *

Dawn's POV:

Danny comes back in his human form as Valerie leaves on her board as Danny asks Tucker and I, "Are you two okay?" I answer for him, "Yeah, we're alright, and so are our flour children." Then Tucker tells Danny as he gives him his flour baby, "I oughta bust you for child endangerment!" He then goes baby talk over his flour baby, "There, there. Daddy's here! Daddy loves you! Yeah, he does!"

But Sam grabs it telling Tucker, "Uh, Tucker? It's a sack of white powder that you almost got killed over!" But I see Sam looking at the sack smiling cutely as she cleans a smudge on it. Aww! Sam has a secret motherly side! Who knew? Tucker then tells Danny, "I'll have to charge you extra, Danny. What with the hazard pay and all."

Danny gives him more money saying, "Fine, whatever. Right now, I just want to find Valerie and give her our kid! And a piece of my mind!" Danny pouts as he leaves hitting Nasty Gnat by accident as he pushed the costumed mascot yelling, "Please move!" I sigh at this and think, 'If he only knew who was in there…' The truth is Valerie is in there and she's Nasty Gnat. Danny thinks it's a guy in there. Can't wait to see his reaction when he finds out.

Tucker then sees Dash and Paulina arguing about their flour child because of their bust schedules. That's when Tucker got his idea to start a sack of flour baby sitting service for the week. Why do I have a bad feeling something will happen with all of this? Because of flour sack babysitting, I'm taking the week off for it. After all, there are some things more important than ghost-fighting, right?

* * *

Danny's POV:

I made it to Valerie's place and banged on her door calling for her, "Valerie! It's Danny! And Junior!" Valerie opens the door as I tell her giving her the kid, "You're taking the kid. NOW!" She tries to tell me about her job, but I tell her annoyed and mad, "I know all about your stupid job." Valerie yells out, "WHAT?! But Dawn promised me she wouldn't tell anyone!"

I tell her, "Dawn didn't tell my anything. I found out from someone else. Besides, it doesn't matter! The free ride's over, now get your lazy butt in gear, and start pulling your own weight!" I go to leave until Valerie tells me scared, "Danny, wait! Please? You don't understand! If I flunk Tetslaff's class, my dad will kill me!"

But the sack baby farts, and I tell her, "Great! Because you might want to change that diaper." As I almost leave, Valerie yells at me, "It's no wonder Dawn's more kind and understanding than you are! At least she's a true friend! Unlike you!" She closes her door as I think, 'What does Dawn have to do with this?' As I walk down the hallway, my ghost sense acts up and Skulker appears holding the sack of flour and I transform to my ghost form and demand him, "What are you doing here?!"

Then Skulker tells me, "Framing you." He then yells at the sack of flour causing it to cry and he tosses it to me and disappears and Valerie appears in her ghost hunter garb and demands me, "Hand over the sack, ghost! And nobody gets hurt!" I try to tell her, "It's not what you think!" She fires at me with her ecto-gun, but I dodge it as I go intangible and through the building as she follows me outside.

As she's chasing me I try to tell her, "You don't understand! This is all a trick by a ghost named Skulker!" She prepares to fire as I then tell her as I go to the ground and tell her calmly putting the sack down, "Look. See? I'm putting the sack down right here. You don't want to hurt me and you don't want to hurt this, right?"

She pulls back the gun as she asks me, "Why do you even care? And where's your sister? Aren't you two always together?" I answer her, "Usually, but she's busy." All of a sudden, stun guns from the ground appear as Valerie realizes even though it's not my fault, "I knew it! It's a trap!" But I try to tell her, "NO! It's not me, its-!" But Valerie and I get zapped as we scream in pain and the next thing I know, Valerie and I are in the Ghost Zone handcuffed together? Well, at least I'm still in my ghost form.

Skulker appears telling us, "Greetings, players. Having failed to determine who's the superior challenge, I've decided to hunt you both at the same time!" Skulker laughs evilly as we're on a floating island in the Ghost Zone. Oh, man! Maybe I should have stayed with Dawn and the others.

And just when I thought things couldn't get worse, Valerie screams in terror asking me questions all scared, "What is this place?! Who's he?! What's going on here?!" As she screams it all, thanks to the handcuffs, I get pulled all over the place so I tell her calmly while rubbing my shoulder, "In order: This is the Ghost Zone, That's Skulker – The Ghost Zone's greatest hunter – and other than you dislocating my shoulder, we're about to be hunted like animals."

Valerie gasps at this as Skulker brings out his weapons and he touches us, "Even though I couldn't find the ghost girl, you two will do. I'm also letting you two a sporting head start. I suggest you both take it." Valerie screams in terror as we start running as I yell to her, "Less freaking, more running!" Skulker throws some of his traps at us, but we dodge them as Skulker chases us.

I try to fire an ecto-blast but it doesn't work. I look at the handcuffs and realize, "Uh-oh! These handcuffs must be able to cancel out my ghost powers!" We stop as Valerie sees one of her weapons, but I try to tell her, "No, don't! It might be-!" Valerie pulls at it and I see little darts shot at us, but luckily we dodged them by ducking. So I tell her a bit annoyed, "…booby-trapped. That's why I took the time to explain the whole 'Ghost Zone's greatest hunter' thing."

Skulker roars as Valerie tries to pull me up telling me, "Get up! He's coming!" But I can't move for some reason, and saw a dart that hit my butt, as I tell her brokenly, "I…can't…move!" Skulker appears and explains the darts, "Spectral paralysis effects are only temporary." Skulker brings out a type of gun as he cocks it and tell us, "But this will not be."

Valerie then starts running dragging me on the ground as my face hits rocks as I say to myself, "Well, on the bright side, at least she's finally pulling her own weight." I wonder how the others are doing?

* * *

Dawn's POV:

In the matter of a few hours, Tucker did start his flour sack babysitting service called, 'Flour Power Daycare.' He has other sacks of flour babies in different carriages, as he's getting calls from the other students. Tucker quietly tells Sam and I, "This babysitting thing is a real gold mine!"

Sam being annoyed tells Tucker, "Yeah, that's great. But aren't you worried our own sack might get neglected?" Their sack falls away from Tucker as Sam looks down in shock, as Tucker says, "No. Why?" Tucker gets another call as I say to myself, "What an idiot. I could do a better job of babysitting than him…"

Sam grabs their flour baby telling Tucker, "You're just so busy. Why don't I take her off your hands for a while?" But Tucker takes it back accusing Sam, "Now, who's taking this way too seriously?" Tucker takes it and puts it in a baby basket he's wearing around his neck, and tells us, "Aw, you're bonding!"

Sam tries to say no and tells Tucker, "I just want to give you a break is all." Tucker tells her, "Thanks, but no thanks. No better advertisement for business than a full caravan." Tucker is getting more calls as Sam and I follow him with Sam telling him, "I guess your right. It's just a stupid school project. Why do I care?"

Sam looks at her sack of flour an she gets mad as I realize, I have no choice but to take it. So without Tucker knowing, I turn ghost without anyone knowing and take the the sack of flour being invisible and turning the sack intangible and gave it to Sam as I turn back human. Sam smirks as her and I did a high-five. Where is Danny? I have a bad feeling about all of this…

* * *

Danny's POV:

Valerie keeps on running with me still handcuffed to her as I try to make a fist and it turns out I can! Which means I should get all of my feeling back soon. Valerie stops as I stand up and Skulker tells us, "No way out, welps!" But Valerie looks to the ground and tells me quietly, "There is one way out…"

I try to tell her we can't but her and I both fall until her flying board comes out of her shoes and Valerie starts flying all over the Ghost Zone. Valerie then says, "He might have gotten my weapons, but he didn't get all of them." Skulker then tries to follow us on his jet lack as I tell Valerie, "Look, you need to slow down for a moment! This is the Ghost Zone, so I am a ghost. And I can help the both of us!"

She then asks me accusingly, "Why should I trust you?" I point to the handcuffs and she then says reluctantly, "Fine. I'm open for suggestions." So I tell her, "Just head for any of the doors. Sometimes there are portals between the Ghost Zone and Earth." We got to a door and open it and a ghost train comes out, and I quickly close it, and Valerie yells at me, "Wrong door!"

So I tell her mad, "Well, sorry! I don't know this place as much as other ghosts!" We quickly go through another door losing Skulker. Valerie and I then stop at an island as her board disappears and I start to move around and realized that I have my feeling back as tell her, "I can move again! Thanks for the save, back there!" She tells me accusingly, "Yeah? Well, thank you for nothing! It's your fault I'm stuck in this freaky Ghost world! Your sister ain't even here to share the blame!"

I then grab a rock and lay the handcuffed hands on a boulder and start to bang on it telling her, "Right? Because clearly the maniac who cuffed us together and dragged us here didn't have anything to do with it!" Valerie then starts to get sad and she tells me, "Man! I'm just getting paired up with all kinds of jerks in my life!" I ask her confused, "What do you mean by that?"

She then tells me, "Nothing you'd know about, Ghost! Probably the same with your sister, too. Some dweeb's been given me all kinds of static at school. Because of this project we're supposed to be doing." So I tell her annoyed, "Maybe its because you weren't pulling your weight?"

But she grabs the rock and starts banging on it as she tells me, "Or maybe he has no idea what my life is like?! A job?! A SECOND job?!" What!? I ask her, "Two jobs?" She answers me, "I've got to catch ghosts like you and your sister, AND raise money for college! I could have been paired up with anyone, but I got stuck with, INSENSITIVE, UNCARING Danny Fenton! At least his sister Dawn, is a lot nicer than he is! She's such a good friend to me! I don't get why people don't want to be her friend. She's too good of a person. She even helped me when my life went downhill."

I'm shocked at this as I realize, Dawn has been helping Valerie a lot. I then grew sad at this, knowing Valerie is going through two jobs thus causing her to not have time for the sack, and the guilt in me becoming bigger. Then a holograph video message from Skulker appears from the handcuffs as he tells us, "Greetings, panicking youngsters! As much as I would enjoy following the smell of beans through the infinite realms of the Ghost Zone, I believe I have something you want…right here."

He shows us the sack of flour as Valerie and I both gasp saying together, "We have to go back!" We look at each other confused until I tell her nervously, "Even though I have no idea why that sack is so important!" Skulker laughs evilly at this, as I kept thinking, 'Where the heck is Dawn?!'

* * *

Dawn's POV:

Sam and I are at her place in her bedroom where she finished giving her sack of flour a makeover. I have to admit, its cute. I never realized I can be so good of a mother. You know what? I think I wouldn't mind doing something like this again. Like a real babysitting service. Tucker then appears seeing his and Sam's sack of flour with a new makeover and he accuses her, "What have you done to our child?!"

Tucker takes it telling her, "Give him back! It's obvious Tucker Junior needs a strong father!" Sam grabs it this time and tells him, "No way! Lilith needs to be raised in a nurturing environment! Not some overcrowded baby barracks!" So I add in, "She's got a point, you know." All of a sudden Tucker freaks out saying, "Oh, my gosh! The other babies! Got to go!" He kisses the sack of flour, and he…KISSES SAM ON THE LIPS?!

My mouth gapes at this, as I can't believe what just happened! They let go at this as Tucker's an idiot and Sam tells him trying to change the subject, "That never happened." Tucker then leaves nodding at this and leaves as Sam yells, "Don't forget to pick up milk!" I get shocked at this as I ask her, "Uh, Sam?" She then tells me, "Don't tell Danny about this, okay?" I nod and tell her, "Ghost Hero's honor."

I keep worrying about Danny. I haven't heard from him. So I ask Sam to watch over mine and she agreed as I went ghost form and flew to Valerie's place. What I saw, and figured out, there was a fight. Danny Phantom and Red Huntress fight to be exact. But then I saw something that wasn't from Valerie. It was one of Skulker's ray guns. Which means, they must be in the Ghost Zone. I quickly fly home and into the Ghost Portal and in the Zone. I hope those two are okay!

* * *

Danny's POV:

Valerie and I made it back to Skulker's island on her board. We land and the board disappears. We look around and see if we could find him. We then hear the sack of four crying and we follow the sound as we charge for Skulker and grab the sack before it got shot at. Skulker fires a laser as I tell Valerie, "Go high!" We do so on her board and he keeps shooting us as Valerie tells me, "Go low!"

We fly low to the ground dodging blasts and fly toward him using the handcuffs tripping Skulker. I tell Valerie, "I think we finally got this teamwork thing down!" Skulker then grabs us by the handcuffs as Valerie tells me, "Yeah…In time to get our butts fried!" Skulker then demands from us taking the sack of flour, "Now, before I destroy you both, I must know…What is so valuable about this package?"

Valerie tells him, "It's not the package that's valuable, it's how you take care of it like a mother does with her child that counts!" Then I tell him, "And dude, you're a horrible mother." The sack farts in Skulker's face as I pull Valeries gun from the ground quickly telling her to duck. We both do so as the paralysis darts appear and they all hit Skulker as he falls down paralyzed.

So I tell him, "Please! Don't get up on our account." I then grab a key from Skulker and use it to free Valerie and I from the handcuffs and it works as they disappear as Valerie and I leave as she grabs the sack of flour. Valerie and I end up at a stream as Valerie looks at the bag and says, "At least, its stopped crying."

But then we hear a voice calling out, "Hey! There you two are!" We both look up and saw it was Dawn in ghost form. She lands besides us and tells me worriedly, "Do you have any idea how worried I've been?! I've been worried sick!" Dawn runs over and hugs me to death as I tell her, "Sorry, Dawn. I didn't mean to make you worry, but on the plus side, I'm alive."

Dawn sighs and tells me, "True. But worry me like that again, You are going to regret it!" Dawn looks over Valerie and asks her, "Are you okay?" Valerie nods and says to her, "Yeah, I'm alright. You really care about your brother, don't you?" Dawn smiles and tells her, "Yeah, I do. After all, he's family."

Valerie then says apologetically, "I guess I was kind of harsh on you before. I never thought ghosts could be anything but trouble." I smile and tell her, "That's because you never bothered to get to know one." Dawn smiles and puts an arm around my shoulder telling Valerie, "Yeah, after all, not all ghosts are evil. Some just want to do good instead of evil. Like, me and my brother."

Dawn and I hold both of our hands out to Valerie and ask her, "Truce?" Valerie looks at our hands and then our faces, saying in a low voice, "For now." Then she asks us, "Get me out of this Ghost Zone, and we'll see how long it lasts." Dawn then tells her, "Sure thing." But then I tell Valerie, "If you insist…"

Then I overshadow Valerie saying, "But we'll have to do it our way, though." So me overshadowing Valerie fly with Dawn straight to Valerie's room at her home when we got out of the Ghost Portal, activated her watch, causing the suit to disappear and I phase out of her seeing the Nasty Gnat costume on the floor, saying, "Oh, man!You've gotta be kidding me?! She's Nasty Gnat?"

Dawn tells me, "Uh, duh. She told me about it." I hold it up and Valerie starts to wake up, so Dawn and I get behind the suit and turn human and she gets confused and demands, "Who's there?!" So Dawn and I come out from the costume as I tell her, "Uh, sorry Valerie. The door was open and according to your chart, it's my turn to take the baby and…"

Then Dawn says, "And I came here, making sure you were okay." Valerie gasps and grabs the suit threatening me, "Give me that! You better not tell anyone! I mean it, you better not!" I then tell her, "I won't tell anyone, and neither will Dawn!" Then Dawn tells Valerie, "Yeah, I haven't told him. Just like I promised."

But I then tell Valerie sympathetically, "Wow, this is the worst job ever.I didn't know this was the job you were talking about." Then Valerie tells me, "Well, unlike your sister, you never tried to get to know me." She puts the costume on her bed as I say to myself, Yeah, you're right. And I'm supposed to be the good guy."

Valerie then comes over to me, as I tell her, "Maybe I can make it up to you?" She then holds the sack of flour telling me, "You can start by not getting mad." The bag is beaten up, and I know we're going to fail. Oh, well. At least Valerie and I are safe.

* * *

Dawn's POV:  
I got my sack of flour back from Sam and the week-long project is over. When we all went to class, everyone's sacks of flour were opened and the flour was gone! Turned out, Tucker's mother used it all for cookies at a bake sale. Sam still had hers and Tuckers, and mine was still in peak condition.

So the grades came out. Valerie and Danny got a C even though theirs was beaten up, Sam and I got an A. Sam showed great parenting skills, and I proved a single mother can take of her child. But Tucker on the other hand…

Because of his little 'daycare service' gone horribly wrong, after school, he had to return all of the money he got from everyone. After that, Sam and Tucker found out that Danny and I are taking turns with the Nasty Gnat costume, so Valerie can still have time for her 'other job.' That and because of Valerie and the flour sack project, I decided to do my own babysitting service: To get money and have fun with kids. I think I'll like this job.

And I'll bet Valerie is doing better. I know I've said this almost about twenty times before, but just once, I want an ounce of normal life…

* * *

And that's the end of the chapter! Now for the questions! What has Vlad been doing and what happens to his home? Who are all these people that came to Amity Park? Why does Vlad want the Fenton's Ghost Portal? And why is there a bounty on both of our Ghost Twins?! Find out next time on Danny Phantom and Dawn Phantom!


	18. Chapter 18 Five Million Dollar Ghosts

Welcome to another chapter! There might be some grammar mistakes! The Halloween episode won't be on this story. It will be on The Adventures of Jack Frost and the Phantom Twins! In Frost Meets Ghosts, my crossover with Danny Phantom and Rise of the Guardians, North was there when it happened and the Guardians were a part of it. So you'll need to wait. Review and enjoy!

I've got news! Maximus Potter just finished making a fanart for the human Dawn Fenton on the deviantart website! So go to Maximus Potter and go to see the fanart! Just type in Dawn Fenton, click newest on the left side of the screen, and find the one Maximus Potter made! Here is your second chapter!

Sorry for repeats, just so excited!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is related with Danny Phantom. The only thing I own in this story is my OC Dawn Fenton aka Dawn Phantom.

* * *

Danny Phantom and Dawn Phantom

Chapter 18: Five Million Dollar Ghosts

Vlad's POV:

I'm in the Ghost Zone in my ghost form, where I'm looking for a special key, called the Skeleton Key. I finally found it in a glass case as I say, "Ah, there you are: The legendary Skeleton Key. With it, I can open any door any door in the Zone, travel to any realm, free any prisoner."

But a diant red monster ghost appears whose red with a gray chest, has four arms with claws and black, white-gem-studded bands. Its mouth is full of sharp teeth. Its upper two arms are out in a flexing position and the bottom pair is raised just over its chest. It has no legs, only a cascading tail in the back. It roars, and then looks down at Vlad with all four fists clenched.

I then say with my arms crossed, "And if you're the only thing standing between me and that…" He then squishes me, but I disappeared and reappeared thanks to me making a clone earlier as the monster roars and lets out a blast of purple ecto-energy, but I shield myself from it and the monster grabs me once more, as I laugh saying, "This is going to be a snap!"

I then disappear and reappear as I uppercut the monster with my ecto-energy, as the monster is flung away, as I make four clones of myself, and all four fired ecto-blasts hitting and trapping the monster known as Behemoth. Then I go to grab the key, but the monster uses its tail to slam me back into my lab and out of the portal along with my clones into me.

Then the monster appears with only its head shown. I've had it, so I prepare my hands for ecto-blasts, as I tell Behemoth, "Very well, Behemoth. No more Mr. Nice Plasmius." But an alarm rings out for my Ecto-Filtrator as the monster disappears as I read the Ecto-Filtrator, "'Change the ecto-filtrator?' Aww, fudge buckets!" I quickly turn intangible and my mansion explodes! As soon as its done, I turn tangible.

I yell in shock, "My house! I can always buy another one, but the key!I can't get that key without a portal!" My Ghost Portal got destroyed, as I then say, "I'll need to find another working one-!" But then I stop talking as I remembered, there's still one working portal, and the idiot who made it.

I pull out a photo of the Twenty Year College Reunion party I held, and the picture shows the whole Fenton family including Danny and Dawn Fenton. In the photo, I pushed Jack out of the way as I had my arm around Maddie. As I then say to myself looking at it, "I guess I'll just have to take Jack Fenton's!" I laugh evilly at this, and who knows? Maybe Danny and Dawn will finally agree to join me with what I have planned for them and their father.

* * *

Danny's POV:

Jazz just drove me and Dawn over to the school as I tell her as we walk through the hallway, "Thanks for driving us to school today, Jazz." Then Dawn tells her, "Yeah, you're a life saver." Jazz then tells us, "It's no problem, you two. I wouldn't want the both of you late."

I then tell her, "It's just, sometimes it's nice to avoid the bus and quietly and anonymously slip into school." But then an alarm rings out saying, "Ghost alert. Ghost alert." All of the kids looked freaked out as Jazz then grabs us telling us, "Danny! Dawn! Hide!" Dawn and I ask her confused, "Why?"

She then tells us somewhat nervously, "Um…Because I don't want my favorite siblings to be attacked!" She then lets us go, as Sam and Tucker appeared with Dawn and I asking, "What's going on?" So Sam answers us, "Didn't you get the memo? The school's running ghost drills now." Jazz questions this, as Sam points to Mr. Lancer wearing a purple Halloween mask acting like a ghost, which he isn't scary at all as Jazz says, "Who's that supposed to fool?"

But then Dad appears yelling out as he appears in the fully decked out Fenton Peeler, "GHOOOOST! I just got the memo! And I know there are ghosts around here!" I then hear Dawn angrily tells Jazz, "You just had to say that, didn't you?!" Jazz tries to stop him from doing something stupid, as I tell Dad, "It's not a ghost! He's just an out-of-shape teacher in a mask!" Then dawn tells Dad, "Danny's right! He couldn't be a ghost whether he's fit or not!"

But dad ignores this, as he tells us, "We'll see about that, kids." Dad then yells activating the Fenton Peeler, "EAT GHOST PEELER, SPOOK!" Dad activates it as it hits Mr. Lancer causing the mask to fall apart along with his cloths leaving behins a tank top, Shakespeare boxers and a hairy chest with a big gut, hairy back and support socks. Everyone around laughs at this sight, even Dawn as Mr. Lancer grabs a portrait to cover himself as I face-palmed and Jazz sighs.

Dad looks at Mr. Lancer and says, "Wow, he is out of shape." Mr. Lancer comes up to dad, as he tells him, "I can't give you detention, but someone named Fenton is staying after school." So Jazz, Dad and Dawn say together looking at their wrists, "Whoa! Look at the time!" Then all three of them leave, leaving me alone with Mr. Lancer, and now I have detention.

* * *

Dawn's POV:

Dad took all of our family down to the lab where it's all messy with ectoplasm goo and trash as I'm helping Danny with his very heavy backpack as Jazz tells Dad, "All I'm saying is you might want to think twice before you barge in like that. You really got Danny and nearly got Dawn in trouble." Dad then tells Jazz showing her the messy lab, "Oh yeah, you think their in trouble now!"

Then dad looks all over the place telling us all, "Look at this place! They haven't cleaned the lab in weeks, and the beakers are caked with goo and the ecto-filtrator hasn't been changed in six months! That can't be good." Danny groans carrying his heavy backpack as he drops it and he tells Dad, "And it'll be six more by the timeI get done with all this extra work Lancer assigned me."

I tell Danny, "I'll help you with it, I finished all of my homework anyway." Danny goes up to dad and asks him, "Dad, are you familiar with the term 'Stay away from our school'?" Then I tell Dad, "Yeah, we're already outcasts as it is." Mom then tells us with dad being clueless as mom takes off her mask, "Kids, relax. You know your dad loves you both, and he doesn't mean to make your lives more difficult."

But then a voice rings out, "The hunt is on for the ghost twins!" Then Danny, Dad and I say together in shock, "What?!" The news reporter on the TV in the lab, named Harriet Chin, back from the reunion tells everyone, "As a result of today's false ghost alert at Casper High, the need for competent, non-Jack Fenton ghost hunters in Amity Park, has never been more obvious."

Dad smiles saying, "Hey, they said my name!" But he then gets confused saying, "Need for competent ghost hunters? Hm, what is that supposed to mean?" Dad presses a button on the Peeler and ecto-goo hits him in the face as Harriet Chin continues speaking, "Luckily, a mysterious benefactor has offered a five million dollar bounty on the heads of Amity Park's most famous ghosts with two and a half million for each ghost twin making five million dollars, and hired the world's best-known ghost hunters to track him down."

Then mom, Danny and I say together smiling at this, as we count it down, "Three, two, one..." Dad then excitedly says as he holds an ecto-gun, "Nobody's catching those ghost twins but me!" Dad knocks down some boxes as he tells us to clean it up.

* * *

Danny's POV:

Dawn, Sam, Tucker and I are over at the Nasty Burger where all of the ghost hunters are meeting at, as Sam asks us worriedly, "Danny, Dawn? Aren't you two worried? These are the best known ghost hunters in the world!" I tell Sam not worried at all, "Sam, the 'best-known', they're not the 'best'." Then Dawn tells Sam, "Exactly. We're going to be just fine. I mean, come on, look at the competition."

Dawn and I look at them as they are two people looking like they were dressed form the '70s and a cowering white tiger that's scared as I say the name of the group, "The Groovy Gang and Scaredy Cat…" We saw the cat holding onto the girl and we laughed at this a bit, when we heard motorbikes and see one motor biker and one ATV rider, doing tricks as Dawn then says that group's name, "Extreme Ghostbreakers…"

They do a few more tricks as another group appears, as I then say their name, "The government's ghost hunting squad, Guys in White." Those guys are way too serious, even Dawn hates them. I then tell Sam, "It's a virtual 'who's who' of who can't catch ghosts." Then Dawn tells Sam as Sawn realizes something, "Yeah. Which means dad should be arriving any second now."

Mom and dad appear in the Fenton RV, knocking down the Ghostbreakers bikes with mom telling them, "Sorry about that!" Then dad, tells the Ghostbreakers, "Wow. You two should be careful where you park those things." I tell Sam, "See? We've got nothing to worry about." Then Dawn tells Sam, "As long as we don't go ghost, Danny and I are safe."

Tucker appears telling us, "Good. Then you won't have a problem with this." Tucker unfolds the shirt that looks like a costume he's holding that says, 'BOO-Yea Tours.' As Tucker puts it on, he tells us, "Thanks to Danny and Dawn, we know the location of every ghost sighting in Amity Park. Tucker Foley's Boo-Yea Ghost Tours is bound to be a hit. Boo-Yea!"

Tucker puts it on, as he shouts out, "Boo-Yea!" But Tucker gets hit with ectoplasmic goo as Sam tells Tucker, "In retrospect, maybe dressing like a ghost in a parking lot full of ghost hunters wasn't a great idea." All the ghost hunters appear as dad tells the hunters excited, "I got him! Me, Jack Fenton! Danny and Dawn Fenton's father!" Dawn laughs at this as I groan in disappointment as Tucker takes off the costume saying, "I'm not gonna grow a third arm, am I?"

All of the ghost hunters laugh as I facepalm myself, and Dawn laughs with them as well. I don't get it! Why is Dawn not embarrassed?!

* * *

Vlad's POV:

I watch this happening through a pair of binoculars, as I say to myself, "Dance, you big, dumb puppet, dance." The three Vulture Ghosts are with me as the first one asks me, "I don't get it. If you just wanna steal the portal, why not do it now while the Fentons aren't home?"

So I tell him, "Dismantling that portal will take time. And while tearing down the portal, I can tear down young Daniel's and Dawn's respect for their father. Assuming they have any. You know what to do." So all three of them fly toward Nasty Burger, for my plan to go in action.

* * *

Dawn's POV:

My ghost sense along with Danny's activates, as the three vulture ghosts appear as everyone sees them and runs away as Dad holds up the Fenton Fisher, telling everyone, "I've got the home field advantage." Dad runs to capture them, as the other ghost hunters stay behind, thinking it will be a great show. Are you kidding me?! These guys are idiots! Our dad is a better ghost hunter than anyone, no matter how much he embarrasses me, which I don't care about.

Then Dad declares to the ghosts, "Prepare to become the Fenton Catch of the Day!" Dad throws the line as it captures one of them by the claw as dad yells excitedly, "Gotcha!" He tries to reel it in, but the vulture ghost keeps on flying pulling Dad with him screaming, as he keeps being dragged, "I think he's giving up!" He's still being dragged until he hits the drive-thru menu machine, and the other ghost hunters laugh in amusement.

I so hate them doing this. Sam then begs Danny and I, "Danny! Dawn!Do something!" Danny then tells Sam, "What do you want us to do? We can't go ghost here! Besides nobody's in any real danger yet, right?" …That was until the other two vulture ghosts grabbed Sam and Tucker by their claws with our two friends screaming in terror as I tell Danny annoyed, "You had to ask, didn't you?" Then Danny says, "And, now they are."

Danny and I then sneak away to the back of the Nasty Burger, made sure no one was around and we quickly turned ghost form and flew past the ghost hunters and fly to the ghosts who have our friends. They stopped laughing and realized that we're the ghosts they're hunting. We go to the ghosts to try and get our friends, but Vlad's ghost form appears grabbing our throats and throws us to a roof.

Danny and I then question Plasmius together, "Plasmius! What are you doing here?" Vlad then tells us, "Well let's see, your father looks like a fool,there's two and a half million dollars on each of your heads, what do you think I'm doing here?!" Danny and I then charge for him in the air, but Vlad knocks us back with a shield as we then look down and see the hunters as Danny questions Vlad, "So you hired these idiots?"

Vlad answers, "Yes. Every idiot except your father." Vlad then makes an ecto-energy giant flyswatter and he tells us, "He's a free idiot." I yell at Vlad, "Hey, he ain't an idiot! He's funny and entertaining!" Vlad then hits us with the flyswatter as we hit the roof as Sam and Tucker called us for help as the birds that took them dropped them in a nearby dumpster as the lid closes.

Danny tells Vlad, "As much as we'd enjoy catching up, Plasmius, shouldn't you be getting home to the love of your life?" We charge for Vlad, as Vlad fires ecto-blasts as we dodged them and Dawn tells Vlad, "Oh, that's right! Our dad married the love of your life. You're bitter and alone!"

We go to punch him, but Vlad grabs our wrists and electrocutes us with Danny and I screaming in pain, as Vlad tells us, "Oh please, children. Must I actually defeat you both with one hand behind my back, before you two realize, you're outmatched!" We're forcibly turned back to our human forms halfway until we turn back ghost form fully as Vlad tells us, "Ah, ah, ah! We can't have you both passing out, and change back into Danny and Dawn Fenton, now can we?"

So Vlad tells us with me getting angrier, "This might be your father's party, but you're the guests of honor!" I then tell Vlad angrily, "Dad is a great ghost hunter! I don't care if he embarrasses me Vlad! If anything, you're the embarrassment!" Then also in anger, Vlad throws us to the Nasty Burger with everyone's ecto-weapons ready and Scaredy Cat ready to scratch and bite as we hit the ground and we hear Sam yelling our names as she gets scared.

They all aim their weapons at Danny and I as Danny says, "You know, I think I liked it better when they were laughing." Then I tell him, "Ditto."

* * *

Danny's POV:

Dawn and I have to do something and quick! So we both start to get up when Scaredy Cat steps in still growling as Dawn does something I'll never forget: She pets him! The tiger looks confused, but then happy as she pets him some more as he leans into the touch, then Dawn kindly tells him, "Scaredy Cat? Can you scare them away for me please?" He licks her and does what he's told and distracts them.

We see Scaredy Cat attacking one of the Guys in White agents with their claws sticking in to his head as he says, "Ow! I have a skin breach on Facial Sector 5." Luckily Dawn and I turned intangible while they were distracted and phased through the street until we got away from them where we saw dad being himself again and when we turned tangible, he saw us and was about to shoot at us, but Dawn and I turned intangible again and we got away before things could get worse.

Dawn, Sam, Tucker and I are now in the lab, where we're trying to fix the Ecto-Filtrator as Sam tells me, "Come on, Danny. You can't tell me the only thing your billionaire arch-enemy is here to do is embarrass your Dad." Then Tucker says, "And date their mom." So I tell them embarrassed, "Yes! That's exactly why he's here. To make our dad look like a fool."

I continue speaking not knowing dad was listening, "I mean, did you see the way those ghost hunters were laughing at him? How embarrassing!" But Dawn tells me, "Danny, he's not embarrassing! He's just being a dad. It's kind of what he does. I'm not embarrassed of him. In fact, I kind of like it when he messes up. But I could never be embarrassed of our parents."

But I tell her annoyed, "For you, maybe. We're all gonna have to live with my dad's goof-ups for the rest of our lives. And I know you fell the same way, Dawn. Your embarrassed of him just as much as I am!" But then I say with realization, "He's right behind us, isn't he?" We turn to him as dad then tells us disappointed in himself, "Yes, I'm afraid he is. If you need me, I'll be upstairs, doing something wrong." Dad goes upstairs as Tuckr tells us, trying to make us more miserable, "Nice. You both wanna go upstairs and make your mom cry?"

Then Dawn punches Tucker in the arm in anger as she tells him, "Not funny, Tuck!" I then tell them all miserably, "Great. We just managed to do Plasmius's job for him." But then Sam tells us cheerfully, "Well there's only one thing that's going to cheer him up: Catching a ghost." But then Dawn and I smile as we then say together, "Yeah, and not just any ghost." Dawn and I then transform to Danny Phantom and Dawn Phantom.

Then Dawn and I say together, "Public Ghost Enemies #1 and #2." If this doesn't work, then we give up.

* * *

Dawn's POV:

Danny and I phased our heads through a table as we hear Dad saying something depressing, "Danny and Dawn are right. I'm a loser. I couldn't catch a ghost if one sprang right up in front of me." Then Danny and I in our ghost forms appear in front of dad and we're trying to get his attention, but he still sulks as dad then tells us, "Aw, what do you two want? Come to gawk at the big failure, I suppose."

But Danny tells him with determination, "Just the opposite, Jack." But then he says quietly to himself, "Cool, I just called my dad by his first name." Dawn clears her throat and he goes back to his determined face as Dad asks us, "You two know me?" Then I tell dad, "And fear you. That's why we've come to turn ourselves in to you." But dad tells us, "Aw, no thanks, Ghost Twins. I'm tired of getting laughed at! I give up."

When we try to tell Dad he can't, mom appears with the Fenton Weasel and threatens Danny and I, "You're darn right he can't! Eat hot Fenton Weasel, ghost scums!" Next thing danny and I know we got sucked into the Fenton Weasel being captured by our mom! This so not how we wanted this to happen! Danny then tells me, in the cramped space of the Fenton Weasel, "Okay, this wasn't part of the plan." Then I yell at him annoyed, "Oh, gee, you think?!"

We then over hear mom telling dad, "Jack, you captured the Ghost Kids!" Then dad says surprised, "I did?" Then he says excitedly, "You're right, I did! Me! Jack Fenton! You are the best wife ever." They then kiss as Danny yells at this grossed out, "Augh, gross. Hello! We're right here! Hello!" I hit him in the head telling him, "oh, be quiet and help me figure a way out of here!" I sure hope we get out. I wonder how Sam and Tucker are doing?

* * *

Sam's POV:

Tucker and I are keeping all of the ghost hunters busy by showing them all of the haunted Spots in Amity Park. But Tucker and I are driving them on a red tandem bike-trolley. We're so exhauseted! So Tucker tells them all as we're passing Casper High, "And if you look to your right, you'll see Casper High, whose halls have been haunted."

I then tell Tucker as I got mad, "I know we told Danny and Dawn we'd keep these guys busy, but could we have maybe done it without exercise?" All of a sudden, the Fenton RV soon passes by us going super fast. I then wondered, 'Are Danny and Dawn okay?'

* * *

Danny's POV:

Dad is driving with the Fenton RV as he's heading to the place where he'll get his 'money' as dad declares, "Jack Fenton will show them who the competent ghost hunter is!" He finally stops at an alley as he says to himself, "Hm. This is a funny place to claim a reward." He drags the Fenton Weasel we're trapped in as I try to tell him, "Please! Stop!

You should know what you're getting into here!"

Then dad tells us, "I know exactly what I'm getting into: A bigger place in both of my twin children's hearts." Now Dawn and I are disappointed as I tell dad, "Thanks. Now we're crushed by space and guilt." Then Dawn says, "Look! You have to listen to us! All of this is a trap!" But dad says obviously not believing in us, "Oh, please, ghosts! Why should I believe you two?"

Then Dawn and I see through a window as dad and the Fenton Weasel are trapped in a pink cage as Dawn and I tell him together, "Does that answer your question?" And through the window, we saw Vlad Plasmius appear as he claps his hands and dad yells, "You! The Wisconsin Ghost!" Then Vlad says arrogantly, "Ah, very good. All the pawns doing exactly what they're supposed to. Leaving you three trapped, and your Fenton Portal unprotected. So I can steal it and make it a Plasmius Portal!"

I'm confused what he means, as I tell him, "Wait a minute, you already have a ghost portal!" Then Dawn yells, "Yeah, we saw it in your lab!" Then dad being confused asks, "He has a ghost portal? You have a ghost portal?" Vlad answers, "Of course I have a portal! Well, I did. It up and exploded on me. Ah, well, that's what you get for forgetting to clean the ecto-filtrator. Hmm? Live and learn." Oh, crud! That's what will happen?! Dawn and I look at each other scared, as we realized we're in trouble if we don't fix it.

Then Vlad says, "Or in your case, die and learn." We then see Vlad take off flying as Dawn and I say together, "Uh-oh."

* * *

Jazz's POV:

I walk into the kitchen to see it completely dark as I get confused and ask around, "Mom? Dad? Danny? Dawn?" But something gags me and pulls me down, and I see it's mom as she whispers to me, "Quiet! There are ghosts about!" But a Vulture ghost appears as it tells us, "Actually, 'ghosts' is a bit insensitive. We prefer the term 'Ecto-Americans'!" Mom throws a smoke bomb to the ground as we run to somewhere as mom yells at me, "

Come on! We have to get to the weapons vault!"

I then ask her confused, "We have a weapons vault?" We got to the Vault as mom typed in a password and it says, 'Denied!' Mom gets angry as she says, "Darn that man! Your father changed the password! There's no way in!" But then mom and I were grabbed by the Vulture ghosts as we somehow turn intangible and they throw us in the Vault, as one of them said, "Or out!"

We became tangible again when we landed inside as Mom growls out, "Ohhhh, great. We're stuck!" But then I tell her calming down, "How can we be stuck? It's not like Dad would forget to put a handle on the inside of the door, right?" But then we found a note on the door saying, 'Note to self: Have Danny and Dawn install handle on inside of door, Jack.'" Dad is an idiot.

* * *

Dawn's POV:

Danny and I are still in the Weasel and the three of u are still trapped in the cage Vlad put up as Danny tries to tell dad, "You have to listen to us! We have to get to your house and fast!" So dad tells us, "Why? So you can gloat while I lose my Fenton Portal and the respect of my twin children in one fell swoop?" But I tell him, "You're gonna lose more than that if your ghost portal explodes."

I then start to tell dad, "By the way, are your children embarrassed by you or something?" Then dad tells me miserable, "Yes, thanks for rubbing it in." But I then tell him, "You know what I think? I think you're a great ghost hunter." Dad then asks me surprised, "Really?" I tell him back, "Well, yeah. You're a great ghost hunter, but sometimes in order to be the best, you need the right motivation, like your own family. What if that ghost hurts them? Then what will happen? Even if they get hurt by that ghost, you might never earn that respect back. But if you catch him, you'll earn their respect back."

Dad then looks like he's thinking about it as he says, "Maybe your right, Ghost girl. But either way, the Portal's not gonna explode. I'm sure Danny and Dawn changed the ecto-filtrator. I told them five times." So Danny asks him, "Did they clean the lab?" Then I ask, "Do they clean their rooms?" Then Danny asks, "Ah, would they, ah, we dunno, forget to install a handle on the inside of a weapons vault, or, something?"

Dad answers, "No, no and-!" He then stops talking with realization as he then says, "Great gobs of ghost goo, that portal's gonna blow!" He then releases us telling us, "Ghost twins, you gotta help me save my family. If you do, I'll set you both free." So Danny and I say together, confused, "Uh…you just did." He realizes what he did and facepalms himself.

Danny then says, "Good thing our dad's a lousy negotiator." Then I act our with my hero bravado, "Jack,- huh, that is cool- you've got a deal." So Danny and I grab dad an turn him intangible like Danny and I are as dad says, "My tummy feels funny." I tell him, "Don't worry, you get used to it." We phase through the cage lifting up our dad and we start flying back home.

As we're flying we flew past a hill, where Sam, Tucker and the ghost hunters are on the tandem bike-trolley, as dad yells out scared, "Happy place, happy place, happy plaaaaace!" The ghost hunters start trying to get us as they cut off Sam and Tucker. One of the Guys in White throws two blue chips as it hits Danny and I and we fall to the ground, with dad picking us up

They all appear with the Extreme Ghostbreakers throws a spectral-powered Hacky Sack with dad shielding and warning us, "Look out for that hackey-!" The he sack hits him as he tells us, "Just so you know, I don't enjoy helping you two." I then tell dad, "Then don't! We can take care of these idiots! Jack, go and save your family. We'll take care of them."

He agrees and he runs off as I make my way to Scaredy Cat and petted him again and he gets happy and I ask him with a smile, "Hi, Cutie! Can you please knock them down for us please, while we go help our family? I'll give you a belly rub if you do!" Scaredy Cat nods and knocks them all down as I then say to myself before flying off, "Oh man, this is just too easy."

So Danny and I grab them all and fly them to the Nasty Burger putting them all in a dumpster, and close it, but a dog walks by as Danny puts him in with the hunters and tiger, and they all get hurt as we hear their screams of pain! We laugh at this and stop when we realized we still have to help dad defeat Plasmius. So we go and fly to home, hoping we made it back home in time.

* * *

Danny's POV:

We finally made it as Dad uses the Fenton Fisher to capture Vlad, as Vlad says, "Oh, you've got to be kidding me. I get to waste you in your own home? This is the greatest day of my life." But Vlad breaks free as he orders the Vulture Ghosts to get dad, but dad uses a Jack-O-Nine Tails to hit all three of them as Danny and I cheered as we're being invisible and intangible, "Whoa!" So Dawn tells me, "See? I told you. He just needs the right motivation and he's a great ghost hunter!"

I nod at this as Dad declares to Vlad, "Nobody's wasting Jack Fenton while his family's in danger." He runs to the Porrtal but stops when Vlad appears telling him, "Oh please, fool. Your family's in danger every time you pick up a butter knife. It's time someone put you out of their misery." Vlad backhands him as dad lands at a table where the Fenton gloves are.

Dad puts them on and tells Vlad, "I might be a goof, I might mess up, but when my family's at stake the gloves are on and I'm ready to fight!" Vlad charges for him when Dad then punches him, hits him in the head and uppercuts him as I then say, "Whoa, he's all over this!" Then Dawn tells me, "Which means it's time to do our chores!" When we said this, Dawn and I turned human form.

As Dad is fighting Vlad all over the lab, I say, "Well, the table's clear, beakers are taken care of…Aaand the trash has been taken out." Then Dawn says, "Which means we have plenty of time for this." We both run to the Ecto-Filtrator and the intercom tells us the Portal will explode in thirty seconds. I take the Filtrator out and ask Dawn scared, "The new filtrator. Where's the new filtrator?!"

Dad hands me an empty one as I tell him scared, "Uh-we probably should've done this any of the five times that you told us to." Then Dawn tells him, "Sorry, dad." He then tells us, "I'm sort of glad you two didn't." Dad takes the full one and blows on it spewing out ectoplasm and hitting Vlad as dad grabs him with the Fenton Gloves as Vlad says, "It's not possible. You're an idiot! An idiot!

Dawn and I replaced the filtrator just in time, and no exploding. Dad opens up the portal as he then tells Vlad, "Maybe so, but I'm the idiot who beat you." Dad punches and throws Vlad into the Portal and closed it as Dawn and I tell Dad together, "That was awesome!" After that whole thing, dad took us up to the kitchen letting us see a DVD of what will happen if the Ecto-Filtrator isn't changed. It was an awesome explosion on the DVD as dad tells us, "Ah, you see? That's exactly what would happen if you two don't change the ecto-filtrator every six months."

I question dad, "Why do you even have this simulation on your laptop?" Dad answers with, "So I never forget to tell you two why it's important to change the ecto-filtrator." Then I tell him, "I won't. And you shouldn't forget this. We're really proud of you, Dad." Dawn then tells me, "See? I told you, dad is a good ghost hunter."

I smile and tell Dawn, "Yeah, you were right." I then tell dad, "We still can't believe you beat that ghost back into the Ghost Zone." The three of us leave the kitchen as Dad tells us, "Aw, thanks kids. So, from here on in-!" Dawn and I say together, "We'll remember our chores-!" Then dad says, "And I'll remember that my actions have consequences to others. Especially my family."

Then we hear bangs in the Weapons Vault and we realized mom and Jazz were trapped! So we made the handle for the Vault just in time and let them out. Dad told them what happened and they were proud. But what Dawn and I want to know, is why was Vlad after our Portal?

* * *

Vlad's POV:

I'm still in the Ghost Zone beaten by Jack Fenton in my ghost form as I say to myself, "Unbelievable. Jack Fenton beat me. Me!" But out of nowhere the glass case that has the Skeleton Key appears as I take the case and say to myself, "And yet here I am. Holding the key I've been searching for. Oh, Jack Fenton, even in success, you fail!" But then the monster, Behemoth appears as he then eats me as I yell from within, "Oh, butter biscuits!"

Oh well! At least I have the Skeleton Key. As soon as I escape, all I need is to find one place and I'll be the most powerful ghost in the Ghost Zone! I laugh evilly at this, knowing I'll win.

* * *

And that's the end of the chapter! Only one more chapter, and this story is done! Now for the questions! What are Sam's parents like? What do her parents think of Danny and Dawn? What's wrong with Danny and Dawn? Who is Freakshow and what is Circus Gothica? And why is the moon on Dawn's mind lately?! Find out next time, on the exciting final chapter of Danny Phantom and Dawn Phantom!


	19. Chapter 19 Control Freaks

Welcome to the final chapter! SURPRISE! I decided to let this be released early! As you know, the Halloween episode will be on The Adventures of Jack Frost and the Phantom Twins. I decided it will be on there after the Reality Trip episode chapters! So please read and enjoy the final chapter and leave reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is related with Danny Phantom. The only thing I own in this story is my OC Dawn Fenton aka Dawn Phantom. There is a mention of a character from Rise of the Guardians, but this is still a Danny Phantom fanfic. So that character, I do not own.

* * *

Danny Phantom and Dawn Phantom

Chapter 19: Control Freaks

Dawn's POV:

Danny and I are doing another patrol of ghost hunting at night time where we go over to a jewelry shop and see necklaces floating with spectral energy as Danny and I turn intangible and we poke our heads through a window, as Danny says, "And I thought the 'merchandise is flying off the shelves' is just an expression." I then tell him as we get in the store and turn tangible, "I will definetly take expressions seriously, if this is what will happen!"

Danny and I fire ecto-blasts at them and four different ghosts appear as Danny exclaims asking, "Woah! Who are you guys?" A dwarf like ghost from the group jumps onto Danny's head, as he pulls on his mouth and covershis eyes as Danny yells at him, "Hey! I'm not a hat person! Especially if the hat is a dwarf!" I grab the dwarf and throw him into a case which sets off an alarm. When I did this however, my head started to throb. I groan in pain at this, as I've been having a headache since last week.

Danny and I try to leave, and we ran into a much larger male ghost as Danny says "Okay, all things considered, maybe the tiny hat guy was better." Then I say, "Yeah, he's easier." The big ghost then grabs us in one fist and throws us to a female ghost who hits us back. When we land on the floor, a female ghost in a red cloaked robe opens up the robe where she's covered practically head to toe in ghost-like tatoos. The tattoos pop out of her skin and try to attack us.

But Danny and I getting annoyed, power up and we fire an ecto shock wave that blows all the tattoo creatures into other ghosts, as Danny tells them, "You know, it's ghosts like you that give ghosts like my sister and I a bad name." We then hear the police sirens as all of the ghosts disappear leaving the jewelry behind as the officers burst in with a cop demanding from us, "Freeze Inviso-Bill and Inviso-Jane!" But I then say to Danny, "Although it's hard to come up with worser names than those."

Danny and I phase thorugh the floor leaving the jewelry behind, as we aget away. I have a bad feeling about those ghosts. How come they looked a bit like circus performers? Either way, Danny and I need to be careful about these guys. The both of us fly back home and try to get some rest as the moon shines down through my window. Sometimes I swear, I think the moon gets brighter every time I see it. I just hope my headache won't hurt any worse.

* * *

Sam's POV:

A new day starts and how does it all end? Mom and dad waking me up with sunlight, as I was sleeping peacefully. So mom greets me cheerfully, "Good morning, sunshine! And how do we great the brand new day?" Then dad tells me cheerfully, "With a smile on your face and an attitude of gratitude!" I groan and wrap my pillow around my head saying, "I'm a creature of the night doomed to a family of morning people."

You see, my parents are the cheerful kind of people and full of pep with us being rich. I really despise their cheerfulness as mom comes over to my bed and shows me a pink dress with yellow floral prints and asks me, "Uh, Sam, sweetie, I thought maybe we'd try to mix it up a little with wardrobe today." Then dad agrees telling me, "Nothing says 'Hey world, look at me!' like floral prints."

Dawn would probably wear it if it was a different color and no floral prints as I tell my parents grabbing a can of black spray paint and scissors, "Okay, but I need to add just one little personal touch." So I use the spray paint to make it black and I cut it to make it shorter whick makes it a great dress, maybe for a funeral.

We're now having brakfast as the TV person tells everyone, "Up next, is your teenage daughter moody, surly, is her outlook on life blacker than her eyeliner?" They glare at me as the woman on TV then says, " Take an active interest in your child. Know who her friends are. Learn to recognize a bad influence when it walks in your door."

…And just like that Danny and Dawn appear, with Danny holding a CD as he tells me, "Hey Sam, I got that Morbid Anti-social Youth CD you wanted." Then they glare at him as Danny gets confused and tells them, "What? Have you heard 'My Parents Reek'? That cut rocks!" They glare even more as Dawn facepalms at this as she then comes over to me, and gives something to me as she tells me, "Hey, Sam. I got the Black Cat eyeshadow you wanted. I thought it would be good for you to use."

My parents then glare at Dawn as something comes up on TV, and it's the advertisement for Circus Gothica. I already got the tickets. But mom turns it off as its done, as she tells me, "Now there's some evil mind pollution we won't be seeing any time soon, sweetie." But I tell her, "But we already bought our tickets. We'll be fine, it's just harmless entertainment, right Danny?"

Danny then says something in a tance-like state, "Cross over to the dark side." I then tell him annoyed just before I pulled him outside, "Hilarious. Can we leave now, or do you want to stay and corrupt my grandma?" Dawn follows holding her head and groaning. I close the door as I go over to Danny and tell him, "Will you quit messing with my parents? That's my job!"

But Danny looks like he's just getting out of something as says, "What? Uhm, sorry, Sam, musta got a little spacey. We were up pretty late last night." So I tell Danny and Dawn, "Just watch what you two say around them, they already think I'm on the road to troubled teenhood." I hear Dawn groaning I pain as she holds her head as I ask her, "You okay, Dawn?"

Dawn shakes her head and tells me, "No, I'm not okay. I've been having a bad headache since last week. It really hurts. Its like a million needles are punctured in my head." I then hold onto Dawn and tell her, "Dawn, maybe you should stay home today. If your head is hurting, you should rest." Dawn nods and tells me, "Good idea. I'll go back home then. See you guys around." Dawn walks back home with her headache as I start walking but then Danny asks me, "Where are you going? School's this way."

I tell him, "The Circus Gothica Train pulled into town last night, I'm cutting first period to watch the opening ceremony at the train station. Tucker's got first period free, so he's covering for me." I run for it as Danny yells at me, "Don't blame me if you get caught!"

* * *

Danny's POV:

As Sam runs off, I hope Dawn is okay. She's been having a headache since last week, maybe it has to do with all of her babysitting, she's been getting a lot of cash. Maybe she's getting tired. My ghost sense then appears as the same dwarf ghost from last night appears and runs off, as I go ghost and follow him and the others coming by as I follow them and ask them, "Opening a new bank account? Don't forget your free toaster!"

I fire an ecto-blast which knocks the money away from the dwarf and the money hits the police car following them as a cop yells at me when the car hits a fire hydrant, "Curse you, ghost kid!" I then mutter, "Oh great, more fans." The ghosts flew straight through a billboard of circus Gothica, and I see the staff the advertiser holds, but I shake my head and thought, 'What just happened?'

I then go through the billboard and get confused when I see the Circus Gothica train and the circus itself as I then say to myself, "Terrific. The crooks got away, I'm late for school, and, I've never seen so many goths out in broad daylight." Their all using black umbrellas as I then hear Sam telling me, "Well, look who decided to slum it with the troubled teens." I land beside her and tell her, "What? I'm not in trouble."

But sirens are heard as Sam tells me, "Oh yeah, you're an upstanding citizen. Need to hide from the law?" I then go invisible and go to some barrels as I turn back human as the police run past us as Sam and I meet up and the train opens up with the advertiser now known as Freakshow introduces himself, "Greetings, fellow outcasts. I am Freakshow, your master of ceremonies. Are you ready to smile, relax, and forget all your troubles amid the pleasant diversions of the circus?"

Every goth yells out, "NO!" Freakshow then says, with a big grin, "Then you've come to the right place! Prepare to be disturbed and appalled by a small sample of the bizarre and abnormal world of Circus Gothica." Some circus performers come out and perform, as they remind me of something. I then see the staff Freakshow is holding, and I feel different, like bad.

* * *

Sam's POV:

As I see the performers perform, I cheerfully say, "This is the greatest moment ever. Nothing could ruin this for me!" But then my mom yells into a mega phone, from behind all of us, "Parents of Amity Park! We urge you to boycott this morbid assault on the morals of our children!" I get worried as everyone boos and I say annoyed, "What are they doing here?! Why can't they have day-jobs like regular parents?!"

Freakshow then tells all of us goths, "Don't let the rantings of the closed-minded norms beat you down, show them your true colours! And when I say 'colours,' I mean 'all black.' Make them see you for who you are!" Then somehow Danny says, "Make them see us for who we are..." Then Danny yells out as I see his eyes are red, "Hey everyone! Over here! We're Danny Fenton and Sam Manson! We cut school and we're proud of it!"

What the heck is he doing?! All of the goths cheer as one comes up and spray paints his shirt black as the goth kid says, "You're one of us now." My parents see Danny and I, and I know we're in trouble. I hope Dawn is alright.

* * *

Dawn's POV:

Mom and dad let me stay home when they saw I had a fever and my head was hurting even worse. Maybe I've been too busy with watching over all of the kids in Amity Park. I had no idea what was happening with me. Maybe something happened when Danny and I got our ghost powers. Whatever did this to us, I'm going to find out what it is. Right now, I'm going to try and see if I can sleep it off. The funny thing though, when we were at Sam's place, my head started hurting when I saw the advertiser on the Circus Gothica commercial, more specifically, the staff he was holding.

I wonder if it had something to do with that. Mom and dad then told me they had to go to the school because Danny was caught skipping class. I hope Danny won't get into too much trouble.

* * *

Danny's POV:

Sam and I were brought into Principal Ishiyama's office at the school, as she tells everyone including my parents and Sam's parents, "Some might call this little act of rebellion a cry for attention, but I call it a cry for detention." I hear Sam groans at this, as she tells me, "Nice job, Danny. Maybe I should have cried 'Hey! It's Inviso-Bill!'"

But I tell Sam, "I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me back there." I don't even remember what happened. Dad then says, "Bad judgment, that's what! Next time, think before you act!" But dad accidentally activated an ecto-gun shooting goo all over Sam's parents. Dawn could have laughed at this. Then Sam's dad says, annoyed, "Obviously, the apple doesn't fall very far from the over-bearing, orange-jump suited tree!

Then all four parental adults argue over jumpsuits as Sam's mom tells Sam, "Samantha, I forbid you from seeing this boy and his twin sister or any of your other troubled friends." But Sam tries to tell her, "My friends are perfectly normal!" But Mr. Lancer appears with Tucker…dressed as Sam?! Okay, that's disgusting." This is so wrong.

* * *

Sam's POV:

The next day, Danny, Tucker and I are in detention and Dawn is still sick with her headache. I hold up my Circus Gothica ticket as the three of us are in the library for detention as I say while sadly watching Mr. Lancer clip his toenails, "I wanted to experience something horrific and unimaginable. This isn't what I had in mind."

But Danny tells me, "We can always go to the circus tomorrow. That is, assuming we're not grounded and your parents let me and Dawn within two-hundred feet of you." Then Tucker shows us a commercial of Circus Gothica, as Tucker says, "Guess we'll have to settle for the live web-cast of opening night." Then Freakshow on the commercial holding his staff says, "Creatures of the night, unleash your dark side at Circus Gothica!"

But then Danny says, "Unleash your dark side at Circus Gothica..." Okay, what's with him?! Danny goes to leave through the door, as Mr. Lancer stops him asking Danny, "And just where do you think you're going, Mr Fenton?" But then Danny goes invisible and posesses Mr. Lancer making him say, "Unleash your dark side at Circus Gothica..." Tucker and I got out of our seats, and we see Danny locking Mr. Lancer in the Janitor's closet as Danny is in ghost form.

I then ask Danny getting angry, "Danny, what are you doing? We're in too much trouble as it is! Dawn would so not be happy." Then Danny says, "No such thing as too much trouble. And Dawn needs to be a rebel. She must come and unleash her dark side at Circus Gothica." Danny then leaves phasing through the ceiling as Tucker says, "Man. We better follow him." I then say sarcastically, "Oh no! But that would mean skipping detention and going to the circus!" When Tucker stares at me, I tell him, "Hello? Irony."

When Tucker and I left the school, we grab Dawn who told us she was feeling a bit better but she still has a big headache. We told her what happened and she decided she'll help no matter what. Dawn and Tucker look around the circus while I decide to sneak in the back. I found the 'Cast Only' Entrance and go through it as someone asks me, "What are you doing back here?"

I turned around and see it was Freakshow as I excitedly tell him, "Woah! Freakshow! This is so cool!" but then I remember what I'm here for, as I ask him, "Uhm, I'm looking for a friend of mine who was acting kinda weird." He then tells me, "Oh, that narrows it down to, oh, everyone in this tent!" He then laughs and a hooded figure appears as Freakshow tells it, "What are you doing, dolt?! Get back out there and do your encore!"

But then it pulls back his hood, and its Danny in ghost form as he says, "Sam?" But Freakshow commands Danny, "Whazzat? Was that-was that free will? Obey me, minion!" I look at him shocked as I asked, "What? You're controlling him?" Oh, man! We're in trouble! If Dawn sees it, she'll go with him, too! Freak shows then commands Danny to get me and I scream and don't know what happens next.

Next thing I know, I hear Freakshow say, "Please welcome a brand new talent to the high wire in her first, and final performance." Then the blindfold that's on me is cut off, and I realize I'm on the high wire and I almost lose my balance, as I faintly hear Tucker and Dawn yell my name as I tell Danny, "Danny, listen, you don't wanna do this! You're being controlled!" He grins evilly as he laughs evilly and cuts the high wire with a scythe and I scream as I fall, but then Danny saves me and as we land I tell him, "Danny, don't scare me like that!"

But then his eyes turn red again and he tells me still under Freakshow's control, "How should I scare you?" Freakshow appears and tells me, "Consider that a warning, girl." I then hear and see Dawn coming uo to us as she yells, "Freakshow! You have one minute to release my brother, or your dead!" I try to stop Dawn before she gets controlled, as Freakshow then tells her, "I don't think so. You're the ghost girl, right? Well, be my minion and I'll let you have him back."

Dawn looks at the staff and she then tells him, "No, I don't think so." He looks confused and shocked, as Dawn tells Danny, "Danny, listen to me. We'll get you back somehow." Freakshow walks off as Dawn holds her head in pain as Tucker then tells me, "Jeez, Sam, you nearly gave me a heart-attack! Can we take time off from your gothapalooza and actually look for Danny? And maybe get Dawn to rest?"

I tell Tucker, "That was Danny, under the hood, Freakshow's controlling him with some kind of crystal ball! And he almost got Dawn, too! C'mon!" We try to run out, but my parents found us as mom asks me, "Sam! Shouldn't you be in detention?" I try to tell her Mr. Lancer let us out, but she doesn't believe me. Then Danny and Dawn's parents appear as their mom says, "Are we late for the protest?" Then their dad says, "I brought the Fenton Riot Gear."

Of course their dad accidentally hits my mom and dad's signs as their dad asks us, "Hey, isn't Danny supposed to be with you three?" But mom tells him, "Not according to this restraining order he's not, and neither is his twin sister." So then Dawn's mom says, "Well he's not here and he's not at school, so where is he?" I think Tucker, Dawn and I know.

* * *

Dawn's POV:

My headache is getting better as mom and dad grounded me, along with Sam and Tucker's parents as well. I fly over to Sam's house and made sure she was okay. I fly to Sam's place and went into her room. I know I'm breaking my grounding, but I have to make sure my best friend was okay. I turn back human and sit on Sam's bed watching the TV news.

Sam had told me the staff was the thing controlling Danny, but Sam was confused at how come it didn't affect me. Even I don't know. Maybe I'm immune. I told her that whenever I saw that staff, I got a headache. Maybe I really am immune to all the ghost powers now, like what happened with Johnny 13, Spectra, and now this.

The news Reporter says, "In the wake of parental protest, Circus Gothica ringmaster Freakshow had this challenge to his critics: 'I invite you to attend a free performance for parents, police, and concerned authority figures. See the show and see for yourselves that we're harmless entertainment.' In other news, police got a break in the recent rash of mysterious burglaries as security cam footage revealed the ghostly culprits. And finally, have you seen this out-of-shape teacher? He was last sighted in the Casper High School library-!"

Sam turned the TV off as Tucker comes on Sam's laptop video screen as he asks us, "Sam, Dawn? Didja catch the news? We gotta do something to save Danny!" Sam says, "How ironic is it that I'm stuck under house-arrest while my parents go to a free Circus Gothica show?!" Tucker proves my point saying, "Only slightly less ironic than the fact that they were right about it being evil." I then say to prove my point, "That's true."

We decided to save Danny as I meet Sam outside as she tells me her grandmother is covering for her. Huh, maybe her Grandma is a senior version of Sam? Now that's cool.

Sam and I met up with Tucker as jump on the train and go in through a top hatch in the caboose. We land in piles of gold, money, jewelry, paintings, and more stuff until we see Freakshow's staff as Sam tells us, "There's the crystal ball! Let's grab it and-!" But the three of us were then blasted out of the caboose as Freakshow and Danny in his ghost form appears.

The train starts to pull away as Sam yells, "Danny! No!" Freakshow tells us, "Yes, yes, please scream. A shame anyone who might help you is busy enjoying my free show." He laughs evilly as the train leaves, as I go ghost and grab Tucker and Sam and fly off toward the train. I tell them, "We're almost there." We made it to the top of the train and we start to make our way to Danny. If we make out of this alive, I am so ready for our spring break coming up.

* * *

Sam's POV:

Dawn, Tucker and I are running along the train cars towards the front when Danny phases up behind us and the other ghosts phase up in front of us as I tell Danny, "Danny, it's us, Sam, Tucker and Dawn! You're best friends and twin sister, remember?!" Danny looks like he remembers as his eyes turn green as he says, "Tucker? Sam? Dawn? I…I…" Dawn, Tucker and I smile but frown sadly when Danny then says as his eyes glow red, "I...am a…ghost. I have no friends or a twin sister."

Freakshow then says, "Don't waste your breath, children. He's under my control now. Just like your friend, the ghost girl will." I hear Dawn growling at this as Freakshow demands his minion, "Don't just stand there, finish them and bring the ghost girl to me!" The train is approaching some scaffolding as Tucker asks Freakshow, "Maybe you should try holding that thing up a little higher."

He does so as the staff falls from Freakshows hands as Tucker tries to grab it, but instead Danny grabbed it, as Tucker cheers, but he blasts Tucker to the large ghost and is grabbed by him. Freakshow then tells Danny, "Very good, drone. Now, bring me my staff. Come on, bring it here." Danny looks scared as I then tell him, "Fight it Danny! He's not holding the crystal ball anymore, you are!"

Freakshow throws me aside causing m to almost fall as Freakshow is trying to get Danny to give him back his staff, as I tell Danny, "I saw you up on that high wire, you were fighting him the whole time! So was Dawn, that explains her headaches! Fight him now, Danny! You're not just a ghost, and neither is Dawn! Fight him!"

Danny is so confused he doesn't know what to do, as Dawn goes over to him and grabs his shoulders telling Danny as she looks at him and he looks at her, and Dawn turns human, "Daniel Fenton! Listen to my voice! You and I are half human! I was immune to the staff and you can be too. Listen to my voice. Listen and follow it. I'm here for you, Danny. No matter who or what tries to separate us! So listen now! You're the best twin brother a twin sister could ask for! Now please WAKE UP!"

We all look at Danny and he's back to his green eyes as he says, "Dawn? What happened?" She tells him with tears in her eyes and a smile, "I'll explain later. But give me the staff your holding." Danny smiles and he gives it to her as she turns to Freakshow and tells him, "Come anywhere near my friends, or my family and I, I will make sure you will regret messing with us all!" Dawn then smashes the staff to the roof destroying the crystal ball as all of the ghosts snap out of it with Danny nearly falling over, but I caught him as I ask him, "Danny…are you okay?"

He answers me uncertainly, "I think so. It's all a blur. I did some bad stuff, didn't I?" I tell him with a smile, "Nothing you can't fix. You should be happy you have a sister who'd be willing to do anything for you." Danny smiles as I lean to him hoping this moment would last forever. And now all of the ghosts are back to normal as well, as the dwarf ghost asks excitedly, "Are we free? Finally free?" Danny tells him, "Only one way to find out." Danny and the ghosts gang up on Freakshow and phase him into the train as they beat him up and cover him in treasure.

* * *

Dawn's POV:

All of the controlled ghosts escaped and Dany and I were back to normal human form and guess what? My headache is gone! We're all outside with our parents as dad tells us, "Nice work, kids. You caught that weirdo goth punk thief red-handed!" Then Sam's mom tells us, "I'm just happy you're all safe!" Then Sam's dad says, "More than safe, they're heroes!" Then our mom tells us, "We're so proud of you."

…But that was all short lived as we're now in the library of Sam's home as all of our parents yell, "But you're all still grounded!" So now we're forced to study. See? Short lived. Sam's grandma appear as she exclaims, "Grounded, shmounded! This is cruel and unusual punishment!" Sam is also forced to wear a pink dress with yellow floral print as Sam tells her, "I know, but it was the only way I could convince them to lift their restraining order on Danny and Dawn."

But Danny says letting us see the bright side of things, "At least Freakshow is in custody and the stolen goods were returned." And I say, "And that your back, Danny, and my headache is gone." But then Tucker says, "So why do I feel like we're forgetting something?" I try to think about what it is, but I can't think of anything.

When Danny and I got back home, we had dinner and it was bedtime for us. I am so glad this whole thing was over and my head is okay. After I dressed, I looked out to the moon, knowing this day turned out to be great for us all. I smile happy that I gained a new power and that Danny is back. I love the moon. Don't know why, but I feel its keeping me safe.

I go to my bed thinking of what Danny and I will do for Spring Break coming up in a week? I go to bed and prayed that an adventure will happen. If only I had known that somone or something heard what I prayed and that the next adventure that Danny, Sam, Tucker and I would be on would be one of the biggest adventures we've ever hadm abd naybe even me getting a boyfriend...

* * *

AND THAT'S IT! The final chapter of Danny Phantom and Dawn Phantom! Which means after this, its Frost Meets Ghosts, a Danny Phantom and Rise of the Guardians crossover! If any of you have read that and the sequal to it, I think you know who that someone is that heard Dawn's prayer. Thank you all for reading this, and review!


End file.
